Thé et complicité
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Hermione aide à débarrasser le Square Grimmaud de toute information sur l'Ordre quand le traître arrive. C'est ainsi que débute entre eux une association qui devra à tout prix rester secrète... SSHG, TRADUCTION de la fic de Jocemum. Post tome 6.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling._

**Titre original** : Tea and Sympathy. (Vous trouverez un lien vers la version originale de cette histoire dans mes favoris.)

**Auteur** : Jocemum

**Traduction** benebu, août 07 - ?

Chapitre premier 

Un dernier rapide coup de baguette, et les ultimes dossiers et papiers se rangèrent soigneusement sur la table, directement dans une boîte dont la taille se réduisit obligeamment à celle d'une boîte d'allumette.

« Voilà, » conclut Hermione Granger, la ramassant pour la poser dans le panier déjà plein que tenait l'elfe de maison. « C'était le dernier, Dobby. Passe devant, et reprends la cheminée jusqu'à Poudlard. Je te suis dans quelques minutes. »

Dobby écarquilla craintivement les yeux, et ses oreilles se crispèrent. « Oh, non ! Dobby ne doit pas laisser Miss toute seule. »

Une voix résonna quelque part dans le bâtiment, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. « Ça suffit ! Tout le monde sort d'ici maintenant ! » Les craquements des Transplanages de plusieurs sorciers s'ensuivirent immédiatement.

Hermione adressa un sourire rassurant à l'elfe nerveux. « Tu vois, Dobby ? Fol-Œil renvoie tout le monde. Je te suis, de toute façon. »

L'elfe de maison couina faiblement en signe de protestation, mais entra dans la cheminée, et y jeta une poignée de poudre de Cheminette. « Poudlard ! » Des flammes vertes jaillirent, et Dobby disparut, la fixant de ses yeux effrayés jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

Hermione tendait la main vers la poudre de Cheminette quand elle interrompit son geste et se retourna pour laisser ses yeux courir sur la cuisine une dernière fois. Pendant un instant, elle put voir Molly Weasley qui leur passait des assiettes de hachis parmentier, entendre le cliquètement des couverts qui accompagnait les voix des jumeaux, Ron et Harry qui débattaient bruyamment des derniers résultats de Quidditch, sous le sourire indulgent d'un Remus Lupin aux traits fatigués. Et elle, elle aurait été assise là… juste là, à côté de Ginny, à regarder tout le monde, un peu crispée par tout ce bruit. Cet endroit, comme Poudlard, était devenu un foyer pour elle. Un endroit où elle s'était sentie véritablement à l'aise. Et maintenant… plus rien. Toutes les traces de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient été nettoyées, effacées, car l'homme qui avait assassiné Albus Dumbledore, son professeur de Potions, un membre respecté de ce même Ordre, arriverait sans doute dans peu de temps avec ses comparses Mangemorts pour fouiller l'endroit. La sécurité du Square Grimmaud avait été définitivement compromise.

Avec un lourd soupir, Hermione se retourna vers la cheminée – et le conduit se referma juste devant elle. Tout son entraînement de l'A.D. prit le dessus, et elle avait sa baguette à la main, prête à décocher un sort, avant même de commencer à se retourner.

Trop tard. Un _Expelliarmus_ l'envoya valser contre le mur, d'où elle vit sans pouvoir rien y faire sa baguette voler dans les airs pour atterrir dans les mains de Severus Snape.

Hermione se figea complètement, ses mains, son dos pressés contre le mur. Elle avait du mal à respirer tant elle paniquait. Est-ce qu'il lui infligerait un Doloris avant de la tuer… ou est-ce qu'il se contenterai de la livrer aux autres pour qu'ils s'en chargent ? L'homme qui avait tué le Directeur si froidement n'aurait certainement pas de scrupules à tuer une élève Sang-de-Bourbe.

« Miss Granger. »

_Nous y voilà. Oh mon Dieu, nous y voilà._

Il leva sa baguette et en donna un mouvement négligent. De la vaisselle s'envola du placard, et la bouilloire, sur le fourneau, se mit à siffler. Levant un sourcil, il la regarda d'un air sardonique. « Je voudrais une tasse de thé. »

Elle savait qu'elle avait la bouche grande ouverte. Elle se demandait si elle était devenue folle… ou si c'était lui. _Du thé ?_

« Fermez la bouche – vous ressemblez à une idiote. Ce n'est pas une potion de niveau ASPIC, Miss Granger, simplement une tasse de thé. » Il avait adopté un ton sarcastique, les bras croisés, la grimace dédaigneuse au visage. Quelque part, ça semblait terriblement familier. « Vous _saurez_ la préparer ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. » Après six ans à suivre ses cours, la réponse sortit, automatiquement. Elle avança vers le plan de travail, rassembla les choses dont elle avait besoin sur un plateau, et transporta le tout jusqu'à la table. Snape s'assit, sans jamais la quitter de la baguette. Il lui désigna une chaise en face de lui. « Vous vous joindrez à moi. »

La peur, la panique des quelques minutes qui venaient de s'écouler semblèrent disparaître dans une vague irrésistible de sensibilité Gryffondor, et elle se tourna vers lui. « Quoi ? Vous pensez que je vais tout simplement m'asseoir et prendre le thé avec vous ? …un traître ? …un …un meurtrier ? »

« Ça suffit, » lui cracha-t-il, et Hermione se souvint mais un peu tard qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait en position de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. « Ce n'était pas une requête. Asseyez-vous ! »

Elle obéit. Il la fusillait du regard. La panique lui rongeant à nouveau les entrailles, elle s'appliqua à verser une tasse de thé, qu'elle lui fit passer, la tasse cliquetant contre sa sous-tasse, souhaitant de toutes ses forces que ses mains ne tremblent pas de façon si évidente.

Il prit la tasse et but une gorgée, ne la quittant pas un seul instant ni des yeux ni de la baguette. « Donc, Potter a raconté sa petite histoire. »

_Histoire ?_ Est-ce qu'il ne faisait ne serait-ce que suggérer que Harry n'avait pas dit la vérité, qu'il existait une autre version de ce qui s'était passé sur la tour ? Surprise par cette idée, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Est-ce que vous niez avoir tué le Professeur Dumbledore ? »

Sa réponse fut calme, résignée. « Je ne nie rien du tout. »

Elle but une gorgée de thé, l'avala, convulsivement. L'homme assis en face d'elle la regardait, impassible, sans un mot, le visage dépourvu de toute expression. Ça faisait tellement penser à la façon dont il s'était comporté lors des réunions de l'Ordre. Et il l'avait tué. Ses yeux… ses yeux étaient si vides. Est-ce qu'il éprouvait le moindre chagrin pour l'homme qui lui avait offert son amitié il y avait toutes ces années ? Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, elle fut traversée par une vague de tristesse à l'égard de Snape.

« Professeur ? » Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur. « Vous avez servi deux maîtres pendant si longtemps. Est-ce qu'il est plus facile de n'en servir qu'un ? »

A la surprise d'Hermione, il rit – un son bas, rauque. « Vous faites erreur, Miss Granger. Je sers toujours deux maîtres – maintenant plus que jamais. »

Il se leva soudain, et elle fit de même, effrayée. « Venez avec moi. »

Au lieu de la guider hors de la pièce comme elle s'y serait attendue, il avança simplement jusqu'à la cheminée, et d'un mouvement de sa baguette, rouvrit le conduit.

Hermione réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il ne niait pas avoir tué, mais… Il servait toujours deux maîtres… toujours ?

« Prenez la poudre de Cheminette, Miss Granger. Il est temps que vous vous en alliez. »

Obéissante, elle en saisit une poignée, mais s'arrêta soudain au moment d'entrer dans la cheminée. Il fronça les sourcils, l'air mauvais. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Professeur, vous êtes venu seul… pour vous assurer que nous soyons tous partis avant de livrer cette maison aux autres… n'est-ce pas ? » Elle ne pouvait empêcher l'espoir de percer dans sa voix.

« Vous feriez mieux de partir avant que je ne perde patience, Miss Granger. » Son ton était froid.

Hermione entra dans la cheminée. Snape lui rendit sa baguette, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle le dévisageait à nouveau, bouche bée. « Disparaissez ! » aboya-t-il.

Elle lança la poudre et cria « Poudlard ! », puis, alors que les flammes s'élevaient autour d'elle et qu'elle commençait à tourner sur elle-même, elle entendit comme loin derrière, « Dix points pour Gryffondor. »


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Jocemum._

**Chapitre second.**

Il y avait un petit moment maintenant que Snape était dans la maison, sa présence soigneusement dissimulée par un sortilège de Dissimulation. Prenant soin d'éviter Maugrey Fol-Œil, la seule personne qui aurait pu percer à jour son déguisement, il passait de pièce en pièce d'un pas souple. Les sorciers et sorcières qui grouillaient dans le bâtiment se hâtaient de retirer toute preuve que l'Ordre du Phénix y ait jamais résidé. Personne ne se rendit compte de sa présence.

Tous ces visages lui étaient familiers. Il avait travaillé aux côtés de ces gens depuis le soir du Tournoi, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait finalement rappelé à lui. Nombreux était ceux qu'il comptait parmi ses camarades, même s'il n'y en avait aucun qu'il considérait comme un ami. Il n'y en avait aucun à qui il aurait eu envie de parler, même s'il l'avait pu. Etre découvert ici, par n'importe lequel d'entre eux, signerait son arrêt de mort… là… dans ce mausolée pourrissant d'un cabot mort et de sa famille disparue.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir derrière lui, et Snape s'écarta, se collant contre les rideaux qui couvraient le mur de portraits. Il ressentit le frisson de répulsion familier qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois qu'il était en présence du loup-garou. Lupin passa devant lui, avança jusqu'au bord de l'escalier pour crier vers la cuisine en sous-sol.

« Hermione ! Dans combien de temps est-ce que tu penses en avoir fini ? »

Snape jeta un œil par dessus l'épaule du loup-garou, et vit la sorcière apparaître à la porte, un étage plus bas – Granger, l'insupportable Miss Je-Sais-Tout, ses cheveux incontrôlables retenus par un ruban, souriait à l'homme qui se tenait sur le palier du rez-de-chaussée.

« J'ai fini, Remus, je me préparais à partir. »

Remus lui adressa un signe de tête. « Très bien, alors. Ne traîne pas. » Elle lui adressa un petit signe de la main, et disparut de sa vue. Lupin remonta dans les étages.

Peut-être qu'il y avait quelqu'un à qui il avait envie de parler, après tout. Snape descendit jusqu'à la cuisine, prenant garde de rester à l'écart de tout contact physique fortuit, pour regarder la jeune fille. Concentrée sur ce qu'elle avait à faire, ses mouvements étaient efficaces, ressemblant tellement à ceux de l'élève un cran au dessus de tous ses camarades dans ses cours de potions. Toujours invisible, il eut un sourire moqueur en la voyant terminer ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et informer avec gentillesse l'elfe de maison qui lui prêtait main-forte qu'il pouvait partir.

Il reconnut vaguement l'elfe comme celui qui faisait montre d'une dévotion écœurante à l'égard de Harry Potter. Il balayait la pièce du regard de ses grands yeux inquiets, alors que ses oreilles tressaillaient. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais quelque chose dans l'atmosphère de la pièce avait changé, et l'elfe nerveux ne voulait pas laisser Hermione derrière lui. Snape l'écouta le calmer et le convaincre de partir.

Alors qu'Hermione se tournait elle-même vers la cheminée, il sortit sa baguette de ses robes. Elle marqua une pause à ce moment. Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce, et s'arrêtèrent sur la table. Pendant un moment, elle resta indifférente au présent, perdue dans ses souvenirs. Il y avait un tel air de regret, de perte sur son visage. Avec un long soupir, elle se retourna pour partir.

Il abattit sa baguette dans les airs, et la cheminée se mura en même temps que le sortilège de Dissimulation qui le protégeait se dissolvait. La jeune fille se retourna vivement, son exclamation de terreur noyée dans l'_Expelliarmus_ qu'il lança. Il tendit la main pour rattraper sa baguette.

Il prit un instant pour l'observer avant de parler. Elle se collait contre le mur comme si elle pouvait passer à travers par la seule force de sa volonté. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement, au rythme de sa respiration paniquée. Ses yeux, écarquillés et emplis de terreurs, fixaient son visage. Elle tremblait, et ressemblait à un oiseau paniqué qu'un serpent aurait hypnotisé.

Une description appropriée. Il hésita, ne sachant pas exactement quoi dire, comment la calmer. Il n'était pas dans sa nature d'être apaisant. Toute tentative de sa part de la rassurer provoquerait sans doute chez elle une crise d'hystérie. Il l'observa un peu plus encore. Elle devenait de plus en plus pâle à chaque seconde. Il prit une inspiration, laissa glisser sur son visage son masque impassible, et dit.

« Miss Granger. »

L'effet fut instantané. Un air de pure terreur apparut sur son visage alors qu'il levait sa baguette. Il était évident qu'elle s'attendait à mourir maintenant… et de sa main.

Elle fut distraite par les bruits venant du fourneau et du plan de travail. Elle risqua un rapide coup d'œil de côté avant de revenir vers lui. Il observa les émotions contradictoires qui se succédaient sur son visage. Il fit sa demande. « Je voudrais une tasse de thé, » et la regarda ouvrir la bouche, soufflée. Est-ce qu'elle avait plus ou moins peur de lui maintenant qu'elle le prenait pour un fou ?

Soudain impatient, il s'énerva, « Fermez la bouche – vous ressemblez à une idiote. Ce n'est pas une potion de niveau ASPIC, Miss Granger, simplement une tasse de thé. » Il croisa les bras et la regarda avec dédain. « Vous_saurez_ la préparer ? »

Elle retomba dans son rôle, l'appelant 'Monsieur' et rassemblant le nécessaire pour le thé sur un plateau, qu'elle posa sur la table, attendant de recevoir ses instructions suivantes. Il eut la satisfaction de voir qu'elle se comportait toujours avec lui comme s'il avait une autorité légitime sur elle. S'asseyant, il lui désigna une chaise en face de la sienne. « Vous vous joindrez à moi. »

Il avait surestimé l'étendue de sa peur. Elle s'enflamma face à lui, une lionne Gryffondor outragée, ses mots l'accablant de mépris, crachant le dégoût qu'elle ressentait face à lui… traître… meurtrier.

« Ça suffit ! » Ça le blessa. Il s'y était attendu bien sûr, de la part de n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Mais venant d'elle, de la personne dont il avait pensé que peut-être elle serait capable de regarder au delà de ce qui s'était passé, au delà de ce qui était visible en surface. Ça avait été stupide de sa part de s'attendre à ce qu'elle ne croie pas la version de Potter. Il s'en prit à elle dans sa déception, et lui siffla un ordre. « Asseyez-vous. »

La couleur disparut de son visage, et elle s'assit sans un mot. Quand elle fut incapable de supporter plus longtemps son air mauvais, elle baissa les yeux. Toujours furieux, il la regarda verser une tasse de thé et tendre le bras par dessus la table pour la lui passer. Sa main tremblait visiblement, faisant cliqueter la tasse contre la sous-tasse.

Et aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée, sa colère s'évanouit. Son esprit, son niveau de compréhension des idées si supérieur à celui de ses camarades, lui faisaient parfois oublier l'âge qu'elle avait. Elle était toujours une enfant… non, quand il la regardait, il ne pouvait plus lui donner ce nom… une jeune femme, écrasée sous le poids de la peur et du chagrin. Il avait trop attendu d'elle.

Ils restèrent assis en silence, buvant leur thé. Comme ils l'avaient fait plus d'un soir, quand il rentrait tard après ses missions pour l'Ordre, et qu'elle était toujours debout. Elle ne manquait jamais de lui offrir une tasse de thé… et de s'asseoir avec lui pour un moment. Ils ne se disaient jamais grand chose, là non plus. C'était juste une impression qu'il avait, d'être curieusement à l'aise quand il était avec elle. Une impression disparue, maintenant.

Il gardait les yeux et la baguette sur elle. Hermione Granger était une sorcière redoutable, et il préférait demeurer prudent, même en la sachant désarmée. Finalement, il lâcha, « Donc, Potter a raconté sa petite histoire. »

Ça lui fit relever les yeux vers lui, écarquillés, les cils humides. Il vit son visage changer, et sut ce qu'elle allait lui demander avant même qu'elle ne le dise. « Est-ce que vous niez avoir tué le Professeur Dumbledore ? » Les émotions qui se lisaient sur son visage – l'incrédulité, l'espoir, la tristesse. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait lui répondre ? Il était impossible de nier. Elle ne croirait pas ses explications. Elle ne comprendrait pas, ne pourrait jamais pardonner ce qu'il avait fait.

« Je ne nie rien du tout. »

Le silence se fit à nouveau entre eux. Il continua à regarder son visage. Quelque chose, une idée faisait son chemin dans son esprit. Elle le regarda soudain avec une telle compassion dans le regard qu'il eut l'impression d'en être brûlé. Et puis… « Professeur ? Vous avez servi deux maîtres pendant si longtemps. Est-ce qu'il est plus facile de n'en servir qu'un ? »

Voilà, ça y était, l'ouverture qu'il voulait, qu'il avait attendue. Est-ce qu'il parviendrait à lui faire comprendre, à allumer l'étincelle qui ferait qu'elle chercherait à creuser plus loin ? Cette femme remarquable n'hésiterait pas à tenir tête à quiconque n'était pas de son avis si elle pensait que sa cause était juste. Il l'avait vu le faire, encore et encore.

Il rit. Quelle ironie qu'il choisisse l'élève qui avait été le fléau de son existence pendant près de sept ans pour défendre sa cause. Son rire la surprit. Sa réponse la surprit encore plus. « Vous faites erreur, Miss Granger. Je sers toujours deux maîtres – maintenant plus que jamais. »

Il en oublia de la regarder ; les ramifications de ce qu'il venait d'affirmer grignotaient un peu plus encore la blessure ouverte qu'il portait en lui. Il était toujours lié par des promesses faites contre sa volonté. Deux maîtres – et tous deux, ils avaient demandé l'ultime expression de sa loyauté. Le premier lui avait ordonné de n'épargner aucun effort pour s'assurer qu'il reste en vie. Le second – lui demandait que les vies de tous les autres, même un élève perturbé, soient sauves, même s'il devait lui en coûter sa propre vie. Et maintenant, la seule constante de sa misérable existence, la seule personne vers qui il pouvait se tourner – pour quoi que ce soit – n'était plus. Et il avait été l'instrument de sa destruction. La douleur menaçait de le submerger, et il s'éloigna violemment de la table, se levant d'un coup. De l'autre côté de la table, Hermione se leva également, de toute évidence effrayée par ce mouvement soudain.

« Venez avec moi. » Il voulait qu'elle s'en aille, avant qu'elle ne puisse se rendre compte qu'il était à deux doigts de craquer. Un rapide mouvement de baguette, et l'âtre s'ouvrit à nouveau devant elle. « Prenez la poudre de Cheminette, Miss Granger. Il est temps que vous vous en alliez. »

Elle tendit la main vers la poudre, en prit une poignée, mais pourtant, elle hésitait toujours. Il voulait qu'elle parte… maintenant… tout de suite. Il fronça les sourcils, grimaçant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Professeur, vous êtes venu seul… pour vous assurer que nous soyons tous partis avant de livrer cette maison aux autres… n'est-ce pas ? »

Dieux merci, elle savait, elle comprenait. Il fut vivement tenté de la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer contre lui et de lui dire qu'elle avait raison, qu'il n'avait pas tourné le dos à la Lumière comme tout le monde le croyait. Tout le monde sauf elle, maintenant. Ce ne fut que l'expérience de ses années d'espionnage qui lui permit de garder un visage impassible, et une voix sèche. « Vous feriez mieux de partir avant que je ne perde patience, Miss Granger. »

Elle s'avança dans la cheminée, et se retourna pour le regarder. Il lui rendit sa baguette, et se retrouva à tenir la main dans laquelle il la déposa juste un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Elle le dévisageait ; c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

« Disparaissez ! » aboya-t-il.

Elle lança la poudre, énonça clairement sa destination, « Poudlard ! » Il resta à fixer les flammes qui s'élevèrent autour d'elle, et s'entendit crier à sa silhouette qui disparaissait, « Dix points pour Gryffondor. »

La cheminée vide se moqua de lui. C'était un geste futile – elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir entendu. Il tourna les talons, mais s'arrêta près de la table, le temps de regarder encore un peu les deux tasses. Un mouvement de sa baguette, et tout disparut. Redressant les épaules, il sortit de la pièce, répétant mentalement la façon dont il allait présenter le Square Grimmaud au Seigneur des Ténèbres, puisque maintenant ce n'était plus qu'un bâtiment vide.

_**Dans le prochain chapitre : la réaction de l'Ordre au retour d'Hermione.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Jocemum._

**Chapitre trois.**

Dans le bureau de la Directrice de Poudlard régnait le chaos le plus total. Des gens criaient, certains avec colère, d'autres sur un ton de panique. On pouvait entendre sangloter. Alors qu'Hermione approchait de sa destination, la clameur se sépara en des phrases reconnaissables.

« Il faut que quelqu'un retourne la chercher ! »

« Monsieur Weasley – calmez-vous ! »

« C'est muré de leur côté. Pas moyen d'entrer. »

« J'aurais dû rester avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sortie. »

« Remus ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

« Dans ce cas, réunissez une équipe et attaquez la maison ! »

« Ça ne servirait à rien, Potter. Ils l'ont emmenée ailleurs maintenant, si elle n'est pas déjà morte. »

Ce fut à ce moment que les flammes s'activèrent, et qu'Hermione tituba dans la pièce, tombant à genoux sur le tapis, fermant les yeux pour repousser la nausée que lui valaient toujours les voyages par la cheminée. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle rouvrit les yeux et se figea, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Tout le monde avait réagi au craquement des flammes, et elle se retrouva face à une nuée de baguettes pointées vers elle. Personne ne parlait, tous la regardaient, incrédules. Puis ils se mirent tous à crier en même temps. Ron et Harry se précipitèrent en avant, mais un cri de stentor de la part de Maugrey Fol-Œil figea tout le monde.

« Tenez-vous à l'écart tant que nous ne sommes pas certains que c'est bien elle ! »

« Oh, pour l'amour de… Mais bien sûr que c'est elle ! » s'exclama Harry.

Maugrey n'avait pas l'intention de céder. Il gardait un œil fixé sur elle pendant que son second œil roulait en direction des garçons. « Posez-lui une question ! »

« Comment s'appelle ton monstrueux demi-Fléreur ? » l'interrogea Ron.

Hermione lui adressa un regard furieux. « Pattenrond est un chat, Ronald. »

« C'est elle ! » Elle se retrouva attrapée, serrée fermement entre les bras de Harry et de Ron.

Les cris reprirent. Cette fois, ce fut la Directrice qui mit fin au brouhaha en intimant, « Silence ! »

« Maintenant, Miss Granger, » les yeux de la Directrice McGonagall étaient emplis d'inquiétude, « est-ce que vous pouvez nous raconter ce qui vous est arrivé ? »

Pendant un moment, elle ne put que s'accrocher à Harry et Ron, fixant les autres, les yeux écarquillés. Comment est-ce qu'elle allait pouvoir leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaud ? Et combien devait-elle leur en dire sur la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Snape ?

« Tu étais sur le point de partir quand je t'ai parlé pour la dernière fois, » la pressa gentiment Remus. Derrière lui, Tonks s'essuyait les yeux.

« En effet, » répondit Hermione. « Dobby a traversé la cheminée – c'était lui qui portait les papiers – mais quand j'ai essayé de le suivre, le passage s'était refermé. »

Elle sentit les prises de Harry et de Ron sur ses bras se raffermir.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? » Maugrey grommela sa question.

« Je me suis retournée… » Hermione pâlit, revivant le moment, « et le Professeur Snape était là. »

« Comment ! Snape ? » cria Ron. La pièce résonna de questions autour d'elle une fois de plus.

« Hermione, est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? » demanda Harry d'une voix paniquée.

« Non, non, il… » Tout le monde criait en même temps, de tous les côtés on lui posait des questions, et tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser c'était ce moment de terreur pure, quand elle avait été sûre et certaine qu'il allait la tuer. Ecartant ses bras de Ron et Harry pour se cacher le visage, Hermione éclata en sanglots.

« Je le savais ! » hurla Ron. « Je savais qu'il lui avait fait du mal ! » A ses côtés, Harry était blanc comme un linge, tremblant de rage.

Hermione sanglotait de façon incontrôlable. Quelqu'un passa une main autour de ses épaules. « Ça suffit, » intervint la Directrice. « Je veux que tout le monde sorte d'ici, tout de suite. Non, vous deux également, Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Weasley. » Elle passa outre les protestations de Harry et de Ron, et même Fol-Œil céda devant la détermination de la Directrice.

Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi reconnaissante du fait que la Directrice possède une telle force tranquille. Celle-ci ne la pressa pas pour obtenir des détails, mais attendit patiemment qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Aussitôt qu'Hermione se fut plus ou moins remise, et qu'elle eut entre les mains une bonne tasse de thé, Minerva alla jusqu'à la cheminée pour appeler Madame Pomfresh.

« Poppy, comme vous pouvez le voir, Miss Granger est de retour. Je voudrais que vous vérifiiez si elle a ou non été malmenée. »

Hermione demeura tranquillement assise pendant que l'infirmière passait sa baguette au dessus d'elle dans une série de sortilèges de diagnostics. Après plusieurs minutes, Madame Pomfresh baissa sa baguette et se retourna vers le professeur McGonagall.

« Elle ne semble pas avoir la moindre blessure, Minerva, et je ne trouve pas non plus de signes qui laisseraient penser qu'elle a été Amnésiée. »

Le professeur hocha la tête, avant de se tourner vers Hermione. « Il faut que je vous pose la question, Miss Granger. Est-ce que le professeur Snape vous a molestée de quelque façon que ce soit ? »

Voyant l'expression choquée que la question provoquait chez Hermione, Madame Pomfresh affirma, « Ah, ça m'aurait étonnée de sa part. »

« Non, » répondit Hermione. « J'ai cru qu'il le ferait, au début. J'ai été vraiment terrifiée. Mais il m'a seulement parlé. Nous avons bu un thé ensemble, et puis il m'a laissé partir. »

« Vous avez bu quelque chose qu'il vous a donné ? » Madame Pomfresh était horrifiée. « Mais il y aurait pu y avoir n'importe quoi dedans ! »

Hermione sourit. « Bien sûr que non. C'est moi qui ai préparé le thé. »

Le Professeur McGonagall intervint. « Est-ce qu'il a parlé de la mort du Directeur ? »

Le sourire d'Hermione s'évanouit. « Je lui ai posé la question. Il n'a pas nié l'avoir tué. »

Sans un mot, la Directrice tourna les talons et se rendit dans une pièce adjacente. Madame Pomfresh la regarda, une expression troublée sur le visage. « Miss Granger, » demanda-t-elle. « Vous voulez bien nous attendre ici, dans ce bureau ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, » répondit Hermione. Madame Pomfresh suivit la Directrice dans l'autre pièce. Des murmures étouffés lui parvenaient, et Hermione s'éloigna un peu afin de ne pas les entendre sans le faire exprès. Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil, à l'autre bout de la pièce, et ferma les yeux, sentant l'épuisement l'emporter.

« Miss Granger. » Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, étonnée. C'était une voix tellement familière. Est-ce qu'elle avait rêvé ?

« Là-haut, Miss Granger. » Hermione leva les yeux vers le portrait au dessus d'elle, et se retrouva à regarder droit dans les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore. « Je voudrais vous dire un mot avant que les autres ne reviennent. »

C'était la première fois qu'Hermione voyait ce portrait, et elle trouva assez déconcertant de discuter avec Dumbledore. Elle se leva rapidement. « Monsieur le Directeur, » salua-t-elle, pour se trouver interrompue par Dumbledore qui levait une main.

« Il faut que nous fassions vite, Miss Granger. Je compte sur le fait que vous êtes une jeune femme extrêmement sensée. » Le sentiment d'urgence qu'il y avait dans sa voix se transmit à Hermione, et elle lui accorda toute son attention. « Vous avez discuté avec le Professeur Snape. »

« O-oui, » balbutia-t-elle. « Comment est-ce que vous le savez ? »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de vous l'expliquer pour le moment. Miss Granger, est-ce que vous vous souvenez de la pièce, derrière la porte fermée à clé du couloir du troisième étage, l'endroit où vous avez trouvé la trappe gardée par le chien de Hagrid quand vous recherchiez la pierre philosophale avec Messieurs Potter et Weasley ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. Oui, je m'en souviens. »

« Bien. » Il lui adressa un signe de tête. « Il y a un portrait tout au fond de cette pièce. Je vous y attendrai ce soir. Nous devrions pouvoir y discuter sans que personne ne nous entende. » Derrière eux la porte de l'antichambre s'ouvrit. « Je sais que je peux compter sur vous. »

« Oui, » répondit Hermione à voix basse. « J'y serai. »

Ayant retrouvé tout son sang-froid, la Directrice entendit le récit complet d'Hermione concernant les événements qui s'étaient produits Square Grimmaud. Le commentaire de Snape, disant qu'il servait toujours deux maîtres, lui fit lever la plume. « Est-ce que vous êtes sûre qu'il a dit ça comme ça ? »

« Tout à fait sûre, Madame la Directrice. Je n'ai pas compris au début. J'étais trop stupéfaite. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Tout comme moi. Comment est-ce qu'il a pu faire pareille affirmation alors que nous savons pertinemment qu'il vient d'assassiner le Directeur… » Secouant la tête, elle posa la plume afin de faire plusieurs copies de son rapport. « Miss Granger, vous avez subi une expérience des plus éprouvantes. Je vous suggère de retourner dans votre chambre et d'y prendre du repos. Nous discuterons de cela demain, après que j'aie eu le temps d'y réfléchir. »

Hermione se demanda si cette réflexion inclurait ou non une discussion avec le portrait de Dumbledore. Elle se leva. « Merci, Professeur. Je suis très fatiguée. »

La Directrice lui sourit. « Je suis certaine que Messieurs Potter et Weasley vous attendent dehors pour vous raccompagner. Ne vous laissez pas étouffer par leur curiosité. »

Hermione lui rendit son sourire. « Non, ne vous en faites pas. Bonne nuit, Madame la Directrice. »

&&&&&

Harry et Ron étaient absolument déterminés à ne pas être séparés d'elle. Voyant à quel point elle était blanche et semblait fatiguée, ils retinrent leurs questions jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la chambre de la Préfète en Chef. Elle se recroquevilla sur le canapé, et les garçons s'installèrent à ses pieds.

« Hermione, » commença prudemment Harry, « si tu en as la force, est-ce que tu peux nous dire ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

Elle soupira. Ils n'allaient pas bien réagir à ce qu'elle avait à dire, ça, c'était sûr. Harry avait exprimé sans retenue la haine qu'il éprouvait pour son ancien professeur de Potions depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Et Ron était déjà dans tous ses états de savoir qu'elle avait couru un tel danger.

« D'accord. Mais il faut que vous me promettiez de ne pas m'interrompre avant que je n'aie fini de vous raconter toute l'histoire. » Les deux garçons s'entre-regardèrent, puis tournèrent les yeux vers elle.

« D'accord. » Le visage de Harry était déterminé. « Vas-y, et nous on écoute. »

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et se lança. Plusieurs fois pendant son récit, Harry fit mine de réagir, mais un petit geste de Ron le fit taire.

« Et finalement, il m'a rendu ma baguette, et j'ai repris la cheminée jusqu'ici. » Hermione savait ce qui suivrait sa dernière phrase, mais il fallait qu'elle la dise. « Je le crois. Je crois qu'il travaille toujours pour nous. »

Harry se leva vivement, livide. « Comment est-ce que tu peux seulement penser ça ? C'est un salaud, un meurtrier, Hermione. Je l'ai vu tuer Dumbledore de mes propres yeux ! »

Ron n'avait pas explosé comme elle s'y était attendue. Il tendit le bras et secoua le bras de Harry pour attirer son attention, sans quitter Hermione des yeux. « Harry, il lui a fait quelque chose. Je sais qu'il l'a fait. »

« Non, Ron, écoute-moi, » implora Hermione. « Madame Pomfresh a vérifié. Je n'ai pas été Confondue, ou Amnésiée, ou rien de ce genre. Je crois sincèrement qu'il y a plus dans cette histoire que ce que nous savons pour le moment. »

Harry était toujours furieux. « Je ne te comprends pas ! Comment est-ce que tu peux rester assise là et nous dire que tu acceptes tout ce que ce type peut raconter ! Ron a raison – soit il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez toi, soit tu es bien plus stupide que nous ne l'avons jamais cru ! » Sans lui laisser une chance de répondre, il se précipita hors de la chambre.

Elle se mit à pleurer doucement. Ron s'assit à ses côtés sur le canapé et la prit dans ses bras, lui frottant le dos. « Ça va. Ça va aller. Harry est en colère, mais il va se calmer. On va t'aider à surmonter ça. »

Hermione avait terriblement envie de le pousser à bas du canapé et de lui crier dessus. Il se montrait si douloureusement compréhensif. Trop fatiguée pour avancer plus d'arguments, elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte. »

« Je veux dormir, Ron. Peut-être qu'on pourra en parler demain. »

Ron hésita. « Si tu as peur, Hermione, je peux dormir ici, tu sais, pour que tu ne sois pas toute seule cette nuit. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Son inquiétude pour elle était touchante, mais elle avait besoin qu'il s'en aille si elle voulait pouvoir aller à son rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. « Je n'ai plus peur maintenant. Ça va aller. Va rattraper Harry, et essaie de le calmer un peu. »

Ron hocha la tête. « D'accord. Je te vois au petit-déjeuner. » Il l'embrassa rapidement et se leva. « Tu es sûre… »

« Oui, oui, Ron. » Hermione l'accompagna à la porte, et la referma avec fermeté après lui. S'appuyant contre le panneau, elle écouta jusqu'au moment où elle ne put plus entendre de bruit de pas dans le couloir devant sa porte. Lentement, elle la rouvrit et passa la tête dehors. Le couloir était vide, d'un côté comme de l'autre. En silence, elle se glissa dehors, et se mit en marche vers le couloir du troisième étage.

A plusieurs reprises, elle se surprit à regretter de ne pas avoir de cape d'invisibilité, quand elle plongeait dans des couloirs ou des salles de classe vides pour éviter de se faire remarquer par différents fantômes ou Rusard. A un moment, elle s'aplatit sur les marches en l'entendant sur l'escalier pile au dessus du sien. Heureusement, dans les couloirs maigrement éclairés, il ne la remarqua pas. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, elle parvint à l'entrée du couloir du troisième étage. La porte n'en était plus fermée. Elle souleva le loquet et, alors qu'elle poussait la porte, celle-ci laissa échapper un grincement qui sembla résonner dans le château tout entier. Se recroquevillant dans l'ombre, elle attendit un long moment, paniquée, certaine que l'alarme allait être donnée. Comme personne n'apparut, elle se glissa à l'intérieur. Tout au bout de la pièce, un grand portrait se tenait dans une alcôve retirée. Près de lui brûlait une unique torche.

« Je suis là, Miss Granger. » Elle traversa la salle pour aller se placer devant le portrait. Un bureau assez austère, avec un simple écritoire et une chaise, ornaient le portrait, et Dumbledore y était assis. « Je suis tellement, tellement content que vous ayez été capable de me trouver. »

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. « Pourquoi est-ce que ce portrait est accroché là, tout seul ? »

Dumbledore lui sourit. « C'est celui d'un des anciens bienfaiteurs de Poudlard, Murphy le Mal-Embouché. Il n'a jamais aimé la foule, alors c'est l'endroit parfait pour lui. Il m'a gracieusement cédé l'usage de sa toile pour la soirée. »

Hermione attendit impatiemment alors qu'il lui donnait cette explication, et demanda aussitôt qu'il eut fini. « Monsieur le Directeur, comment est-ce que vous saviez que j'avais discuté avec le Professeur Snape ? »

« Mais parce qu'il me l'a dit bien sûr. » A son air étonné, il hocha la tête. « Nous sommes en contact tous les deux, mais je ne vous donnerais pas de détails sur la façon dont nous communiquons. Cependant, il m'a indiqué que vous sembliez comprendre la situation dans laquelle il se trouve, et que vous seriez susceptible d'accepter de l'aider. Est-ce qu'il a raison de penser cela ? »

« L'aider ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attend que je fasse ? Je ne peux pas prouver son innocence, parce qu'il a admis qu'il… enfin, qu'il vous a tué, Monsieur. »

Dumbledore secoua la tête. « Miss Granger, Severus m'a tué parce que je lui ai ordonné de le faire. C'était absolument nécessaire pour sauver une vie, et pour empêcher que sa position d'espion pour moi ne soit découverte. »

« Mais, Monsieur… » protesta Hermione, « est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas un autre moyen de le faire ? Je veux dire… le laisser vous tuer, alors que nous avions tellement besoin de vous… »

« Mon enfant, vous devez me croire quand je vous dis ceci. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen. Et pour vous dire toute la vérité, j'étais déjà mourant. » Malgré son expression peinée, il poursuivit. « Le sort que j'ai libéré en détruisant le Horcrux présent dans la bague de Salazar Serpentard me tuait lentement. Il n'existait aucun moyen de l'arrêter. C'est pour ça que j'ai bu le poison pour obtenir le médaillon, et c'est pour ça que j'ai ordonné à Severus de me tuer. Plutôt que de me laisser mourir d'une mort lente et inutile, nous sommes parvenus à consolider sa position dans les rangs de Voldemort. Il est maintenant dans une position plus efficace encore pour aider notre cause qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Est-ce que vous comprenez ça ? »

L'esprit d'Hermione chavirait, mais une pensée surnageait. _Il est de notre côté_. Le sentiment de soulagement qui la traversa faillit la faire défaillir.

« Alors vous êtes prête à nous aider ? » Dumbledore récupéra son attention.

« Oui. Oui, c'est d'accord. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? » demanda-t-elle avec empressement.

« La destruction des Horcruxes restants est d'une importance capitale. Nous ne pourrons pas vaincre Voldemort si l'un d'entre eux est toujours intact. Severus va travailler à découvrir les objets et leur localisation. Toute information qu'il obtient doit être communiquée à Harry. C'est là que vous interviendrez. »

« Mais, » Hermione pouvait voir le visage livide de Harry dans son esprit, « Harry ne croira aucune information si elle vient du Professeur Snape. »

« Exactement, » confirma Dumbledore. « Il faudra que vous présentiez les informations comme si vous les aviez trouvées par vous-même… et que vous dissimuliez votre source à tout le monde. »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Je peux faire ça. Mais comment est-ce que le Professeur Snape me contactera ? »

« Je ne tiens pas à vous le dire pour le moment. Mais faites-moi confiance, il aura ses moyens de vous atteindre. »

« De combien de ce que nous venons de discuter est-ce que je peux parler à Harry et Ron ? »

« Ce sera très difficile pour vous, Miss Granger. » Le regard de Dumbledore était empli de compassion. « Vous ne pourrez rien leur dire. Si l'Ordre sait que Severus est toujours en contact avec moi, ou avec vous, ils tenteront sans le moindre doute de lui tendre un piège. Et nous ne devons pas oublier que tout ce que sait Harry, Voldemort peut éventuellement y accéder. Il faudra que vous soyez très prudente. »

Hermione tourna le regard vers l'obscurité de la pièce. « J'imagine que je vais avoir l'occasion de me faire une idée de ce que le Professeur Snape a vécu en tant qu'agent double pendant toutes ces années. »

« En effet. Cela implique un élément de risque considérable. »

Hermione considéra le problème. « Je crois que je parlerai à Harry en premier, afin de connaître toutes les informations qu'il a pour le moment sur les Horcruxes. Ensuite, je commencerai mes recherches. »

« Excellent. Je savais que nous pouvions compter sur vous. Je vous souhaite bonne chance dans tout ça. »

Pendant un long moment, Hermione réfléchit sur les façons dont elle pourrait approcher Harry le lendemain matin. Finalement, elle se retourna vers le portrait. Un sorcier énorme, obèse, vêtu d'une robe qui avait dû être créée par Omar le fabricant de tentes, lui rendit son regard. Il était assis dans le fauteuil qu'avait précédemment occupé Dumbledore, en faisant dangereusement plier les pieds sous son poids.

« Eh bien, Mam'zelle ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous traînez encore dans les parages ? » Le gros sorcier avait une voix nasale qui portait sur les nerfs.

« Pour rien. Désolée du dérangement. »

« Du balai, alors. » Murphy le Mal-Embouché lui adressa un geste exaspéré de la main, et Hermione disparut précipitamment.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Jocemum._

**Chapitre quatre.**

Hermione se réveilla la tête lourde après une nuit agitée à se retourner dans son lit. L'explication de Dumbledore sur les événements qui avaient mené à sa mort, couplée à la réalisation de ce qu'elle avait accepté de faire gardèrent son esprit occupé jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. A cet instant, elle n'avait envie de rien d'autre que de ramper sous les couvertures et de passer le reste de sa journée au lit. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas possible. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve les garçons pour le petit-déjeuner, et qu'elle convainque Harry qu'elle avait abandonné son discours compatissant à propos de Snape. Hermione soupira. Ce ne serait pas chose facile. Quelque part, elle n'aurait pas seulement à convaincre les garçons qu'elle avait changé d'avis, mais aussi à s'arranger pour qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte de ses rencontres avec Snape – quels que soient le moment et l'endroit où elles se produiraient.

Enfilant un jean et un pull-over rouge tout doux, elle alla se placer devant le miroir et essaya de dompter sa masse de cheveux rebelles. Après plusieurs minutes de brossage et de tentatives de les tirer un peu par-ci et un peu par-là, elle abandonna ses efforts inutiles, et les tortilla, marmonnant laconiquement un sort pour les faire tenir en place. Le miroir reflétait son visage blafard et les poches sous ses yeux qui semblaient tomber jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle soupira encore, et le miroir lui lança, « Fais pas la tête, les choses ne peuvent pas aller si mal que ça. Tu vas trouver la solution. »

Pendant qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner, l'esprit d'Hermione travaillait vite, et furieusement. C'étaient les garçons, pour l'amour du ciel. Elle était toujours parvenue à les manipuler quand elle en avait besoin. Est-ce que oui ou non elle était la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération ? Et puis sincèrement, même si elle les aimait tous les deux, si elle admirait leur courage et leur détermination, ni l'un ni l'autre des garçons n'était _si_ malin que ça. Elle s'arrêta devant les portes de la Grande Salle et prit une profonde inspiration. Que le spectacle commence !

Spécialement ce matin, il semblait que leur groupe d'amis tout entier avait décidé de venir prendre le petit-déjeuner au même moment. Hermione fut contente de voir que Ron lui avait gardé une place entre lui et Ginny. Harry, Neville, et Luna étaient assis en face d'eux. Elle se glissa sur la chaise, adressa à Ron un sourire fatigué, et soupira dans son verre de jus de citrouille.

« Purée, Hermione, t'as une tête affreuse ce matin, » annonça Ron sans ménagements. « T'as pas réussi à dormir du tout ? »

« Non, j'ai passé une plutôt mauvaise nuit. » Elle attendit un instant que l'attention des autres se concentre sur elle, avant de lui sourire timidement. « J'imagine que j'aurais dû te demander de rester hier soir. »

En face d'elle, Harry renversa son jus de citrouille dans son assiette, et Neville s'étouffa avec sa bouchée d'œufs. Luna écarquilla les yeux, les regardant tous les deux, et tout en donnant à Neville des tapes dans le dos, nota, « Oh, c'est charmant. Je ne savais pas que votre relation en était arrivée à ce point. »

Ginny se pencha devant Hermione pour siffler à un Ron maintenant rouge comme une tomate. « Ronald Bilious Weasley, si maman savait que… »

Hermione se mit à rire, mais parvint à expliquer, « Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. Ron m'a simplement proposé de dormir sur mon canapé la nuit dernière pour que je n'aie pas peur. »

La glace était bel et bien brisée. Harry leur sourit à tous les deux, essuyant le jus de son menton. « Tu as de la chance, Ron. J'aurais été forcé de te tuer. »

Le groupe éclata de rire, et le reste du petit-déjeuner se passa avec force plaisanteries et coups de coude à Ron. N'ayant pas de cours auxquels assister, ils remontèrent jusqu'à la Salle Commune.

Une fois que tout le monde se fut installé, Hermione approcha Harry. « Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler une minute, Harry ? Seule à seul ? » Il affichait cet air buté, mais acquiesça, et ils allèrent dans un coin vide.

« S'il te plaît, ne sois pas en colère contre moi pour hier soir. Je sais que je t'ai contrarié, et que j'ai dû avoir l'air d'une folle. J'étais terrifiée, et perdue, et… » Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et elle se mit à pleurer. « J'avais tellement peur… J'ai eu si peur… J'ai cru qu'il me tuerait… »

L'expression de Harry ne changea pas, mais il lui prit la main, et la garda pendant qu'il lui frottait le dos. « Bien sûr. Tu ne savais pas ce que tu disais. Je suis seulement content que ce salaud ne t'aie pas fait de mal. Vraiment, ce n'est rien. »

Du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait voir Ron qui les surveillait. Hermione renifla, et s'essuya les yeux. « Tu sais que je veux t'aider, Harry. Je crois que si on y travaille ensemble, on pourra deviner où Voldemort a caché les Horcruxes. Je peux faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. Il doit forcément y avoir des informations à ce sujet là-bas. Peut-être dans la Réserve. »

Harry se redressa un peu et lui sourit. « Tu crois toujours que toutes les réponses sont à la bibliothèque. Enfin, j'imagine que c'est un endroit comme un autre où commencer nos recherches. Si on pouvait trouver qui est R.A.B… »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Rien de neuf pour le moment, mais on finira bien par trouver quelqu'un qui ait ces initiales dans les vieux registres de l'école. Je continuerai à chercher. »

Ron et Ginny vinrent les rejoindre. « Alors, vous faites des plans sans nous ? » Ginny leva les sourcils.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Difficile de savoir quel genre de plans faire tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qui va se passer avec l'école. Je sais qu'à un moment ou à un autre, je vais devoir retourner chez les Dursley, mais il y a beaucoup d'élèves qui n'auront nulle part où rentrer. »

« Eh bien, on viendra chez les Dursley avec toi. Gin va devoir rentrer au Terrier. Hermione ? » demanda Ron, la voyant secouer légèrement la tête.

« Je… je ne sais pas. Je crois que je vais attendre que la Directrice nous dise si jamais elle ferme l'école. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je pourrais faire ici, et je pourrais vous rejoindre après que vous soyez partis de chez les Dursley. »

Ron la regarda avec curiosité, comme s'il cherchait autre chose derrière ce qu'elle venait de dire. Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, approbateur.

« Je n'ai pas la moindre chance que maman veuille me laisser voyager dans tous les coins du pays avec vous, » déclara Ginny. « Elle va me surveiller d'un œil d'aigle. Vous savez comme elle est. »

Les autres hochèrent la tête. Ils comprenaient – ils avaient tous eu l'occasion d'être l'objet des attentions de Madame Weasley.

« Peut-être que tu pourrais faire quelque chose plus près de chez vous, » suggéra Hermione.

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Ginny. « Je veux être capable de vous aider moi aussi. »

« Peut-être en travaillant pour George et Fred, afin de garder un œil sur qui achète des choses du genre de la poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée, » répondit Harry.

« Tu sais, c'est une idée qui vaut le coup qu'on la creuse. » Ginny sembla pensive. « Quelqu'un devrait surveiller ces deux-là. »

« En attendant, » continua Harry, « il faut qu'on continue à découvrir ce que sont ces Horcruxes, et où on va pouvoir les trouver. »

« Combien on en cherche ? » demanda Ron.

« Quatre, » répondit Hermione. « Harry, tu as dit que le premier était le médaillon. Nous devrions nous concentrer sur ça. »

« Tout est lié à ce vieux médaillon, » expliqua-t-il. « Quelqu'un avec les initiales R.A.B a le véritable médaillon, ou sait où il se trouve. Il faut que nous trouvions cette personne. »

Pendant le reste de la matinée, ils échangèrent des idées, faisant des plans, en abandonnant certains. Un grognement sonore de l'estomac de Ron leur rappela finalement l'heure.

« Tu as faim, Ron ? » le taquina Hermione.

« On ferait mieux d'aller déjeuner avant que Ron ne dévore l'un d'entre nous, » ajouta Ginny.

Dans la Grande Salle, ils eurent à peine le temps de s'asseoir avant que la Directrice McGonagall ne se lève et ne demande le silence.

« J'ai une annonce à faire. » Sa voix tremblait légèrement, et cela, de la part de leur imperturbable Professeur, fit considérablement monter le niveau de tension dans la salle. « J'ai reçu la décision du Conseil d'Administration concernant l'avenir de cette école. » Elle marqua une pause, et Hermione retint son souffle. « Poudlard sera fermé. »

&&&&&

Après l'annonce de la Directrice, l'école avait été le théâtre d'une activité constante. Le Poudlard Express partirait le lendemain, et les élèves faisaient leurs bagages et se préparaient à partir. Pour nombre d'entre eux, l'école avait été un endroit où se réfugier, et le monde au-delà des murs de Poudlard semblait incertain et effrayant. La plupart d'entre eux versaient des larmes, disant au-revoir à leurs camarades de classe comme s'ils craignaient de ne jamais plus les revoir.

La Directrice McGonagall avait été très claire, en s'adressant à son auditoire stupéfait dans la Grande Salle : Poudlard continuerait d'être un refuge pour tout élève qui ne pourrait pas partir, quelle qu'en soit la raison. Tout au long de l'après-midi, elle avait reçu des élèves qui venaient lui présenter leur situation de demande d'asile. Parmi ceux qui allaient rester on comptait Luna Lovegood, dont le père recevait des menaces de mort pour ses éditoriaux dans _le Chicaneur, _Neville Londubat, dont la grand-mère pensait qu'elle ne serait pas à-même de le protéger chez elle, et Hermione Granger, qui était considérée comme une cible pour les Mangemorts, et courrait un trop grand risque en vivant chez ses parents moldus.

Le lendemain matin, le Professeur McGonagall, ainsi que les autres professeurs, étaient à la gare pour s'assurer que l'exode des élèves se passait sans encombres. Elle avait autorisé Hermione à accompagner Harry, Ron et Ginny à la gare, et maintenant que le train s'éloignait, Hermione restait là à pleurer tranquillement. Elle commençait à réaliser qu'elle avait accepté une tâche qui pourrait aboutir à la destruction de sa relation avec les trois personnes auxquelles elle tenait le plus au monde.

De retour à l'école, les élèves et professeurs restants se rassemblèrent une fois de plus dans la Grande Salle. La Directrice les informa brièvement que, bien que l'école soit officiellement fermée, une instruction indépendante serait toutefois accessible aux élèves qui souhaitaient continuer leurs études. De plus, des tâches seraient proposées à chacun d'entre eux afin qu'ils travaillent tous ensemble à réparer les dommages qu'avait subis le château, et s'occupent de son fonctionnement au jour le jour. Alors qu'elle terminait, un elfe de maison apparut à côté d'Hermione et lui tendit une note, qui lui demandait de venir voir la Directrice dans son bureau. Les autres se rassemblaient en groupes pour bavarder ou se renseigner auprès des professeurs tandis qu'Hermione se levait et sortait de la Grande Salle pour se diriger vers l'escalier en spirale familier.

Utilisant le mot de passe 'détermination' qui lui avait été donné dans la note, elle monta jusqu'au bureau du Professeur McGonagall. Elle remarqua immédiatement que la pièce avait été quelque peu réaménagée. Le bureau de la Directrice avait été déplacé de façon à se trouver pile en face d'un portrait en particulier. Alors qu'elle observait ce fait, la Directrice entra. Voyant la direction du regard d'Hermione, elle lui expliqua non sans ironie, « C'était plus facile comme ça, puisqu'il tient à discuter avec moi de toutes les décisions que je prends. »

Albus Dumbledore leur sourit à toutes les deux. « Ça t'évite de devoir me demander mon opinion si je te la donne tout de suite, Minerva. »

La Professeur laissa échapper un 'Hmpf' amusé, et adressa un sourire affectueux au portrait pendant un moment, avant de faire signe à Hermione de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Le bureau était recouvert de listes, de calendriers prévisionnels, de plans du château, et de dossiers et de rouleaux de parchemins divers et variés. Avec une efficacité redoutable, le Professeur McGonagall tira une liste du milieu de la pile, et la parcourut pendant un instant. Levant les yeux, elle regarda Hermione d'un air grave.

« Miss Granger, permettez-moi de vous dire que n'importe lequel de vos Professeurs ici serait ravi de continuer votre instruction de façon indépendante. Cependant, je n'exagère pas en disant que c'est loin d'être nécessaire. Vous pourriez passer vos ASPICs aujourd'hui, et les réussir sans l'ombre d'un doute. » Elle retira ses lunettes et les essuya avec la manche de sa robe, avant de les remettre. « J'aimerais que vous adoptiez un rôle plus actif maintenant. »

« J'aime être occupée, » répondit Hermione. « Que voudriez-vous que je fasse ? »

« Comme vous le savez, un certain nombre d'élèves restent ici avec nous. De plus, puisque c'était la fin de l'année scolaire, les réserves de l'Infirmerie sont relativement basses. Et, » elle marqua une pause, « comme nous ne disposons pas pour le moment d'un Maître de Potions pour nous assister, il faut que nous prenions d'autres dispositions. Maintenant, j'ai discuté avec Madame Pomfresh à ce sujet, et nous sommes toutes les deux d'accord pour dire que vous êtes suffisamment qualifiée pour préparer les potions de base dont nous avons besoin à l'Infirmerie. Est-ce que vous accepteriez de vous charger de cette tâche ? »

Hermione sourit. « Oui. J'aime préparer des potions, et je serais ravie de travailler avec Madame Pomfresh sur ce projet. »

La Directrice lui adressa un signe de tête. « Bien. Le Professeur Flitwick est parvenu à désarmer les barrières de protection magiques du laboratoire de potions du Prof… de Severus Snape, et vous pourrez y travailler. Je dois vous rappeler qu'il y a un grand nombre de substances dangereuses ainsi que des textes auxquels nous ne tenons pas à ce que vous ayez accès dans ce laboratoire. Je dois avoir votre parole que vous serez extrêmement prudente, et n'utiliserez _que_ ce dont vous avez besoin pour préparer les potions que Madame Pomfresh vous demandera. »

« Bien sûr, Madame la Directrice, » convint Hermione.

« Je connais votre curiosité insatiable, Miss Granger, alors pour votre propre salut, ainsi que pour le bien-être de toutes les personnes résidant au château, je ferai poser au Professeur Flitwick certains Charmes dans le laboratoire qui vous empêcheront d'avoir accès à tout matériau douteux. » Elle continua. « De plus, pour votre propre sécurité, vous devrez prévenir Madame Pomfresh des moments où vous avez l'intention de travailler dans le laboratoire, et pendant que vous y travaillez, quelqu'un passera vous voir au moins toutes les heures. Je ne tiens pas à vous laisser toute seule dans les cachots pour une durée indéterminée. Est-ce que ces arrangements vous conviennent ? »

« Tout à fait. Je vais aller voir Madame Pomfresh tout de suite, comme ça, je pourrai commencer dans l'après-midi. »

« Excellent. Nous saurons tous apprécier vos efforts à leur juste valeur. »

Cet après-midi, munie d'une liste de ce dont Madame Pomfresh avait besoin, Hermione descendit dans les cachots accompagnée du Professeur Flitwick. Avec son assistance, elle mit en place un mot de passe qui ne laisserait entrer qu'elle dans le laboratoire, et il vérifia une seconde fois que les Charmes mis en place l'empêcheraient d'accéder à tout élément inquiétant. Une fois satisfait de ces arrangements, il la laissa seule.

Le silence lui fut un soulagement bienvenu après le bavardage incessant du volubile professeur. Hermione passa un certain temps à se promener dans le laboratoire, se familiarisant avec l'emplacement des ingrédients et des fournitures. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être pleine d'admiration pour l'homme qui avait organisé ce laboratoire de façon si efficace. De toute évidence, c'était un adepte de l'ordre et de la méthode, il avait rendu facile pour elle de trouver tout ce dont elle aurait besoin. Suivant une soudaine impulsion, elle traversa la pièce, et essaya d'ouvrir la porte qui menait à ses quartiers personnels. Elle refusa de s'ouvrir ; le Professeur Flitwick avait mentionné que les seules barrières de protection qu'il était parvenu à désarmer étaient celles du laboratoire.

Après quelques heures, elle était en bonne voie d'avoir fini plusieurs potions. Les quelques unes qui demandaient moins de temps étaient terminées, mises en bouteille, et étiquetées, et d'autres bouillonnaient tranquillement. Il faudrait qu'elle revienne s'en occuper dans les jours qui venaient. Sentant un nœud notable dans son dos, Hermione bâilla et s'étira. Elle était surprise de voir combien elle avait trouvé aisé de travailler ici, dans cette pièce, considérant que la personnalité de l'homme qui en avait fait usage auparavant y transparaissait tellement.

Remettant en place les barrières de protection d'un mot, Hermione se rendit au dîner, où elle compara avec Luna et Neville les occupations qu'ils avaient eu pendant la journée. Neville aidait le Professeur Chourave dans les serres. Luna avait ramassé les rubis éparpillés de Gryffondor, et avait aidé le Professeur McGonagall à remettre en état le sablier qui avait volé en éclats.

« Il a été réparé, mais apparemment, il semble perturbé, » expliqua Luna.

« Perturbé ? Comment est-ce qu'un sablier peut être perturbé ? » s'enquit Neville.

« Eh bien, » répondit Luna. « Peu importe le nombre de fois où le Professeur McGonagall rectifie le nombre de points, il insiste pour en accorder dix de plus que la normale à Gryffondor. Elle ne parvient pas à comprendre pourquoi. »

_Dix points pour Gryffondor…_ Alors elle l'avait réellement entendu prononcer ces mots. Hermione ne dit rien, mais sourit dans son verre de jus de citrouille.

Après le dîner, elle se rendit à la bibliothèque, toujours accompagnée de Luna et Neville. Ils avaient entrepris la tâche lente de vérifier les registres des anciens élèves de Poudlard, année par année, à la recherche de quelqu'un qui aurait les initiales R.A.B. Après deux heures de recherches assidues, ils n'avaient en tout et pour tout que trois noms : Robert Adam Boorkman, Regina Annette Brown, et Reginald Aloysius Brevingham. Luna s'endormait sur ses parchemins, et Neville et Hermione se frottaient tous les deux les paupières.

« Hermione, on ferait mieux d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui. On ne finira pas ce soir, de toute façon, » proposa Neville.

« Je sais, » soupira Hermione. « Et nous ne sommes remontés que de quatre ans. Je crois que je suis prête à abandonner. »

Réveillant Luna de son somme, ils sortirent de la bibliothèque pour retourner à la Tour de Gryffondor. Luna y avait emménagé, ainsi que plusieurs autres élèves, parce qu'il ne restait pas suffisamment de Serdaigles pour qu'on garde leurs dortoirs ouverts. Hermione était contente de pouvoir aller se réfugier dans la solitude de sa chambre de Préfète en Chef. Elle avait beaucoup de choses auxquelles réfléchir. Allongée dans son lit, elle essaya de rester concentrée sur le problème des Horcruxes, mais ses pensées n'arrêtaient pas de revenir à l'homme dans le laboratoire de qui elle avait passé l'après-midi. Penser à cela, et aux dix rubis dans le sablier, lui occupa l'esprit jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Au petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin, une poignée de hiboux à peine fendirent les airs pour apporter le courier. Hermione fut enchantée de voir Hedwige, Coquecigrue et Errol approcher de sa table, et parvint à écarter une assiette d'œufs brouillés quelques secondes avant qu'Errol ne s'écrase sur la table. Récupérant ses lettres, elle donna aux hiboux des morceaux de toast et de saucisse jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient satisfaits, et les regarda s'éloigner à tire-d'aile. Comme la matinée était belle, elle décida d'aller lire son courrier dehors. S'installant sur un banc dans la roseraie, elle ouvrit la première enveloppe.

_Chère Hermione, _

_Comment est-ce que ça va ? Je voudrais être avec toi. Ma mère me rend un peu folle, comme tu devais t'y attendre. Il y avait une réunion hier soir, et ils ont décidé que je pourrais aller travailler avec Fred et George trois jours par semaine. Je m'occuperai de l'inventaire de leurs marchandises, pour faire un rapport sur tout ce qu'on pourrait considérer comme… enfin, tout ce qu'on préférerait peut-être ne pas laisser en vente libre. Je vérifierai également les registres de leurs ventes passées, afin de vérifier qui a acheté quoi depuis leur ouverture. Ça va être un sacré boulot._

_Je suis un peu inquiète au sujet de ce qui risque de m'arriver dans ce magasin, mais Remus a pris les jumeaux à part, et les a menacés de Merlin sait quoi s'ils faisaient leurs tests sur moi, alors je crois que ça ne craint rien._

_Je suis certaine que tu dois vraiment t'ennuyer sans nous. Je voudrais venir te rendre visite, si je peux persuader Maman de me laisser faire._

_A bientôt, j'espère,_

_Ginny._

La lettre suivante était de Ron. Impatiente de savoir ce qui s'était passé depuis que les garçons étaient partis, elle déchira l'enveloppe.

_Salut Hermione,_

_Harry et moi, on vient d'arriver à Godric's Hollow hier soir. On habite dans une petite maison, sur la propriété de ses parents. Harry est vraiment pas bavard. Je crois que d'être venu ici, et d'avoir vu les tombes de ses parents, ça lui a fichu un coup._

_Habiter chez les Dursley, ça a été un cauchemar. Ils sont certainement les pires moldus qui puissent exister dans le monde. Ils ne nous parlaient pas s'ils pouvaient l'éviter, et quand ils parlaient, ils étaient malpolis. J'ai eu vraiment envie de leurs lancer des mauvais sorts carabinés, mais Harry n'a jamais voulu._

_Quand on voit la façon dont ils se sont comportés quand on est partis, on peut se demander s'ils ont quelque chose à faire de Harry, si ça a jamais été le cas._

_Est-ce que je te manque ? Sois pas triste, tu risques de nous revoir plus tôt que tu ne penses !_

_Ron._

Ces Dursley ! Comment est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être si négligents avec Harry ? A quoi est-ce que Dumbledore avait bien pu penser quand il avait décidé de leur confier Harry, magie du sang ou non ? Hermione enragea pendant un moment, avant d'ouvrir sa troisième lettre.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Ron et moi sommes à Godric's Hollow. Tout va bien. Est-ce que tu as réussi à trouver une certaine personne ?_

_A bientôt, _

_Harry._

Eh bien, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'allait pas à l'essentiel. En lisant entre les lignes, elle déduisit que Ginny s'ennuyait, que Ron s'inquiétait pour Harry, et que Harry… quoi ? Il était difficile à interpréter dans le meilleur des cas, et il s'était montré encore moins bavard depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'ennuyait. Elle aurait seulement voulu savoir ce que c'était.

De retour à l'intérieur, elle rencontra la Directrice. Le Professeur McGonagall sourit, et l'invita à venir prendre une tasse de thé avant qu'elle ne descende dans les cachots. Hermione accepta, et elle burent toute les deux leur thé tout en discutant de l'inventaire des potions. Une mention des lettres qu'elle avait reçues ce matin retint l'intérêt de la Directrice.

« Et comment va Monsieur Potter ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Il n'avait pas beaucoup à dire, » répondit Hermione. « J'ai essayé de lire entre les lignes, et il ne semble pas content. »

« J'imagine que ça a peut-être quelque chose à voir avec une requête que l'Ordre lui a faite hier, » commenta la Directrice.

« Que veulent-ils ? »

« Il a été décidé que le fait que Monsieur Potter soit à Godric's Hollow était un trop grand danger. Nous n'avons pas suffisamment de monde pour garder convenablement les lieux pendant qu'il y est, et encore moins pour l'accompagner dans les déplacements qu'il pourrait souhaiter effectuer. Pour nous soulager sur ce point, nous lui avons demandé de faire de Poudlard son quartier général. Nous lui avons assuré qu'il ne serait pas traité comme un élève, et qu'il sera entièrement libre d'aller et venir à sa guise… enfin, tant qu'il tient l'Ordre au courant de ses activités.

« Je vois, » dit Hermione. « Et comment est-ce qu'il a réagi à cela ? »

La Directrice eut un grand sourire. « Monsieur Potter n'est pas content qu'on lui impose des restrictions, quelles qu'elles soient, mais il s'est dit prêt à y réfléchir. »

« Je ne doute pas un instant que Harry fera ce qui est le mieux, pour l'Ordre, comme pour lui-même. » Dumbledore se joignait à la conversation depuis son portrait. « Nous pouvons compter sur lui pour répondre de façon appropriée. »

Hermione rit. « Ce que Harry trouve approprié risque de ne pas être ce que le reste du monde a à l'esprit. »

« C'est vrai, Miss Granger, c'est vrai. » Dumbledore était amusé par cette affirmation. « Mais je suis sûr que vous ne serez pas mécontente de les voir lui et Monsieur Weasley de retour ici. »

« J'aimerais beaucoup ça, » répondit-elle.

« Très bien, Albus, » intervint la Directrice. « Miss Granger a du travail, et il faut que nous la laissions y retourner. Ma chérie, est-ce que vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut dans les cachots ? »

« Oh, oui. Tout se passe sans problème. » Hermione se leva de sa chaise. « Merci pour le thé. Monsieur le Directeur, ça a été un plaisir de discuter avec vous. » Hermione rougit, réalisant la façon dont elle l'avait appelé, mais Dumbledore et la Directrice éclatèrent de rire.

« Difficile de changer ses habitudes. A moi aussi, il m'arrive de l'appeler comme ça, » confia le Professeur McGonagall.

« Mais jamais d'un ton aussi respectueux, Minerva, » répliqua Dumbledore.

&&&&&

Dans le laboratoire de potions, Hermione se mit au travail, remuant les préparations qui en avaient besoin, ajoutant des ingrédients, ajustant les températures, plus fort, moins fort, selon ce qui était requis. S'arrêtant pour vérifier les chaudrons qui étaient devant elle, elle sentit soudain un léger picotement de malaise, comme si quelqu'un était en train de la regarder. Lentement, elle se retourna, balayant la pièce du regard. Elle était seule. Pendant quelques instants, elle demeura immobile, le cœur battant à tout rompre, quand la soudaine sonnerie d'un minuteur provoqua une inspiration de surprise. Rapidement, elle baissa la température d'un chaudron de potion anti-pyrétique, et ajouta une poignée d'ingrédients soigneusement coupés. Une fois convaincue que le liquide avait pris la couleur correcte, elle recommença à surveiller la pièce. Rien n'avait changé, mais pour tranquilliser son esprit, elle prit une bougie et fit le tour du laboratoire, regardant dans tous les recoins pour voir si quelque chose retenait son regard. Comme tout semblait être à sa place, elle écarta son inquiétude, la mettant sur le compte de divagations provoquées par sa fatigue, et se glissa sur le banc d'une table toute proche. Elle avait quarante-cinq minutes à attendre avant de devoir remuer quoi que ce soit, et reposer ses yeux un moment était peut-être exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Appuyant sa tête au creux de ses bras, elle ferma les yeux.

_Une porte s'ouvrit dans le mur opposé, et il entra sans un bruit. Avançant jusqu'à la table où reposaient les potions, il s'intéressa tout d'abord aux chaudrons, examinant leur apparence et, après un moment, hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. S'arrêtant près de la table à laquelle elle s'était assoupie, il sortit un morceau de papier de ses robes et le posa devant elle. Ensuite, doucement, très, très doucement, il tendit la main et toucha ses cheveux…_

Avec une inspiration surprise, Hermione se redressa d'un coup, et se retourna sur son siège. Il n'y avait personne. La pièce était vide. Un rêve, alors… rien qu'un rêve. Attendant que sa respiration revienne à la normale, elle essaya de comprendre ce qui venait juste de se passer. Ça avait semblé tellement réel. Son attitude alors qu'il vérifiait les potions… ses yeux, quand il la regardait, elle. Mais il ne l'aurait jamais, jamais touchée, et certainement pas d'une façon aussi douce. Ça avait forcément été un rêve.

Presque chancelante, elle se leva et tendit la main vers la table pour repousser le banc quand… elle se figea. Il y avait un morceau de papier au milieu de la table. Elle le fixa, incrédule, avant d'avancer lentement une main pour le ramasser. Un parchemin, plié en deux, rien d'écrit sur l'extérieur. Les mains tremblantes, elle le déplia, et lut les trois mots inscrits à l'intérieur : _Regulus Arcturus Black_.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Jocemum._

Note originale de l'auteur : merci au Dr Seuss d'avoir écrit 'Hop on Pop', un livre d'enfant auquel j'ai emprunté une réplique.

**Chapitre cinq.**

« _Regulus Arcturus Black._ »

Hermione traversa rapidement la pièce, et alla se planter devant la porte menant aux quartiers de Snape. Si la note était réelle, alors sa présence dans la pièce avait dû l'être toute autant. Elle resta immobile pendant un moment, écoutant. Aucun son ne lui parvenait depuis l'autre côté de la lourde porte de chêne. Hésitant, elle prit une profonde inspiration, tendit la main, et tourna la poignée d'un geste déterminé. La porte resta fermée, verrouillée, et protégée par ses barrières magiques. Elle frappa, et attendit. Pas de réponse… toujours aucun signe d'activité de l'autre côté de la porte. Apparemment, s'il était là, il n'avait pas l'intention de se montrer à elle. Avec un soupir, elle se pencha vers la porte et lança « Merci ! »

Retournant à sa table de travail, elle se dépêcha de mettre en bouteille les potions terminées, son esprit travaillant furieusement. Qui pourrait être au courant pour Black ? Sa meilleure source d'information serait probablement Remus Lupin. Sirius avait bien dû être au courant de ce qui était arrivé à son frère, et il aurait partagé ce qu'il savait avec son meilleur ami. Et Remus était justement revenu d'une mission pour l'Ordre ce matin même. Il devait probablement toujours être dans le château. Rangeant les bouteilles remplies et scellées dans un panier afin de les transporter, Hermione se mit en route pour l'Infirmerie, déterminée à voir Remus aussitôt que possible.

Madame Pomfresh était en train de soigner le Professeur Chourave, qui avait été mordue par la Tentacula Vénéneuse. Elle répondit à l'expression inquiète d'Hermione avec exaspération.

« Première fois que je me fais mordre depuis des années ! Je regardais Monsieur Londubat se battre avec une Vigne Saccageuse du Hun, et j'étais tellement absorbée que je n'ai pas vu que j'étais si près. Cette saleté de Tentacula m'a attrapé le poignet avant que j'aie le temps de dire ouf. Elle fait ses dents en ce moment, et ça la met d'une humeur terrible. »

Hermione soupira avec compassion, évitant délibérément le regard de Madame Pomfresh qui essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas éclater de rire. Elles perdirent toutes les deux ce combat quand le Professeur commença à décrire ce qui était arrivé à Neville.

« Il tenait la Vigne par les racines ; et elle était enroulée autour de ses chevilles. Ils se roulaient par terre, partout dans la remise. »

« Qui a gagné ? » demanda Madame Pomfresh avec le sourire.

Le Professeur Chourave eut un reniflement amusé. « La Vigne. J'ai dû libérer Londubat avec une paire de cisailles avant de pouvoir venir jusqu'ici ! » Cette fois-ci, elle rit avec elles.

Hermione gloussait tout en finissant de ranger les bouteilles de potion. Lançant un au-revoir aux deux femmes, elle quitta l'Infirmerie, et prit le chemin de la Bibliothèque. Il faudrait qu'elle fasse très attention à présenter cette information comme si elle l'avait trouvée toute seule. La table où elle avait fait ses recherches avec Neville et Luna n'avait pas été touchée, les listes d'élèves de Poudlard étaient toujours empilées soigneusement par année. Il lui fallut pratiquement une heure de recherche, mais elle trouva finalement le bon rouleau, et confirma le nom du frère de Sirius. Elle envisagea et élimina plusieurs raisons possibles qui expliqueraient qu'elle connaisse ce nom. Il faudrait que son histoire soit plausible, non seulement pour Remus, mais aussi pour Harry quand elle lui parlerait de Black. Une idée se présenta à elle, et elle eut un sourire satisfait. Ça suffirait. Impatiente, elle prit le chemin des quartiers de Remus.

S'inquiétant au début de peut-être réveiller un Remus épuisé, Hermione fut contente d'entendre des voix dans ses quartiers. Elle frappa, et laissa échapper un cri ravi quand la porte fut ouverte par Ron.

« Vous êtes arrivés ! Je suis tellement contente… Je savais que vous reveniez, mais je ne vous attendais pas si tôt. » Hermione cria à nouveau quand Ron l'attrapa et la fit tournoyer dans les airs.

Derrière eux, une voix amusé demanda, « Est-ce que tu vas l'inviter à entrer, ou simplement la garder là sur le pas de la porte ? » Remus était étendu sur le canapé, et Harry affalé dans un fauteuil à côté de lui. Ron la reposa, et elle se précipita pour prendre Harry dans ses bras.

« Est-ce que vous êtes revenus ce matin ? » s'enquit-elle.

« En fait, on est arrivés la nuit dernière, » répondit-il. « Les Aurors ont vu un groupe de Mangemorts près de Godric's Hollow, alors ils nous ont demandé de partir plus tôt. Ils voulaient s'en occuper sans risque d'interférence, j'imagine. » Il haussa les épaules. Hermione remarqua avec un peu d'inquiétude que ses yeux avaient toujours le même regard dur qui ne les avait pas quittés depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Elle se posa sur le bras de son fauteuil, pendant que Ron s'asseyait par terre, en face d'eux.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans mes quartiers ? » demanda Remus.

« Je suis tombée sur des informations, et je voulais vous poser des questions. »

Remus sourit et hocha la tête. « Vas-y. »

« C'est au sujet des initiales, sur le mot, dans le médaillon. Vous savez… R.A.B. »

Harry se redressa. « Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? »

« J'étais en train de regarder les listes d'élèves de Poudlard avec Neville et Luna l'autre jour. Nous n'avons trouvé que quelques noms, mais l'un était celui d'une sorcière de quatre ans avant nous, Regina Annette Brown, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Qui est Regina Brown ? » demanda Ron.

« Personne d'important. » Hermione continua. « Mais je me suis mise à repenser à son nom… Brown. Et ça m'a fait penser à un autre nom du même genre… Black. Je me suis demandée si le 'B' pouvait être celui de Black. Sirius aurait pu savoir quelque chose au sujet des Horcruxes pendant la première guerre. »

Maintenant, Remus et Harry se tenaient tous les deux très droits dans leurs sièges, concentrés sur elle.

« Continue, » la pressa Remus.

« Ça ne m'a menée à rien au début, parce que je me suis dit que les informations sur les Horcruxes avaient dû être gardées d'assez près. Peu de gens en dehors du Premier Cercle de Voldemort auraient pu être au courant à leur sujet. Mais ensuite, je me suis mise à penser… Sirius avait un frère. »

« Regulus, » répondit Remus. « C'était un Mangemort. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de son deuxième prénom. »

« Je l'ai trouvé dans les archives de Poudlard, » dit Hermione. « Son deuxième prénom était_Arcturus… R.A.B._ »

« Sirius avait coupé tous les liens avec sa famille, et il n'avait plus aucun contact avec son frère, » affirma Remus. « Mais quand on a appris qu'il s'était fait tuer, la réaction de Sirius a été étrange. Il n'a pas paru surpris, c'était un peu comme s'il s'y était attendu. »

« Si Regulus était loyal à Voldemort, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'aurait tué ? » demanda Harry.

« Et tu penses que Sirius aurait pu savoir quelque chose au sujet de sa mort ? » ajouta Ron.

« Pour répondre à vos deux questions, Voldemort aurait tué Regulus s'il avait failli dans une tâche, ou si on l'avait soupçonné d'être déloyal. Et j'ai toujours soupçonné que Sirius avait été en contact avec son frère peu de temps avant que Regulus ne soit tué. »

« Et si Regulus avait été celui qui avait volé le médaillon, et que Voldemort l'avait découvert ? » demanda Hermione. « Est-ce que ce n'aurait pas été une raison suffisante pour le tuer ? »

« C'est une bonne théorie, » convint Remus.

« Mais nous ne savons pas si Voldemort a récupéré le médaillon avant de tuer Regulus, ou s'il est toujours caché, » dit Harry. « Et s'il l'a caché, où est-ce qu'il a bien pu le faire ? »

Ron fit la grimace. « C'est toute la question, pas vrai ? »

Remus se leva du canapé et commença à faire des allers et retours dans la pièce, plongé dans ses pensées. En l'observant, Hermione fut frappée par le loup qui ressortait dans ses attitudes. Les yeux plissés, il ne ressemblait à rien tant qu'à une créature absorbée par sa proie. Les autres semblèrent le reconnaître également, et gardèrent tous un silence respectueux tandis qu'ils le regardaient. Soudain, il s'arrêta net.

« Sirius n'était pas retourné dans la Maison des Black depuis des années, mais Regulus était en bons termes avec sa famille, _grâce_ à son engagement auprès de Voldemort. Je pense qu'il y a une réelle possibilité qu'il ait dissimulé le médaillon quelque part Square Grimmaud. »

&&&&&

Hermione s'arrangea pour que les garçons viennent la rejoindre dans le laboratoire de potions de Snape, et retourna vérifier son planning de préparations de potions. Il fallait qu'elle commence une potion contre les maux de tête. Elle devrait bouillonner doucement pendant vingt-quatre heures avant d'être mise en bouteille. Et toutes les six heures, elle devait être remuée. Elle revit mentalement l'enchaînement des opérations alors qu'elle commençait à rassembler ses ingrédients. Trois tours complets dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, ensuite une minute à remuer doucement au milieu du chaudron, puis dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre pour sept tours complets. Elle tendit la main vers une étagère toute proche pour y attraper une louche de bois poli, du chêne. Certaines potions ne pouvaient être touchées que par des éléments spécifiques, et sur l'étagère reposaient une sélection d'instruments de mélange : en verre, en différentes essences de bois, et en plusieurs métaux.

Tranchant une racine de gingembre en lamelles extra-fines, Hermione réfléchissait au problème du médaillon. Il semblait hautement probable que Voldemort ait pu tuer Regulus Black pour avoir pris le médaillon. Commencer à le chercher Square Grimmaud semblait un début logique. Il faudrait qu'ils y retournent, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et qu'ils y fassent des recherches. Ça leur prendrait un temps considérable de passer au peigne fin la vaste demeure, avec ses innombrables caches et tous ses recoins. Sans parler du fait qu'elle était maintenant aux mains des Mangemorts, qui ne seraient peut-être pas disposés à se tenir tranquilles pendant que l'Ordre fouillait les lieux.

Un bruit de cavalcade dans le couloir annonça l'arrivée de Harry et Ron. Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent à une table toute proche. Pendant quelques minutes, aucune parole ne fut échangée, les deux garçons sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas le moment d'interrompre sa concentration. Elle ajouta une petite quantité d'eau et les derniers ingrédients qu'elle avait rassemblés, avant de baisser la flamme pour laisser bouillonner tranquillement.

« Voilà, c'est terminé, au moins pour les six heures qui viennent. » Rejoignant les garçons à la table, elle remarqua que Ron avait ce drôle d'air sur le visage alors qu'il l'observait à nouveau. « D'accord, Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Ron haussa les épaules. « Je me demandais simplement comment tu avais fait le lien entre 'Brown' et 'Black'. C'est marrant – ça doit quand même être autre chose qu'une coïncidence. »

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur, et bien qu'elle ait mentalement répété son explication, elle rougit. « Je vais vous le dire, mais je vous interdis de rire de moi. »

« De rire de toi ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry.

« C'est à cause d'un livre que ma mère me lisait quand j'étais petite. Le livre parle de Monsieur Brown et Monsieur Black. Je me souviens toujours du texte, '_Monsieur Brown revint avec Monsieur Black_'. »

Maintenant, Harry et Ron affichaient tous les deux des airs incrédules.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça. C'est un livre pour enfant très populaire. La plupart des enfants moldus connaissent ce livre. »

Ron y réfléchit, l'air sceptique. « D'une façon un peu tordue, ça se tient, j'imagine. »

Harry se leva du banc. « Si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ici pendant un bout de temps, allons à Pré-au-Lard pour déjeuner aux Trois Balais. » Sans les attendre, il se dirigea vers la porte.

Hermione se tourna vers Ron. « Il n'aime pas être de retour ici, pas vrai ? »

Ron secoua la tête. « Il déteste ça. Il ne dit pas grand chose, mais je sais qu'il est en colère contre l'Ordre pour l'avoir forcé à quitter Godric's Hollow. »

« Il comprend certainement que pour des questions de sécurité… »

Ron ricana. « Il comprend, oui. Mais il n'aime pas ça. » Ils se dépêchèrent de sortir pour le rattraper.

Le trajet jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard se passa dans une atmosphère de malaise, avec un Harry qui ne parlait pas. Mais une fois arrivés au village, ils tombèrent sur Fred et George, qui, accompagnés par Ginny, venaient rendre une visite d'affaire à Monsieur Zonko. Ils discutaient un arrangement pour une nouvelle ligne de Farces qu'ils proposeraient dans sa boutique. Puisque la présence de Ginny n'était pas nécessaire aux négociations, ils furent capables de l'enlever afin qu'elle vienne déjeuner avec eux. Harry commença à se détendre alors qu'ils passaient leurs commandes à Madame Rosmerta. L'aubergiste semblait mal à l'aise, et Hermione se demanda si elle s'en voulait pour avoir presque tué Ron en livrant l'hydromel empoisonné à Poudlard pendant qu'elle était sous Impérium.

Ginny parvint rapidement à les faire rire en leur racontant les dernières aventures des jumeaux. « …et George rebondissait ! Il a rebondi littéralement partout où il allait pendant une journée et demie avant que Fred ne parvienne à trouver quel antidote utiliser. »

« Comment se passe l'inventaire ? » demanda Harry. « Est-ce que vous avez déjà retiré des trucs des rayons ? »

Ginny se calma. « En fait, oui. Les jumeaux avaient un certain nombre de produits qu'on aurait facilement pu utiliser pour créer une diversion pendant une attaque. On les a supprimés de la vente, et donné à l'… Tu sais. »

Harry hocha la tête. « On a une piste pour R.A.B. On pense que c'était le frère de Sirius, Regulus, et qu'il a peut-être caché le médaillon original Square Grimmaud. »

Ron secoua la tête. « Mais tu crois pas qu'on l'aurait vu ? Maman nous a fait tout nettoyer de la cave au grenier pendant des jours. On aurait forcément vu quelque chose. »

Ginny écarquilla les yeux. « Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Les vitrines à côté de la cheminée, dans le salon. Ils étaient remplis de tas de bric-à-brac, et il y avait un médaillon – un vieux truc, lourd, et il n'y avait pas moyen de l'ouvrir. »

Madame Rosmerta approcha de la table et déposa leurs commandes. Hermione lui sourit, et reçut un faible sourire en réponse. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Hermione se pencha vers le groupe et continua à voix basse.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ? On a jeté beaucoup de choses quand on a débarrassé ces vitrines. Est-ce que quelqu'un se souvient de ce qu'on a fait du médaillon ? »

Autour de la table, ils s'entre-regardèrent et secouèrent la tête.

Harry fit la grimace. « Si on l'a jeté, il peut avoir terminé n'importe où. Mais est-ce que votre mère aurait jeté quelque chose qui semblait avoir une certaine valeur ? »

Ron tenta soudain de parler, s'étrangla sur sa bouchée de sandwich, et ils durent lui taper dans le dos le temps qu'il se remette. Il déglutit, but un peu de bièreaubeurre, et parvint à dire. « Mais bordel, Harry ! On a croisé Mondingus Fletcher ici même avec un tas de trucs qu'il avait chourrés dans cette maison. Il se servait Square Grimmaud ; s'il n'a pas le médaillon, il sait peut-être ce qu'il est devenu ! »

« Génial, Ron ! » s'exclama Ginny. « Vous avez une piste. Si Ding ne l'a pas, ou ne sait rien à son sujet, alors il y a toutes les chances qu'il soit toujours Square Grimmaud. »

« Mais comment est-ce qu'on contacte Ding ? » demanda Hermione. « Il est à Azkaban pour cambriolage, pas vrai ? »

« Facile, » Harry emballa son sandwich dans sa serviette et se leva. « Remus peut en parler à Tonks, et elle s'arrangera pour le voir. Allez, on rentre à Poudlard. »

Les autres lui emboîtèrent le pas, attrapant ce qui restait de leurs déjeuners et suivant Harry dehors. Ron et Hermione partirent en avant pour lui laisser le temps de dire au revoir à Ginny. Il les rattrapa peu de temps plus tard, et ils Transplanèrent aux limites des terres de Poudlard.

&&&&&

Trois jours supplémentaires s'écoulèrent avant que Tonks ne revienne les voir à Poudlard. Pelotonnée sur le canapé avec Remus, qui avait passé un bras autour d'elle, elle fronçait le nez de dégoût tout en décrivant son interrogatoire de Mondingus Fletcher.

« Il a essayé de nier avoir volé quoi que ce soit Square Grimmaud. Je lui ai rappelé que Harry l'avait vu avec les objets volés, et il a _quand même_ continué à nier. J'ai dû le menacer pour qu'il coopère. »

« Tu l'as menacé de quoi ? » demanda Harry.

Tonks rit. « Il est plutôt à son aise pour le moment, dans la section d'Azkaban réservée aux délits les moins graves, comme les cambriolages. Il a plein de petits conforts, la nourriture, et une bouteille de temps à autre. Je lui ai dit que si j'ajoutais l'obstruction à une enquête à ses autres crimes, il serait déplacé au niveau supérieur de sécurité. Rien ne pourrait plus lui parvenir depuis l'extérieur. Il s'est mis à table rapidement après ça. »

« Est-ce que c'est légal ? » interrogea Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? » répliqua Ron. « Ça a marché ! »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ? » demanda Harry.

« Seulement que Ding ne se souvient pas d'avoir chapardé de médaillon. » Elle secoua la tête. « Il garde un inventaire relativement précis à l'esprit de ce qu'il a pris et revendu, et il était clairement sidéré quand je lui ai parlé de ça. Bref, s'il ne l'a pas pris… »

« Alors il est toujours Square Grimmaud, » affirma Harry. « Il faut que nous y allions, et que nous l'y trouvions. »

« Ça ne sera peut-être pas possible, » lui rappela Remus. « Le Square Grimmaud est aux mains des Mangemorts maintenant, et l'Ordre ne voudra peut-être pas prendre le risque de laisser quiconque y retourner. »

Harry se retourna, une expression furieuse au visage. « J'en ai assez d'attendre qu'on prenne les décisions à ma place. Que l'Ordre décide de m'apporter du renfort ou pas, c'est leur problème. »

« Tu n'iras pas tout seul, mec, » affirma Ron. « Je viens avec toi. »

« Personne ne va nulle part pour le moment ! » Remus était catégorique. « Harry, il faut qu'au moins tu essaies de travailler avec nous. Laisse-moi présenter le problème à l'Ordre, » l'expression de Harry se fit rebelle, et Remus leva une main, « et je te promets que s'ils ne veulent pas t'aider, moi, j'irai avec toi. »

« Ça marche pour moi aussi, » ajouta Tonks.

Pendant un moment, Harry ne répondit rien, et Hermione tendit la main et lui pressa le bras. « Je t'en prie, Harry, laisse-leur un peu de temps. Nous pourrons le mettre à profit pour dessiner des plans du Square Grimmaud et réfléchir à la façon dont nous allons le fouiller. » Elle retint son souffle et le fixa. Finalement, il hocha la tête, et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

&&&&&

Le lendemain matin, après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner et empoché son courrier du matin, Hermione alla voir la Directrice. Le Professeur McGonagall avait l'air fatiguée, ses traits plus sévères que jamais. De toute évidence, diriger Poudlard en tant que refuge et école improvisée pesait son poids sur elle. Elle invita Hermione à s'asseoir et s'effondra dans un fauteuil en face d'elle.

« Je crois que c'est la première fois depuis des jours que je prends un moment pour m'asseoir, » dit-elle. « Il se passe toujours quelque chose. »

« S'il y a quoi que ce soit de plus que je puisse faire pour aider… » commença Hermione, mais la Directrice l'interrompit.

« J'apprécie ce que vous avez fait jusqu'à maintenant, et je sais que je peux continuer à compter sur vous. Quelles nouvelles est-ce que vous avez pour moi ce matin ? »

« J'ai terminé de ravitailler l'Infirmerie en toutes les potions que Madame Pomfresh avait demandées, et nous achetons des stocks de bandages et de choses de ce genre, pour les garder jusqu'à ce que nous en ayons besoin. Mais j'aimerais obtenir votre permission de travailler sur un projet spécial. » Hermione hésita, ne sachant pas comment la Directrice allait réagir. « Je ne l'ai jamais fait toute seule, mais j'ai assisté le Pro… j'ai déjà apporté mon assistance à sa préparation par le passé. C'est la Potion Tue-Loup pour Remus. Je ne voudrais pas attendre jusqu'à la fin du mois pour ma première tentative, au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal. Je sais que les ingrédients coûtent cher, mais je crois vraiment que j'aimerais essayer maintenant et m'assurer que je saurai la préparer. »

Le Professeur McGonagall pinça les lèvres alors qu'elle réfléchissait à cette demande. « Est-ce que vous avez suffisamment des ingrédients nécessaires en ce moment pour préparer les deux essais de ce mois-ci ? »

« Pas tout à fait. Il faudra que je fasse un tour chez l'Apothicaire de Pré-au-Lard pour acheter certains ingrédients avant de commencer, » répondit Hermione.

« Dans ce cas, faites-le. Nous n'avons personne d'autre ici qui pourrait seulement essayer de se lancer dans cette préparation, alors je penche pour accéder à votre requête. Mettez vos achats sur le compte de Poudlard, et tenez-moi informée de vos résultats. »

« Merci, Professeur. Je n'y manquerai pas. » Hermione se leva de son fauteuil, et alors qu'elle se préparait à sortir du bureau, s'arrêta devant le portrait de Dumbledore. Il la regarda d'un air grave.

« Bonjour, Miss Granger. Vous rendez un grand service à tout le monde ici à Poudlard. »

Hermione sourit, et jeta un œil par dessus son épaule. La Directrice était déjà retournée s'asseoir à son bureau, occupée à écrire, et ne faisant plus du tout attention à elle. « Je suis contente de pouvoir aider. » Elle se pencha un peu plus près du sujet du portrait, et dit doucement, « Il faut que je vous parle. »

Il hocha la tête. « Vous devriez peut-être rendre une petite visite à notre ami commun, Murphy, ce soir. Il est toujours ravi d'avoir de la compagnie. »

« J'y serai, » et un peu plus fort, « Au revoir, Professeur. » La Directrice lui adressa un signe de la main distrait, et Hermione sortit de la pièce.

&&&&&&

Essayant de toutes ses forces de réprimer l'anxiété qu'elle ressentait à propos de son rendez-vous à venir avec Dumbledore, Hermione décida de se concentrer sur la réunion des ingrédients pour la potion Tue-Loup. Elle prépara une liste pour l'Apothicaire de Pré-au-Lard, et l'envoya par hibou. S'ils avaient tout ce qu'il lui fallait sous la main, elle pourrait aller chercher sa commande dans la semaine. Elle était relativement sûre de pouvoir se procurer dans les serres de Poudlard les deux derniers ingrédients restant sur sa liste. Avec cet objectif en tête, elle fit un petit détour par la Salle Commune de Gryffondor à la recherche de Neville Londubat. Il était avachi dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée, un livre de Botanique ouvert sur les genoux. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant à quel point il était absorbé par le sujet. Elle s'approcha de lui, lui tapota l'épaule, et s'assit sur le bras de son fauteuil.

« Hé, Neville. J'espérais que tu pourrais m'aider avec un truc. »

Neville sourit. « Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Hermione sortit sa liste, et ils l'examinèrent tous les deux. « J'ai besoin de ces deux plantes, racines comprises, pour une potion. Je sais que le Professeur Chourave fait pousser le Perfidorium Sporum, mais et pour celle-là ? »

« L'Echinacea ? C'est quelque chose de relativement commun par ici. Est-ce que tu as attrapé un coup de froid ? » s'étonna Neville.

« Non ! » Hermione rit. « Je vais essayer de préparer la potion Tue-Loup pour Remus. Alors je ne peux pas me contenter de récolter la première plante venue au bord d'une route. Il faut que je sois sûre qu'il s'agit de cette espèce en particulier, et qu'elle a été cultivée dans des conditions spécifiques. Je présume qu'on en cultive ici dans les serres, puisque le Professeur Snape a dû y avoir accès quand il préparait la potion Tue-Loup. »

« Oui, nous en avons. » Neville referma son livre et la regarda avec beaucoup de sérieux. « Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te dire combien j'étais content que tu ailles bien après ce qui s'est passé Square Grimmaud. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Hermione se demandait pourquoi Neville n'avait pas été Réparti à Poufsouffle. C'était un si bon ami, si loyal. Elle lui sourit. « Merci. J'apprécie vraiment que tu te sois fait du souci pour moi. »

Neville rougit légèrement. « Euh, il suffit que tu me dises quand tu auras besoin des plantes ; je les récolterai pour toi, et je te les apporterai au laboratoire. »

« Ce serait formidable. Je… »

La porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrit, et Harry et Ron firent leur entrée. Harry leva les sourcils, en la voyant perchée sur le fauteuil de Neville. Hermione rougit malgré elle, et commença à les saluer gauchement. Ron l'interrompit avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Hermione ? » Son visage était rouge, et il la fusillait du regard comme s'il venait de la surprendre avec Neville en train de se bécoter sans réserve.

« J-Je demandais à Neville son aide pour quelque chose, et… » balbutia Hermione.

« Et_demander_ à Neville, ça veut dire que tu avais besoin de t'asseoir sur ses genoux ? » interrompit Ron avec humeur.

L'injustice de cette remarque mit le feu aux poudres de son côté. « Et depuis quand est-ce que je dois répondre de mes actions devant _toi_, Ron Weasley ? » hurla Hermione.

« Tu ne nous expliques plus grand chose ces derniers temps, » Ron perdait son sang-froid maintenant. « Tu vadrouilles dans tout le château, et on ne sait jamais ce que tu es en train de faire. Tu es devenue vraiment douée pour garder des secrets ! »

« Ron ! » Harry essaya de le détourner, mais il était trop tard.

Hermione était debout, tellement outragée qu'elle était au bord des larmes. « Comment est-ce que tu oses dire ça ! »

Neville s'était levé également. Bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi grand que Ron, il se planta devant lui et déclara d'un ton ferme. « Tu te conduis comme un idiot. Ne parle pas d'elle de cette façon. »

Ron regarda Neville, puis Hermione, sans rien dire, le visage toujours furieux. Ne tenant pas à ce qu'il la voie pleurer, Hermione s'enfuit de la pièce. Alors que la porte se refermait derrière elle, elle entendit Harry déclarer, « C'était vraiment stupide, Ron. »

Arrivant à sa chambre de Préfète-en-chef, Hermione se jeta sur son lit pour pleurer. Elle avait été tellement sûre après que Ron ait rompu avec Lavande qu'il comprendrait enfin ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Mais au lieu de ça, il s'était conduit comme un imbécile soupçonneux depuis qu'elle était revenue du Square Grimmaud. Elle donna un grand coup de la main dans son oreiller. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait voulu être coincée par Snape et follement terrifiée. Elle n'avait pas _demandé_ au Professeur Dumbledore de l'impliquer dans une opération clandestine qui l'empêchait d'être entièrement honnête avec Harry et Ron.

Hermione roula sur le dos, et fixa le plafond. Comment est-ce que les choses pouvaient avoir changé à ce point en seulement quelques semaines ? Dumbledore mort, Snape parti, l'école fermée, Harry se conduisant de façon si distante et renfermée, et Ron réagissant comme un enfant. Oui, un enfant ! Elle renifla. S'il n'était pas immature à ce point… Toujours à sauter aux conclusions, et à se mettre en colère… Franchement, il était tellement puéril parfois ! Soupirant, elle serra son oreiller en boule contre elle. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il lui fallait après tout. Peut-être qu'elle l'avait simplement cru, parce qu'il était toujours dans les parages, et que personne d'autre ne semblait intéressé. Elle soupira encore, et lança son oreiller à l'autre bout du lit. Allons, Hermione ! Est-ce que tu as vraiment besoin de ça venant de lui ? Hors de question ! Hermione s'assit, étant parvenue à une décision. Plus la moindre idée romantique à propos de qui que ce soit avant que tout cet imbroglio ne soit terminé. Il valait mieux qu'elle garde un esprit clair et peu encombré. Et pour ce qui était de Ronald Weasley… eh bien, il n'aurait qu'à espérer qu'elle accepte de poser à nouveau les yeux vers lui dans un an ou deux, quand il aurait grandi !

&&&&&

Hermione prit un chemin détourné pour se rendre au couloir du troisième étage cette fois-ci afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas suivie. A deux reprises au moins, elle se dissimula dans des alcôves et observa la route qu'elle venait d'emprunter, à la recherche de quiconque pourrait la suivre. Le château était silencieux, et elle ne vit personne.

Quand elle atteint la porte qui menait au couloir, elle se prépara mentalement pour le grincement de gonds qui l'avait fait sursauter la fois précédente. A sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit en silence. Prenant un instant pour soupeser la situation et observer les gonds de plus près, elle réalisa que quelqu'un avait lancé un Sortilège de Silence sur eux.

De toute évidence, ça n'avait pas pu être fait par Dumbledore depuis son portrait, alors quelqu'un d'autre devait forcément savoir qu'elle venait ici. Cette idée fit courir un frisson de malaise sur sa peau, et elle lança un autre long regard méfiant autour d'elle avant de se glisser à l'intérieur et de refermer la porte maintenant silencieuse derrière elle.

Dumbledore l'attendait dans le portrait. Il lui fit signe d'approcher plus près, et demanda d'un ton urgent, « Qu'est-ce que vous aviez à me dire ? »

Pendant un moment, Hermione hésita. Ça y était. Si elle lui disait ce qu'elle savait, alors cette information parviendrait à Snape. Elle trahirait les gens qui avaient confiance en elle, en apportant son aide à l'homme qu'ils considéraient comme l'un de leurs pires ennemis. Un nœud dans l'estomac, elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas sortir de la pièce en courant.

Dumbledore parla doucement. « Je vois bien que vous êtes effrayée. Croyez-moi quand je vous assure une fois encore que le Professeur Snape et moi-même faisons ce qui doit être fait pour détruire Voldemort. Nous avons besoin de votre aide. »

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle le croyait. Se forçant à parler malgré l'impression de malaise qui lui prenait le ventre, elle commença, « J'ai reçu une note sur laquelle était écrit le nom de Regulus Arcturus Black. »

D'un signe de tête, Dumbledore indiqua qu'il comprenait la signification de ce nom. « Continuez. »

« Nous pensons que le Horcrux est toujours Square Grimmaud. Remus Lupin est en ce moment à une réunion de l'Ordre pour leur demander du renfort afin que nous puissions fouiller la maison. Si l'Ordre refuse, nous irons quand même avec Remus et Tonks pour nous aider. »

« Peut-être qu'il est possible de s'arranger pour que les Mangemorts soient absents du Square Grimmaud quand vous le fouillerez. »

« J'espérais que vous me diriez quelque chose de ce genre. Est-ce que vous pouvez faire passer le message au Professeur Snape ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je peux. Quand est-ce que vous prévoyez d'aller au Square Grimmaud ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Je ne le sais pas encore. L'Ordre se réunit ce soir, alors nous aurons probablement notre réponse demain. Est-ce que vous voulez que je revienne quand je le saurai ? »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, pensif. « Non, mon enfant. Attendez qu'on vous contacte. »

Hermione hocha la tête, puis comme l'idée lui venait à l'esprit, « La porte au bout du couloir ne grince plus. Comment… »

Il s'esclaffa. « On s'en est occupé, c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. Maintenant, vous feriez mieux d'y aller avant que quelqu'un ne vous surprenne ici. »

« Bonne nuit, Professeur. Oh, et remerciez Murphy pour moi. » Hermione se retourna pour partir, puis s'arrêta. « Est-ce que… Est-ce que le Professeur Snape va bien ? »

« Aussi bien qu'on peut l'espérer. Bonne nuit, Miss Granger. » Et Dumbledore disparut du portrait.

&&&&

L'après-midi suivante, ils se réunirent une fois de plus dans les quartiers de Remus. Ron l'ignorait froidement, et Hermione refusait d'être celle qui parlerait la première. Harry les regarda alternativement, puis haussa les épaules. De toute évidence, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter pour le moment.

Remus lança un Sortilège de Silence sur ses quartiers, et ils approchèrent tous de lui.

« Alors ? » demanda Harry avec impatience. « Est-ce qu'ils nous donnent des renforts ou pas ? »

« Oui, ils acceptent, » répondit Remus. « Tonks et moi avons été capables de les convaincre de l'importance de retrouver ces Horcruxes si nous voulons avoir la moindre chance de détruire Voldemort de façon permanente. L'Ordre montera la garde autour du bâtiment lui-même, pendant que nous fouillons les lieux à la recherche du médaillon. »

« J'ai dessiné un plan de recherche, » dit Hermione. « Nous pourrons explorer les lieux beaucoup plus vite si nous ne repassons pas à un endroit que quelqu'un d'autre a déjà fouillé. »

« C'est une idée pleine de bon sens, » convint Remus. « Une fois que nous avons trouvé le médaillon, _si_ nous le trouvons, il sera remis à l'Ordre afin d'être détruit. »

« Non, » dit Harry.

« Harry. » Le ton de Remus était ferme. « C'est un objet d'une magie puissante et terrible dont il est question ici. Tu as vu ce qui est arrivé à Dumbledore après qu'il ait détruit le Horcrux dans la bague. Ce n'est pas une tâche dont peut s'acquitter un groupe d'adolescents. »

« Je n'ai suffisamment confiance en personne pour tout simplement vous donner le médaillon. Si je le trouve, je le détruirai moi-même. »

« Harry. » Hermione frissonna. « Il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose de terrible si jamais tu essayais de faire ça à toi tout seul. Ça a presque tué Dumbledore. »

Harry lui répondit avec hargne. « C'est _Snape_ qui a tué Dumbledore. Je ne donnerai pas le médaillon à n'importe qui. »

« Dans ce cas, donne-le-moi, à moi, » proposa Remus. « Je veillerai personnellement à ce qu'il soit détruit. »

Ron prit la parole pour la première fois. « Tu peux faire confiance à Remus. On lui donnera. »

Harry et Remus s'entre-regardèrent pendant un long moment, et Harry acquiesça finalement. « D'accord. Tu auras le médaillon, mais je veux être présent au moment où il sera détruit. »

« D'accord. » Remus ne paraissait pas entièrement satisfait, mais avait apparemment décidé que Harry ne cèderait pas plus de terrain. « Nous irons Square Grimmaud juste avant le lever du soleil, demain matin. »

« Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas mieux d'y aller pendant qu'il fait noir ? » demanda Hermione. « Il y aurait moins de risques qu'on soit vus, je veux dire. »

Tonks secoua la tête. « On serait obligés d'utiliser de la lumière, et ça pourrait être repéré depuis l'extérieur. Si on y va de bon matin, on a des chances de ne pas autant attirer l'attention sur le fait qu'il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur. »

Remus continua. « Nous emprunterons la cheminée de la Directrice aussitôt qu'on m'aura confirmé que les parages sont sûrs. »

« Est-ce que la connexion entre Poudlard et le Square Grimmaud n'a pas été scellée après qu'Hermione soit revenue ? » s'étonna Harry.

« C'est toujours ouvert de leur côté, » répliqua Tonks. « Nous avons vérifié. Donc une fois que nous levons les scellés du bureau, nous pourrons débarquer directement dans la cuisine. »

Hermione avait pâli un peu, et Remus s'en aperçut. « Tout va bien, Hermione ? Est-ce que tu es sûre que tu veux le faire ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Très bien alors. Nous nous retrouverons dans le bureau du Professeur McGonagall demain matin à cinq heures, » résuma Tonks. « N'oubliez pas les Sortilèges de Silence sur vos chaussures et vos vêtements afin qu'ils ne fassent pas de bruit pendant que vous vous déplacez dans le bâtiment. »

Alors qu'ils approchaient de la porte, Remus arrêta Harry. « Ecoute, ne sois pas trop déçu si nous ne le trouvons pas. Il peut avoir disparu depuis longtemps. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Il est là-bas. J'en suis sûr. »

&&&&

Le soir arriva, avec un magnifique coucher de soleil, et Hermione sortit du château pour l'observer depuis l'extérieur. Elle trouva à s'asseoir sur une pierre basse à une certaine distance du bâtiment, et s'y installa. Le rouge, le corail et le doré semblaient avoir été versés au petit bonheur la chance dans les cieux, et alors que le soleil plongeait, les couleurs se faisaient plus profondes et se mêlaient en un violet foncé. Elle resta assise en silence, et regarda jusqu'à ce que les dernières traces dorées aient disparu. Avec un soupir satisfait, elle revint vers le bâtiment. Le mur serpentait autour des terres du château, et la petite entrée qu'elle choisit était assez sombre quand elle y entra. Un long couloir s'étendait devant elle, faiblement éclairé par un petit nombre de torchères sur les murs. L'absence de portraits dans cette partie du château lui donnait un air déserté.

Commençant à se sentir un peu nerveuse, Hermione accéléra le pas, pressée d'arriver à une partie du bâtiment qui serait mieux éclairée. Quelque chose craqua derrière elle, et elle jeta un œil alentour. Le son ne se répéta pas, mais il fut suffisant pour qu'elle se mette à courir. Prenant un virage, elle courut le long d'un couloir adjacent à une rangée de salles de cours désertes. Devant elle, elle pouvait voir l'escalier qui la mènerait vers le centre du château, où elle pourrait retrouver de la lumière et de l'activité. Avec l'escalier en vue, elle ralentit sa course, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Alors qu'elle passait devant la dernière salle de classe, elle fut quasiment soulevée du sol par une main qui l'attira à l'intérieur. Une autre main s'abattit fermement sur sa bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse hurler. La porte de la salle de classe fut refermée d'un claquement.

Qui que soit la personne qui la retenait, elle la serrait d'une prise ferme de laquelle elle était incapable de se dégager. Désespérée, Hermione donna un bon coup du talon de sa chaussure dans la jambe de la personne qui la tenait, et faillit presque se dégager. Avec un juron étouffé, la prise se rétablit autour d'elle, et une voix profonde lui dit à l'oreille. « Ne soyez donc pas aussi pénible, Miss Granger ! » La main quitta sa bouche, et la voix ordonna, « _Lumos !_ »

Plissant les yeux contre le soudain aveuglement, Hermione regarda par dessus son épaule, et se retrouva face à face avec Severus Snape._  
_

* * *

_**Dans le prochain chapitre : le Square Grimmaud – et d'effrayantes conséquences…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling. L'histoire de Jocemum._

Severus Snape – dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, malgré toutes les barrières de protection et les alarmes qui auraient dû le tenir à l'écart. Et pourtant il était là. Hermione sentait son cœur battre à une allure si folle qu'elle était surprise que Snape ne puisse pas l'entendre lui aussi. Elle arrêta de se débattre contre lui et s'immobilisa. Il attendit un autre long moment que sa respiration se calme un peu avant de la relâcher.

« Est-ce que votre petite crise de panique est terminée, Miss Granger ? » demanda-t-il, une note manifeste de sarcasme dans la voix.

Hermione hocha la tête. « Oui Monsieur. » Elle ne put en dire plus, n'ayant pas encore tout à fait repris son souffle.

« C'était incroyablement stupide, même venant de votre part. » L'expression de Snape lui donna envie de rentrer sous terre. « Courir dans les couloirs comme une première année effrayée. Mais qu'est-ce que vous pensiez que vous étiez en train de faire ? »

« Je… le couloir était si sombre… J'ai entendu un bruit, » Hermione s'interrompit, réalisant que son explication semblait plutôt pitoyable, même à ses propres oreilles.

« Est-ce que vous n'avez donc rien appris lors de vos cours de DCFM au sujet de l'autodéfense, alors ? » Il ricana. « Pas que je me sois attendu à mieux, quand on pense à la qualité des professeurs que vous avez eus. Si vous vous sentez menacée, _d'abord_ vous sortez votre baguette, ensuite, vous évaluez la situation. Courir comme ça à l'aveuglette ne sert à rien. »

« Non, Monsieur, » convint Hermione, peinée.

« Alors comme ça on n'est pas vraiment un exemple resplendissant de courage Gryffondor ? » Il eut un sourire moqueur.

_Cette_ remarque était celle de trop. Elle était suffisamment embarrassée d'avoir été prise sur le fait comme ça, elle n'avait pas l'intention de continuer à l'écouter tranquillement pendant qu'il la sermonnait plus avant. Lui faisant face avec raideur, elle demanda, « Est-ce que vous êtes venu me donner un cours de Défense, Professeur, ou est-ce que peut-être vous avez une autre raison d'être là ? »

Il tourna les talons et traversa la salle de classe déserte. « Suivez-moi. » Hermione lui emboîta le pas, pour s'arrêter avec stupéfaction quand il traversa tout simplement un mur. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre que ce devait être le même procédé que celui utilisé sur la voie 9 ¾ à King's Cross. Rapidement, elle plongea à sa suite à travers le mur, et se retrouva dans un long passage de pierre. Snape était déjà loin devant elle, et elle accéléra le pas, l'impression distincte d'être Alice lancée à la poursuite du Lapin Blanc. L'idée l'amusa, et elle se demanda s'il allait à un moment ou à un autre sortir une montre de son gilet pour s'exclamer, « Je suis en retard ! Je suis en retard ! »

Le couloir prit un angle subit et se termina par une lourde porte de bois. Snape s'était arrêté devant, et, sortant sa baguette, il marmonna une séquence de mots. La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Il fit un pas de côté, laissant Hermione entrer la première dans la pièce. C'était une bibliothèque, aux murs couverts de rayonnages du sol au plafond. Des livres en tous genres, sur tous les sujets possibles, y étaient entassés. Une grande table de chêne et quatre fauteuils sculptés trônaient au centre de la pièce. Il n'y avait rien sur la table, à part un coffret au couvercle de cristal ouvragé au centre. Snape lui désigna un fauteuil, et s'assit lui-même dans un autre.

Hermione regardait autour d'elle, transportée à la vue de tant de livres, quand son attention revint finalement à Snape. Il l'observait, et l'expression qu'il affichait ne pouvait être décrite que par le terme 'amusée'. « Avant même que vous ne demandiez… non, Miss Granger, vous ne pouvez pas aller regarder les livres. Nous avons à parler affaire, et ça ne pourra malheureusement pas attendre la vie entière qu'il vous faudrait pour satisfaire votre curiosité ici. »

« Où sommes-nous ? » lui demanda Hermione. « Est-ce que c'est votre bibliothèque ? »

Il secoua la tête. « C'était la bibliothèque personnelle de Salazar Serpentard. Comme je suis la seule personne à pouvoir y accéder, ça en fait un endroit idéal pour des rencontres secrètes. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes la seule personne à pouvoir y accéder ? Comment l'avez-vous découverte ? Comment est-ce que vous avez pu entrer dans le château sans que personne ne le sache ? Comment… »

« Miss Granger ! » aboya-t-il. « Veuillez museler pour le moment votre curiosité aussi infernale que déplacée. »

Hermione obéit, mais son esprit tournait à toute vitesse. Y-avait-il d'autres bibliothèques de cette taille non découvertes dans le château ? Et d'autres murs à travers lesquels Snape pouvait tout simplement passer pour entrer dans Poudlard ? Est-ce que la Directrice connaissait l'existence de cet endroit ?

« Dumbledore vous a dit de vous attendre à être contactée. Je suis au courant que vous avez l'intention d'aller Square Grimmaud afin de chercher le médaillon. Quand y allez-vous ? » interrogea Snape.

Une fois de plus, au moment de communiquer effectivement des informations sur les activités de l'Ordre – des informations qui pourraient être utilisées contre eux – Hermione sentit son estomac se nouer. Cherchant à gagner du temps, elle lui demanda, « Est-ce qu'il vous sera possible de créer une diversion quelconque afin de nous donner l'opportunité de fouiller les lieux ? »

Snape leva un sourcil, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne lui donnait pas du tout le change. De toute évidence, il se rendait compte qu'elle était nerveuse à l'idée de divulguer des informations de l'Ordre, et spécialement de les lui divulguer à lui. S'attendant à ce qu'il réagisse par la colère, elle fut surprise quand il parla d'un ton calme mais persuasif. « Je réalise que je ne suis pas la personne avec qui vous préféreriez traiter à ce sujet. Cependant, je suis la seule personne à pouvoir vous aider. Le Square Grimmaud a été fouillé minutieusement après que nous en ayons pris possession. Nous n'y avons rien trouvé qui prête à conséquence. Depuis, nous l'avons ignoré la plupart du temps, mais s'il se savait qu'un bon nombre d'Aurors ont débarqué et ont envahi le bâtiment, la réponse des Mangemorts ne se ferait pas attendre. » Il marqua une pause pour évaluer la façon dont elle réagissait à ce qu'il venait de dire. Quand elle hocha la tête, il reprit. « Je peux garder leur attention fixée ailleurs, et ça devrait vous laisser assez de temps pour fouiller la maison. Alors je vous le demande à nouveau, quand est-ce que vous y allez ? »

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration. « Juste avant l'aube, demain matin. L'Ordre nous fournira des renforts, et nous avons prévu de fouiller les lieux et de ressortir, aussi rapidement que possible. »

« Ce serait plus sage. Je m'occupe de la diversion. »

« Merci. » Incapable de résister, Hermione supplia, « Maintenant, s'il vous plaît, est-ce que je peux vous poser mes questions ? »

« Est-ce que ça vous arrêterait si je répondais non ? » rétorqua Snape. Il poussa un soupir résigné. « Allez-y. »

« Comment est-ce que vous connaissiez cette bibliothèque, et comment est-ce que vous entrez ici ? »

« J'entre dans le château de la même façon que je le faisais quand j'agissait en tant qu'agent d'Albus. C'est lui qui s'est occupé de mon accès à cette bibliothèque. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus à ce sujet. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que les barrières de protection autour de Poudlard ne vous reconnaissent pas comme un ennemi et ne vous tiennent pas à l'écart ? » continua-t-elle.

« Le château est en quelque sorte doué de perception lui aussi. Je ne sais pas si sa conscience est toujours liée à celle d'Albus, mais Poudlard continue de me percevoir comme faisant partie des siens. »

Hermione demeura silencieuse pendant qu'elle s'appesantissait sur ce fait étonnant. Le château lui-même était doté d'une conscience. Ce devait être pour ça que… « Oh ! »

Snape la dévisagea. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Le sablier de Gryffondor… c'est pour ça qu'il persiste à m'attribuer dix points… parce que c'est _vous_ qui me les avez donnés. » Elle rit. « La Directrice s'arrache les cheveux à essayer de comprendre pourquoi il fait ça. »

Les coins des lèvres de Snape se relevèrent en ce qu'Hermione aurait juré être un sourire. « Ils valaient bien la peine, dans ce cas. » Il se leva, et dans une démonstration de courtoisie à laquelle elle ne se serait jamais attendue de sa part, il vint tenir son fauteuil et l'aider à se lever. « Il vaudrait mieux que vous retourniez à vos quartiers. Une trop longue absence risquerait d'être remarquée. »

« Bien sûr. » Hermione se prépara à le suivre vers la sortie, mais s'arrêta en remarquant une fois encore le coffret de cristal au centre de la table. « Quel bel objet. Qu'est-ce qu'il contient ? »

Snape tendit la main devant elle, et souleva le couvercle. A l'intérieur se trouvait un rouleau de parchemin, entouré d'un ruban vert, auquel était attaché un sceau élaboré ; une chose lourde, d'argent martelé, sur laquelle étaient visibles des serpents enlacés tellement réalistes qu'ils semblaient presque bouger.

Elle fixa l'ensemble, émerveillée. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ceci, Miss Granger, est le parchemin contenant les directives originelles de Serpentard, selon lesquelles nous dirigeons notre Maison. Ecrites de la main même de Salazar Serpentard, et conservées ici, dans sa bibliothèque. » Il referma le couvercle d'un geste soigneux. « Maintenant, comme je vous le disais, vous devriez sortir d'ici. »

Il la guida vers une autre porte, et à travers un dédale de couloirs, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione soit si perdue qu'elle sut que jamais elle ne serait capable de retrouver son chemin vers la bibliothèque. Elle soupçonnait que c'était exactement pour ça qu'il l'avait fait sortir par ce chemin. Finalement, il s'arrêta devant un passage en arche.

« Ne prenez pas de risque inutile demain. Vous ne me servirez pas à grand chose si vous revenez estropiée. » Sans la regarder dans les yeux, il lui fit signe de passer sous l'arche.

« Je ferai attention, » répondit-elle. « Merci de m'avoir montré la bibliothèque et le parchemin. Il hocha la tête, et elle franchit l'arche pour déboucher dans l'entrée principale de Poudlard. Se retournant, surprise, elle se retrouva face à un solide mur de pierre. Lentement, elle tendit la main et la fit courir sur la surface, mais ne put y déceler le moindre signe d'ouverture. Faisant un pas en arrière, elle fixa attentivement le mur, mais ne put rien y voir qui indiquait une embrasure. Etonnée, elle secoua la tête, fit demi-tour pour s'en aller, et aperçut du coin de l'œil les sabliers. Elle constata avec un sourire que celui de Gryffondor contenait toujours les dix rubis supplémentaires. Satisfaite, elle se mit en route pour regagner sa chambre.

&&&&&

Aux petites heures du matin, Hermione rejoignit les autres qui étaient rassemblés dans le bureau de la Directrice. Remus et Tonks leurs distribuèrent des copies du plan établi – qui fouillerait quelle pièce. Tout le monde était silencieux et attentif. Cette tentative comportait de grands risques, et ils en étaient tous conscients.

« Au premier signe de problème, » leur expliquait Tonks, « tout le monde a ordre d'essayer de rejoindre la cheminée de la cuisine. Si vous ne pouvez pas l'atteindre, si vous êtes bloqué par qui que ce soit, ou quoi que ce soit, sortez du bâtiment. Passez par une porte, une fenêtre, peu importe, mais débrouillez-vous pour sortir, et les renforts de l'Ordre s'occuperont de vous évacuer des lieux. »

« Et si quiconque localise le médaillon, » dit Remus, « qu'il me le remette immédiatement, et nous sortirons tous. Des questions ? »

Hermione jeta un œil à Harry et Ron. Personne ne dit rien. La Directrice McGonagall attendait près de la cheminée, et, alors que l'horloge sonnait cinq heures, elle exécuta les sortilèges nécessaires à l'ouverture de la Cheminée et à sa re-connexion avec le Square Grimmaud. Terminant l'incantation, elle se tourna vers Remus.

« C'est ouvert, et ça restera ouvert jusqu'à ce que vous reveniez. Je reste ici pour le cas où il y aurait un problème, mais je ne fermerai la connexion par cheminée que si ça s'avère nécessaire pour empêcher que des Mangemorts ne puissent accéder à Poudlard. »

Remus acquiesça. « D'accord. Je passerai le premier, suivi par Harry, Ron, et Hermione. Tonks fermera la marche. Souvenez-vous, parlez à voix basse, et soyez aussi silencieux que possible pendant que vous travaillez. Nous ne voulons pas attirer l'attention de qui que ce soit sur le fait que nous sommes là. »

Il se retourna et entra dans la cheminée. Lançant une poignée de poudre de Cheminette, et indiquant, « 12, Square Grimmaud, » il disparut de leur vue. En rapide succession, Harry et Ron le suivirent. Hermione referma la main sur la poudre de Cheminette et entra nerveusement dans l'âtre. La gorge sèche, elle croassa sa destination, et disparut dans le tourbillon un peu écœurant qu'était le voyage par cheminée. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle trébuchait en avant dans la cuisine en sous-sol. Ron tendit les bras pour l'attraper et l'empêcher de tomber. Elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, et fut soulagée de voir qu'il le lui rendait. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour rattraper Tonks qui tombait hors de la cheminée.

« Très bien ! » chuchota-t-elle. « Maintenant, au boulot. »

Harry partit vers le troisième étage, Ron vers le second. Tonks entama sa fouille de la cuisine, et Hermione alla avec Remus explorer les pièces du rez-de-chaussée.

Le Square Grimmaud avait été fouillé, et minutieusement avec ça. Les Mangemorts qui s'en étaient chargés avaient tout saccagé dans leur tentative de trouver quoi que ce soit qui ait de l'importance. Les fauteuils avaient été éventrés et leur rembourrage sorti. Les portes des armoires avaient été arrachées de leurs gonds ; le papier peint décollé en longues bandes qui pendaient encore. Les rideaux, en lambeaux, étaient toujours accrochés aux fenêtres. Tout livre qui était resté derrière eux avait été détruit et des morceaux de pages et de couvertures jonchaient le sol de toutes les pièces.

Atterrée, Hermione fixait les dégâts, et derrière elle, Remus jura à mi-voix « Salauds ! » Il la poussa doucement en direction du petit salon et lui fit signe que lui allait dans la salle à manger. Elle hocha la tête et se mit en route pour aller attaquer ses recherches.

Déterminée à fouiller entièrement la pièce, Hermione commença par le fond. Elle passa les mains dans le rembourrage arraché des fauteuils, passa attentivement au crible tous les gravats amassés par terre, et fit courir ses doigts contre les murs pour y chercher toute cavité dissimulée. Elle rampa le long des lattes du plancher à la recherche du moindre interstice, de la moindre lézarde dans lequel le médaillon aurait pu tomber, mais tout ce qu'elle trouva fut une myriade de moutons de poussière et plusieurs araignées d'une taille impressionnante. Elle frissonna, et se demanda si Ron connaissait le même genre d'expérience au deuxième étage.

Du le petit salon, elle passa au hall d'entrée, puis à l'escalier. Là également, les débris étaient éparpillés. Chaque marche avait un grand trou en son milieu, là où les Mangemorts avaient sans aucun doute cherché des cachettes. La rampe avait été cassée en plusieurs morceaux. Une fois encore, Hermione procéda à une fouille complète de l'endroit, mais ne trouva rien.

Remus en avait fini avec la salle à manger, et il était passé au grand salon. Elle alla l'y rejoindre, et ensemble ils passèrent entièrement la zone au peigne fin. Cependant, une fois qu'ils eurent fini, ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé. Remus, parlant à voix basse, lui enjoignit d'aller aider Ron au deuxième étage pendant que lui rejoindrait Harry au troisième.

Ron s'occupait de la troisième chambre à coucher de cet étage, Hermione fouilla donc la salle de bains. Le sol était couvert d'éclats de verre à cause du miroir et des appliques murales brisés. Des morceaux de tuyauterie cassée dépassaient des toilettes et de la baignoire où ils avaient été fracassés et un filet d'eau s'écoulait en continu sur le carrelage. Examinant soigneusement les débris un à un, elle ne récolta finalement rien d'autre qu'une méchante coupure à la main droite qui demanda un rapide coup de baguette et un sortilège de guérison pour arrêter le saignement.

Tonks remonta de la cuisine et secoua la tête. « Pas de chance. » Elle continua son chemin jusqu'au troisième étage. Ron et Hermione redescendirent à la cuisine pour y attendre les autres.

« Ils ont mis une sacrée pagaille, dit Ron d'un ton découragé. « Bien sûr, c'était déjà pas terrible au départ, mais on a passé quand même de bons moments ici. » Il dégagea un gros morceau de plâtre brisé d'un coup de pied. « Et puis, ça appartient à Harry. »

« Il ne reste pas grand chose de son héritage maintenant », convint Hermione.

« Rien qu'une maison pleine de trucs bons à mettre à la poubelle, et un elfe de maison complètement dingue, » remarqua Ron.

« Pauvre Kreattur, » compatit Hermione. « Il serait tellement contrarié s'il voyait la maison dans cet état. Tout ce qu'il a jamais voulu, c'était servir sa maîtresse, et avoir la tête accrochée au mur après sa mort. »

Ron haussa les épaules. « Vieille chauve-souris crasseuse et inutile. »

« Ron ! » protesta Hermione. « Il n'y peut rien s'il est comme ça. Servir la famille Black pendant toutes ces années a complètement détérioré son esprit. Il leur était entièrement dévoué. Tu te souviens comme il s'est battu contre nous quand on essayait de nettoyer cet endroit ? Il n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de chaparder des trucs pour les mettre à l'abri. »

« Ouais, » rit Ron. « C'était un véritable défi de se débarrasser de quoi que ce soit quand il était dans le coin. »

« Tu te souviens quand je lui ai donné le couvre-lit pour Noël ? Il vivait sous la chaudière dans son espèce de nid crasseux, et il… il… » Hermione balbutia, et resta figée sous le choc quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

« Hermione ? Ça va ? » Ron passa une main devant son visage, essayant d'attirer son attention.

« Ron ! » Hermione lui attrapa le bras. Il faut que tu ailles à l'étage et que tu fasses descendre Harry. Sans que les autres ne le sachent. » Elle le poussa en avant. « Dépêche ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce… »

« _Vas-y !_ »

Ron s'élança en courant, et Hermione fit les cent pas nerveusement jusqu'à ce qu'il réapparaisse à la porte, Harry sur ses talons. Hermione les attira tous les deux vers le garde-manger. « Je crois que je sais où il est. Et je ne crois pas que les Mangemorts auraient pensé à chercher là. »

Harry la regarda comme si elle était folle. « Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Harry ! Le nid de Kreattur ! Il a amassé toutes sortes de choses dedans pendant qu'on faisait le ménage. Je me souviens, quand j'ai mis le couvre-lit dedans, d'avoir vu quelque chose briller – il y avait quelque chose de métallique dans ce nid. »

Harry plongea vers la petite porte miteuse en face du garde-manger. Elle était coincée, et il lui fallut l'aide de Ron pour réussir à l'ouvrir. La grande chaudière à l'ancienne était toujours là, et dans le petit espace en dessous des tuyaux il y avait ce qui ressemblait à une pile de vieux chiffons. Hermione retint son souffle alors que les deux garçons commençaient doucement à les séparer. Après plusieurs secondes, ils entendirent le cliquètement distinctif du métal tombant sur un sol de béton. Ron souleva ce qui restait du couvre-lit qu'Hermione avait tricoté pour Kreattur, et qu'il avait selon toute évidence pris un malin plaisir à réduire à l'état de chiffon. En dessous, il trouva une chaîne de métal sale à laquelle était attachée…

« C'est lui ! » Harry referma la main dessus.

« Génial ! » s'enthousiasma également Ron. « Allons le donner à Remus, et sortons d'ici. »

Ils remontèrent les escaliers tous les trois, mais au lieu de continuer vers les étages où Remus et Tonks s'activaient, Harry fit un détour par le petit salon. Ils le suivirent à l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Harry, pourquoi est-ce que tu viens ici ? Il faut que tu donnes le médaillon à Remus. » L'air qu'il avait inquiétait beaucoup Hermione. « Harry ? »

Il se retourna et leur fit face. « Je ne le donne pas à Remus, ni à personne. Je vais le détruire, ici, et tout de suite. »

Ron devint livide. « Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé à Dumbledore ? Tu pourrais être sérieusement blessé. »

Le visage de Harry était déterminé. « Je prends le risque. Si vous ne voulez pas m'aider, reprenez la cheminée tout de suite. »

Ron secoua la tête. « Je reste avec toi. Je peux peut-être lancer un bouclier pour te protéger ou quelque chose. »

Hermione tremblait. « C'est trop dangereux. Je vais prévenir Remus. » Elle se tourna vers la porte, mais Harry se jeta devant elle et lui attrapa le bras.

« Non ! Je suis sérieux, Hermione. Tu peux partir et me laisser faire ça, ou rester et regarder, mais tu ne vas pas chercher Remus. »

Jamais elle n'avait senti autant de pouvoir autour de Harry qu'elle n'en sentait maintenant. Absolument terrorisée, elle sut qu'il l'arrêterait si elle essayait d'aller voir Remus. Ron les regardait, et semblait aussi terrifié qu'elle l'était. Harry lui tenait toujours fermement le bras, fixant son visage. « Très bien. Je reste pour t'aider. »

Il lâcha son bras et leva sa baguette. Derrière eux, la porte se referma doucement. Elle entendit un cliquètement sec quand le verrou glissa en place. Harry vint se placer au milieu de la pièce, et posa le médaillon par terre. S'écartant à une certaine distance, il pointa sa baguette dessus, puis les regarda. « Elevez un bouclier devant nous, et moi je l'attaque. »

Ron et Hermione sortirent leurs baguettes, et élevèrent un bouclier pour les protéger eux et Harry. Il leva sa baguette et la dirigea vers le médaillon.

« _Destructio !_ » Un jet venant de la baguette frappa le médaillon, et la pièce autour d'eux trembla. Le médaillon resta par terre au milieu de la pièce, complètement intact. Ron se gratta la tête alors que Harry approchait pour aller regarde l'objet.

Quelqu'un essaya d'ouvrir la porte. « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ouvrez-moi la porte ! » La voix de Remus. Presque négligemment, Harry lança un_Silencio !_ sur la porte, et continua à fixer le médaillon.

« Euh… Tu crois pas qu'on ferait mieux de les laisser entrer ? » suggéra Ron. Harry lui lança un regard qui le fit taire, et fit faire à Hermione un pas en arrière par pur réflexe.

S'écartant du médaillon, Harry affirma, « Je vais essayer une deuxième fois. »

« Attend, » l'exhorta Hermione. « Peut-être que tu devrais essayer un autre sort. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Comme peut-être _Demolirus_, ou _Annihilatus_ ? Tu sais, tu as peut-être besoin de démolir ou d'annihiler le Horcrux. »

Harry y réfléchit une seconde. « Ou peut-être les trois ensemble. Vous m'aidez. Je lance encore_Destructio_, et vous deux, vous lancez les deux autres en même temps. »

« Mais… et pour les boucliers ? » protesta faiblement Hermione.

« On les lance en même temps, » affirma Harry.

« D'accord, mais si ça ne marche pas, est-ce que tu le confieras à Remus ? » implora Hermione.

Harry la regarda d'un œil froid. « Repose-moi la question après qu'on ait essayé. »

Ils se positionnèrent de façon à être à égale distance les uns des autres, et tous à la même distance du médaillon. Les baguettes étaient prêtes, et Ron et Hermione regardaient Harry. « OK, à mon signal… Vous levez les boucliers, puis vous lancez votre sort. Prêts ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête.

« Boucliers ! Maintenant… ! » cria Harry.

« _Destructio !_ »

« _Demolirus !_ »

« _Annihilatus !_ »

Les trois sorts frappèrent le médaillon, qui sembla décoller du sol, puis exploser en fragments minuscules qui s'éparpillèrent dans la pièce. Simultanément, une énorme boule de feu verte explosa au centre de la pièce. Son souffle fit voler Hermione contre le mur et, sonnée, elle s'écroula au sol. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, et elle réalisa alors avec horreur ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Des flammes vertes se répandaient dans la pièce, brûlant avidement les piles de débris éparpillés un peu partout. Les flammes répandaient une fumée noire, grasse et nocive, et en respirer une bouffée lui bloqua la gorge. Toussant, elle chercha frénétiquement les autres à travers le brouillard qui épaississait rapidement.

Rampant au sol, elle trouva Ron, étendu comme une masse, hébété. Elle le secoua, puis lui donna une petite gifle. « Réveille-toi Ron ! Allez, on va mourir là-dedans. Réveille-toi ! »

Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est Harry ? »

« Il est quelque part là-dedans. Allez ! Il faut qu'on le trouve et qu'on le sorte de là. »

Rampant vers le fond de la pièce, ils y trouvèrent Harry étendu au sol, inconscient. Ne perdant pas de temps à essayer de le réveiller, ils attrapèrent ses jambes et le traînèrent jusqu'à la porte. Elle pendait hors de ses gonds à cause de la force de l'explosion, mais de leur position accroupie au sol, ils ne pouvaient pas l'ouvrir.

« Bouge pas, » dit Ron. Il se leva et donna un coup dans la porte de toutes ses forces. Elle s'ouvrit, et il retomba à quatre pattes, toussant et cherchant son souffle. Hermione attrapa une fois de plus les jambes de Harry et essaya de le traîner de l'autre côté de la porte, mais son poids la retenait. Respirer était de plus en plus difficile.

Des voix… des mains… quelqu'un avait attrapé Ron, l'aidait à s'écarter de la porte. Quelqu'un d'autre la rejoignit par terre, et ensemble, ils tirèrent Harry dehors. La fumée était aveuglante, remplissant l'entrée, alors que des flammes vertes sinistres léchaient le plafond et montaient vers l'escalier dévasté. Les craquements du feu étaient si bruyants maintenant qu'Hermione entendit à peine le _pop_ des Transplanages quand on emmena Harry et Ron.

Elle avait perdu le contact avec la personne qui l'avait aidée pour Harry. La fumée était si épaisse qu'elle ne voyait plus rien. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle ne savait pas vers où ramper. S'affaissant au sol, Hermione réalisa qu'elle était sur le point de mourir…

Des mains encore… puis plus rien…

&&&&&

Quelqu'un pressait quelque chose de frais sur son visage. Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller. Sa poitrine la brûlait à chaque inspiration qu'elle prenait, et son corps tout entier lui faisait mal. Un gémissement… elle se rendit compte qu'il venait d'elle.

« Hermione. Réveille-toi. »

De mauvaise grâce, elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières étaient gonflées, ce qui rendait la chose difficile, et elle fut à peine capable de distinguer quelqu'un penchée vers elle. Elle referma les yeux et gémit à nouveau.

« Poppy, vous êtes sûre… ? »

« Remus, je vous en prie. Essayez de vous détendre. Ils vont se remettre. »

Hermione fit un effort. Entrouvrant de nouveau les yeux, elle chuchota, « Remus ? »

« Juste là. »

Elle toussa, et eut le souffle coupé par la douleur dans sa poitrine. Essayant de nouveau… « Remus ? »

« Je suis là, Hermione. »

« Harry… » Ça demandait un effort terrible de parler. « Ron. »

« Ils sont là tous les deux, réveillés, et inquiets pour toi. Ça fait presque trois jours que tu es sans connaissance. » Remus retira le linge frais de son front, et le remplaça par un autre. C'était bon.

« Remus… désolée… je… » Hermione avait le sentiment de l'avoir atrocement laissé tomber.

« Plus tard, Hermione. Nous en discuterons plus tard. Guéris d'abord. » La voix de Remus était très douce, et Hermione ferma les yeux.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, dans l'inconfort pour la plupart, mais finalement, Hermione put respirer sans avoir mal, et s'asseoir pendant de longues périodes. Elle fut étonnée d'apprendre qu'elle avait perdu presque tous ses cheveux, roussis alors qu'elle gisait allongée dans le bâtiment en flammes. Un certain nombre de surfaces de peau brûlée, dans son dos et sur ses jambes, guérissaient grâce à un baume anti-brûlure. La formule en avait été développée par Snape, l'avait informée Madame Pomfresh à mi-voix, afin que personne autour d'eux ne l'entende mentionner ce nom.

Harry et Ron passaient tous les deux la plupart de leur temps à son chevet. Ron était aussi prévenant à son égard qu'il l'était avant leur dispute, et Hermione fut contente d'avoir retrouvé à nouveau son amitié.

Harry broyait du noir en silence. Atterré par le résultat de ses actions, il avait beaucoup de mal à assumer les blessures de ses amis. Le fait qu'Hermione soit restée alors qu'elle avait jugé devoir partir, et qu'elle ait ensuite failli mourir dans le bâtiment lui valait des nuits d'insomnie. Il s'était excusé auprès d'elle et de Ron, et bien qu'elle sache qu'il avait longuement discuté avec Remus, il allait falloir plus que de simples excuses pour réparer la faille entre ces deux-là.

Hermione aussi avait parlé à Remus. Elle s'était montrée honnête avec lui, et lui avait dit qu'elle avait eu peur de la véhémence de Harry. Bien qu'il lui ait assuré qu'il comprenait, il y avait toujours une dimension blessée dans son regard qui ne s'en allait pas.

Tonks avait été beaucoup plus volubile. Elle leur avait crié dessus à tous les trois, ensemble et séparément, et puis elle avait pleuré. Et Hermione avait pleuré. Une fois qu'ils se furent tous calmés, Tonks leur avait raconté ce qui s'était passé après l'explosion.

« Remus cognait à la porte, quand tout à coup, on s'est retrouvés projetés carrément à l'autre bout du hall d'entrée. Je me suis cogné la tête je vous dis pas, et il m'a Transplanée hors de là. On a rassemblé les autres, et on a re-Transplané à l'intérieur pour venir vous chercher. On était là – quelqu'un a attrapé Ron et l'a fait sortir, Remus a trouvé Harry, et après, on te trouvait pas. Remus et d'autres y sont retournés – ça a duré une éternité, mais ils t'ont trouvée. T'étais plutôt dans un sale état. Un des membres de l'Ordre qui était avec nous est un apprenti Guérisseur, et il a su lancer des sorts pour que ton état reste stable et qu'on puisse te sortir de là. Pendant ce temps, toute la maison brûlait de ces flammes vertes. Un truc à voir, tu peux me croire. »

Elle les regarda un à un, et secoua la tête. « Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'on a dit sur le fait de ne pas attirer l'attention sur notre visite Square Grimmaud ? Ben… cramer la baraque, c'est un sacré moyen d'attirer l'attention ! »

« J'aurais bien aimé être réveillé pour regarder la maison brûler. Sirius la détestait. Je suis content qu'elle n'existe plus, » confia Harry.

Tonks se leva pour partir, et pressa l'épaule de Harry avant de s'éloigner.

« Harry, » demanda doucement Hermione. « Est-ce que les choses vont s'arranger entre toi et Remus ? »

« Ouais, je crois, » répondit Harry, le visage troublé. « Je lui ai dit que c'était pas parce que je lui faisais pas confiance. Je voulais détruire le Horcrux moi-même, pour me venger de Voldemort… pour Dumbledore. »

« Et comment il l'a pris ? » demanda Ron.

Harry eu un sourire désabusé. « Tu connais Remus. Il a écouté, et ensuite il m'a passé un savon que je n'oublierai pas de sitôt. » Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains pendant un instant, avant de reprendre la parole. « Je continue à chercher les Horcruxes, mais je comprendrais si vous ne voulez pas… je veux dire, si vous… »

« Tu ne me laissera pas derrière toi, » affirma Ron.

Ils tournèrent tous les deux le regard vers Hermione, et elle sourit. « Je ne t'abandonne pas, Harry. Tu es coincé avec nous deux. »

Un air soulagé traversa son visage, et Harry sourit. « Génial. Bon, on va où après ? »

« Au Terrier, » répondit Ron. Voyant leurs regards perplexes, il expliqua. « Il y a un mariage qui nous attend. »

* * *

**_Dans le prochain chapitre : une petite pause dans le suspense alors que les Weasley mettent les petits plats dans les grands pour un mariage sorcier mémorable !_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire est de Jocemum._

**Chapitre sept.**

Hermione se regarda dans le miroir, et secoua finalement la tête d'un air de dégoût. Même avec une judicieuse application de Potion Repousse-Cheveux, elle n'avait toujours rien sur le crâne qui ressemble même de loin à des cheveux normaux. Oh, ils avaient repoussé, mais tous à des longueurs différentes, et ils semblaient secs et frisés.

Elle avait été autorisée à quitter l'Infirmerie la veille au soir, sortant avec un certain nombre de menaces affreuses lancées par Madame Pomfresh pour le cas où elle se mettrait à nouveau dans un état pareil. Ses brûlures étaient entièrement guéries, n'ayant laissé aucune marque, grâce à la rapidité des membres de l'Ordre qui l'avaient sortie de là, et à l'efficacité du baume anti-brûlures de Snape. Hermione n'était que trop consciente de la chance qu'elle avait eue de survivre. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter que ses cheveux n'en aient pas réchappé un peu mieux que ça. Avec un soupir, elle noua un foulard de soie autour de sa tête, et se détourna pour partir. Le miroir éclata distinctement d'un rire moqueur quand elle s'éloigna.

Il était tôt le matin, et nombre des habitants du château dormaient toujours. Cheminant vers les cachots, Hermione murmura doucement 'Bonjour' en croisant la Dame Grise dans le couloir. Plus loin, elle tomba sur Sir Nicholas.

« Miss Granger, laissez-moi vous dire que vous avez bien meilleure mine. »

« Merci, Sir Nicholas. Je me sens mieux, effectivement. »

Il s'inclina courtoisement. « Que la journée vous soit plaisante, maintenant que vous êtes remise sur pied. »

Hermione lui sourit. « Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ça. Bonne journée. » Le fantôme s'éloigna, et elle hâta le pas vers un escalier tout proche qui lui permettrait d'accéder aux alentours du laboratoire de Snape.

La lumière du petit matin qui avait commencé à filtrer dans le château n'était pas parvenue aux cachots, et le couloir était froid et sombre. Hermione prononça rapidement les mots qui lui donneraient accès au laboratoire, et frissonna malgré le gros pull qu'elle portait sous ses robes. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle alluma toutes les bougies, ainsi qu'un feu dans le foyer pour casser le froid cru de la pièce. Plus tard, il y ferait trop chaud, mais pour l'instant, ça donnait à la pièce une température agréable pour y travailler.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait l'intention de préparer la Potion Tue-Loup. Les ingrédients commandés chez l'Apothicaire de Pré-au-Lard avaient été livrés pendant qu'elle était à l'Infirmerie. Le colis lui-même était sur une table à l'écart, et elle l'ouvrit prudemment, faisant l'inventaire de son contenu au fur et à mesure. Si tout se passait bien, et elle espérait que ce serait le cas, ce premier chaudron de potion serait acceptable, et elle pourrait le donner à Remus. Si ce n'était pas le cas, elle avait maintenant suffisamment d'ingrédients pour faire un second essai et rectifier ses éventuelles erreurs précédentes.

Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre. Le mariage de Bill et Fleur était dans trois jours, et la pleine lune tomberait la nuit suivante. Remus aurait besoin d'emporter de la potion avec lui, afin de pouvoir prendre les doses requises à l'avance, et de toujours pouvoir prendre la dernière en revenant à Poudlard. Hermione ressentit un pincement d'anxiété, mais refusa d'envisager qu'elle pourrait échouer dans la préparation de cette potion compliquée.

Soigneusement disposées sur une table de travail se trouvaient les fleurs d'Echinacea nécessaires, déposées comme promis par Neville. Elle sourit en les rassemblant, et se prépara à en détacher les pétales et les feuilles. Mettant son chaudron sur une flamme douce, elle versa dedans une tasse d'eau et y ajouta une bonne cuillerée de miel. Laissant le mélange chauffer, elle coupa un assortiment d'ingrédients en rondelles et en dés, les réservant en des piles bien nettes. Se référant constamment à la recette de la potion, elle vérifiait et revérifiait ce qu'elle faisait alors qu'elle les ajoutait au mélange. Le portant à ébullition, elle commença à le remuer avec la cuillère de verre adéquate, murmurant en même temps pour elle-même. « Dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, un-deux-trois-quatre… une pause de six secondes… dans le sens inverse, un-deux… pause de trois secondes… recommencer quatre fois. » Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand le liquide commença à fumer et prit une teinte jaune dégoûtante. Ça avait la bonne odeur. Réduisant les flammes sous le chaudron pour qu'il se remette à bouillonner doucement, elle régla un minuteur sur trente minutes, et fit un pas en arrière pour admirer son travail.

« Une performance acceptable, Miss Granger. »

Hermione tourna sur elle-même. Snape était adossé au mur, bras croisé, un sourire en coin. De toute évidence, il l'avait observée durant la préparation de la potion. Contrariée, elle croisa les bras, l'imitant inconsciemment.

« Est-ce que ça vous amuse de me faire peur à chaque fois que nous nous voyons ? »

Il leva un sourcil. « Ce n'est pas mon intention première, mais c'est en effet une réaction gratifiante. » Il avança pour la rejoindre à la table de travail, inspectant le chaudron avec attention. « Il semblerait que vous ayez préparé la Potion Tue-Loup avec succès. Une formule très avancée, c'est sûr, mais je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. »

Hermione le dévisagea. Un compliment ? De sa part ? « M-merci, » balbutia-t-elle.

« Ne me remerciez pas. Je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait. Vous êtes intelligente et capable, Miss Granger. » Ses yeux lancèrent un éclair de colère. « Alors vous voulez bien l'expliquer pourquoi vous n'avez pas eu le bon sens de partir quand Potter a décidé de détruire le Horcrux lui-même. Vous connaissiez les risques ! »

« Je ne pouvais pas laisser Harry. Il… »

« Potter, » il cracha le nom, « se lancera aveuglément à la mort elle-même sans jamais considérer un instant le danger qu'il fait courir à ceux qu'il emmène avec lui ! Et Weasley lui emboîtera sottement le pas. Mais vous, vous devriez avoir le bon sens de ne pas suivre la voie de la stupidité de Potter ! »

« Vous avez tort ! » s'impatienta-t-elle. « C'est parce qu'il tient tant à ses amis qu'il prend les risques qu'il prend. Et je serai avec lui, et je le soutiendrai… quoi qu'il advienne ! »

« Quelle loyale petite Gryffondor vous faites, » ironisa-t-il. « La prochaine fois, vous n'aurez peut-être pas la chance de ne vous en tirer qu'avec quelques brûlures. »

« Je courrai le risque ! » répliqua-t-elle.

Il se foudroyaient du regard, et seule la sonnerie du minuteur vint les interrompre. Snape jura dans sa barbe, et pivota souplement vers la table, continuant la préparation de la potion. Hermione le regarda travailler, admirant la façon sûre dont il procédait, ses mouvements tout en efficacité. Elle était peut-être compétente – lui, c'était un artiste. Le temps qu'il lui fallut pour terminer et retirer le chaudron du feu, le mettant de côté pour qu'il refroidisse, permit à Hermione de reprendre son calme. Apparemment, ça avait eu le même effet sur lui, parce que quand il se retourna vers elle, son visage était à nouveau calme.

Il parla doucement, mais intensément. « Vous êtes trop importante pour l'Ordre pour être perdue à cause d'une des manigances de Potter. »

Elle choisit de ne pas relever l'attaque faite à Harry. Au lieu de cela, elle répondit, « La brûlure ne m'a même pas laissé de cicatrices. Je suis très heureuse que nous ayons eu ce baume à disposition. Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que c'était vous qui l'aviez créé. » Elle releva la manche de son pull, et tendit son bras pour qu'il puisse voir sa peau libre de toute marque. A sa surprise, il approcha d'elle, prit son poignet dans une main, et passa les doigts de son autre main sur la peau sans cicatrices de son bras.

« Ça a bien guéri, » dit-il. Ses doigts étaient froids, secs, et en croisant son regard elle se trouva soudain le souffle un peu court.

Il lâcha son bras. « Mettez la potion en bouteille, Miss Granger. »

Hermione approcha de la table, et versa en silence le mélange dans les bouteilles préparées à cet effet. Elle ne se retourna pas, mais elle savait que quand elle le ferait, il serait parti.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Le lendemain, un contingent quitta Poudlard pour prendre résidence au Terrier en vue du mariage. Avec Harry et Hermione venaient Neville et Luna. Sachant qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, et en qualité d'amis des plus jeunes Weasley, Molly s'était assurée qu'ils soient invités à venir. Le groupe entassa ses possessions dans les chambres qu'on leur avait assignées, et rejoignit ensuite le reste de la famille pour nettoyer, cuisiner, et effectuer un certain nombre de tâches. Ginny allait se faire coiffer, avec Fleur et sa sœur Gabrielle. Elle persuada Hermione de les accompagner.

Les rendez-vous avaient été pris au salon huppé de Madame Zuliovska, la coiffeuse star du Londres sorcier. Ça allait coûter cher, mais Fleur avait insisté pour avoir la meilleure, et ses parents qui ne pouvaient rien lui refuser lui avaient fait ce plaisir.

Ginny eut un soupir amusé. « Evidemment, _elle_ ne peut avoir que la meilleure. » Bien que Ginny se soit quelque peu réconciliée avec l'idée du mariage de son frère, elle ne pensait toujours pas grand bien de Fleur, et avait beaucoup de mal à le dissimuler.

« Peut-être, » proposa doucement Hermione, « qu'elle veut être ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Bill. »

Ginny hocha la tête. « Je pense réellement qu'elle l'aime vraiment, et je suis contente pour lui qu'elle soit restée à ses côtés après qu'il ait été blessé. » Elle grimaça. « Mais elle continue quand même à me rendre folle, la plupart du temps. »

Hermione rit, et elles suivirent Fleur et Gabrielle dans le salon. Madame Zuliovska n'était pas du tout comme elle se serait attendue. Elle aurait cru qu'elle aurait eu un air étranger, exotique, et un fort accent. Au lieu de ça, elle était grande, mince, et parlait un anglais parfait – en fait, elle parlait comme n'importe quel Sang-Pur anglais. Elle salua la mère de Fleur, puis se tourna vers les filles, les évaluant du regard. Apparemment, Fleur et Gabrielle passèrent l'épreuve sans souci. Elle prit un peu plus de temps pour évaluer les cheveux de Ginny, mais hocha finalement la tête. Ginny expira l'air qu'elle retenait dans un soupir. Ensuite, à la consternation d'Hermione, Madame Zuliovska se tourna vers elle et eut un immanquable mouvement de recul.

« C'est abominable. Comment est-ce que vous avez pu laisser vos cheveux devenir si… si… » elle agita les mains en l'air, incapable de trouver les mots qu'il fallait.

« _Elle_ ne fait pas partie de la famille des mariés, » assura Madame Delacour à la femme horrifiée. « Elle est simplement une amie de la famille du marié. »

Fleur s'empressa de rajouter des réassurances. « Elle n'a aucune importance. »

Madame Zuliovska continuait à la dévisager. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à vos cheveux ? »

Hermione rougit. « J'étais dans un incendie. Mes cheveux ont brûlé, et c'est comme ça qu'ils ont repoussé. »

Ginny s'était tenue en retrait, et s'avança maintenant affichant un air qui fit comprendre à Hermione qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête. « Elle ne fait pas partie de la famille des mariés, » convint-elle, « seulement une amie intime de ma famille. Je ne doute pas qu'elle sera sur bon nombre des photos de mariage. »

Cette fois, ce furent Fleur et sa mère qui pâlirent. « Non ! » s'écria Fleur. « Ça va gâcher mes photos ! Maman ! » geignit-elle.

Madame Delacour n'hésita pas. « Il faut que nous fassions quelque chose. Madame, est-ce que l'une des autres dames pourraient s'occuper de ses cheveux ? »

Hermione protesta. « Madame Delacour, je ne crois pas pouvoir me payer ce salon. »

Elle regarda Hermione. « Mais bien sûr, vous ne pourriez pas vous le payer. Je le ferai ajouter à la note des autres. Hors de question que les photos soient gâchées. »

Ginny s'esclaffa derrière elle alors que Madame Zuliovska convoquait d'un air impérieux une autre coiffeuse et lui donnait des instructions pour qu'elle s'occupe d'Hermione.

L'opération finit par leur prendre la plus grande partie de l'après-midi. Une fois qu'elle furent toutes prêtes, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser que Fleur était réellement belle comme une déesse. Bill ne pourrait certainement pas détacher ses yeux d'elle. Ginny et Gabrielle avaient toutes les deux les cheveux relevés, quelques boucles douces pendant sur leurs nuques, et des perles parsemant le tout. Les sorts qui convenaient avaient été appliqués, afin que leurs coiffures demeurent impeccables pour toute la durée de la noce.

Ginny s'admirait dans un haut miroir quand Hermione vint la rejoindre. Elle se retourna, et écarquilla les yeux. « Wow, ils ont fait un excellent travail sur toi ! »

Les cheveux d'Hermione étaient relevés en tresses nouées, avec de plus petites tresses repliées dessous. Des fleurs avaient été ajoutées, d'une teinte bleu pâle assortie à la robe qu'elle porterait pour le mariage. Se regardant dans le miroir, elle décida qu'en effet c'était très beau.

Madame Delacour rassembla le groupe, et les pressa de retourner au Terrier, où la famille du marié recevait à dîner ce soir là. Les filles allèrent dans la chambre de Ginny, où Luna les rejoignit, et entreprirent de s'habiller pour le dîner.

Le nombre de personnes entassées au Terrier pour l'occasion et le niveau sonore rendaient la conversation difficile. La plupart d'entre eux passèrent la soirée dehors, le temps était frais et plaisant. Hermione passait d'un groupe à l'autre, et le temps passait agréablement. A un moment, elle remarqua que Harry semblait avoir oublié qu'il avait décidé de se tenir à l'écart de Ginny, ils paraissaient inséparables tous les deux. Allant au hasard sur la pelouse, Hermione décida de se mettre à la recherche de Ron. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour le retrouver, et ce fut finalement son rire qui la mena à lui. Elle le trouva assis sous un arbre avec Luna, et de toute évidence, il appréciait ce qu'elle lui racontait, quoi que ce puisse être.

Hermione décida de ne pas les interrompre, et rebroussa chemin vers la maison. Il lui vint à l'esprit que Ron riait rarement quand ils étaient ensemble. Peut-être qu'il lui fallait quelqu'un de moins sérieux – quelqu'un comme Luna.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Le lendemain soir, les participants au mariage et leurs invités se rassemblèrent sur les terres du Château de Circé. Cet ancien domaine avait été légué au Ministère, et ses magnifiques jardins étaient un endroit prisé pour les mariages sorciers. L'immense pelouse à l'arrière de la propriété comprenait un cercle de mariage, et toute le monde se massa autour, sans entrer dans le cercle lui-même. Ne sachant pas ce qui allait se passer, n'ayant jamais assisté à un tel mariage auparavant, Harry et Hermione restèrent avec Neville et Luna, et Hermione leur demanda d'expliquer la cérémonie au fur et à mesure de sa progression.

Un sorcier solitaire se tenait debout au milieu du cercle. Déjà âgé, il portait des robes dorées flottantes, couvertes de lettres et de symboles. Il tenait une crosse de bois qui avait été ceinte de fleurs et de lierre. Il fit plusieurs passes sur le pourtour du cercle, et tout le monde demeura silencieux. Il semblait à Hermione qu'elle pouvait presque sentir la magie qui se rassemblait dans le cercle à chaque passage. Finalement, il s'arrêta devant Fleur et ses parents.

« Qui amène cette femme à cette Union ? » demanda-t-il.

« Nous, qui l'aimons, amenons cette femme, » répondirent les parents et la sœur de Fleur.

« Et est-ce que cette femme entre dans cette Union de sa propre volonté ? »

« Oui. » La réponse de Fleur était claire.

« Dans ce cas, entrez dans le cercle, » leur dit-il. Ginny entra la première, suivie par Gabrielle, puis la mère et le père de Fleur. Ils avancèrent au centre du cercle et attendirent. Le sorcier tendit son bras, et Fleur le prit, le laissant la guider vers l'intérieur. Sa robe était blanche et argent, et ses pieds nus. Lentement, ils progressèrent dans le cercle, et Fleur rejoignit les autres qui attendaient.

Le sorcier exécuta une autre série de passes autour du cercle, s'arrêtant là où Bill se tenait avec les autres Weasley. Ses robes étaient bleu foncées, bordées d'argent, et même avec les cicatrices sur son visage, il était beau.

« Qui amène cet homme à cette Union ? »

« Nous, qui l'aimons, amenons cet homme. » Hermione remarqua que Molly Weasley s'épongeait déjà les yeux alors qu'elle, son mari, et les frères de Bill donnaient la réponse rituelle.

« Et est-ce que cet homme entre dans cette Union de sa propre volonté ? »

« Oui. » La voix de Bill retentit, et Hermione sentit des larmes dans ses propres yeux. Ron et les jumeaux entrèrent dans le cercle, suivis par Charlie, et Monsieur et Madame Weasley. Hermione ressentit un bref élan de tristesse que Percy ait choisi de ne pas prendre part au mariage de son frère.

Le sorcier tendit sa crosse à Bill qui la saisit, et tous les deux ils avancèrent vers le centre du cercle. Là, Bill et Fleur se tenaient debout côte à côte, mais sans se toucher.

Le sorcier se tenait devant le couple, et les autres membres de la famille se donnèrent la main, faisant un cercle autour d'eux. Attendant que tout mouvement ait cessé, le sorcier continua la cérémonie.

« Est-ce que vous voulez et vous acceptez d'être Unis pour l'éternité ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, » répondirent Fleur et Bill.

« Approchez avec les symboles de l'Union Eternelle. »

Gabrielle avança aux côtés de Fleur et tendit la main. Charlie en fit de même à côté de Bill.

Hermione se pencha vers Luna et chuchota, « Qu'est-ce qu'ils tiennent ? »

« Les bagues, » répondit Luna sur le même ton. « Des alliances ordinaires. Elles vont embellir au cours de la cérémonie. »

Sous le regard d'Hermione, Bill prit la bague des mains de Charlie et la glissa au doigt de Fleur. Fleur prit la bague des mains de Gabrielle et la passa au doigt de Bill.

« Joignez vos mains, et soyez Unis, » ordonna le sorcier.

Alors qu'ils s'exécutaient, Ginny avança et tendit un certain nombre de rubans. Gabrielle prit le premier d'entre eux et le noua autour des mains jointes de Bill et de Fleur. Alors qu'elle plaçait le ruban, un murmure d'approbation s'éleva des invités.

Le ruban était bleu. Luna se pencha vers Hermione. « Le bleu représente la paix et le dévouement. »

Un second ruban fut ajouté. Il était blanc. « Vérité, pureté et protection, » expliqua Luna.

Le troisième ruban fut placé. C'était un ruban rose, et Hermione vit nombre d'invités s'essuyer les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Amour inconditionnel. » Les yeux de Luna étaient rêveurs.

Le sorcier se tourna vers Bill. « Est-ce que vous acceptez ces liens de cette femme ? »

« Oui, » répondit-il, « de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. »

Une langue de lumière flamboya autour du couple et sembla s'engouffrer dans la bague au doigt de Bill. De là où elle se tenait, Hermione pouvait voir que les rubans avaient disparu, et que l'alliance avait changé et était maintenant ornée d'un certain nombre de pierres. Elle se retourna vers Luna pour qu'elle lui explique.

« Les pierres correspondent aux rubans, et chaque gemme a en plus une signification supplémentaire, » dit Luna. « Le saphir – c'est la fidélité, le rubis – la noblesse, et le diamant – c'est l'amour éternel. » Elle soupira. « Elle doit vraiment l'aimer beaucoup. »

« Je crois que c'est le cas, » convint Hermione.

Ginny et Gabrielle retournèrent à leur place, et maintenant, Fred, George, et Ron rejoignirent Charlie, chacun d'eux porteur d'un ruban. Charlie prit le premier de Fred, et le noua autour des mains jointes du couple. Le ruban était vert.

Sans attendre qu'elle lui pose la question, Luna en chuchota la signification à Hermione. « Chance, prospérité, et fertilité. »

Le second ruban vint de George, et fut noué avec l'autre. Un ruban rouge. Un murmure s'éleva une fois encore des invités.

« Passion, force, courage et sécurité, » expliqua Luna.

Ron tendit le dernier ruban à Charlie. Il était jaune.

« Oh… bonheur, » souffla Luna. Une fois encore, Hermione sentit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Si quiconque méritait d'être heureux, c'était Bill. Il avait été blessé de façon tellement horrible, presque tué, mais il se tenait là avec Fleur, et sa joie était si évidente aux yeux de tous.

Le sorcier s'adressa maintenant à Fleur. « Est-ce que vous acceptez ces liens de cet homme ? »

Fleur regarda Bill, et il n'y avait pas à se méprendre sur l'amour que montrait son visage. « Oui, de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. »

Une fois encore, la lumière éclata et se posa sur la bague à son doigt, et les pierres apparurent.

Luna s'essuyait les yeux, et ce fut Neville qui continua l'explication.

« Wow. Grenat – pour l'amour et le dévouement, émeraude – on dit que c'est la pierre de l'amour prospère et du mariage, et le topaze – amour véritable. »

Le sorcier se tourna vers l'assemblée des invités. « Maintenant, joignez tous vos main, vous, ce couple et leur famille. Que notre force devienne la leur, et que leur amour nous touche tous. »

Hermione prit la main de Neville dans sa main droite, et celle de Luna dans sa main gauche. Elle vit Harry donner la main à Luna et Tonks, et Tonks à Remus. Ça continuait ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un grand cercle soit formé, qui fut complété quand la et le marié entrèrent et vinrent donner la main aux autres. Le groupe tout entier semblait englobé dans une lumière dorée, et Hermione sentit une puissante vague de pouvoir entrer par ses mains, lui laissant une impression de joie et de contentement.

Le sorcier au centre du cercle leva sa crosse vers le ciel. « Cette Union est maintenant scellée, et le sera pour l'éternité. Séparons-nous maintenant dans la joie et l'amour. »

La lumière s'estompa autour d'eux, le cercle se brisa, et tout le monde avança pour féliciter les mariés.

XoXoXoXoXoX

La noce dura jusqu'au matin. De longues tables apparurent, chargées de nourriture et de boissons, et les invités échangèrent des baisers et des embrassades avec le jeune couple et les membres de leurs familles. Après avoir reçu plusieurs baisers, Hermione décida qu'il y avait décidément trop de frères Weasley. Fred approcha d'elle, et elle tendit les mains en avant pour le tenir à l'écart.

« Franchement, Fred, » s'exclama-t-elle. « C'est la troisième fois. »

Fred essaya de son mieux d'avoir l'air innocent. « Vraiment, Hermione, je n'ai pas encore eu droit au moindre baiser de ta part. C'était probablement George les trois autres fois. »

Malgré elle, Hermione fut obligée de rire. « Dans ce cas, Fred, je te suggère d'essayer d'aller récupérer un de ces baisers de George ! » Fred rit avec elle, et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers une des tables toute proches. Il lui tendit un verre de punch, puis s'éloigna à la recherche d'une victime plus conciliante. Hermione attendit qu'il ait disparu de sa vue, puis renversa précautionneusement le punch par terre. Règle numéro un, elle le savait bien – ne jamais accepter quoi que ce soit à boire ou à manger de la part d'un des jumeaux.

Alors qu'elle circulait au milieu des invités, Hermione remarqua qu'un certain nombre restaient à la lisière de la foule, surveillant les alentours d'un air tendu. Des Aurors et des gardes du Ministère, réalisa-t-elle, se souvenant avec un soudain pincement au cœur que ce mariage avait lieu au beau milieu d'une guerre.

La musique se répandit sur l'assemblée, et Hermione regarda les couples qui dansaient sous le clair de lune. Elle vit Tonks danser avec Charlie Weasley, et réalisa que Remus avait dû retourner à Poudlard. Aussi près de la pleine lune, il devait être totalement épuisé. Ron dansait avec Gabrielle, et Luna avec Neville. Hermione sourit en voyant Ginny danser avec son père, et Molly Weasley avec son fils George. Quelqu'un lui tapa sur l'épaule, et Hermione se retourna pour voir Harry lui sourire.

« Est-ce que tu veux danser ? »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Je n'aime pas beaucoup la danse, Harry. Mais j'adorerais m'asseoir avec toi le temps de celle-là. »

Ils trouvèrent un banc sous un arbre en fleurs, et regardèrent les pétales tomber autour d'eux. Harry semblait plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Hermione sourit.

« Tu sembles vraiment heureux ce soir. C'est grâce à Ginny ? »

« Ouais… » Harry rougit. « On est pas… je veux dire… ensemble, mais ce soir au moins, on passe seulement un bon moment. »

« Je suis contente, » dit Hermione. « La cérémonie était vraiment belle. Un jour peut-être… » Elle s'arrêta. Est-ce qu'il y aurait un jour comme celui-là pour n'importe lequel d'entre eux ?

Harry hocha la tête. « Oui, peut-être. »

La chanson se termina, et Ginny leur fit signe. Harry se leva. « Elle adore vraiment danser. Il faudrait mieux que j'y aille. » Hermione le regarda s'éloigner et prendre la main de Ginny alors que la musique recommençait.

Assise seule sur le banc, elle réfléchit à la cérémonie qu'elle avait vue. Comment est-ce que ce serait d'être Unie pour l'éternité entière à celui qu'on aime ? Elle regarda ses poignets, et imagina les rubans de couleur entremêlés là. Mais elle avait beau essayer, elle ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer qui se tiendrait là avec elle. Pas Harry – elle l'aimait, mais pas comme ça. Ni Ron. Elle fut envahie par un sentiment de mélancolie. Tout ce qu'elle avait souhaité pendant toute l'année passée, ça avait été d'être avec lui, mais ça ne marchait pas comme elle s'attendait à ce que ça se passe. Leurs personnalités étaient trop différentes. Ils ne partageaient pas les mêmes intérêts. Et bien qu'elle ait réellement l'impression qu'il tienne à elle, il ne s'intéressait pas aux choses qui comptaient pour elle.

La brise se fit plus forte, et des pétales tourbillonnèrent autour d'elle. Hermione les regardait tomber tout en réfléchissant au type d'homme qu'elle voulait – quelqu'un de plus sérieux, qui avait certainement plus la tête sur les épaules. Quelqu'un d'intellectuel, qui s'intéresserait au savoir autant qu'elle le faisait. Et soudain, elle sentit des doigts sur son bras, froids et secs, et fut surprise de l'idée qui lui vint à l'esprit sans qu'elle ne le cherche. _Peut-être…_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling._

**Chapitre Huit.**

Les choses furent relativement tranquilles dans les semaines qui suivirent le mariage. L'été touchait à sa fin, et l'approche de l'hiver se faisait déjà sentir par les feuilles qui brunissaient, et la fraîcheur piquante de l'air chaque soir quand le soleil se couchait. En temps normal, ça aurait fait penser au début d'une nouvelle année scolaire, mais cette année, il n'y aurait pas d'élèves embarquant dans le Poudlard Express, le Choixpeau n'ajouterait pas de nouveaux visages aux maisons, et il n'y aurait pas de Dumbledore pour accueillir les élèves nouveaux comme anciens lors d'un festin qui n'aurait pas lieu.

Hermione et Harry marchaient dans le parc de Poudlard dans la lumière faiblissante de la fin de l'après-midi. Récemment revenu d'une vérification sur une piste infondée concernant la Coupe de Poufsouffle, Harry était abattu, traînant les pieds à travers les feuilles qui s'étaient accumulées sur les bords du chemin. Hermione l'observait du coin de l'œil. Il avait tellement changé en un an. A ses yeux, il semblait plus vieux, plus cynique, et plus dur. Il ne semblait pas rester grand chose du garçon qu'elle avait rencontré des années auparavant, celui aux grands yeux verts songeurs et au sourire facile. Oh, il souriait toujours, mais ça ne semblait jamais plus atteindre ses yeux. Sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione soupira.

« Hé, » appela Harry. « Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

« Tout, » répondit-elle. « Ça semble tellement injuste que les seuls élèves qu'il y ait ici soient ceux qui se cachent. Nous sommes tous des cibles pour les Mangemorts pour une raison ou une autre, que ce soit à cause de la famille de sorciers à laquelle nous appartenons ou, » elle marqua une pause, « parce que nous ne sommes _pas_ membres d'une famille de sorciers. Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'on en viendrait à ça ? »

Harry hocha la tête, sombre. « Ouais. Et je ne crois pas que ça va s'arranger de sitôt. Pas si on n'arrive pas à trouver les Horcruxes. »

« Il doit bien y avoir des indices quelconques dans le château, » insista Hermione. « Tout ce qui a appartenu aux Quatre Fondateurs doit avoir gardé un lien avec Poudlard. Nous trouverons quelque chose ici. Je sais que nous trouverons. »

« Peut-être. » Harry ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu.

Ils continuèrent à marcher, et le silence se prolongea entre eux, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione commence à se sentir mal à l'aise. Cherchant mentalement un autre sujet, elle demanda. « Où est Ron ? Est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas sortir un peu et marcher ? »

Harry semblait réticent à croiser son regard. « Il… il a préféré rester à l'intérieur… il devait avoir un truc à faire, j'imagine. »

« Oh, » répondit Hermione. D'après la réaction de Harry, elle était relativement sûre de ce qu'impliquait le 'truc à faire' de Ron. « Je suppose qu'il passe du temps avec Luna. »

Il la regarda, surpris. « Ça ne te contrarie pas ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Pas vraiment. Il y a un petit moment que je me dis que Ron a besoin de quelqu'un de moins sérieux que moi. Nous n'avons pas vraiment grand chose en commun. »

Harry semblait sceptique. Elle haussa les épaules, et une idée lui traversa l'esprit. « En parlant de Luna, est-ce que tu te rends compte que c'est la seule Serdaigle qui est restée ici quand l'école a fermé ? »

Il hocha la tête, et elle poursuivit. « On devrait lui demander ce qu'on enseigne dans sa Maison au sujet de Rowena Serdaigle. Elle a peut-être entendu parler d'un artefact qui a disparu, suffisamment significatif pour servir de Horcrux. »

« Bonne idée, » répondit Harry. « Et allons parler à McGonagall. Elle devrait pouvoir répondre aux même questions au sujet de Gryffondor. »

« Ou au Directeur… je veux dire, à son portrait. Il semble avoir conservé une grande partie du savoir de Dumbledore. »

« Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, » convint Harry.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin vers le château, suivant le mur bas qui longeait la lisière orientale des terres du château. Alors qu'ils tournaient vers l'entrée principale, Hermione eut une inspiration surprise, et Harry s'arrêta net.

« Qui c'est, et qu'est-ce qu'ils sont venu faire ici ? » demanda Hermione, nerveuse.

Harry fixa le groupe important d'individus vêtus de robes approchant de l'entrée. « Des officiels du Ministère et des Aurors. Regarde – c'est Percy Weasley. » Ils avancèrent précipitamment vers les portes pour mieux voir, et Hermione grogna.

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! C'est Fudge qui marche devant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien vouloir ? »

« Par là, » la pressa Harry, tirant sa main et l'emmenant vers une petite entrée secondaire. « On arrivera avant eux, et on pourra voir ce qui se passe quand ils entrent. »

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'entrée secondaire en courant, et atterrirent dans le grand hall d'entrée. La Directrice, le Professeur Flitwick et Remus Lupin à ses côtés, attendait. Hermione et Harry rejoignirent le groupe d'élèves rassemblés derrière elle.

L'ancien Ministre de la Magie avançait pompeusement dans le hall d'entrée, son entourage sur ses talons. Percy Weasley marchait coude à coude avec lui, et son visage affichait le même air de supériorité que celui de Fudge.

La Directrice McGonagall les accueillit froidement. « Je présume que vous avez une raison d'arriver ici en force… _Monsieur_ Fudge. »

Il rougit, et ne mit pas d'amitié de façade dans sa voix. « Je suis ici en tant que représentant du Ministre Scrimgeour, et j'agis avec toute son autorité. »

« Dans quel but agissez vous, si je peux me permettre de demander ? »

« Cette école a été fermée suivant la décision du Conseil d'Administration, Madame. Cependant vous continuez à garder des élèves ici. Est-ce que je peux me permettre de vous demander _votre_ but ? » ironisa Fudge.

« Les élèves qui restent ici poursuivent leur éducation de façon indépendante, en toute connaissance de leurs familles et avec leurs autorisations, » lui répondit-elle.

« Le Ministère ne reconnaît pas ce but comme entrant dans la ligne de conduite de l'éducation des sorciers. De plus, puisque nous sommes en guerre… »

Harry renifla bruyamment, moqueur, et leva les yeux au ciel. Fudge postillonna un moment.

« Comme je le disais, nous sommes en guerre, le sentiment du Ministère est que la place de ces élèves est avec leurs familles. Nous sommes ici pour hâter leur retour. »

Le Professeur Flitwick fit un pas en avant, sa voix couinante tremblant tant il était outragé. « Nous avons la permission de leurs familles de garder ces enfants ici. Ils ne seront pas en sécurité au dehors… »

Percy Weasley l'interrompit. « Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Professeur, le Ministère ne pense pas que Poudlard représente un abri pour ces enfants ici présents. Ils seront plus en sécurité au sein de leurs familles. »

Hermione sentit quelqu'un approcher et lui prendre la main. A côté d'elle, Luna tremblait. « Ne t'en fais pas, » chuchota-t-elle. « Ils ne peuvent pas nous forcer à partir. »

Remus Lupin s'avança. « Nous ne reconnaissons pas l'autorité du Ministère dans cette affaire. Cette école, comme vous l'avez dit, est dirigée par un Conseil d'Administration, et nous n'avons pas reçu de message de leur part qui nous obligerait à vous laisser emmener ces élèves. »

Fudge lui adressa un regard noir. « Vous n'êtes pas un professeur de cette école, et vous n'avez rien à voir dans cette histoire de toute façon. Le fait que la Directrice de Poudlard vous autorise à rester dans ces lieux est la preuve flagrante de son absence de jugement… loup-garou ! »

Lupin se raidit ; derrière lui, les élèves sifflèrent entre leurs dents. Les Aurors qui flanquaient Fudge avaient déjà sorti leurs baguettes pour les pointer vers lui.

Harry fit un pas en avant, et Hermione lui saisit le bras pour le retenir. De l'autre côté, Ron apparut et fit de même. « Attends ! » lui souffla-t-elle. « Laisse McGonagall régler ça. »

La Directrice avança au côté de Lupin, et plaça une main sur son bras pour le calmer. Il la regarda directement pendant une seconde, puis recula pour aller se tenir près du Professeur Flitwick.

Percy Weasley produisit un document, qu'il lui tendit. « Je crois que cela devrait vous convaincre que le Conseil d'Administration partage notre avis sur la question. »

La Directrice parcourut rapidement le document, et ses lèvres se pressèrent en une ligne mince. Elle se retourna vers les deux hommes derrière elle. « Ils ont cédé au Ministère et nous donnent l'instruction de nous séparer de tous les élèves mineurs. »

Derrière elle, Hermione pouvait entendre certains des élèves chuchoter entre eux, et quelques uns commencer à pleurer. Dirigés par Percy Weasley, les Aurors avancèrent vers les élèves, prenant leurs noms, et les envoyant vers la porte. Un Auror particulièrement costaud confronta le groupe qui se tenait autour d'Hermione.

« Comment tu t'appelles, fillette ? » Il désignait Luna. Hermione lui serra la main, rassurante.

« Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood, et j'ai dix-sept ans. » Le mensonge de Luna semblait tout à fait convainquant. L'Auror prit simplement une note sur son papier, et désigna ensuite Neville. « Et toi ? »

La voix de Neville était étonnamment ferme. « Neville Londubat. Je suis majeur. »

Une fois encore, l'Auror écouta à peine la réponse. Une impression terrible lui saisissant l'estomac, Hermione se rendit compte que cette action devait viser un élève en particulier.

L'Auror était passé à Ron. « Tu es un Weasley, avec ta tête de rouquin. Lequel tu es ? »

Ron fixa l'homme mais ne répondit pas. L'Auror se retourna et beugla, « Hé, Weasley ! C'est un de tes frères ? »

Percy approcha et regarda Ron. Ses yeux glissèrent brièvement vers Hermione et Harry, avant de revenir à son frère. « C'est mon plus jeune frère, Ron, » répondit-il, avant d'ajouter d'une voix si froide qu'Hermione ne pouvait y croire, « et il est mineur. Renvoyez-le d'ici. »

« Non ! » hurla Ron. Deux autres Aurors étaient venus rejoindre le premier, et ils abaissèrent leurs baguettes vers le garçon en colère. « C'est un mensonge ! Il n'a pas le droit de décider pour moi ! Je veux rester ! » A ses côtés, Harry se mit à crier lui aussi, et Hermione resta pétrifiée, craignant qu'un des garçons ne sorte une baguette et se retrouve blessé. Le Professeur McGonagall et Remus Lupin, attirés par l'agitation, accoururent.

« Ronald Weasley est majeur. Nous avons son dossier dans mon bureau, » insista McGonagall.

« Désolé, Madame, » répondit l'un des Aurors. « Mais nous allons devoir suivre les instructions de Monsieur Weasley. »

La Directrice se retourna vers Ron. « Suivez-les, et je vais prévenir vos parents. Cette affaire sera réglée rapidement. »

Le visage furieux de Ron était aussi rouge que ses cheveux étaient roux, mais il hocha la tête. Sans un regard pour son frère, il sortit, suivi de près par l'un des Aurors. L'attention se concentra à nouveau sur Harry.

« Pas besoin de te demander _ton_ nom, » commenta l'Auror carré. « Viens avec moi. »

Lupin s'interposa entre eux. « Ce garçon est majeur. Il a eu dix-sept ans au mois de juillet. »

L'Auror grimaça. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de _vous_ croire sur parole. Il va devoir nous accompagner au Ministère, et nous déciderons si oui ou non il peut rester ici. »

Lupin resta où il était. « Je suis également le tuteur légal de ce garçon, et j'ai les papiers qui le prouvent. Je vous dis qu'il reste ici. »

Le Professeur McGonagall les avait rejoints. « Nous avons les papiers faisant état de l'autorité de Monsieur Lupin dans cette affaire, et je serai ravie de vous les montrer. »

L'Auror demeura silencieux, fixant Lupin. Il était évident qu'il voulait emmener Harry, mais n'était pas sûr que le règlement soit de son côté face aux déclarations de Lupin et de la Directrice. Hermione regardait nerveusement, quand quelqu'un lui toucha le bras. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec Percy Weasley.

« Hermione, je voudrais te parler un instant. »

Elle se demandait comment il pouvait être si calme, après avoir été témoin de la colère de son frère. Il désigna une petite alcôve, et Hermione le suivit, à l'écart des autres.

« Ce que tu viens de faire était une chose horrible ! » commenta Hermione. « Ron n'est pas près de te pardonner ça. »

« Je ne suis pas là pour discuter de mon frère avec toi, » répondit Percy. « Je voulais te donner quelques conseils. »

« Vraiment, » lâcha Hermione. « Et pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais me donner des conseils ? »

« Seulement parce que tu es une amie de la famille et que je sais ce qu'ils ressentent pour toi, » répondit Percy, guindé. « Tu ferais bien de ne pas me parler sur ce ton. Tu pourrais avoir besoin d'un ami au Ministère. »

« _Un ami_ ? » Le mot dégoulinait de sarcasme, et Hermione dût se retenir pour ne pas lui coller une gifle.

« Très bien… ça suffit. Ecoute-moi, Hermione, parce que c'est pour ton propre bien. » Son visage était rouge et en colère. « Va-t'en d'ici. Retourne chez tes parents, et redeviens une moldue. Tu n'as pas ta place ici. Retourne chez eux, et mets-toi à l'abri. »

« Tu oublies, » répondit Hermione d'un ton acide, « que comme Fudge nous en a informés, nous sommes en guerre, et comme tu le sais très bien, les moldus ne son en sécurité nulle part ! »

« Tu es une cible, » déclara Percy. « Potter a fait de toi une cible, exactement comme il l'a fait pour Ron et pour ma famille ! Sois un peu plus maligne, et va-t'en d'ici. » Il marqua une pause, et la regarda d'un air dégoûté. « Tu n'as pas ta place dans notre monde. »

Hermione fit un pas en arrière, choquée par l'air de dégoût qu'il affichait. Elle savait bien que Percy était fâché avec sa famille, mais elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il l'incluait dans le lot. Pendant un terrible moment, elle pensa qu'il avait l'intention de la frapper, mais il tourna les talons.

« Tu auras été prévenue. » Il s'éloigna, et elle resta où elle était, tremblante.

« Hermione ? » Lupin vint à elle, et la regarda, inquiet. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« Rien d'important. Et pour Harry ? » Sa voix tremblait malgré ses efforts pour la contrôler, et Lupin la regarda encore une fois, longuement.

« Ils le laissent rester ici. Je ne crois pas qu'ils s'attendaient à rencontrer de la résistance. Je suis persuadé qu'il n'ont jamais envisagé la possibilité que Harry ait un tuteur présent pour le soutenir. »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Et Ron ? Qu'est-ce… »

Il l'interrompit. « C'est déjà réglé. Le Professeur Flitwick a envoyé un message à Arthur par la cheminée, et il ira à la rencontre de Ron au Ministère. Je crois qu'il y a des chances que Ron soit de retour ici avant la fin de la journée. »

« Mais les autres… »

Lupin secoua la tête, sombre. « J'imagine que leurs familles vont subir des représailles pour avoir essayé de les cacher ici. Il y a quelqu'un qui tire les ficelles pour Voldemort au Ministère pour arranger ça, je n'en ai pas le moindre doute. » Il passa un bras rassurant autour d'elle. « Mais ils n'ont pas eu Harry, et ils ne t'ont pas eue, ni Luna, ni Neville. Et Ron reviendra. »

Elle acquiesça et essaya de sourire, mais ce furent des larmes qui lui vinrent.

XoXoXoXoXo

Le lendemain, Hermione tournait nerveusement en rond dans le bureau de la Directrice. Luna et Neville l'y avaient rejointe, et ensemble avec le Professeur McGonagall, ils attendaient d'avoir des nouvelles du Terrier. Harry et Remus y étaient allés le soir précédent attendre Ron, et ils n'avaient pas encore donné de leurs nouvelles.

Le Professeur McGonagall avait des cernes sombres sous les yeux, témoins d'une nuit sans sommeil. L'Ordre avait tenu une réunion d'urgence, essayant de se tenir au courant de ce qui était arrivé à autant d'élèves renvoyés et leurs familles qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils en avaient aidé certains à aller se cacher ailleurs, mais pour deux des familles, ça avait été trop tard. La Marque des Ténèbres était apparue au dessus de leurs maisons, et les deux familles avaient été massacrées.

Le père de Luna et la grand-mère de Neville avaient été contactés, et la Directrice avait recueilli les documents qui les empêcheraient d'être forcés à quitter Poudlard, quoiqu'ils ne s'attendent pas à une autre action de ce genre. Ça avait été une tentative particulièrement maladroite d'atteindre Harry, et Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander qui avait eu cette idée au départ. Tout au fond de son esprit tournait l'idée obsédante que ça aurait pu être Percy Weasley, mais malgré les mots qu'il avait eus pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas envisager la possibilité que Percy soit de mèche avec les Mangemorts.

Dumbledore essaya d'alléger l'atmosphère tendue. « Vous êtes tous si graves et silencieux ! Minerva, est-ce que tu n'as pas ce bocal de bonbons au citron dans le tiroir du haut, à droite ? Offres-en à tout le monde, vas-y – ou appelle les elfes de maison pour un buffet. Je suis persuadé qu'aucun de ces enfants n'a mangé ce matin. »

La Directrice leva les yeux de la pile de papier qu'elle avait devant elle, et posa sa plume. « Bonne idée, Albus. » Elle convoqua un elfe, et un plateau de petit-déjeuner apparu sur une table dans un coin. « Servez-vous, prenez ce que vous voulez. Miss Granger, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je voudrais une tasse de thé. »

Hermione se figea pendant un moment. _Je voudrais une tasse de thé_. Alors qu'elle se pliait à la demande, son esprit tournait à toute vitesse. _Où est-il maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il sait ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?_ Elle posa une tasse sur le bureau, et retourna au plateau pour se préparer une assiette. Elle était descendue dans les cachots à quelques reprises ces dernières semaines pour préparer des potions, mais il n'était pas apparu. Elle aurait voulu maintenant avoir un moyen de communiquer avec lui. Il saurait certainement qui avait organisé cette tentative d'emmener Harry. Et si Percy travaillait contre l'Ordre, il serait également au courant de ça, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Neville prit soudain la parole, brisant le silence. « J'aurais aimé avoir un moyen d'être sûr que ma grand-mère va bien. Je devrais peut-être rentrer à la maison. »

Luna secoua la tête. « S'il y a du danger, elle s'en sortira mieux sans avoir à s'inquiéter pour toi. Je crois qu'elle préférerait te savoir ici. »

Hermione pensa que c'était étrange d'entendre une affirmation si pleine de bon sens de la part de Luna. Elle semblait se concentrer sur une goutte de confiture dans son assiette qu'elle étalait du bout de l'ongle. Elle avait été si calme quand elle avait répondu aux questions de l'Auror qu'Hermione avait été impressionnée. Il y avait certains aspects du caractère de Luna qui semblaient apparaître aux moments les plus étranges. Elle ne correspondait certainement pas à l'image qu'on se faisait typiquement d'une Serdaigle. _Serdaigle…_

« Luna, » demanda Hermione, « est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler d'une bibliothèque ou d'un bureau ici dans le château qui appartenait à Rowena Serdaigle ? »

Sans lever les yeux de son assiette, Luna répondit, « Oui, elle avait un bureau. C'est là qu'elle a accompli tout son travail, et qu'elle gardait ses livres. »

Dumbledore se redressa dans son fauteuil et se pencha en avant dans sa toile. « Une question intéressante – qu'est-ce qui vous y a fait penser ? »

« J'ai entendu une rumeur qui disait que chacun des Fondateurs avait une bibliothèque personnelle quelque part dans le château. Est-ce que vous savez où elles sont ? » Hermione le regardait alors qu'il réfléchissait à sa question.

« Eh bien, ma chère, je suis au courant de leur existence. J'ai effectivement mis les pieds dans deux d'entre elles, mais pas celle de Serdaigle. »

Le Professeur McGonagall repoussa sa tasse de thé. « J'en ai entendu parler, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de chercher où elles étaient situées. »

« En tant que Directrice, Minerva, vous pourriez entrer dans n'importe laquelle d'entre eux, mais pour n'importe qui d'autre, c'est plus difficile, » expliqua Dumbledore.

« Difficile dans quel sens ? » Hermione remarqua que Neville et Luna écoutaient tous les deux la conversation.

« Vous pourriez entrer dans la bibliothèque de Gryffondor, si vous la trouviez, mais dans aucune des trois autres. Seul un membre de leur maison peut être admis ; n'importe qui d'autre devait être accompagné de ce membre. »

Luna interrompit le suçotage de la confiture qu'elle avait sur le doigt. « Je suis allée dans le cabinet de travail de Serdaigle. »

Neville se retourna. « Vraiment ! Comment tu l'as trouvé ? »

« J'ai demandé. »

Hermione eut momentanément envie d'étrangler la jeune fille rêveuse. « A _qui_ tu as demandé ? »

Luna pencha la tête d'un côté, et fixa le plafond. « Est-ce que tu savais que Poudlard ressent les choses ? Comme, tes pensées ? »

La Directrice dévisageait la jeune fille avec perplexité. « Ressent les choses – est-ce que vous parlez du bâtiment en lui-même ? »

« Pas seulement le bâtiment. Poudlard – le château, et toute la magie qu'il contient. Je lui ai parlé. »

Neville regardait Luna comme s'il regrettait qu'il n'y ait pas plus de deux-trois chaises entre eux. Hermione repensa soudain aux dix rubis dans le sablier. Poudlard doué de perception - Snape y croyait. « Comment est-ce que tu lui as parlé, et est-ce qu'il t'a répondu ? »

« Je me posais des questions sur le bureau de Rowena Serdaigle, et l'escalier du cinquième étage m'y a emmenée. Je pourrais vous montrer le chemin si vous voulez. » Dans la pièce, tout le monde la regardait avec stupéfaction.

« Allez-y. Mettez-moi au courant de ce que vous trouverez, » les instruisit le Professeur McGonagall.

Hermione et Neville suivirent Luna hors du bureau, et ils se dirigèrent vers le centre du bâtiment. Sur le premier escalier, Luna s'arrêta un moment. Il commença à tourner, et les relia à l'étage suivant.

« Suivez-moi tout simplement, et laissez les escaliers nous y emmener, » leur dit Luna. L'escalier suivant, puis le suivant les emmenèrent en diverses directions, et Hermione se rendit compte qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une partie du château qu'elle n'avait jamais explorée auparavant. Finalement, il arrivèrent au cinquième étage. Luna regarda autour d'elle, dans le doute, avant de simplement demander, « Montre-moi le chemin. » Des torchères qui ne servaient plus depuis bien longtemps s'allumèrent dans un couloir sombre, nu, qui s'éloignait. Luna ouvrit la route, et les autres la suivirent. Avec la lumière, Hermione put voir qu'ils approchaient d'une arche incurvée sur laquelle était gravé en relief un aigle en vol. Serdaigle !

Luna approcha et posa sa main sur l'aigle. Hermione et Neville retinrent leur souffle. Un grondement sourd commença, et le milieu de l'arche glissa en arrière pour révéler une ouverture. Ils se glissèrent dedans tous les trois, et l'arche gronda de nouveau en se refermant derrière eux. L'obscurité était absolue, puis Luna frappa simplement dans ses mains, et des bougies s'allumèrent un peu partout dans la pièce. Ils se tenaient dans un petit cabinet de travail, avec un bureau de chêne poli devant eux, et de l'autre côté, des rayonnages de livres. L'air était frais et avait la légère odeur déplaisante qu'on trouve dans les vieilles pièces fermées depuis longtemps. Des portraits étaient accrochés sur les murs latéraux, la plupart d'entre eux étaient vides.

« C'était son cabinet de travail personnel, » expliqua Luna. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous vouliez le voir ? »

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. « Je voulais voir s'il manquait quelque chose. On t'a parlé des Horcruxes, on pense que Voldemort a peut-être pris quelque chose venant de chacun des Quatre Fondateurs. » Elle compta les objets sur ses doigts. « On sait qu'il a utilisé une bague et un médaillon appartenant à Serpentard. Il a aussi récupéré une coupe qui appartenait à Helga Poufsouffle. Ça tombe sous le sens qu'il aurait pris quelque chose de Serdaigle également. »

Neville se retourna de son examen des étagères. « Il n'y a pas de babioles ici, ou quoi que ce soit qui semble personnel. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu prendre ? »

Hermione chercha sur le bureau. Un encrier de bronze, avec un certain nombre de plumes dans un plumier de bois à ses côtés, étaient les seuls objets de taille. Elle parcourut la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose qui ressemblerait au coffret de cristal de Serpentard, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir quoi que ce soit de ce genre.

Luna l'observait. « Est-ce qu'il faut que ce soit quelque chose qui lui ait appartenu, ou simplement quelque chose qui aurait un lien avec la Maison Serdaigle ? »

« Je crois que nous devrions envisager toutes les possibilités, » dit Hermione.

« Ben, dans ce cas, pourquoi pas le sceau ? »

Hermione retint un soupir exaspéré. « _Quel_ sceau, Luna ? »

« Il aurait été juste là. » Elle désigna un cadre vide sur le mur entre deux bibliothèques, situé juste derrière le bureau de Serdaigle. « Mais il a disparu depuis longtemps. »

« Luna, » demanda doucement Neville, « quel genre de sceau est-ce que c'était, et depuis quand est-ce qu'il a disparu ? »

« Oh, » Luna plissa le visage, réfléchissant, « il a disparu depuis les années 1940. C'était un sceau de bronze que Rowena Serdaigle avait fait couler pour sa maison. A peu près de cette taille, » elle fit un cercle avec ses mains pour leur montrer sa taille, « et frappé de l'aigle de Serdaigle. Il y en a une copie au dessus de la cheminée dans la Salle Commune de Serdaigle, mais l'original a disparu. »

Hermione hocha pensivement la tête. « Ça doit être ça – ce que Tom Jedusor aurait pris. La question est : qui a-t-il tué pour faire le Horcrux et où a-t-il caché le sceau ? »

Ils retournèrent tous les trois au bureau de la Directrice pour faire leur rapport. Le Professeur McGonagall se retourna vers le portrait. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Albus ? »

« Je pense qu'ils sont sur la bonne voie. Tom Jedusor aurait voulu faire un essai du sortilège du Horcrux, et il a peut-être eu cette idée d'utiliser des objets ayant appartenu aux Fondateurs très tôt. » Il marqua une pause, avant de continuer. « Il a peut-être déplacé l'objet plus tard, mais il est tout aussi probable qu'il soit toujours quelque part dans Poudlard. »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous pensez de l'épée de Gryffondor ? » demanda Neville. « Est-ce qu'elle aurait pu être utilisée d'une manière quelconque ? »

« C'est hautement improbable, » affirma Dumbledore. « Elle n'aurait jamais fonctionné contre le Basilic si Voldemort l'avait contaminée. »

Le Professeur McGonagall alla jusqu'au mur et en décrocha l'épée. Le gros rubis dans la poignée rayonna brillamment. Elle posa l'épée sur le bureau, et ils approchèrent pour la regarder de plus près. Passant sa baguette au dessus d'elle, elle psalmodia une série de sorts, mais l'épée ne montra aucun signe de changement.

« Apparemment tu as raison, Albus. L'épée ne semble pas avoir été affectée. » La replaçant au mur, elle se retourna vers les autres et remarqua, pince-sans-rire, « J'espère bien que Gryffondor s'est montré plus résistant au machinations de Voldemort que les autres Maisons. »

Hermione et Neville riaient, d'accord avec elle, quand les flammes s'élevèrent soudain dans un ronflement. Tout le monde dans la pièce se retourna, impatient d'accueillir ceux qui revenaient. Alors qu'ils arrivaient cependant, il ne fallut qu'un regard pour voir que quelque chose allait terriblement mal. Remus passa le premier, le visage lugubre. Harry et Ron suivirent en rapide succession, les visages pâles et Harry soutenant quasiment son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'écria Hermione, apeurée.

Les flammes s'élevèrent une nouvelle fois dans l'âtre, et Arthur Weasley apparut, portant dans ses bras la silhouette inanimée de Ginny Weasley.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Chapitre neuf.**

Madame Pomfresh se redressa de sa position penchée au dessus du lit de Ginny Weasley. D'un air grave, elle s'adressa au groupe qui s'était rassemblé dans l'infirmerie. « C'est extrêmement sérieux. Il faut que je sache exactement ce qui lui est arrivé avant que vous ne l'ameniez ici. »

Fred et George échangèrent un regard, et comme par un accord tacite, George parla le premier. « Elle travaillait avec nous à la boutique. On avait prévu d'en mettre un bon coup ce jour-là, alors on l'a envoyée… » il sanglota un moment, avant de reprendre, « …au Chaudron Baveur, pour qu'elle nous rapporte à déjeuner. »

Fred reprit l'histoire. « En voyant qu'elle ne revenait pas, on est allés la chercher. On l'a trouvée… on l'a trouvée allongée dans une ruelle, derrière chez l'Apothicaire. Elle gémissait et se lamentait. » Il regarda Madame Pomfresh, éperdu. « Elle ne portait pas la moindre marque. On a décidé de la ramener à Maman immédiatement. »

Madame Weasley, le visage bouffi et baigné de larmes, continua. « J'ai tout essayé pendant toute la journée. Elle a eu de la fièvre et pleuré sans arrêt. C'est comme si elle était terrifiée. » Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la Directrice, qui se tenait près de la chaise d'Arthur, une main sur son épaule. « Nous n'avons pas osé l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste. L'endroit n'est pas sûr. Nous avons dû… » Sa voit mourut alors qu'elle fondait en larmes une fois de plus.

Le Professeur McGonagall acquiesça. « Vous avez fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux en l'amenant ici. Je suis d'accord avec vous, Sainte-Mangouste n'est pas sûr pour un membre de l'Ordre, qui qu'il soit. Poppy, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Madame Pomfresh n'hésita pas dans son diagnostic. « Elle a reçu un mauvais sort… et si nous ne découvrons pas ce que c'est et comment le contrer, nous la perdrons. » Ses yeux également brillaient de larmes contenues pendant qu'elle parlait. « Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. »

La silhouette sur le lit commença à s'agiter en gémissant. « Non… arrêtez ! NON ! Ne m'emmenez pas… ! »

Madame Pomfresh se retourna vers le lit et essaya de calmer la jeune fille terrifiée.

« On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose. » Les sanglots de Madame Weasley redoublèrent. « C'est tellement dur de la voir comme ça. »

Le Professeur McGonagall se leva. « Je vais aller en discuter avec les autres professeurs. Peut-être que l'un d'entre eux aura une idée. » Elle sortit à la hâte.

« Je vais avec elle, elle aura peut-être besoin d'envoyer des messages ou qu'on fasse quelque chose pour elle… » Neville sortit à sa suite, accompagné de Luna.

« Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien être ? » Hermione regardait Harry et Ron, ils étaient tous les trois assis près du lit, de peur d'être trop loin.

Harry répondit, d'une voix basse et furieuse. « C'est Voldemort. Il a attendu qu'elle soit hors des barrières de protection magiques de Poudlard, là où il pourrait l'atteindre. » Il cogna du poing contre sa jambe. « Je pensais qu'elle serait plus en sécurité loin de moi. Je lui ai dit de partir. Je lui ai dit… »

Ron secoua la tête. « C'est pas de ta faute. Je parie qu'il prévoyait de s'en prendre à elle depuis qu'il n'a pas réussi à la tuer dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il s'y est pris comme ça pour qu'on ait à regarder… à la voir… » Les mots ne sortirent pas.

Hermione passa les bras autour de Ron. « Attends. Peut-être que les professeurs vont trouver quelque chose. On ne peut pas arrêter d'espérer. » Une plainte inarticulée s'éleva du lit, et tous les trois se figèrent un moment, regardant les parents de Ginny et Madame Pomfresh se pencher sur le lit. Soudain, il vint une idée à Hermione, presque trop affreuse pour qu'elle l'envisage. Elle eut une exclamation de surprise, et pensa un instant qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes. Harry lui serra le bras d'une poigne d'acier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Il secoua son bras.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de reprendre ses esprits. Quand elle parla, ce ne fut qu'un murmure épouvanté. « Il sait… pour le médaillon… il sait qu'on l'a détruit. Et s'il utilisait Ginny pour créer un autre Horcrux ? »

La voix de Ron craqua alors qu'il chuchotait. « Oh putain non ! »

La journée s'écoula, et la jeune fille continua à pleurer et à gémir dans son lit. La Médisorcière lui donna tous les remèdes qui pouvaient éventuellement aider, mais sa condition continua à empirer. Quand vint le soir, elle cessa de pleurer, le visage gris, la respiration faible. Madame Pomfresh se retourna vers les parents éperdus. « Je crois que si vous voulez qui que ce soit d'autre à son chevet, il est temps de les prévenir. »

Madame Weasley laissa échapper un long cri d'anxiété, et s'effondra. Son mari la prit dans ses bras, et avec l'aide de Madame Pomfresh alla l'installer sur un autre lit. Il se retourna vers le groupe d'un air désespéré. « Fred, George… faites passer le message à Bill et Fleur qu'ils reviennent, et prévenez Charlie pour qu'il vienne aussi vite qu'il le peut. » Il baissa la tête, ses épaules tremblaient.

Fred et George se levèrent sans un mot et quittèrent la pièce. Les minutes s'égrenèrent, les seuls sons qu'on entendait dans la pièce étaient les gémissements angoissés de Madame Weasley et les murmures feutrés de son mari.

Harry se leva soudain, si rapidement que sa chaise tomba derrière lui. Hermione l'attrapa. « Quoi… ? » Il se dégagea et s'enfuit de la pièce en courant.

Ron se passa vivement la main sur les yeux et annonça, « Je ferais mieux d'aller voir. »

Se sentant impuissante, Hermione le regarda sortir, puis alla s'asseoir près du lit de Ginny. Elle tendit la main et prit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne, consternée de sentir les doigts de Ginny si froids. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes qui débordèrent et coulèrent sans réserve sur son visage.

« Ginny… Ginny… je t'en prie ne t'en vas pas. Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi. Tu es la seule sœur que j'aie jamais eue. » Ses larmes l'aveuglaient. « Oh mon Dieu, Ginny… Je t'en prie, ne meurs pas… S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, ne meurs pas. »

Elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Une paire de bras la fit lever pour la serrer entre eux, et une autre paire de bras vint l'encercler. Deux têtes se penchèrent vers la sienne, et Hermione et les jumeaux pleurèrent ensemble, impuissants.

XoXoXoXoXoX

La soirée devint nuit, et les heures d'obscurité s'égrenèrent. Les gens entraient et sortaient de la pièce. Régulièrement, les professeurs de Poudlard venaient, conféraient avec Madame Pomfresh, et repartaient. Harry et Ron était revenus, le visage plombé tous les deux. Ils avaient pris place au pied du lit de Ginny, refusant catégoriquement que quiconque les fasse bouger de là. Un message de Charlie arriva ; il avait quitté la Roumanie et serait là à l'aube.

Un soudain regain d'activité à la porte fit sursauter tout le monde. Bill et Fleur, main dans la main, se précipitèrent dans la chambre, et Fleur se rua immédiatement vers Madame Weasley. Distraitement, Hermione remarqua que même quand elle pleurait Fleur était belle. Jetant ses bras autour de sa belle-mère, Fleur lui assura, « Dès que nous avons appris la nouvelle, nous nous sommes mis en route. Nous restons ici maintenant, Bill et moi. »

Bill s'était avancé au chevet de Ginny, et il était maintenant agenouillé là-bas, une main contre la joue de la jeune fille, et des larmes roulant sur les cicatrices de son visage. Voir ça était presque plus qu'Hermione ne pouvait en supporter, alors quand le Professeur Flitwick entra pour parler à Madame Pomfresh, Hermione se leva et le suivit. Le petit professeur leva les yeux vers elle avec gentillesse.

« Ah, Miss Granger. Une nuit terrible pour tout le monde. » Il se tourna vers Madame Pomfresh. « J'ai lancé des sortilèges pour renforcer les barrières de protection autour de l'infirmerie. Je crois que nous avons effectivement empêché toute influence extérieure supplémentaire d'atteindre Miss Weasley. » Il secoua tristement la tête. « Je voudrais que nous sachions arrêter les effets de ce mauvais sort aussi facilement. » Il hésita, puis commenta à voix basse. « Quel dommage que Severus ne soit plus là. »

« Le Professeur Snape ? » Elle fut choquée de l'entendre prononcer son nom. « Pourquoi ? »

« C'est de la Magie Noire de la pire espèce. Il n'y a que lui qui aurait pu connaître une potion qui aurait pu la sauver à ce point. » Il soupira. « Peut-être qu'il serait trop tard même pour ça. »

Hermione le dévisagea, puis secoua la tête. « Non, il ne peut pas être trop tard. Je… Je crois que je vais aller voir la Directrice. » Elle avait l'impression que son esprit était embrumé alors qu'elle sortait dans le couloir, les portes de l'infirmerie se refermant doucement derrière elle. _Il n'y a que lui qui aurait pu connaître…_ Elle se mit à courir. _Peut-être… trop tard…_ Elle fonça dans les couloirs, et en atteignant les escaliers implora silencieusement, _S'il vous plaît, il faut que j'aille dans le bureau de la Directrice !_ Les escaliers pivotèrent en toutes directions, et un chemin direct se présenta à devant elle. Ahanant, elle continua à courir dans les escaliers complaisants et finalement le long d'un couloir adjacent, s'arrêtant devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de McGonagall. Trop essoufflée pour parler, elle regarda avec émerveillement la gargouille s'écarter, lui laissant ouvert l'accès vers la porte. Elle sauta sur l'escalier en spirale, et envoya un _Merci !_ muet alors qu'il l'emmenait en tournant vers la porte du bureau.

Entrant dans le bureau, Hermione le trouva vide. Rapidement, elle le traversa jusqu'au portrait de Dumbledore, et là elle faillit pleurer. Le portrait était dans le noir, silencieux, et le Directeur n'était nulle part en vue. Rebroussant chemin, elle redescendit et passa à nouveau devant la gargouille, se mettant en route vers le couloir du troisième étage.

Les torchères s'illuminèrent alors qu'elle progressait dans le couloir, une main pressée contre le point de côté douloureux qu'elle avait. Le portrait au bout de la pièce était occupé, mais pas par le Directeur. Murphy le Mal Embouché était installé, débordant de son fauteuil, et la regarda avec dégoût.

« Oh, non, pas encore _vous_ ! Je commence à regretter d'avoir jamais prêté mon tableau à Albus. C'est un dérangement après l'autre. » Il chouinait d'une voix haut-perchée.

Essayant toujours de reprendre son souffle, Hermione lui adressa un signe de tête et lui dit d'un ton haché, « Vous avez été si patient, je suis reconnaissante, vraiment. » Il la regarda, dubitatif. « Mais j'ai besoin de joindre le Directeur. C'est urgent, Monsieur… réellement, c'est une question de vie ou de mort. »

Il secoua la tête. « Il y a des jours que je ne lui ai pas parlé. Qui sait où il pourrait être ? »

« Je vous en prie, vous pourriez essayer de le trouver pour moi ? » Une expression de surprise outragée traversa le visage du sorcier gras. « Je ne vous le demanderais pas, mais une élève est en train de mourir et nous avons besoin de lui maintenant ! » Malgré ses efforts pour rester calme, des larmes de frayeurs lui échappèrent à nouveau.

« Oh, c'est pas possible ! » Murphy le Mal Embouché hissa son poids hors du fauteuil et avança vers le bord du portrait. « Je vais le chercher, mais vous me serez redevable pour ça, jeune demoiselle ! »

« Oui, merci ! » lança Hermione alors qu'il commençait à disparaître. « Je me tiendrai à l'écart… je vous le promets ! »

N'ayant pas envie de perdre son temps dans la pièce déserte, Hermione se creusa frénétiquement la tête. Un antidote pour un sortilège de Magie Noire… Où chercher ? Il n'y avait qu'un nombre minime de volumes à la bibliothèque concernant la Magie Noire, même dans la Réserve. Une vision des bibliothèques courant du sol au plafond dans la bibliothèque de Serpentard apparut dans son esprit. Poudlard avait répondu à la supplication qu'elle avait envoyée pour entrer dans le bureau de la Directrice. Si elle pouvait retrouver le chemin de cette bibliothèque, est-ce qu'elle ne pourrait pas être autorisée à y entrer, compte tenu des circonstances ? Si elle pouvait trouver quelque chose qui aide Ginny…

Aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, luttant contre son épuisement, elle redescendit vers le couloir solitaire dans lequel elle avait rencontré Snape la fois précédente. Entrant dans la salle de classe vide près du pied de l'escalier, elle alla sans hésiter jusqu'au mur du fond. L'entrée avait été là… quelque part. Elle ferma les yeux et se jeta sur le mur, pour se retrouver étalée par terre avec une épaule douloureuse. Avec un soupir de frustration, elle se releva pour essayer à nouveau. Levant le poing, elle commença à cogner contre le mur, son angoisse augmentant quand elle ne trouva pas d'accès évident. Luttant contre sa panique qui augmentait, elle se retourna, cognant méthodiquement le mur une fois encore, un peu plus lentement cette fois. Elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin, s'appuyant contre le mur, regardant d'un côté comme de l'autre la pierre sans aspérité qui s'étendait jusqu'au murs adjacents. Toujours pas résolue à abandonner, elle s'était relevée pour recommencer à chercher quand une main apparut à travers le mur, lui attrapa le poignet et tira. Avec un cri de surprise, elle fut halée à travers le mur de pierre qui lui faisait face.

« Vous auriez peut-être dû essayer de percer une ouverture dans le mur avec votre tête, plutôt qu'avec votre épaule, Miss Granger. Je crois que des deux, la tête est bien plus dure. » La vision bienvenue de Severus Snape debout devant elle fut suffisante pour que les larmes lui montent aux yeux une fois encore. Lui attrapant les deux bras, il la secoua avec colère. « Ça suffit avec ça ! » La relâchant, il s'éloigna dans le couloir. « Venez. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. »

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Hermione suivit Snape jusqu'à la bibliothèque de Serpentard, où elle trouva un certain nombre de livres étalés sur une table toute proche. Elle leva les yeux vers son visage, et il répondit à sa question muette. « J'ai été là toute la journée, à chercher un moyen de contrer le mauvais sort lancé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est un sortilège extrêmement puissant, mais ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est rien sauf vindicatif. » Hermione frissonna, et il opina du chef. « Oui, sa haine est une chose à craindre, et vous et vos amis l'avez gagnée plus d'une fois déjà. »

Regardant la pile de livres devant elle, et les traits tirés de son ancien professeur, Hermione dit doucement, « C'est bon de votre part de prendre tant de risques pour sauver Ginny. »

Ses traits se firent plus durs. « Ne vous méprenez pas, Miss Granger, mes motifs ne sont pas altruistes. Le nom de la victime m'importe peu. Mon intention, c'est d'empêcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres de créer un autre Horcrux. »

Piquée, Hermione répondit hargneusement. « Non, bien sûr que ça ne vous fait rien. Aucun d'entre nous ne signifie rien pour vous, nous ne sommes que des pions… des pions dans votre jeu ! » Elle le regarda, déçue. « Comme vous devez nous mépriser. »

Une expression étrange traversa le visage de Snape, mais elle ne prit pas le temps de l'analyser. « Dites-moi ce que vous voulez que je fasse, où vous voulez que je regarde. » Sa voix craqua. « Comme vous l'avez dit, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. »

La rejoignant près de la table, il posa une pile de livres devant elle. « Commencez là. Vous me montrez tout ce qui semble être un antidote possible pour une maladie débilitante causée par un sort de Magie Noire. »

Hermione s'assit, et ouvrit le premier livre. En face d'elle, Snape en fit autant. Une heure était passée, et elle en avait fini avec sa pile de livres, sans résultats. Snape était absorbé dans un lourd volume, ne lui prêtant aucune attention. Tendant la main, elle attrapa un autre livre posé devant lui, et l'ouvrit. Presque simultanément, réalisant ce qu'elle allait faire, il se leva.

« Ne touchez pas… ! »

Trop tard – une décharge de pouvoir jaillit et lui traversa le bras, la renversant de sa chaise. Des étincelles dansèrent devant ses yeux, et la tête lui tourna. Ses doigts s'étaient recroquevillés sous l'effet de la douleur, ils brûlaient et la lançaient. Elle fut vaguement consciente qu'on la relevait du sol, qu'on l'installait sur un fauteuil tout proche. Lentement, sa vision s'éclaircit, et elle put voir Snape, penchée sur elle et lui prenant doucement la main droite. Quand il passa sa baguette dessus, la douleur disparut et ses doigts se détendirent, et se déplièrent. Reposant sa main sur ses genoux, il lui prit l'autre main, et répéta le traitement. Hermione baissa la tête, refusant de croiser son regard.

« Je suis désolée, » dit-elle.

Il finit de la soigner, mais ne lui lâcha pas la main, s'asseyant sur le bras du fauteuil. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, ébahie.

« Miss Granger, je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que j'ignore les souffrances de Miss Weasley, et encore moins la peine de sa famille et de ses amis. Mais mon but, d'abord et avant tout, doit être de stopper la création d'un autre Horcrux. » Ses yeux étaient noirs et intenses quand ils rencontrèrent ceux d'Hermione. « S'il réussit avec celui-là, alors il en créera un autre, puis encore un autre, et tout sera perdu. »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Je comprends. Je n'aurais pas dû être si en colère. »

« Est-ce qu'il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée que j'avais une raison de garder certains de ces livres pour mon seul usage ? »

« Je n'ai pas pensé… »

« Non, » répondit-il, sardonique. « Vous n'avez pas pensé. » Il se leva et l'aida à en faire autant. « Vous avez tendance à créer une quantité incroyable de problèmes, Miss Granger. » Ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement, et elle eut la distincte impression qu'il se moquait d'elle. « Continuons nos recherches, et _je_ vous donnerai les livres. »

Peu de temps après, il leva les yeux du volume ouvert devant lui. « C'est ça. » La tête d'Hermione se releva d'un coup ; il était déjà en train de se lever. « Nous devons préparer une potion sans plus attendre. » Il se dirigeait vers la porte dans un tourbillon de robes. Elle se leva d'un bond et courut après lui.

Il la guida à travers une série de couloirs, tournant et apparemment revenant vers eux-mêmes, qui finalement se terminèrent par une lourde porte de bois au bout d'un corridor. Lui faisant signe de rester derrière lui, Snape ouvrit lentement la porte et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait ni bruit ni mouvement de l'autre côté. Il passa la porte, lui indiquant de le suivre. Elle entra en silence derrière lui, et se retrouva dans une petite chambre à coucher.

La chambre était confortablement aménagée avec des couvertures d'une riche couleur lie-de-vin sur le lit deux places et la montagne d'oreillers. Une table de marbre flanquée de deux chaises tapissées de brocart crème formait un petit salon dans un coin de la pièce. De l'autre côté se trouvaient une lourde garde-robe d'acajou, et une coiffeuse juponnée avec un grand miroir orné. La chambre ne semblait pas avoir été touchée depuis longtemps. Une couche de poussière recouvrait tous les meubles, et des livres s'empilaient sur le lit.

Snape ne sembla pas prêter la moindre attention à la pièce, mais la traversa pour atteindre une autre porte. Une fois encore, il s'arrêta pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce suivante, et la fit entrer. Une autre chambre à coucher – une qui était actuellement utilisée, décorée dans des tons verts et argent. Hermione écarquilla les yeux. C'était sa chambre, il n'y avait pas à en douter. Ils étaient dans les quartiers de Snape.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de regarder autour d'elle, continuant son chemin. Ils traversèrent un grand salon avec deux fauteuils de cuir positionnés devant un âtre, et un bureau massif, sur lequel étaient éparpillés livres et papiers. Atteignant la porte opposée, Snape passa plus longtemps encore à vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'intrus dans la pièce suivante avant d'y entrer. Hermione le suivit respectueusement. Ils étaient dans son laboratoire de potions. Il le traversa jusqu'à la porte principale menant au couloir. Il la ferma, la verrouilla, avant de commencer à ériger des barrières contre toute intrusion. Clairement, il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser surprendre.

Hermione prit un instant pour refermer la porte derrière elle, et se retourna pour voir Snape lui sourire narquoisement, amusé, depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle rougit. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il savait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans la pièce, la première chose qu'elle faisait était de venir devant sa porte et d'écouter s'il était là. Refusant de le laisser l'embarrasser, elle avança vers la table de laboratoire. « De quels ingrédients aurez-vous besoin ? »

Immédiatement, il redevint le Maître de Potions, récitant la liste d'ingrédients et d'ustensiles requis, alors qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour suivre son rythme. Il fallut plusieurs allers et retours de la réserve d'ingrédients à la table avant que tout ne soit rassemblé et qu'ils puissent commencer. Il lança ses instructions, et elle commença la fastidieuse préparation d'herbes et de racines, pendant qu'il faisait chauffer la base dans un chaudron sur une flamme douce.

« Nous avons de la chance que cette potion particulière n'ait besoin de bouillonner que peu de temps. Si tout va bien, elle devrait être terminée dans moins de deux heures. »

Hermione ne put empêcher la pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit. _Si elle peut tenir si longtemps_.

Ils travaillèrent efficacement tous les deux, Hermione ajoutant les ingrédients selon les instructions pendant que Snape remuait la concoction puante. Il fit chauffer la mixture à gros bouillons, et le liquide changea plusieurs fois de couleur. Finalement, il réduisit la température et fit un pas en arrière.

« On laisse doucement bouillonner dix minutes, puis refroidir une demi-heure, et ce devrait être prêt. » Il marqua une pause. « Ça semble presque une potion trop simple pour agir contre un sortilège si puissant. »

« Comment est-ce qu'on la teste ? » demanda Hermione.

« On ne la teste pas, » répondit Snape. Avant qu'elle ne puisse émettre la moindre protestation, il continua. « Si ça ne fonctionne pas, il sera trop tard pour que nous tentions quoi que ce soit d'autre. » Il secoua la tête. « Non, c'est notre unique chance et nous allons devoir parier dessus. » Il s'adossa à la table du laboratoire et la regarda avec solennité. « Je suis sûr que je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler que toute mention que vous ayez jamais mis les pieds dans mes quartiers soulèvera des questions gênantes. »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, » répondit Hermione. « Puisqu'ils sont supposés être sous des barrières magiques inviolables, on penserait que je les ai visités _avant_ que vous ne quittiez Poudlard. »

Snape eut un reniflement amusé. « Merlin nous en garde. »

Pendant un moment, Hermione regarda seulement son visage, contente de la réaction qu'elle avait obtenue de lui. Puis un sifflement du chaudron qui refroidissait rapidement la ramena à ce qu'elle avait à faire, et elle eut honte d'avoir oublié Ginny, ne fut-ce que pendant un instant. Alarmée par le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle avait laissé les autres à l'Infirmerie, elle commença à faire les cent pas, nerveuse.

« Elle ne refroidira pas plus vite parce que vous vous agitez, Miss Granger, » dit Snape.

« Comment est-ce que vous avez découvert que Vol… que le Seigneur des Ténèbres créait un nouveau Horcrux ? » lui demanda Hermione.

« Je ne le sais pas avec certitude, mais il était extrêmement content d'avoir trouvé une opportunité de jeter un sort à Miss Weasley. C'est peut-être une simple vengeance – contre Potter pour l'avoir sauvée auparavant, ou parce qu'il sait ce qu'elle représente pour le gamin. » Il marqua une pause pour réfléchir. « Mais je ne crois pas qu'il passerait à côté d'une chance de remplacer le Horcrux qui a été détruit Square Grimmaud. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Je pense… »

« Hermione ? » La voix de Ron accompagnait des coups frappés à la porte.

Elle s'était retournée pour crier une réponse, quand Snape avança vers elle et lui couvrit la bouche de sa main. Elle le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, et il secoua la tête.

« Hermione ! » insista Ron. « Pourquoi est-ce que cette porte est fermée ? Ouvre-moi ! »

Une sonnette retentit derrière eux. La potion était prête. Snape la relâcha et lui indiqua la table, et Hermione avança pour commencer à remplir une petite fiole de cristal avec la mixture. Elle commença, et manqua de la laisser tomber quand les coups à la porte redoublèrent d'intensité.

« Hermione ! Mais putain, qu'est-ce que tu fais là dedans ? Ouvre la porte ! »

Avec des mains qui tremblaient légèrement, elle termina sa tâche et boucha la fiole. La plaçant dans une poche de ses robes, elle regarda Snape, lui demandant silencieusement des instructions. Il la regarda d'un air grave, puis lui tendit la main. Sans hésiter, elle lui donna la sienne, et il l'entraîna vers la porte menant à ses quartiers. Pendant un moment, il resta à simplement la regarder. Hermione avait du mal à croire que deux yeux puissent être si noirs et si profonds, et pourtant lui faire ressentir tant de chaleur.

Les coups à la porte recommencèrent. Dans un seul mouvement rapide, Snape porta la main d'Hermione à ses lèvres, et disparut, la porte se refermant derrière lui sans le moindre bruit.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Le visage de Ron était livide quand elle ouvrit enfin la porte. « Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais, à t'enfermer là dedans comme ça ? Je t'ai cherchée partout ! »

Une douleur soudaine la poignarda. « Oh, Ron ! Ginny n'est pas… » Elle s'arrêta net, ayant trop peur de dire le mot.

Il secoua la tête. « Elle tient le coup. Mais nous ne savons pas combien de temps il lui reste. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas ouvert la porte quand j'ai frappé ? »

« Je travaillais sur une potion, et c'était important que je la finisse sans attendre. »

« Tu aurais au moins pu me répondre, » dit Ron avec humeur.

« Non, je ne pouvais pas. J'avais besoin de me concentrer. C'est pour Ginny. Et il faut que je retourne à l'Infirmerie tout de suite et que je parle à Madame Pomfresh ! » Elle se mit à courir dans le couloir, et Ron adopta rapidement son rythme. « Il y a une chance… ça pourrait aider. »

« D'où est-ce qu'elle sort ? Je veux dire… où est-ce que tu en as entendu parler ? »

« Dans un des livres de Magie Noire du laboratoire de potions… les livres appartenaient au Professeur Snape. C'est supposé être un antidote pour une maladie causée par un sortilège maléfique. » Ils prirent un autre couloir et se dirigèrent vers un escalier.

« Comment est-ce que tu sais que ça ne la tuera pas ? »

« Je ne le sais pas, » répondit Hermione, commençant à avoir le souffle un peu court alors qu'ils montaient encore un autre escalier. « Mais nous savons que le sortilège le fera. »

Un autre couloir, puis finalement les doubles portes de l'Infirmerie étaient en vue. Hermione commençait à être à la traîne par rapport à Ron, et était tellement essoufflée qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle saurait parler une fois qu'ils seraient entrés. Quand elle trébucha, il l'attrapa par le bras et la traîna presque sur la distance qui restait. Une fois les portes franchies, la vision de Ron portant à moitié une Hermione à bout de forces fit lever les autres.

« Dieu du ciel, Miss Granger. Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Hermione sortit le flacon de cristal de sa poche et le tendit à Madame Pomfresh. « Potion… pour Ginny… trouvée dans un livre. »

Monsieur et Madame Weasley et les autres se pressèrent pour regarder l'objet qu'elle tenait avec tant de soin. « Comment est-ce que tu peux être sûre que c'est la bonne potion ? » demanda Monsieur Weasley, désespéré.

« C'est supposé traiter une maladie débilitante causée par un sortilège de Magie Noire, » répondit Hermione. « Les symptômes qu'ils décrivaient sont identiques à ceux qu'a montrés Ginny. »

« Mais est-ce qu'on devrait la traiter avec une potion qui vient de la Magie Noire ? » demanda Madame Pomfresh.

« Sa base est une potion de guérison basique, » lui expliqua Hermione. « Je crois que ça pourrait fonctionner. »

« Si c'est la seule chance, » dit Harry, « il faut que nous la saisissions. »

« Je ne pense pas que nous devrions essayer tant qu'on ne sait pas si ça ne lui fera pas de mal, » dit Ron.

« Si ça n'a pas été testé… » commença George.

« …ça pourrait faire empirer les choses, » finit Fred.

« Comment est-ce que les choses pourraient être encore pires ? » Bill jeta un regard anxieux vers la petite silhouette alitée.

Madame Weasley se leva en silence, les écoutant argumenter. Elle échangea un regard avec son mari. « Madame Pomfresh, est-ce que nous avons une alternative, au point où nous en sommes ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, Molly. J'ai bien peur que non. »

« Eh bien, dans ce cas… » Le visage de Madame Weasley était très blanc, « nous allons essayer la potion d'Hermione. »

Madame Pomfresh saisit la fiole, et Monsieur et Madame Weasley la suivirent jusqu'au lit de Ginny. A eux trois, ils la soulevèrent, et lui firent prendre la potion. Rien ne se passa. Pendant cinq… dix… quinze minutes, ils restèrent tous autour du lit et observèrent, mais il n'y eut aucun changement visible. Madame Weasley ravala un sanglot, et son mari passa un bras autour d'elle et l'attira contre lui.

Hermione ressentit un élan de déception. Elle avait été tellement sûre. Harry tendit le bras et lui prit la main. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ça n'a pas marché. Ça valait le coup d'essayer. »

Ron s'assit dans un fauteuil tout proche, et plongea son visage entre ses mains. Harry retourna vers le lit de Ginny, et Hermione se mit à pleurer. La veille continuait.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube commençaient à poindre par les fenêtres, et Ginny tenait toujours le coup. Hermione dormait sur un autre lit, quand elle entendit un cri. Sautant au bas de son lit, elle vit Charlie courir vers ses parents, immédiatement entouré de ses frères. Madame Weasley pleurait encore, quand il avança vers le lit et se baissa pour prendre sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

Elle s'assoupit à nouveau. Un certain temps plus tard, elle fut réveillée par encore du bruit dans la pièce. Elle se leva et se précipita vers le lit où la famille entière était rassemblée. Madame Pomfresh passait sa baguette au dessus de Ginny. Elle leva les yeux vers Monsieur et Madame Weasley ; l'étonnement se lisait sur son visage. « Son rythme cardiaque… sa respiration… tous ses signes vitaux sont normaux. Elle… elle dort. »

XoXoXoXoXoX

Hermione était assise dehors, près du lac, laissant la chaleur des rayons du soleil jouer sur elle, chassant la fraîcheur du petit matin. Ginny ne s'était pas encore réveillée, et Madame Pomfresh avait insisté pour que tout le monde à part ses parents la laisse, afin que la chambre reste calme. Ils avaient tous obéi, sauf Harry. Il était resté, et Hermione sourit, en se disant que personne ne serait capable de le faire bouger jusqu'à ce que Ginny ouvre de nouveau les yeux.

Pendant qu'elle était assise là, elle pensa à Snape. Et considéra le fait que son vœu de ne pas avoir de relation avec quiconque jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit finie n'avait pas tenu bien longtemps. Peut-être que _relation_ n'était pas exactement le mot qu'elle devrait utiliser. Mais il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Elle revit ses yeux, la façon exacte dont il l'avait regardée avant de lui baiser la main. Le même sentiment de chaleur l'envahit, et elle se demanda ce qui aurait pu se passer s'ils avaient eu plus de temps pour se dire au revoir.

Avec un soupir, elle envisagea les complications de sa situation. Elle était… _quoi…_ toquée de… captivée par… à la limite de l'obsession pour… un homme qui était un meurtrier recherché, un Mangemort reconnu, méprisé de tous ceux qui comptaient pour elle. Non que ce que pensaient les autres ait beaucoup d'importance, vu que si l'on voulait être réaliste, il avait toutes les chances d'être tué avant que quiconque ne soit au courant. Peu importait la façon dont la guerre finirait, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou la Lumière gagne, il y aurait toujours des gens désireux qu'il meure. C'était vraiment une situation impossible.

Elle se releva et retourna au château. Quand elle entra dans le bâtiment, un elfe de maison vint à sa rencontre. « La Directrice demande à Miss de venir la voir. »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Merci, j'y vais tout de suite. »

Elle monta jusqu'au bureau, et fut surprise, et un peu inquiète d'y trouver la Directrice en compagnie du Professeur Flitwick, qui l'attendaient tous les deux. Elle s'assit quand on le lui proposa, et attendit.

« Miss Granger, » demanda la Directrice. « Où avez-vous trouvé les informations sur la potion que vous avez créé pour Miss Weasley ? »

« Dans l'un des livres de Magie Noire du Professeur Snape. »

« Mais si vous vous souvenez, j'ai dressé une barrière magique pour vous empêcher d'accéder à cette section de ses livres, » dit le Professeur Flitwick.

Hermione rougit. Même si le livre qu'ils avaient utilisé était un de ceux de la bibliothèque de Serpentard, il aurait pu venir de la sélection de livres de Magie Noire de Snape, parce qu'à eux aussi elle avait eu accès. « J'ai… j'ai désarmé la barrière. »

La Directrice échangea un regard avec le Professeur Flitwick. « Et quand, exactement, est-ce que vous l'avez désarmée ? »

« Le deuxième jour que j'ai passé dans les cachots, » répondit Hermione.

Les lèvres du Professeur McGonagall se plissèrent à ces mots, mais le Professeur Flitwick éclata de rire. « Tu me dois dix Gallions, Minerva. Il lui a bel et bien fallu plus d'un jour ! »


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, encore et toujours._

_Note originale de l'auteur : Il y aura plus de Snape dans les prochains chapitres. Souvenez-vous, il sert Voldemort, il ne peut pas apparaître à Poudlard aussi souvent que ça. En espérant que ça vous plaise !_

**Chapitre dix.**

Ginny guérissait lentement. Faible, fatiguée, avec une tendance à faire des cauchemars, elle se reposait rarement quand il n'y avait pas quelqu'un avec elle. Hermione prenait son tour pour s'asseoir à son chevet, tout comme Ron, ses parents, et bien sûr, Harry. A dire vrai, Harry passait plus de temps avec Ginny qu'eux autres combinés, et Madame Pomfresh devait bien souvent lui ordonner de sortir pour qu'il aille lui-même se reposer. Quelque part au milieu de la panique au sujet de sa maladie, Harry avait apparemment pris une décision, et Hermione en était quasiment sûre, n'avait pas l'intention d'être à nouveau séparé de Ginny.

Ginny était réticente à parler de ce qui lui était arrivée, mais toute tentative de la faire parler de son épreuve semblait augmenter ses cauchemars. Les amis et la famille en arrivèrent à un accord tacite pour ne pas lui poser de questions. Le temps que ça lui donna pour accepter ses peurs porta finalement ses fruits, et tard une nuit, alors qu'Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient assis avec elle dans le calme de l'Infirmerie, elle s'ouvrit à eux.

« Je sais que les jumeaux vous ont dit que j'étais allée jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur pour chercher le déjeuner. J'ai entendu quelqu'un m'appeler, juste au moment où je passais devant l'Apothicaire. C'était comme si ça venait de derrière le bâtiment, alors je me suis engagée dans la ruelle pour voir. » Elle frissonna. « Oh, j'ai été tellement _stupide_ ! »

Harry lui serra la main, et Hermione se pencha en avant. « Ne t'en fais pas, Gin. J'aurais fait la même chose. »

Ginny lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, et continua. « Il y avait quelqu'un qui se tenait debout, me faisait signe d'approcher. J'ai avancé un peu plus, et je me suis rendue compte que… je… je… »

Ron remua, mal à l'aise. « Tu n'as pas besoin d'en parler. »

« Mais il faut que je vous dise. C'était… C'était Tom. » Hermione eut une inspiration surprise. « Il était exactement comme pendant ma première année à Poudlard. Jeune… beau… il m'appelait et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'aller à lui. Je ne pouvais pas. » Elle se mit à pleurer, et Hermione poussa un peu Ron pour pouvoir s'asseoir à côté d'elle et passer ses bras autour d'elle. « Il voulait que j'aille avec lui, que je redescende dans la Chambre… » Elle pleurait de plus belle. « J'ai essayé de m'enfuir, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger, alors j'ai continué à dire 'Non…Non !' et il a commencé à se mettre en colère. »

Hermione regarda Harry qui échangeait un regard avec Ron. Elle n'avait pas pris part à leur expérience dans la Chambre des Secrets, puisqu'elle était pétrifiée à ce moment-là, mais ce qu'ils en avaient raconté avait été horrible. A quel point est-ce que le souvenir de l'endroit pouvait être pire pour Ginny, qui avait failli y laisser la vie ?

Les bras d'Hermione restèrent serrés autour de son amie, elle la sentait trembler. « Prends ton temps, Ginny, » dit-elle.

« Je… Je veux en finir avec ça. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration et continua. « Il est venu jusqu'à moi, et il m'a attrapé mes bras, et son visage était là, juste en face du mien. Et c'était Tom… mais ce n'était pas lui. Il était horrible… et ses yeux étaient _rouges_. Et… et il m'a appelée 'petite fille stupide', et ensuite tout ce que j'ai pu sentir, c'était la douleur… et la peur. »

« Oh, Ginny, » souffla Hermione.

Elle entendit Harry siffler pour lui-même, « Voldemort. »

Le visage de Ron affichait une expression proche de la panique, « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? C'est la deuxième fois qu'il essaye de l'avoir. Comment est-ce qu'on va pouvoir la protéger ? »

« Elle va devoir rester ici avec nous, à Poudlard, » dit Harry. « C'est l'endroit le plus sûr pour elle. On va seulement devoir faire attention à ce que tous les papiers soient faits dans les règles, pour que Percy et le Ministère ne puissent pas essayer de l'enlever d'ici. »

« Percy ? » demanda Ginny. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait quoi que ce soit ? »

« C'est vrai, » répondit Ron. « J'imagine que tu n'as pas entendu parler de ce qui s'était passé avec lui. Il est arrivé ici avec des Aurors du Ministère, et a forcé tous les élèves mineurs à s'en aller contre leur gré. Ils ont essayé d'avoir Harry, mais Lupin était là pour les en empêcher. »

« Percy, » répéta Ginny d'une voix où pesait la déception. « Il n'en fera jamais d'autres. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est un connard fini, et une honte pour le nom de Weasley – voilà pourquoi, » répondit Ron. « Et si je mets les mains sur lui, je m'assurerai qu'il le sache. »

« Ça suffit, Ron, » intervint Hermione. « Ça va bien plus loin que ta querelle avec ton frère. Il faut qu'on réfléchisse à tout ça. »

Harry la regarda, spéculatif. « A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? »

« Simplement à ça. On a détruit un Horcrux, et on sait que Dumbledore en a détruit un autre. » Elle marqua une pause le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. « Est-ce qu'il… je veux dire, est-ce que Voldemort y gagnerait à créer plus de Horcruxes ? En fait, est-ce que la portion de son âme dans le Horcrux est détruite en même temps que l'objet à chaque fois ? Il devrait encore diviser son âme pour en créer un autre, pas vrai ? »

Harry hocha la tête, « C'est ça. » Ron et Ginny écoutaient attentivement.

« Combien de fois est-ce que quelqu'un peut diviser son âme avant qu'il n'en reste plus suffisamment _en_ lui pour survivre ? »

« Bonne question, » convint Ron.

« Peut-être qu'il ne peut plus en créer plus sans s'affaiblir jusqu'à ce point, » suggéra sa sœur.

« Dans ce cas, _qu'est-ce_ qu'il voulait à Ginny ? » demanda Hermione. Ron se retourna vers sa sœur. « Gin, est-ce que tu te souviens de quoi que ce soit d'autre… quoi que ce soit qu'il t'ait dit ou qu'il t'ait fait ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « J'ai vu des images pendant les cauchemars, mais rien qui signifie quoi que ce soit. Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose après qu'il m'ait… »

Le silence retomba entre eux, et puis Harry parla, s'adressant directement à Ginny. « Ginny, est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

Hermione le dévisageait, et Ron fronça les sourcils. Les ignorant tous les deux, il attendit sa réponse.

« Bien sûr, oui. Je t'ai toujours fait confiance. »

Quelque chose remua au fond de sa tête, et Hermione retint son souffle. « Tu ne penses pas… »

Au même moment, Ron se redressa. « Harry, il est hors de question… »

« Taisez-vous, » intervint fermement Ginny. « Laissez-le parler. »

« Mais il est en train de parler de… » essaya à nouveau Hermione.

« Légilimencie, » finit Harry à sa place. « Je peux le faire. Et si tu veux, je peux chercher le souvenir de ce qui s'est passé. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce qui pourrait lui arriver si tu fais ça. Tu ne peux pas courir ce risque ! » protesta Ron.

« C'est à moi de prendre la décision, » lui répondit Ginny. Elle tenait toujours la main de Harry, et ne la lâcha pas pour lui donner sa réponse. « Je te fais confiance. Tu le sais. Mais je ne suis pas encore prête à faire ça. Pas encore. » Elle le regarda, anxieuse. « J'ai besoin de temps. »

« Je ne te forcerai pas, » lui répondit Harry. « Puisqu'on n'est tous coincés ici, du temps, on en a autant qu'on veut. »

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

L'automne semblait comme raccourci cette année, et les jours frais mais vivifiants disparurent pour être remplacés par le froid et l'humidité, et un ciel chargé de lourds nuages gris. Hermione passait une bonne partie de son temps à la bibliothèque, généralement accompagnée de Neville et Luna, pour continuer les recherches au sujet des Horcruxes. Fréquemment, Harry, Ginny et Ron rejoignaient le groupe, et leurs discussions devenaient par moment assez bruyantes. Madame Pince semblait avoir été profondément affectée par l'absence d'élèves cette année, et en conséquence ne leur en tenait la plupart du temps pas rigueur.

Hermione notait dans un calepin ses idées, les indices, et tout ce qui selon elle pourrait avoir un rôle dans leur chasse. A dire vrai, il n'y avait pas grand chose dedans. Les informations sur les Horcruxes n'étaient pas faciles à débusquer, et la bibliothèque de Poudlard ne contenait que peu d'ouvrages sur le sujet.

La tension de Harry augmentait à mesure que leurs efforts semblaient de plus en plus futiles. Il passait son temps avec Ginny, ou, de façon plus inquiétante, tout seul. Il parlait à nouveau de quitter Poudlard pour continuer ses recherches de son côté. Les efforts pour lui faire remarquer qu'il n'avait pas d'indices pour le guider n'obtenaient que réponses emportées et des périodes de silence boudeur.

Les jumeaux faisaient de fréquentes visites pour prendre des nouvelles de leur sœur, et leur présence semblait toujours alléger l'atmosphère. Un jour en particulier, ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque, époussetant leurs manteaux. George se glissa derrière Madame Pince et lui déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue, ce qui la fit rougir et le repousser de son bureau avec un « Vraiment ! Monsieur Weasley ! » qui manquait de conviction. Fred avança droit vers la table, mit les mains sur ses hanches, et commença à rouspéter sur Hermione.

« Vous avez une mauvaise influence sur vos pairs, Mademoiselle Granger, » annonça-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de garder tout le monde à l'intérieur, à s'acharner sur des livres poussiéreux, alors qu'il fait si beau dehors ? »

« Beau ? » répondit-elle. « On n'a pas eu une seule journée de beau temps depuis des semaines ! »

George vint les rejoindre. « Excuse-moi, mais si tu avais fait attention à ce qui se passe autour de toi, tu aurais peut-être remarqué. »

« Remarqué quoi ? » demanda Ginny en riant. Même Harry avait le sourire.

Dans un grand mouvement de bras dramatique, les jumeaux désignèrent simultanément la grande fenêtre du fond de la bibliothèque. « Il _neige_ ! »

Hermione sauta de sa chaise et courut à la fenêtre. Les autres suivirent. L'air était empli de dentelle blanche, tombant en silence sur les terres du château, et le paysage, gris et déprimant auparavant se changeait en féerie hivernale.

« Oh, allez, on sort, » s'écria Ginny. « Je veux la voir. »

« Il va faire froid, » rappela Luna. « Il faudra bien t'emmitoufler. »

« On va veiller à ça, » répondirent les jumeaux, et à eux deux, ils soulevèrent leur sœur et se précipitèrent hors de la pièce avec elle.

Harry leur courut après, et Hermione rit, soulagée de le voir sourire.

Une fois qu'ils se furent procurés les vêtements adaptés au temps froid, ils se retrouvèrent à l'entrée et descendirent les marches jusqu'au parc enneigé. Fred et George avaient enveloppé Ginny dans une couverture, et trouvèrent un banc relativement abrité où elle pourrait s'asseoir. Hermione vint l'y rejoindre.

« Franchement, » se plaignit Ginny. « On croirait que je suis de verre, à la façon dont ils me traitent. Je ne suis pas _fragile_ à ce point. »

« Non, » convint Hermione. « Mais ils se sentent toujours coupables au sujet de ce qui s'est passé. Donne-leur du temps. »

Un cri l'interrompit. Un déluge de boules de neige décrivit un arc dans les airs et s'abattit sur Harry, Ron, Neville et Luna, cadeau des jumeaux. Une courte bataille s'ensuivit, qui ne s'interrompit que le temps d'établir des équipes, et rapidement deux forteresses de neige apparurent. Harry, Neville, Hermione et Ginny (malgré les protestations de ses frères) prirent place dans l'une des forteresses pendant que les jumeaux, Ron, et Luna s'installaient dans l'autre. Hermione prit rapidement les commandes de leur fort, et attribua à chacun sa position. Ginny devait assurer l'approvisionnement en munitions. Neville se joindrait à Hermione pour attaquer, pendant que Harry se chargeait de créer des diversions. Il y eut un rapide cafouillage le temps de se préparer, puis un défi crié depuis l'autre forteresse fut accepté, et la bataille commença.

Ginny utilisait sa baguette afin de maintenir une réserve de boules de neige qu'elle passait à Hermione et Neville. Ils bombardèrent l'autre forteresse tout en essayant d'éviter les boules de neige qui volaient en leur direction. Les trois Weasley et Luna s'avéraient des compétiteurs sérieux, et pendant un bref instant on aurait pu croire que l'équipe d'Hermione se ferait battre.

« Harry ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Fais quelque chose ! »

Harry avait attendu son heure, laissant la neige s'accumuler sur un toit tout proche, et maintenant, d'un mouvement de baguette, il en déplaça la totalité au dessus de l'autre forteresse, et la laissa tomber. Les autres lancèrent des bafouillements et des cris, et, saisissant l'occasion, il emmena Hermione, Neville et Ginny à l'assaut de la forteresse ennemie. La mêlée générale qui s'ensuivit laissa tout le monde couvert de neige, mouillé, et riant à la limite de l'hystérie.

Ron se remit le premier. « Oh mon dieu, » s'écria-t-il. « Où est Ginny ? »

« Juste là, » répondit-elle en riant bêtement. Ginny avait pris le dessus sur son frère Fred en s'asseyant tout simplement sur lui, et en lui enfonçant des deux mains la tête dans la neige.

« Mfffryphggllbdth ! » dit Fred.

« Est-ce que tu t'avoues vaincu ? » demanda Hermione.

« Ne le fais pas, Fr… ! » la protestation de Ron fut interrompue quand Harry lui colla une poignée de neige dans la figure.

« Finnylvvtoiiiiii ! » répondit Fred.

« Je prendrais ça pour un 'oui', » commenta Neville, et Ginny sauta du dos de Fred pour lever les bras en signe de victoire.

« On remonte à la Salle Commune, » cria Hermione, « et chocolat chaud pour tout le monde ! »

Le groupe s'empila devant le feu, riant toujours et débattant des moments critiques de la bataille. Des elfes de maison apparurent, débarrassant les piles de manteaux mouillés, et apportant des sandwiches et du chocolat. Après s'être dépensés comme ça dans le froid, la chaleur du feu était soporifique, et progressivement ils s'effondrèrent tous et se recroquevillèrent sur des fauteuils ou des coussins, savourant leurs boissons chaudes.

Hermione trouva un coussin confortable, et s'étendit par terre. Ensommeillée, elle ne regardait et n'écoutait qu'à moitié quand elle entendit Ginny et Harry qui parlaient derrière elle. Elle se tourna un peu pour pouvoir les voir. Ils étaient pelotonnés ensemble dans un fauteuil derrière elle, tous les deux absorbés par ce que disait l'autre.

« J'ai aimé que tu sois comme ça aujourd'hui, » disait Ginny. « Pas en colère ou contrarié… tu as juste pris du bon temps. »

« Ouais, » convint Harry, hochant la tête. « C'était marrant. » Il marqua une pause, puis continua à voix basse. « Je ne sais plus comment ne pas être en colère, Gin. J'en ai tellement marre de seulement attendre que quelque chose se passe. Je déteste ça… que tout soit bloqué sur pause… que ma vie entière soit sur pause… »

Ginny hocha la tête.

« Rester là, et ne pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit… c'est comme d'être coincé à nouveau chez les Dursley… c'est le même sentiment. »

« Tu as raison, » dit Ginny. « Nous n'arrivons à rien. C'est pour ça… Harry, c'est pour ça que je veux que tu y ailles, que tu le fasses… la Légilimencie, je veux dire. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne veux pas le faire avant que tu sois prête. »

« Mais c'est ce que je suis en train de te dire. J'ai confiance en toi, et je suis prête à le faire maintenant. On ne sait pas si oui ou non il y aura des réponses dans ma tête… » elle s'esclaffa, « Diable, on ne sais pas s'il y a quoi que ce soit dans ma tête. Tu pourras au moins répondre à cette question. »

Harry attira Ginny plus près de lui, et baissa les yeux vers Hermione. De toute évidence, il avait eu conscience qu'elle les écoutait. « Tout à l'heure, » dit-il à voix basse. « Une fois que les jumeaux seront partis. »

Elle hocha la tête. Se levant, elle alla voir la partie de carte que disputaient les autres, laissant à Harry et Ginny du temps tout seuls. Ron retourna une carte, et Luna s'esclaffa en se penchant en avant pour ramasser la cagnotte. Tout le monde était calme et content, pourtant Hermione ne put empêcher un petit frisson de lui échapper. _Qu'allait trouver Harry ?_

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Le dîner eut lieu, comme d'habitude, dans la Grande Salle ce soir-là. Ce qui était inhabituel, c'était le fait que les professeurs et les quelques élèves qui restaient mangent ensemble. Une grande table avait été placée au centre de la Salle, et toutes les autres tables retirées. La Directrice était assise en bout de table, et les observa tous alors qu'ils mangeaient.

L'appréhension au sujet de la soirée à venir donnait à Ginny un air pâle et elle plantait sa fourchette dans son assiette sans enthousiasme. Le professeur McGonagall la regarda, inquiète.

« Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien, Miss Weasley ? » demanda-t-elle. « Vous ne semblez pas avoir beaucoup d'appétit. »

A côté d'elle, Hermione sentit la tension de Harry alors qu'ils attendaient que Ginny réponde.

« Je vais bien, Madame la Directrice. Je crois que je suis simplement fatiguée, » répondit-elle. « Nous sommes restés dehors dans la neige pendant un bon bout de temps cet après-midi. J'en ai peut-être fait un peu trop. »

Le Professeur McGonagall sourit. « C'est probable. J'ai vu votre bataille de boules de neige. En fait, j'ai été assez tentée de venir vous rejoindre moi-même. »

Tout le monde autour de la table rit, mais Madame Pomfresh secoua la tête. « Ne vous y trompez pas. Elle est dangereuse avec une boule de neige. Méchant crochet du droit. »

Une conversation animée continua pendant le reste du repas, avec des histoires de précédentes batailles de boules de neige, et des discussions sur les stratégies pour prendre une forteresse de neige. Hermione eut l'impression qu'ils avaient bien réussi à masquer leur anxiété, puisqu'on ne leur posa plus de questions. Après avoir liquidé un plat de crumble aux pommes accompagné de crème anglaise, ils se levèrent de table, souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à leurs professeurs, et reprirent le chemin de la Salle Commune.

Ginny avait décidé qu'elle voulait que les autres restent dans la pièce avec elle. Ron, de toute façon, avait refusé de seulement envisager de ne pas être présent. Bien qu'il ait confiance en Harry, il était inquiet de la façon dont sa sœur pourrait être affectée en revisitant des souvenirs aussi traumatisants. Hermione avait le sentiment qu'il fallait qu'elle soit là pour garder une trace de tout ce qui était dit, et Neville et Luna voulait seulement être là pour soutenir Ginny. Ils s'assirent tous ensemble pendant que Harry expliquait brièvement ce qu'il allait faire, et ce que Ginny pourrait ressentir, se basant sur sa propre expérience avec Snape.

« Ça a été désagréable pour moi _parce que_ c'était Snape, » expliqua Harry. « Dès le début, il voulait que je ressente une impression de malaise. Ça ne t'arrivera pas, » assura-t-il à Ginny.

Hermione tressaillit, mais dût admettre qu'elle n'était pas surprise par les révélations de Harry. Que Snape déteste Harry avait été évident dès leur première rencontre. Néanmoins, ça la perturbait qu'il ait pu continuer à exprimer son intense antipathie au point de saboter des leçons que Dumbledore avait considérées si importantes.

Depuis son fauteuil, Ginny annonça. « Je pense que je suis prête. Allons-y. » Harry se positionna sur le divan de façon à être bien en face d'elle et la regarder directement dans les yeux. Il sortit sa baguette, et la tint prête dans sa main droite ; la gauche, il la tendit pour prendre la main de Ginny. Autour d'eux, les autres attendaient, tendus. Hermione avait son calepin ouvert et une plume à la main.

« OK, » dit Harry. Il leva sa baguette, regarda Ginny dans les yeux, et chuchota, « _Legilimens !_ »

Ginny se raidit considérablement. Harry laissa immédiatement retomber la main qui tenait sa baguette et rompit le contact visuel. « Désolé. »

« Non, ça va, » lui assura Ginny. « Je pensais que ça allait faire mal, mais non en fait. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Je sais à quoi m'attendre cette fois. Essayons encore. »

Harry la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux et commença à lever sa baguette quand Ginny se mit à rire. Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'adossa dans le divan. Ginny continua à rire, ce qui fit glousser Hermione, puis Ron et Neville se mirent à rire.

Ron marmonna, « Les filles ! »

Regardant tout le monde autour d'elle, Luna demanda, « Est-ce que Harry a fait quelque chose de marrant ? »

Entre deux gloussements, Hermione répondit, « Non, c'est seulement les nerfs… désolée ! »

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes avant de parvenir à se calmer. « D'accord, d'accord ! » dit Ginny. « Je suis calme maintenant, je suis prête. »

Harry lui prit à nouveau la main, et la regarda. Elle rencontra son regard avec calme, et il leva sa baguette. « _Legilimens._ »

Hermione observa attentivement, Ginny semblait détendue, et Harry maintenait un contact visuel, elle en conclut dont que ça fonctionnait. Pendant un court moment, rien ne se passa, puis Ginny commença à remuer nerveusement. Hermione se sentait elle aussi devenir de plus en plus anxieuse ; Ginny respirait plus rapidement maintenant. Ses yeux était plus grands ouverts, et soudain elle gémit.

Harry rompit le contact visuel, et Ginny laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains. Hermione se leva d'un bond et passa un bras autour d'elle. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'arrêter, » dit Ron. « C'est trop perturbant pour elle. »

Ginny releva la tête et chercha la main de Harry. « Non, je… je ne veux pas arrêter. Tu y étais, Harry. Je veux continuer. »

« Est-ce que tu es sûre que ce n'est pas trop pour toi ? » lui demanda Hermione.

« Je préfère tout revoir maintenant, plutôt que par bribes dans mes cauchemars toutes les nuits, » insista Ginny. « Je t'en prie, Harry… continue simplement, et cette fois, ne t'arrête pas même si je suis bouleversée. Pas avant qu'on ait tout vu. »

Harry hésita. « Tu es sûre ? »

« Ce n'est vraiment pas aussi déplaisant que ça l'était d'être possédé, » répondit Ginny. « Alors, oui… je suis sûre. »

Une fois encore… « _Legilimens !_ »

Presque immédiatement, Ginny se raidit. Elle commença à gémir, et des larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux. Le visage pâle, l'air déterminé, Harry maintint le contact. Ginny remuait nerveusement, on aurait pu croire qu'elle essayait de briser la connexion si elle n'avait pas tenu si fermement la main de Harry. Elle commença à gémir et à supplier, « Non… non ! »

Hermione entendit un son étranglé derrière elle. Les autres soutenaient Ron qui était plié en deux et semblait plutôt vert. Neville adressa un regard à Hermione et, avec l'aide de Luna, aida Ron à sortir de la pièce. Hermione frissonna en solidarité. Elle avait le plus grand mal à supporter d'entendre les cris de Ginny. A quel point est-ce que ce devait être plus difficile encore pour Ron d'entendre sa sœur revivre ces moments de torture ?

Ginny était toujours en train de chercher son souffle et de pleurer quand Harry baissa sa baguette et détourna le regard. « Ça y est ! » Elle s'effondra en avant, et Harry la rattrapa dans ses bras et la soutint alors qu'elle pleurait. Hermione pouvait voir qu'il tremblait, et qu'il avait les dents serrées de colère. Elle fit mine d'approcher, mais Harry l'arrêta d'un regard, et désigna de la tête la direction de la porte. Comprenant qu'il voulait être seul avec Ginny, elle sortit sans un bruit de la Salle Commune.

Elle retrouva les autres assis dans les escaliers. Ron était pâle, et Luna tenait une compresse pressée contre son front. Ils levèrent tous les yeux quand elle approcha.

« Comment va Ginny ? » demanda Neville.

« Elle pleure, mais ça va aller. Harry s'occupe d'elle, » répondit-elle.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller, » dit Ron, commençant à se lever.

Luna l'en empêcha. « Il vaut mieux les laisser seuls tous les deux pendant un moment. »

« Je suis son frère ; je devrais y être. »

« Mais tu n'as pas été possédé, et tu n'as pas été torturé par Voldemort, » lui rappela Luna. « Ils se comprennent l'un l'autre d'une façon que tu ne peux pas. »

Ron fronça le nez, mais n'insista pas plus longtemps pour se lever. Une fois encore, Hermione se trouva surprise par la perspicacité de Luna.

« Tu as raison. J'imagine qu'aucun d'entre nous ne peut vraiment comprendre ce qu'ils ont vécu, » dit-elle, pensivement. « Comment est-ce que tu fais pour en savoir autant sur les gens ? »

« Oh, je les observe, et j'écoute ce qu'ils disent, » répondit tranquillement Luna. « On apprend des choses de cette façon. »

La porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrit, et Ginny apparut. « Venez, » dit-elle. « On est prêts à en parler maintenant. »

Ron fut le premier à la porte, passant un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur alors qu'ils rentraient dans la pièce. Hermione sourit, pensant que c'était une bonne chose qu'ils aient attendu que les jumeaux soient partis avant de commencer la Légilimencie. Un grand frère Weasley surprotecteur était bien suffisant.

Ginny s'installa à côté de Harry, et les autres tirèrent des fauteuils autours d'eux. Hermione prit sa plume et son calepin. « Est-ce que je prends des notes ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire. On a trouvé ce qu'on voulait savoir. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Ron.

« C'est ce qu'on pensait, » dit Ginny. « Je ne me souvenais de rien après qu'il m'ait appelée 'petite fille stupide'. »

« Une fois que j'ai trouvé ce souvenir, nous l'avons repassé. » Harry semblait hanté. « Il l'a torturée… le Doloris… mais d'abord il l'a réduite au silence. C'est pour ça que personne ne l'a entendue crier. »

« Bordel de merde ! » s'exclama Ron. « On n'aurait pas dû faire ça. »

« Non, ça va, » s'empressa de le rassurer Ginny. « Maintenant je me souviens de ce qui s'est passé, et c'est atroce… mais je peux gérer ça. Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'horrible et d'innomé au fond de mon esprit qui me fait peur en permanence. »

« Ginny, » demanda Hermione. « Est-ce qu'il a dit quoi que ce soit qui explique pourquoi il t'a attaquée ? »

« Oui. Il a dit que Harry pourrait me regarder mourir… et que je ne pourrai rien lui dire au sujet de la Chambre des Secrets. »

« La Chambre ? »

« Oui. Ce qu'il a dit exactement, c'est 'Tu ne diras pas un mot à ton _précieux Potter_ sur la Chambre des Secrets. Tout ce que tu sais mourra avec toi.' »

« Et il y a quoi dans la Chambre des Secrets dont il a peur que tu parles ? » demanda son frère. « Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est d'un gros tas d'os dégueus et de Lockhart qui disait n'importe quoi. »

« C'est ça qui est bizarre, » convint Ginny en secouant la tête. « Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose moi non plus. Harry a cherché, mais il n'a rien trouvé non plus dans mes souvenirs. Alors je ne sais vraiment pas ce que Tom voulait m'empêcher de dire. »

Harry regarda Ron. « On va devoir y redescendre pour tout fouiller. »

« Attends, Harry. Est-ce que tu es sûr qu'il n'y a plus de Basilics ou d'autres monstres que tu pourrais libérer en ouvrant la Chambre ? » demanda Hermione avec un frisson.

« Je ne crois pas. En tout cas, je n'ai jamais rien vu d'autre là en bas. Jedusor et le Basilic étaient bien suffisants comme monstres, » dit Harry.

« Gin ne descend pas là-dedans, » annonça Ron. « C'est déjà un endroit bien assez risqué pour nous deux. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne veux pas y aller, » lui dit Ginny. « Une fois ça m'a suffi. »

« C'est décidé alors. On y va quand ? » Ron regardait Harry.

« Demain matin. On se retrouve dans les toilettes de Mimi à neuf heures. »

XoXoXoXoXoX

Hermione arriva la première le lendemain matin, vêtue d'un vieux pull, d'un jean moldu, et de bottes. D'après la description de la Chambre, elle prévoyait un moment plutôt salissant. Elle lança un salut à Mimi, qui semblait particulièrement déprimée. Elle lança une plainte et pleura sa réponse à Hermione, avant de disparaître rapidement dans les toilettes avec des éclaboussures qui firent ruisseler l'eau des murs de chaque box. S'écartant pour éviter le jet d'eau, Hermione se cogna contre les lavabos. Se retournant pour les examiner, elle identifia rapidement celui qu'on lui avait décrit. Lavabo central, un robinet qui ne fonctionne pas, une petite image de serpent gravée dans la fixation de cuivre. Elle passa un doigt dessus, se demandant si Harry serait toujours capable de l'ouvrir après tout ce temps.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit dans un lourd grincement, et elle sursauta. Les garçons entrèrent dans la pièce, s'arrêtant juste le temps de reconnaître qui les attendait. Ron lui sourit. « Tu sembles nerveuse, Hermione. Tu t'attendais à voir un troll ? »

Harry ne souriait pas. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord hier soir pour que Ron et moi on y aille seuls. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Dans tes rêves. Je viens avec vous. »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée… » commença à protester Harry, mais elle l'interrompit.

« Si tu te souviens, la seule raison pour laquelle je n'étais pas avec vous la première fois que vous êtes descendus, c'était parce que j'étais pétrifiée. Il n'y a rien qui m'arrête cette fois. »

« Mais on ne sait pas ce qu'on va trouver là en bas ! » dit Ron.

« Non, » convint-elle. « Mais on ne savait pas ce qu'on allait trouver quand on a passé la trappe qui menait à la Pierre Philosophale non plus, pas vrai ? »

« Mais… »

« Et on ne savait certainement pas ce qui nous attendait dans la Cabane Hurlante non plus, » continua-t-elle.

« Bon, c'est vrai… »

Harry eut un grand sourire. « Laisse tomber, Ron. »

Hermione sourit, contente d'avoir fait valoir son point de vue. « Allons-y, alors. »

« Très bien. » Harry avança devant le lavabo qui portait l'image du serpent. Il hésita un petit moment, puis siffla doucement. Rien ne se passa.

Ron tendit le bras et attira Hermione légèrement en arrière. « Essaie encore, Harry. Peut-être un peu plus fort. »

Harry siffla à nouveau, les syllabes de Fourchelangue semblaient étranges et dissonantes aux oreilles d'Hermione. Soudain, le robinet commença à émettre une lumière blanche, et le mur derrière le lavabo sembla trembler. Elle recula rapidement, tout comme Ron. Le robinet avait commencé à tourner, et avec un lourd grondement, le lavabo disparut lentement dans le sol, le mur derrière lui glissa en arrière, et un énorme tuyau s'ouvrit, béant, devant eux.

« C'est… c'est vraiment incroyable, » balbutia-t-elle. Avançant, elle jeta un œil dans l'ouverture – ça s'enfonçait dans le noir, et rien n'était visible depuis l'entrée où ils se tenaient. Elle leva les yeux pour voir Harry qui la regardait avec au visage une expression légèrement amusée.

« C'est ça. L'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets, » annonça-t-il. « Tu veux toujours y aller ? »

Elle hocha rapidement la tête, avant de se laisser le temps de changer d'avis.

« OK, » Harry leur fit signe d'approcher. « Je descends le premier, puis Ron. S'il y a le moindre problème, on envoie des étincelles rouges. »

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête, la gorge sèche. Harry approcha du bord du tuyau, et se laissa simplement tomber dedans. Ron attendit un instant encore. Ne voyant aucun signal apparaître, il approcha du bord, leva un pouce pour Hermione, et disparut de sa vue.

Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait. Devant elle se trouvaient deux choses qui lui avaient toujours fait peur… tomber de haut, et le noir. La respiration rapide, elle approcha du bord et chercha un signal. Soudain, une voix résonna dans sa tête, si claire qu'elle regarda derrière elle, dans le doute, pour s'assurer qu'elle était seule.

_« Potter se lancera aveuglément à la mort elle-même sans jamais considérer un instant le danger qu'il fait courir à ceux qu'il emmène avec lui ! Et Weasley lui emboîtera sottement le pas. Mais vous, vous devriez avoir le bon sens de ne pas suivre la voie de la stupidité de Potter ! »_

_« Vous avez tort ! »_ lui répondit-elle mentalement. _« C'est parce qu'il tient tant à ses amis qu'il prend les risques qu'il prend. Et je serai avec lui, et je le soutiendrai… »_

Hermione sourit et finit sa phrase à voix haute. « …quoi qu'il advienne ! » Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa glisser dans le tuyau.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Chapitre onze.**

« Beuuuurk ! » Hermione ne put retenir le grognement de dégoût qui lui échappa. Glisser le long d'un vieux tuyau d'évacuation d'eau était déjà assez désagréable, mais quand elle était arrivée en bas, elle avait essayé d'atterrir debout, pour finalement basculer en avant, se retrouvant à quatre pattes dans la boue puante qui recouvrait le sol de pierre.

Le tunnel était éclairé par les baguettes que Harry et Ron tenaient en l'air. Ce dernier approcha d'elle pour lui lancer un rapide « _Récurvite »_.

« Merci, » dit-elle, mettant la main dans sa poche et sortant sa baguette. « _Lumos,_ » et sa baguette vint ajouter sa lueur aux autres. « C'était vraiment répugnant. »

Harry rit. « D'après mes souvenirs, ça ne va pas s'améliorer. » Il désigna le tunnel devant eux. « Il sera partiellement bloqué à mi-chemin. Lockhart a fait écrouler une partie du plafond quand il a essayé de nous Amnésier. »

Avec les trois baguettes, l'espace qui les entourait immédiatement était bien éclairé, mais juste au delà, le tunnel semblait être une masse noire impénétrable.

« C'est comme… entrer dans un trou noir, » dit Hermione, avec appréhension.

« Ouais, » convint Harry.

« Un trou noir… ? »

« C'est de l'Astronomie, Ronald. Est-ce que tu ne fais jamais attention ? » demanda Hermione.

« Oh, c'est vrai. Etoiles, trous noirs, comètes… je me souviens maintenant. » Ron lui adressa un sourire effronté.

« Là ! » Harry pointa avec sa baguette, révélant un tas de pierres qui s'étendait du sol au plafond, bloquant pratiquement le tunnel tout entier.

« Tout ça est tombé quand Lockhart… ? Vous avez de la chance qu'il ne vous ait pas tous tués ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« De la chance qu'il ait attrapé ma baguette au lieu de celle de Harry, » dit Ron. « Il avait l'intention de nous abandonner là. »

« Ce fieffé… »

« Ce n'était pas ce que tu avais l'air de penser de lui à cette époque, » la taquina Harry.

Hermione se rebiffa. « Ecoute, est-ce qu'on pourrait s'il te plait oublier mon béguin idiot pour Lockhart, et nous mettre au travail pour trouver comment nous allons passer de l'autre côté de tout ça ? » D'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, le mur de pierre était relativement solide, mais les garçons devaient l'avoir traversé avant de ramener Ginny.

« Il devrait y avoir un trou d'une bonne taille dans le tas, » dit Ron. « J'ai eu tout le temps de déplacer des pierres pendant que j'attendais Harry. » Il frissonna, se souvenant. « Ça a été une longue attente. »

Ils s'éparpillèrent tous les trois et concentrèrent la lumière sur le tas de pierre. La lueur rebondissait sur la surface irrégulière de la pile et renvoyait des ombres qui bougeaient et tremblotaient. Dans l'imagination nerveuse d'Hermione, c'étaient les ombres des serpents qui rampaient le long des murs et ondulaient sur le sol. Ne voulant pas trahir son anxiété auprès des garçons, elle garda les yeux sur les pierres, refusant résolument de regarder derrière elle.

« J'ai trouvé, » appela Ron, et avec un soupir de soulagement, elle se dépêcha d'aller le rejoindre.

Harry arriva derrière eux et examina l'ouverture d'un œil critique. « C'est étroit, mais je crois qu'on peut toujours passer dedans. Tant que les pierres ne bougent pas pendant qu'on grimpe, remarquez. »

Hermione pointa sa baguette et lança un _'Stabilis'_ à la base de l'ouverture, et Ron et Harry répétèrent les mouvements, dirigeant leurs sorts vers les côtés. Assurés que la pile tiendrait bon, ils se préparèrent à grimper à travers.

« Toi d'abord, Hermione, » ordonna Harry. « Ron et moi, on te poussera. »

Les deux garçons l'aidèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse atteindre les pierres de la trouée elle-même. « J'y suis, » lança-t-elle. « Je traverse ! » Elle se tortilla, s'aida de ses bras, et se hissa jusqu'à l'ouverture et à travers elle, laissant retomber ses jambes de l'autre côté, se tenant jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une prise pour ses pieds. Refusant de baisser les yeux, _pourquoi est-ce que tout ce que nous faisons doit forcément comporter des hauteurs ?_ elle se déplaça lentement le long de la surface pierreuse jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent la terre ferme. « J'y suis ! » appela-t-elle. Au dessus d'elle, elle put voir les longues jambes de Ron pendre depuis le bord du passage.

Il avait presque traversé quand elle risqua un regard derrière elle, et à la lumière de sa baguette, elle put à peine distinguer la silhouette d'un énorme serpent étendu dans les renfoncements du tunnel. Une peur panique s'empara d'elle, et elle poussa un cri perçant et éteignit accidentellement la lumière. Revenant à tâtons sur ses pas, elle glissa sur les pierres branlantes et tomba avec un glapissement de douleur. Elle se recroquevilla et se couvrit les yeux, entendant les cris et le bruit de pierres qui roulaient autour d'elle.

« _Lumos !_ » La zone autour d'elle s'éclaira à nouveau. « Par tous les cieux, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Hermione ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Elle garda les mains sur son visage. « Oh, ne regardez pas ! Il y a un Basilic juste là. Je l'ai vu. J'ai… »

« On aurait dû la prévenir, » dit Harry. « C'est une peau. Le Basilic a mué. Elle était déjà là quand on est venus la dernière fois. »

« Une… une peau ? » Elle garda les yeux soigneusement couverts.

« Ça nous a fait une peur de tous les diables la première fois qu'on l'a vue nous aussi. » Ron riait. « Tu peux découvrir tes yeux. Ça craint rien. »

Hermione jeta un œil à travers ses doigts, puis baissa les mains, chagrinée. « Je suis désolée. C'était stupide de ma part. »

« Y'a pas de mal, » dit Harry, en se frottant le dos. « On est seulement descendus un peu plus vite que la dernière fois. » Il avança un peu pour aller regarder la peau de serpent. « J'avais oublié à quel point cette chose était grande… » il s'arrêta de parler, perdu dans ses pensées, un air étrange au visage. A côté de lui, Ron remua, mal à l'aise.

Hermione regarda le jeu des pensées sur le visage de Harry. Il avait affronté le monstre à un âge où la plupart des garçons n'affrontaient rien de plus sérieux que les occasionnels duels de sorts contre les Maisons rivales. Il avait été lancé dans l'inimaginable, faisant face à Voldemort pour la deuxième fois en la personne de Tom Jedusor, et y perdant presque la vie. Le spectre d'une autre confrontation, d'une confrontation finale avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pesait sur chacune de ses pensées et de ses actions, son inéluctabilité le regardant en face. Elle tendit la main et lui toucha le bras.

« On devrait continuer. On a beaucoup de terrain à couvrir si la Chambre est aussi grande que tu le dis. »

Harry battit des paupières, semblant revenir à lui depuis très loin, puis hocha la tête. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Ron leva sa baguette et commença à avancer. Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas, se déplaçant avec précaution, examinant les murs du tunnel alors qu'ils le traversaient. Rien ne semblait remarquable. Les murs eux-mêmes étaient de pierre claire, décolorés, avec des traînées de moisissure et d'humidité. A la base des murs de fins ruisselets d'eau formaient des flaques et suintaient sur le sol. Le tunnel tout entier sentait le moisi et la négligence, l'âge et l'abandon. Hermione frissonna et se rapprocha des garçons.

Ils marquèrent un arrêt au bout du tunnel, se trouvant face à ce qui semblait être un mur solide. Sculptés dans la masse, il y avait deux serpents enlacés. Le détail de la sculpture était méticuleux – chaque écaille des serpents semblait se détacher individuellement, leurs bouches ouvertes arboraient de longs crochets qui semblaient luire de l'humidité de leur venin, leurs yeux étaient d'énormes émeraudes qui étincelaient à la lumière des baguettes, jetant des regards malveillants sur les trois humains qui se présentaient devant eux.

Ron déglutit et fit un geste vers Harry. « A toi de jouer, mon pote. »

Harry se planta droit devant les serpents, Hermione aurait juré qu'à la lueur vacillante des baguettes, les serpents bougeaient comme pour avoir une meilleure vue de lui. Quand Harry parla, les sifflement de ses mots résonnèrent autour d'eux, comme si d'autres serpents, invisibles, cachés dans le long couloir, répondaient. Un craquement sec résonna dans le mur, leur coupant tous le souffle, et cette fois-ci les serpents bougèrent effectivement, s'écartant lentement l'un de l'autre et glissant vers les bords opposés du mur. Une large fissure apparut du sol au plafond, et avec un léger grondement, les deux parties du murs s'écartèrent en glissant.

Devant eux s'étendait une chambre toute en longueur, bordée de piliers de pierre les dominant de leur hauteur, chacun en forme de serpent. Les sommets des piliers se perdaient dans le plafond sombre de la chambre immense, mais les serpents s'enroulèrent sur eux-mêmes de façon que leurs bouches ouvertes, les crochets tendus, présentent une sorte de garde d'honneur reptilienne pour ceux qui entraient.

Suivant Harry le long de l'avenue de serpents, Hermione remarqua que quelque chose commençait à se dégager dans la lumière chiche, devant eux. Quelque chose d'énorme. Alors qu'ils approchaient, l'objet commença à prendre forme. Ils trébuchèrent et s'arrêtèrent, levant les yeux pour dévisager la statue devant eux. Un sorcier âgé, sa longue barbe pendant presque jusqu'au pied de ses robes, les paupières tombantes, et les lèvres retroussées dans un sourire supérieur. Hermione sursauta quand Harry parla.

« Ça y est, » il désigna un endroit à la base de la statue où les pieds du sorcier dépassaient des plis de ses robes de pierre. « C'est là que j'ai trouvé Ginny, étendue juste à cet endroit. » Il marqua une pause. « Je pensais qu'elle était morte. »

« C'est Serpentard, pas vrai ? » demanda Ron.

« Qui d'autre ça pourrait être, ici en bas ? » dit Harry.

Les traits de la statue semblaient les regarder de là-haut avec dégoût, et Hermione se demanda si d'une façon ou d'une autre il savait qu'une fille de moldus avait envahi son sanctuaire. Elle s'arracha à la contemplation et se retourna pour examiner ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux. Plusieurs ouvertures sombres apparaissaient dans les murs, indiquant des passages ou des embrasures de portes. Attirant l'attention des garçons vers les ouvertures, Hermione suggéra, « On pourrait se séparer, pour couvrir le terrain un peu plus vite. »

« Bonne idée, » convint Harry. « On peut… »

« Non ! » s'exclama Ron. « Hors de question. C'est la Chambre de Serpentard. Il pourrait y avoir des pièges ici, et ils seraient prévus pour attraper n'importe quel enfant de moldu qui entre. C'est trop dangereux pour Hermione qu'elle reste seule. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse contester l'argument, Harry était tombé d'accord. « On reste tous ensemble. » Il indiqua une ouverture située un peu derrière le socle de la statue. « Commençons par là. »

Ça se révéla être une alcôve avec des étagères sur l'un des murs, vides à l'exception de deux lanternes à la base rouillée et au verre brisé. Un examen rapproché des autres murs ne donna aucune indication qu'il existe d'autres portes ou passages. Ressortant, et passant derrière la statue de Serpentard, ils prirent le temps de regarder parmi les plis de ses robes, mais la pierre était solide.

L'ouverture suivante les mena à un court tunnel qui se terminait par un mur solide. Ce mur, cependant, était gravé d'un autre serpent. A une commande sèche de Harry, il se recroquevilla en un cercle, et une porte ronde s'ouvrit, permettant l'accès au reste du tunnel. Ron avança, et jeta rapidement un œil alentour.

« Il y a un escalier là-dedans. Qui monte. C'est probablement comme ça que Jedusor entrait et sortait de la Chambre quand il était là, » leur cria Ron.

« On sortira par là, alors, » répondit Harry. « Reviens. On a beaucoup d'autres trucs à regarder avant de partir. »

Ron les rejoignit, et ils se dirigèrent vers une petite alcôve tout au bout de la Chambre. Hermione fixait Harry, l'air de douter. « Tu _avais_ un plan pour nous faire sortir d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, si on n'avait pas trouvé l'escalier ? »

Harry eut l'air penaud, et Ron rit derrière eux. « Je ne peux pas le croire, » dit Hermione. « Tu nous as vraiment fait descendre ici sans avoir de moyen de nous faire remonter ! »

« Je savais qu'on trouverait quelque chose. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Comme le dirait la Directrice 'C'est de la pure chance imbécile !' »

Ron pouffa de nouveau, et elle se retourna pour le fusiller du regard, rentrant par la même occasion dans Harry qui s'était complètement arrêté à l'entrée de l'alcôve.

« Je crois, » dit-il doucement, « qu'on a trouvé ce qu'on cherchait. »

XoXoXoXoX

A l'intérieur, il y avait une chambre immense, donnant l'impression d'avoir été créée à-même la pierre brute. A un bout était un bureau fait de pierre et toujours attaché au mur dans lequel il avait été sculpté. Un fauteuil de la même pierre, semblable à un trône, avec un dossier et des accoudoirs minutieusement sculptés, était placé directement devant le bureau. Le fauteuil était rembourré en brocart vert et argent.

« Oh, mon Dieu, » souffla Hermione. « Serpentard aimait les effets dramatiques, n'est-ce pas ? »

« On pourrait dire ça, » répondit Ron. « Regarde là-bas. »

Du côté opposé de la pièce, séparé par un mur partiel, se trouvait une chambre à coucher. Le lit lui-même était une copie du bureau, sculpté avec force détails, une grande plate-forme de pierre sur laquelle était placé un énorme matelas recouvert de draps vert et argent où s'empilaient des coussins de brocart. De lourds rideaux frangés pendaient du plafond jusqu'au sol aux quatre coins. A côté du lit se trouvait une table de pierre recouverte d'un tissu dans les mêmes tons. Mais ce qui attira leur attention fut le coffret d'argent sur la table. Par contraste avec le décor ostentatoire de la pierre elle-même, le coffret était relativement ordinaire, son seul ornement étant le serpent d'argent aux yeux rubis recroquevillé sur le couvercle.

Harry avança et observa le coffret de près. « Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il est suffisamment grand pour contenir le Sceau de Serdaigle ? »

Hermione le rejoignit. « J'ai regardé la copie dans la Salle Commune de Serdaigle, et je crois que ça tiendrait dedans. Mais est-ce que Tom Jedusor l'aurait laissé comme ça, à découvert ? »

« Qui serait descendu ici pour le chercher ? » demanda Ron. « Personne ne savait pour les Horcruxes à l'époque, et Jedusor avait cette chambre pour lui tout seul. »

« C'est vrai, » convint Hermione. « Enfin, il y a un moyen de le savoir. » Elle tendit la main et saisit le loquet d'argent. Instantanément, le serpent frappa, plantant ses crochets d'argent dans sa main. Hermione poussa un cri et retira sa main, une douleur froide comme un choc fulgurant dans son bras, et le serpent reprit sa position enroulé sur lui-même.

Ron l'attrapa. « Laisse-moi voir ! » Elle ferma vivement les yeux à cause de la douleur alors qu'il examinait les piqûres qui saignaient sur sa main qui enflait rapidement.

« Ça fait mal, et c'est… tellement froid, » gémit Hermione. Ron sortit un mouchoir et le noua serré, essayant de stopper le saignement. Il l'aida à aller jusqu'au bord du lit où elle s'assit en tremblant.

Harry se détourna du serpent et la regarda, anxieux. « Ça va ? »

« Ma main me lance, mais sinon, ça va. J'ai seulement froid. » Elle fixa sa main bandée. « J'aurais dû me rendre compte qu'une fille de moldus ne serait pas capable d'ouvrir la boîte de Jedusor. »

« Peut-être qu'un Sang-Pur… » suggéra Ron. Il avança prudemment la main vers le coffret. Le serpent se dressa et se prépara à frapper, et Ron retira sa main. « J'imagine qu'il va falloir que ce soit toi, Harry. »

Il hocha la tête, puis retourna vers la table. S'arrêtant devant le coffret, il se mit face au serpent et siffla un ordre. Le serpent leva la tête, ses yeux rubis étincelaient, et siffla une réponse. Harry parla encore, sifflant au serpent ces syllabes étranges. Hermione dévisageait son ami alors qu'il conversait avec le serpent d'argent. C'était un aspect de la personnalité de Harry qui la mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Sa capacité à parler Fourchelangue semblait contre-nature et obscure. Ça la poussait à se demander quelles autres parts de lui pourraient être touchées par la magie noire. Alors qu'elle regardait, Harry tendit la main, et le serpent se prépara à nouveau à attaquer. Laissant sa main retomber contre son corps, il se tourna vers eux et leur expliqua.

« Apparemment, le coffret ne peut être ouvert que par un Serpentard. Le serpent n'est que la première ligne de défense. Il me dit que tous ceux qui ne sont pas Serpentards pourraient y laisser leur vie s'ils essayaient de l'ouvrir. »

« Oh, très bien, » dit Hermione, exaspérée. « Maintenant, on n'a qu'à trouver un Serpentard qui passe par là, le traîner ici en bas, et le forcer à ouvrir le coffret pour nous. Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen ? »

« Tu as vu à quoi il faut s'attendre quand il s'agit des Horcruxes. Il n'y a pas à en douter ; ce truc est piégé, » répondit Harry.

« Est-ce qu'on peut le transporter en dehors d'ici ? » demanda Ron.

« Pas sans se faire mordre. Comment va ta main ? »

« Ça fait plutôt mal, » admit-elle. « Puisque ça semble être l'endroit où Jedusor a caché le Horcrux, je vote pour qu'on sorte d'ici. On ne peut pas l'ouvrir ni le transporter dehors. Ça ne sert à rien de rester. »

« D'accord, » convint Harry. « Voyons où nous mènera cet escalier. »

Ils retournèrent au tunnel et Harry ordonna au serpent de bouger. L'ouverture circulaire était suffisamment large pour qu'on y accède facilement, et bientôt ils montaient les marches de pierre. Des torchères aux murs s'allumèrent, rendant le passage devant eux visible jusqu'à une certaine distance.

Les escaliers montaient et montaient, et Hermione essayait de toutes ses forces d'ignorer la douleur de sa main et l'impression de froid qui semblait grimper dans son bras depuis l'endroit de la morsure de serpent. « Est-ce que vous pensez que ça mène réellement quelque part, où est-ce que c'est un autre des tours de Serpentard ? »

Ron la regarda avec au visage une expression inquiète. « On a monté un sacré moment. Je pense qu'on devrait trouver une sortie dans le coin dans pas longtemps. »

Elle frissonna. « Ça ne sera pas trop tôt pour moi. » Elle avait mal aux jambes à cause de l'effort fourni pour monter, et même Ron et Harry s'étaient tus, quand une paire de torchères éclatèrent soudain à la vie, faisant clairement rejaillir l'encadrement d'une porte. Ils l'ouvrirent prudemment, et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec ce qui semblait être le dos d'une énorme tapisserie.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers l'énorme tissu qui leur bloquait le passage.

« _Ascenscio !_ » et la tapisserie se souleva. Passant dessous, ils atterrirent dans un couloir, de toute évidence une partie du château qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue auparavant.

« Où est-ce que vous pensez qu'on est ? » demanda Ron. « Je ne reconnais pas du tout ce coin. »

Frissonnant un peu plus, Hermione répondit, « Commençons à marcher. On ne manquera pas de tomber sur un portrait, et on pourra demander notre chemin. »

Un couloir mena à un autre. Ils ne rencontrèrent aucun portrait, aucun escalier, aucune pièce. Hermione avait l'impression que son bras était pris dans de la glace, et son visage, son cou, ses épaules étaient aussi froids que si elle affrontait un vent glacial. Elle commençait à ne plus pouvoir maîtriser ses tremblements. « Je crois… je crois que la morsure… »

Les garçons la regardèrent, horrifiés. « Merde alors ! Il faut qu'on aille quelque part où on pourra la réchauffer, » dit Ron à Harry.

Harry passa un bras autour d'elle. « Le château. Luna a dit… on a besoin d'un endroit où la réchauffer… maintenant ! »

Au détour d'une courbe du couloir, ils trouvèrent une porte. Ron courut devant et tira la poignée, et la porte s'ouvrit en silence. « On dirait des quartiers d'habitation. »

_Snape !_ pensa frénétiquement Hermione, et elle essaya de s'écarter de Harry. « Non… non… on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a dedans… »

« On a des chances de trouver une cheminée, et on pourra te faire traverser jusqu'à l'Infirmerie. Allez, viens. »

Malgré sa résistance, ils la tirèrent dans la pièce. Elle se révéla être un grand bureau, avec un canapé et une paire de lourds fauteuils tendus de tissu regroupés autour d'un grand âtre.

Harry guida Hermione jusqu'au plus proche fauteuil, pendant que Ron sortait sa baguette et la pointait vers la cheminée. « _Incen…_ »

« _Expelliarmus !_ » La baguette de Ron vola à travers les airs, et celle de Harry suivit tout de suite après. Une silhouette les approcha depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. « Comment diable est-ce que vous m'avez trouvé ? »

Aucun des garçons ne bougea. Hermione regardait fixement alors que la silhouette approchait, persuadée qu'elle avait une hallucination. « Malefoy ? »

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Ron avait reculé pour flanquer Harry, et tous les deux bloquaient Hermione à la vue de Malefoy. Le visage de Harry était un masque de rage. « Est-ce que tu es là pour faire entrer plus de Mangemorts dans le château, espèce de salaud ! »

« N'importe qui dans Poudlard te tuerait à vue, Malefoy ! » s'écria Ron.

Malefoy les observait avec une expression indéchiffrable au visage. « Je parie que tu aimerais voir ça, Weasley, mais la vérité c'est que… McGonagall m'a caché ici. »

« Tu mens ! » lui siffla Harry.

« Eh non, Potter. » Malefoy laissait sa baguette traîner en leur direction. « Je suis un homme mort, pour autant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit concerné. J'ai désobéi à un ordre direct. » Juste le temps d'un instant, une expression perdue, effrayée, traversa son visage. « Je n'ai pas pu tuer Dumbledore, et il n'accepte pas les excuses en cas d'échec. Votre Ordre m'a caché ici. »

« C'est un piège, » affirma Ron. « McGonagall devrait savoir que tu es là. Et d'autres aussi ; quelqu'un nous en aurait parlé. »

« J'imagine que tu veux parler de Lupin, » dit Malefoy. « Il est au courant, et tu as raison, McGonagall est au courant aussi. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils accepteraient de te cacher après ce que tu as fait ? » lui cracha Harry.

Ça sembla atteindre Malefoy. « Parce que… parce que ma mère le leur a demandé. » Il baissa la main qui tenait sa baguette, et se laissa tomber lourdement dans un fauteuil. « Ils ont déposé son corps devant le Manoir hier… je suppose que c'était parce qu'elle n'a pas voulu leur dire où j'étais. »

Hermione savait que son propre visage était aussi blanc que ceux de ses amis. Narcissa Malefoy était venue voir McGonagall pour la supplier d'offrir un asile à Drago, et l'avait payé de sa vie. Quoi que soit son père, sa mère l'avait aimé et l'avait prouvé du sacrifice ultime. Lui et Harry avaient quelque chose en commun maintenant.

« Malefoy… » commença à dire Harry.

« J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! » le coupa Malefoy. Il leur renvoya leurs baguettes, et alors que les garçons les rattrapaient, se tourna, prêt à quitter la pièce.

« Non ! Ne-ne-ne t'en v-vas pas ! » Hermione essaya de se lever, mais ses jambes, froides et raides, cédèrent sous elle, et elle tomba à genoux avec un gémissement. Ses dents claquaient, et chacun de ses muscles était endolori par les tremblements.

« Merde ! _Incendio !_ » Ron alluma le feu, et ensemble, lui et Harry la traînèrent plus près de la chaleur.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » demanda Malefoy.

« Morsure de serpent, » répondit brièvement Harry. « Va chercher une couverture ! »

Quelques instants plus tard, Malefoy drapait une couverture autour de ses épaules, mais malgré ça et la chaleur du feu, elle tremblait toujours irrépressiblement.

« Est-ce qu'on peut aller jusqu'à l'Infirmerie par cette cheminée ? » demanda Harry.

« Je ne crois pas. » Malefoy essayait toujours de maintenir la couverture autour d'elle. « Je n'ai parlé qu'à McGonagall, alors je pense que la connexion est uniquement vers le bureau de la Directrice. »

« Parle-lui, alors, » insista Ron. « Il faut qu'on l'amène à Madame Pomfresh. »

Malefoy approcha de l'âtre, et y jeta une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette. « Directrice McGonagall, » demanda-t-il.

Un instant s'écoula, puis la Directrice apparut au milieu des flammes. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Monsieur Malefoy ? »

« Potter m'a trouvé, » dit-il d'un ton plat. « Il est ici en ce moment avec Weasley et Granger. »

« Oh ciel, » répondit-elle. « C'est des plus inconvénient. »

« Granger est blessée, » continua-t-il.

« Ecartez-vous, Monsieur Malefoy. Je vais venir. »

Une rapide évaluation de la situation, quelques commandes sèches, et Hermione se retrouva dans un lit de l'Infirmerie, enveloppée de lourdes couvertures, pendant que Madame Pomfresh s'affairait avec acharnement.

« Vraiment, Miss Granger, » déblatérait-elle. « Vous devenez tout aussi mauvais sujet que Monsieur Potter. Je vais devoir rebaptiser l'Infirmerie à vos noms. » Elle fit un signe à Harry et Ron, qui aidèrent Hermione à s'asseoir, puis elle lui tendit une fiole. « Buvez… buvez _tout !_ »

Hermione eut un haut-le-cœur à cause du goût amer, et se demanda si oui ou non il valait mieux vomir. Elle sentit la potion brûler alors qu'elle descendait, et la chaleur sembla s'étendre et la remplir. Lentement, les frissons se calmèrent, mais alors que le froid s'estompait, la douleur de sa main augmentait.

Apparemment, Madame Pomfresh avait anticipé cette réaction, car une potion atténuant la douleur suivit rapidement la première, et un pansement imbibé de potion fut enveloppé autour de sa main.

« Ça devrait régler la question. Rendez-vous bien compte de la chance que vous avez eue que la potion sur les dents de ce serpent ait été vieille, et facile à contrer. »

Harry se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille, « _Pure chance imbécile ?_ »

Hermione le foudroya du regard pour de rire. Madame Pomfresh passa sa baguette au dessus de son bras, et l'extrémité fut enveloppée d'une écharpe souple. « Ça devrait faire l'affaire. Vous resterez ici cette nuit, et s'il n'y a pas de complications, vous sortirez demain. » Rassemblant les fioles vides, elle secoua la tête en les regardant et s'éloigna.

« McGonagall va bientôt être là pour demander une explication, » leur dit Ron. « Combien est-ce qu'on leur en raconte ? »

« Tout, » répondit Hermione. « On aura besoin de leur aide pour détruire ce Horcrux. »

« Le détruire ! » s'exclama Ron. « Il faut d'abord qu'on le trouve, et on ne sait pas avec certitude qu'il est là si on ne peut pas ouvrir le coffret. »

« On l'ouvrira, » insista Harry. « Le Horcrux doit être dedans. Pourquoi autrement est-ce que Voldemort aurait pratiquement tué Ginny pour tenir tout le monde en dehors de la Chambre ? »

Hermione regarda Harry. « Tu te rends compte qu'on va devoir inclure Drago Malefoy dans tout ça, hein ? »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Ron.

« Facile, » expliqua-t-elle. « C'est notre Serpentard. »


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Chapitre douze**

« Ce n'est pas possible, vous vous moquez de moi. » Drago Malefoy regarda tout le monde dans la pièce, comme s'il attendait la chute de la plaisanterie. « Des morceaux d'âme éparpillés un peu partout, et il faut qu'ils soient tous détruits _avant_ que Potter ne puisse vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« C'est une façon assez simpliste de dire les choses, mais oui, » lui répondit la Directrice.

Hermione observa le jeu des émotions sur le visage de Malefoy. Apparemment, il n'avait pas été au courant pour les Horcruxes, et elle se demanda si ça voulait dire que son père ne savait rien non plus à leur sujet. Il semblait certain que Voldemort n'ait pas voulu que leur existence soit de notoriété publique ; il y risquait beaucoup trop pour ça. Mais à en juger par l'attaque sur Ginny, il savait que l'Ordre les cherchait, et qu'ils étaient déjà parvenus à en détruire un. Si le coffret dans la Chambre contenait un autre Horcrux, dans combien de temps saurait-il qu'ils en avaient obtenu l'accès, et comment est-ce qu'il essaierait de les arrêter ?

« Monsieur Malefoy, accepteriez-vous d'essayer d'ouvrir le coffret ? » s'enquit la Directrice McGonagall.

Pendant un instant, Drago ne répondit rien. « Professeur, je crois que j'accepterais de faire quasiment n'importe quoi pour renverser le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Excellent, » répondit-elle. « Remus, vous voulez bien les accompagner jusqu'à la Chambre et assister à l'ouverture ? »

Remus se leva. « Emmène-nous jusqu'à l'escalier, Harry. Nous avons du travail. »

Hermione et Ron se levèrent de leurs fauteuils également. « Attendez une minute, » protesta Drago. « J'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord pour faire partie d'une joyeuse troupe de Gryffondors. »

« Crois-moi, Malefoy, » coupa sèchement Harry. « S'il y avait eu un moyen de te garder hors de ça, on l'aurait fait. »

« Ça suffit, » intervint Remus. « A partir de maintenant, nous sommes dans cette histoire tous ensemble. Est-ce que c'est compris ? »

Hermione et Ron hochèrent la tête. Harry fixa Remus d'un air de rébellion, puis baissa finalement le regard et marmonna, « Ouais. »

Remus pivota pour regarder Malefoy, qui luttait pour retrouver son air dédaigneux et échouait lamentablement. « Ok, bien sûr… montrez-moi seulement le chemin. »

Quoique la descente par les escaliers soit significativement plus longue que leur précédente descente, Hermione apprécia d'avoir les pieds sur quelque chose de solide alors qu'ils descendaient, plutôt que de se lancer dans un tuyau noir et dégoûtant, sans avoir la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle atterrirait. Quand ils arrivèrent en bas, ils se retrouvèrent face à un autre serpent qui les observait depuis le mur en silence. Hermione regarda de nouveau Malefoy. Alors que Harry avançait et sifflait un ordre, et que le serpent s'écartait en réponse, Malefoy pâlit. Son regard passa, incertain, du serpent à Harry, et Hermione était persuadée qu'ils se souvenait d'interactions similaires entre Voldemort et Nagini.

Hermione suivait Harry et Ron à travers la Chambre quand elle se rendit compte que les autres avaient pris du retard. S'arrêtant pour regarder, elle vit Remus et Malefoy dévisageant l'immense statue. Remus se remit le premier, et donna un coup de coude à Malefoy pour attirer son attention. Ils se hâtèrent tous les deux à travers la Chambre, et suivirent Hermione dans la pièce.

« Merde ! » s'exclama Malefoy.

« C'est une façon de le dire, » commenta Remus, pince sans rire.

« Là-bas, » Hermione désigna la chambre à coucher et la table avec le coffret. « C'est là-bas qu'on pense que Jedusor a caché le sceau. »

Ils se rassemblèrent autour de la table, observant de près le coffret d'argent. Les yeux rubis du serpent gardien brillèrent avec malveillance, et Hermione garda ses distances.

« Je crois que tous les trois, vous devriez vous reculer. Malefoy et moi nous occuperons du serpent. » Le crissement rauque du Fourchelangue résonna dans la pièce quand Harry parla et qu'on lui répondit. Le serpent se dressa, et Hermione fit un autre pas en arrière, se cognant dans Remus. Il tendit la main pour la stabiliser.

Harry se tourna vers Malefoy. « Je lui ai dit que tu étais un Serpentard. Tends la main vers le coffret… lentement. S'il approche de toi, écarte-toi tout de suite. Il a une morsure de tous les diables. »

« C'est rien de le dire, » confirma Hermione.

Malefoy tendit la main. Le serpent ouvrit grand la bouche, crocs tendus, avec un sifflement qui ressemblait à une menace hargneuse.

« Recule-toi ! » s'écria Harry.

Au lieu d'obéir, Malefoy observa le serpent sans ciller, puis avança lentement la main droite, et releva la manche gauche de ses robes. Là, exposée, noire contre la peau blanche de son bras, était la Marque des Ténèbres. Hermione eut une inspiration surprise, et entendit les échos des autres autour d'elle s'étonner également.

Le serpent se figea, ses yeux rouges scrutant la Marque. Avec une série de sifflements, il se replia, et glissa du coffret pour s'enrouler sur la table. Affichant un air dégoûté, Harry se tourna vers Malefoy.

« Il dit que tu peux l'ouvrir… parce que tu portes la marque de son maître. »

Sans jamais quitter des yeux le serpent, Malefoy ouvrit le loquet, et souleva le couvercle. Les autres retinrent leur souffle alors qu'il sortait le contenu. Il se retourna, et tendit l'objet brillant vers Hermione.

« Alors ? » demanda Ron.

« Oui, » répondit-elle. « C'est le Sceau Original de Serdaigle. »

« Et si tu as raison, c'est le quatrième Horcrux, » dit Remus. « Retournons au bureau de la Directrice, et nous déciderons de notre prochain mouvement de là-bas. »

XoXoXoXoXoX

Le Sceau avait été enchâssé dans un coffre dans le bureau, et le Professeur McGonagall et Remus Lupin passèrent un moment prolongé à ériger des barrières de protection autour. Les regardant et les écoutant travailler, Hermione se demanda si l'utilisation d'une magie aussi puissante pourrait jamais lui demander si peu d'efforts et lui être si naturelle. Malgré sa réussite à Poudlard, elle n'avait jamais tout à fait perdu l'impression qu'elle était en position de désavantage à cause de ses racines moldues. Elle soupira, et rajusta distraitement l'écharpe de son bras. Le gonflement de la main avait quasiment disparu, mais Madame Pomfresh avait décidé qu'il faudrait qu'elle garde le bras en hauteur pendant encore deux ou trois jours.

« Est-ce que ça fait toujours mal ? »

Hermione se retourna, surprise par le son de la voix de Malefoy. « Pas très. »

Il se détourna avec une grimace renfrognée, et reprit son observation du rituel. Troublée par la colère visible sur ses traits, Hermione regarda ses yeux. Il remarqua, et lui tourna délibérément le dos.

Il y eut un sifflement dans l'air, un éclair de lumière, et le coffre disparut de leur vue. Les deux adultes se redressèrent. « Ainsi il sera en sécurité jusqu'à ce que nous prenions les dispositions pour détruire le Horcrux, » déclara la Directrice.

Harry les regarda, elle, puis Remus. « Comment ? »

Remus se glissa sur la chaise près de lui. « Un rituel destiné à détruire un objet maléfique… en toute sécurité. »

Harry tressaillit, pris au dépourvu, et Hermione sut qu'il avait compris la référence à la méthode malavisée par laquelle le médaillon avait été détruit. Il lança à Remus un regard hostile. « Je veux être là quand tu le feras. »

« Tu y seras, » lui assura Remus. « En fait, ça prendra plusieurs d'entre nous. »

« Comment est-ce que vous… » commença Hermione, curieuse, quand le Professeur McGonagall l'interrompit.

« Ça va prendre du temps de préparer le rituel, et en attendant, nous avons d'autres choses auxquelles réfléchir. » Elle s'adressait au groupe tout entier. « Ce n'est pas parce que l'école n'est pas en activité que nous allons renoncer à notre habituelle célébration de Noël. Merlin sait qu'il y a eu peu de choses à fêter ces derniers temps, alors je dois insister pour que nous prenions un peu de temps pour nous amuser. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « Rien ne sera perdu parce que nous avons pris quelques jours pour nous détendre. Le Sceau est en sécurité pour le moment, hors d'atteinte du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou d'un quelconque disciple qui en connaîtrait l'existence. Et, » poursuivit-elle d'un ton sans réplique, « les traditions de Noël doivent être honorées. Ce serait inapproprié de les ignorer. »

Une voix venant du mur attira leur attention. Albus souriait depuis là-haut. « Je suis d'accord. Ce sera bon pour chacun de nous. »

La Directrice regarda Malefoy d'un air lourd de sous-entendus. « Nous pouvons nous attendre à des visites pendant les fêtes, et moins il y a de monde au courant que vous vous cachez ici, le mieux ce sera… alors j'ai bien peur que vous soyez obligé de retourner dans vos quartiers, Monsieur Malefoy. »

Malefoy se leva et avança vers l'âtre. Prenant une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette, il les regarda avec une grimace hautaine. « Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je sais combien je serais le bienvenu, de toute façon. » Il lança la poudre, et disparut dans un éclair de flammes vertes.

Hermione hésita. « Est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas… »

« Non, j'ai bien peur que non, » répondit la Directrice. « Pour sa propre sécurité, il doit rester hors de vue. »

Ron eut un reniflement amusé. « Bonne idée… qui devrait être permanente. »

« Ron ! » dit Hermione. « Il vient juste de nous aider. »

Harry grimaça. « Seulement parce que ça sert ses propres intérêts. Il ne fait rien du tout pour _nous_. »

« Ça suffit, » intervint la Directrice. « Monsieur Potter, allez chercher je vous prie Monsieur Londubat, Miss Lovegood et Miss Weasley, et nous établirons des plans pour la célébration de Noël. » Elle convoqua un elfe de maison, et Hermione se joignit à elle pour établir le menu du dîner pour le jour de Noël. Dumbledore interrompait fréquemment avec des suggestions, et Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'expression d'exaspération qui traversait le visage de la Directrice alors qu'elle contrait la plupart d'entre elles.

XoXoXoXoX

La neige tombant contre les fenêtres formait un épais rideau blanc qui baignait la Grande Salle d'un éclat blanc perle. Au dessus d'eux, les étoiles étincelaient d'argent et d'or, tombant et réapparaissant dans une danse continue et divine. Les tables étaient recouvertes d'un banquet dans lequel apparaissaient tous les plats traditionnels préférés pour Noël. Les verres de punch de Noël se re-remplissaient automatiquement, et la célébration devint plus enjouée au fur et à mesure de l'avancement de la soirée.

Le grand portrait au dessus de la cheminée de la Salle était plein à craquer de tous ceux qui s'étaient rassemblés venant d'autres portraits partout dans le château. Ils dégustaient leur propre punch de Noël, et Hermione fut amusée de voir que le chant tapageur du 'Bon Roi Wenceslas' était mené par nul autre que Murphy le Mal Embouché, un bras passé autour des épaules d'Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione était assise entre Fleur Delacour et Kingsley Shacklebolt, jouant avec les choux de Bruxelles dans son assiette. Bien que la Directrice lui ait assuré que Drago Malefoy serait bien nourri, ça la tracassait qu'il soit tout seul pendant qu'eux autres faisaient la fête. Ses réflexions furent interrompues par les jumeaux qui se levaient pour proposer ce qu'elle évaluait grosso modo comme leur quinzième toast jusque là. A côté d'elle, Fleur rit et se pencha vers elle pour lui dire en confidence.

« Ah, Hermione, il y a quelque chose chez ces messieurs Weasley, n'est-ce pas ? Mon Bill est le meilleur d'entre eux, bien sûr, mais ses frères sont très adorables. » Elle fit un geste vague en direction de Ron, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Luna assise à côté de lui. « J'espère que tu ne souffres pas trop que Ron se soit épris de quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Non, ça va… Vraiment, » insista-t-elle face à Fleur qui semblait douter.

« Alors dans ce cas, peut-être qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre. J'espère que ce n'est pas Harry, parce que je crois que dans ce cas, tu serais déçue. Ginny ne le lâchera pas. »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Harry est comme un frère pour moi. Tout comme Ron. Et il n'y a personne d'autre, Fleur, » répondit brièvement Hermione. « Excuse-moi. » Elle se leva de sa chaise, et avança vers la porte. Alors qu'elle passait près de lui, Neville se retourna sur sa chaise.

« Tout va bien, Hermione ? »

« J'ai juste désespérément besoin de prendre l'air. Je reviens dans un instant. » Elle ferma les portes derrière elle, dans l'intention d'aller vers l'entrée principale où l'air était plus frais. Au lieu de ça, elle sursauta et laissa échapper un gloussement surpris au 'pop' sonore qui retentit derrière elle. Elle se retourna.

« Dobby ! Tu m'as fait peur. »

« Dobby est désolé, Miss. J'ai un message pour vous de la Directrice. »

« Oh. » Hermione attendit.

« La Directrice vous demande d'aller à son bureau et de prendre la cheminée vers les quartiers de… d'un invité de Poudlard. »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Très bien. Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée faire quand j'y serai ? »

« Je dois vous retrouver là-bas, et vous donner quelque chose. »

« Très bien. » Hermione changea de direction et prit le chemin de l'escalier en spirale menant au bureau de McGonagall. La gargouille, affublée d'un chapeau rouge de Père Noël, l'observa en silence. « 'Gui'. » Elle bascula de côté, et l'escalier fut dégagé pour qu'elle monte. Une fois dans le bureau, elle ne put résister et alla à l'endroit où le coffre avait été, tendant les mains dans l'espace vide. Elle ne toucha rien, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à le faire. A quoi bon ériger des barrières de protection magiques s'il était si facile de retrouver l'objet ? A la cheminée, elle prit une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette, puis hésita, se demandant comment formuler sa destination. Finalement elle se décida pour 'les quartiers de l'invité spécial de Poudlard', lança la Poudre, et se retrouva à sortir de la même cheminée devant laquelle elle avait été assise, tremblante, quelques jours plus tôt.

Malefoy se précipita depuis une autre pièce, la baguette à la main. La voyant, il la remit dans sa manche. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre, » répondit-elle. « Je suis supposée retrouver Dobby. »

« Notre vieil elfe de maison ? Qu'est-ce que… ? » Malefoy pivota sur lui-même quand Dobby apparut derrière lui. L'elfe portait une lourde boîte, et sans parler à l'un ni à l'autre, avança vers la petite table devant la cheminée et l'y déposa. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il disparut.

Hermione regarda la boîte, puis tendit la main vers la poignée avec une certaine agitation. Quoiqu'il ne semble pas y avoir de serpents ou d'autres reptiles au caractère vif en vue, elle n'aimait toujours pas l'idée de risquer sa main valide. Elle se tourna vers Malefoy. « Ouvre-le, toi. »

« C'est mon travail, maintenant, alors ? » demanda-t-il, sarcastique. « J'ouvre des choses pour les Gryffondors qui ne peuvent pas le faire eux-mêmes. » Il souleva le dessus de la boîte pour révéler une collection raffinée de pâtisseries et de douceurs. « On dirait des desserts. » Il choisit une confection couverte de chocolats, et l'enfourna dans sa bouche. « Vz-y, Gr'nger, sers-toi, » marmonna-t-il la bouche pleine.

Elle choisit un chocolat. « Ça ne te dérange pas de partager avec une fille de moldus ? »

Malefoy eut une grimace renfrognée. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup de choix dans ceux avec qui je m'associe, si ? Des Gryffondors, des loup-garous, des San… des enfants de moldus. C'est le prix à payer pour rester en vie. »

Contrariée, Hermione épousseta les miettes sur ses robes et se leva pour partir. « Désolée que nous rendions les choses si difficiles pour toi. Au cas où tu n'y aurais pas pensé, certains d'entre nous paient le prix fort eux aussi ! »

Il réagit si vite, sautant devant elle, qu'Hermione recula et sortit sa baguette. « Payer le prix fort ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Ma mère est _morte_, mon père est en prison, et ce qui m'attend c'est soit la mort des mains d'un sorcier fou, soit passer le reste de ma vie à Azkaban pour un crime que je ne voulais pas commettre au départ. » Il tremblait presque. « C'était la seule façon de nous garder en vie moi et mes parents… et je n'ai _pas pu le faire_ ! Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

Abasourdie, Hermione secoua la tête. « Ça veut dire que la seule personne qui me reste c'est mon père, et que soit il sera tué à cause de mon échec, soit il recevra l'ordre de me tuer. » Il se détourna d'elle, et d'un geste de colère envoya voler la boîte de la table, les confiseries s'écrasant dans l'âtre.

Hermione resta où elle était, le regardant se pencher sur la table, prenant de profondes inspirations. Elle fit un pas en avant, voulant le toucher, mais sachant qu'elle serait repoussée. « Drago, » dit-elle doucement, « l'Ordre va t'aider. Une fois que Voldemort aura été vaincu, ils s'assureront que tu n'ailles pas en prison. Crois-moi. »

Il se redressa, mais ne se retourna pas pour la regarder. « _S'il_ est vaincu, tu veux dire… et je serai mort à ce moment là. » Il s'éloigna d'elle, et marqua une pause à la porte de la pièce adjacente. « Tire-toi, Granger. Retourne à ta petite fête. » La porte se referma derrière lui.

XoXoXoXoX

Aveuglée par ses larmes, Hermione erra dans les couloirs pendant un bon moment avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était perdue. Un couloir menait à un autre, et il n'y avait toujours rien de familier. Une requête au château pour qu'il lui indique le chemin de la Grande Salle n'obtint aucune réponse. Au lieu de ça, il la menait vers les cachots. Elle trouva le couloir menant au laboratoire de Potions, y entra, et s'écroula sur le banc le plus proche. Pauvre Drago Malefoy – s'attendant à être tué ou emprisonné. La pensée lui vint, et pas pour la première fois, qu'elle pourrait elle aussi se retrouver à Azkaban, si on apprenait jamais son rôle pour aider Snape. Elle frissonna, souhaitant de tout son cœur ne jamais s'être impliquée dans ce jeu de dupes. Il aurait mieux valu tout laisser dans les mains de l'Ordre, et rester sincère avec ses amis. Elle soupira. L'enjeu était si important. _S'il_ est vaincu, avait dit Drago. L'éventualité qu'ils perdent semblait toujours irréelle, mais ce soir, après avoir vu le désespoir dans les yeux de Drago, ça lui apparut soudain comme une forte possibilité. Se levant, elle rajusta distraitement l'écharpe, et se retourna pour partir… et faillit rentrer dans la silhouette sombre qui se tenait debout pile derrière elle. Elle laissa échapper un jappement de surprise, recula et se rassit brutalement sur le banc. Le destin la traitait assez méchamment, décida-t-elle, en la confrontant à l'homme à qui elle ne voulait pas avoir affaire ce soir.

« Miss Granger. » Il se tenait debout devant elle, bras croisés.

« Professeur. » Elle ne put cacher la fatigue nerveuse dans sa voix. « Est-ce que vous ne pourriez pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre à harceler le jour de Noël ? »

« De peur que nous soyons interrompus, je suggère que nous continuions cette conversation dans un endroit plus sûr. » Il désigna du geste ses quartiers. « Venez avec moi. »

Hermione se leva et le suivit dans la pièce. Sans attendre d'être invitée à s'asseoir, elle se recroquevilla dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée. Sortant sa baguette, elle la brandit vers la cheminée. « _Incendio_. »

« Je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous, Miss Granger, » dit Snape, sarcastique, de sa voix basse, alors qu'il prenait le fauteuil face à elle. « Je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez mal à l'aise de quelque façon que ce soit pendant notre petite conversation. »

Elle refusa de le regarder. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Des réponses. »

Son ton ne souffrait aucune repartie, mais pour une fois, elle n'était pas d'humeur à coopérer. Elle demeura silencieuse, et continua à fixer le feu.

« Quelque chose met le Seigneur des Ténèbres en fureur. Comme il refuse de nous dire ce que c'est, je présume qu'un autre Horcrux a été mis en péril. »

Hermione ne réagit pas. Dans le passé, elle avait eu des scrupules à parler des agissements de l'Ordre avec Snape, mais l'avait fait à son insistance, et à l'insistance du portrait d'Albus Dumbledore. Maintenant, elle était plus que réticente, et déterminée à conserver soigneusement ce dont elle avait connaissance.

« Vous n'avez rien à me dire ? »

« Non. Rien. »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres passe sa colère sur ses disciples… tous ses disciples. »

Ça lui fit tourner la tête pour le regarder attentivement. Son visage était marqué par l'épuisement, et quelque chose d'autre… les traces d'une douleur insoutenable. Il leva une main pour repousser une mèche de cheveux, et elle remarqua un léger tremblement.

« Il a utilisé le Doloris sur vous. »

« Entre autres choses. » Il marqua une pause. « Est-ce que ça vous rend plus encline à parler ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? »

« Parlez-moi du Horcrux. » Elle secoua légèrement la tête, et il réagit avec contrariété. « Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, Miss Granger. Qu'est-ce que c'est, et où est-il en ce moment ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne demandez pas simplement à Dumbledore ? » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Parce que, » contra-t-il sèchement, « il est ivre. Et en train de chanter. »

Malgré sa contrariété devant cette situation, Hermione gloussa. Le côté joueur de la personnalité du Directeur était sans aucun doute accentué par son état d'ébriété, ce qui expliquait l'irritation audible dans la voix du Maître de Potions.

Snape se leva de son fauteuil et commença à faire les cent pas devant la cheminée. « Le Horcrux, » siffla-t-il, impatient.

Hermione sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il lui parlait comme il aurait parlé à un elfe de maison dévoyé ou à un élève inepte. « Le Horcrux est dans le Sceau de Rowena Serdaigle. Il a été remis à la Directrice, et je ne sais pas où il est maintenant. » Elle se leva et passa près de lui, en chemin vers la porte. « Maintenant, si ça ne vous fait rien, j'aimerais m'en aller. »

Il s'arrêta de faire les cent pas. « Je ne crois pas que nous ayons fini notre conversation. »

« Si, nous avons fini, » répliqua Hermione. « Je n'ai rien d'autre à vous dire. »

Il avança vers elle, et il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour rester où elle était et ne pas reculer. Sa voix était soyeuse. « _Je_ vous dirai quand nous en aurons terminé, Miss Granger. »

Elle soutint son regard pendant aussi longtemps qu'elle le put, noyée dans le noir de ses yeux. Son regard était implacable, et elle fut finalement forcée de détourner la tête. « Très bien. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir d'autre ? » Elle pouvait sentir sa présence, il la dominait de sa taille. Sa proximité était inexplicablement effrayante. Son pouls battait à tout rompre, et sa bouche lui sembla soudain sèche.

« Comment est-ce que vous avez été blessée ? »

Sa question la prit par surprise. Elle bougea la main gauche pour recouvrir sa blessure, par réflexe. « Ce… ce n'est rien. J'ai été mordue et ma main a enflé. Madame Pomfresh s'en est occupé. »

Il approcha d'elle, et souleva sa main blessée pour l'examiner. Il se figea en voyant les deux piqûres en train de guérir, entourées de peau sombre et meurtrie.

« Où est-ce que vous auriez pu rencontrer un tel serpent ? » demanda-t-il. Elle essaya de retirer sa main, mais il refusa de la lâcher. « Est-ce qu'il faut que je répète la question ? »

Résignée maintenant au fait qu'elle n'échapperait pas à cette confrontation, elle lui répondit honnêtement. « Il était dans la Chambre des Secrets, il gardait le Horcrux. »

Elle entendit son souffle se bloquer, et secoua la tête. « S'il vous plaît, ne… »

Il lâcha sa main et lui attrapa le bras. « Petite idiote ! Vous avez suivi Potter encore une fois malgré mon avertissement. Vous n'avez rien écouté du tout de ce que je vous ai dit ! »

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, » répliqua-t-elle. « J'ai pensé à ce que vous aviez dit, mais j'y suis allée quand même. »

« Pourquoi ? » aboya-t-il, resserrant douloureusement sa prise. « Je vous ai dit de ne pas vous mettre en danger ! »

« Parce que Harry avait besoin de moi ! Parce que trouver les Horcruxes est plus important que _tout le reste_ ! » Elle essaya de nouveau de se dégager, furieuse qu'il la sermonne comme une enfant désobéissante. « Et qui êtes vous pour me dire quoi que ce soit ? Je suis capable de prendre mes propres décisions ! »

« Et votre décision, c'est de continuer à trottiner derrière Potter, à baigner dans les rayons de sa gloire, c'est ça ? »

« Comment osez-vous ? » Hermione tremblait. « Mon aide est importante aux yeux de Harry, que vous le croyez ou non ! »

« Vous avez plus de valeur pour moi vivante que morte ! »

« Vous ne pouvez pas m'ordonner de rester loin de Harry, » rétorqua-t-elle.

Il était tout aussi en colère qu'elle. « Alors vous allez vous faire tuer ! »

Elle lui fit face, d'un air de défi. « Eh bien dans ce cas, vous n'aurez qu'à vous trouver une autre petite bonne à tout faire, pas vrai ? »

« Alors ça vous satisfait de rester la petite bonne à tout faire de Potter, indiquant la bonne direction à sa petite cour d'idiots, faisant leurs devoirs à leur place, au risque d'être blessée ? » Snape désigna son bras en écharpe d'un ton railleur. « Est-ce que vous goûtez également ce qu'ils mangent et boivent ? »

Hermione arracha son bras de sa prise, et le repoussa aussi loin d'elle qu'elle le put. « Je vous interdis de me parler de ma relation avec Harry ! » Elle hurlait presque. « Vous êtes bien placé pour parler. Depuis quand est-ce que vous savez ce que c'est de tenir suffisamment à quelqu'un pour partager les risques avec lui ? Harry ferait la même chose pour moi, et je n'aurais pas besoin de demander, tout comme il n'a pas eu besoin de me demander ! »

« Je place mes efforts et mes risques là où ils valent le plus dans cette guerre, » l'informa Snape.

« A quoi bon prendre des risques et faire des efforts dans une guerre si on perd ce pour quoi on se bat ? » répliqua Hermione. « Oh, attendez, j'avais oublié. Vous ne vous battez pour rien ni personne d'autre que vous-même ! »

Il franchit la distance entre eux si rapidement qu'elle ne put que prendre une inspiration surprise quand il lui saisit l'autre bras et l'attira à lui. Ses lèvres descendirent brutalement sur les siennes, lui coupant la parole et le souffle. Ça dura des secondes, ça dura des heures… elle ne pouvait pas en être sûre. Il la relâcha pendant un moment, son souffle caressant le visage d'Hermione, et ses genoux la trahirent presque. Les yeux qui plongeaient dans les siens était intenses et impossiblement noirs. Il leva la main, et les doigts qui lui caressèrent la joue furent surprenamment délicats.

« Petite idiote… » Les mots furent presque chuchotés, sa voix douce et sombre comme du velours. Puis ses doigts glissèrent dans les cheveux d'Hermione, ses lèvres retrouvèrent les siennes, et elle fut perdue.


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Chapitre treize.**

Hermione revenait lentement vers les parties animées du château, l'esprit embrumé. Ses mains n'arrêtaient pas de revenir à son visage sans pensée consciente de sa part, ses doigts touchant des lèvres qui semblaient gonflées et assez meurtries. _Il m'a embrassée. Snape m'a embrassée._

Oubliant l'endroit où elle avait eu l'intention d'aller, elle s'appuya contre le mur, apposant son front contre la pierre froide. _Mais qu'est-ce que je pensais ? Je l'ai laissé m'embrasser._

Quelque chose se serra dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle revivait les moments dans le Laboratoire de Potions. La sensation de ses mains sur elle… son goût… _Je… je lui ai rendu son baiser…_

…_et __J'AI AIME__ ça !_

Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait jamais été embrassée auparavant. Elle l'avait été, par Viktor d'abord, puis par Ron… mais jamais, jamais comme ça. L'intensité de sa propre réaction l'étonnait. Comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu se retrouver aussi attirée par Snape ? Elle l'admirait, oui… pour son intelligence et sa bravoure quand il travaillait pour l'Ordre en tant qu'espion de Dumbledore, le respectait en tant que professeur et maître dans son domaine, l'avait cru quand il avait dit qu'il était toujours loyal à Dumbledore, pendant qu'elle se tenait tremblante dans la cuisine du QG, mais quand est-ce que tout ça s'était transformé en plus ? Parce que c'était le cas. Quand elle pensait à lui maintenant, c'était en tant qu'homme, pas en tant que professeur. Quelqu'un dont la soif de savoir était aussi grande que la sienne, dont l'intelligence était l'égale de la sienne. Elle supposait qu'elle l'avait toujours apprécié pour ça… c'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait été en si grand désaccord avec Harry et Ron à chaque fois qu'ils ressassaient le fait que Snape soit la lie de l'humanité toute entière.

Et maintenant qu'elle y pensait… avec une voix de velours et des yeux qui brûlaient à travers vous, il était l'intelligence dans une enveloppe extrêmement sexy. Elle grogna, consternée, et ses deux mains vinrent couvrir son visage.

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver ? Elle aurait aimé que le baiser dure éternellement… elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça au sujet d'un baiser. Ça avait été Snape qui y avait mis fin, s'écartant d'elle si brusquement qu'elle avait chancelé en arrière. Elle l'avait dévisagé, choquée, affligée par l'air atterré qu'il affichait. Puis il s'était tourné vers la cheminée et avait disparu avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir.

Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassée ? Certainement pas… non. Elle le pouvait pas se bercer de l'illusion qu'_il_ voulait d'elle, pas de _cette_ façon. Pas une jeune femme sans expérience et pas très attirante. Non, il devait y avoir une autre raison.

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour quand les véritables implications ce que _Snape_ avait dû penser s'imposèrent. Il l'avait embrassée parce qu'il voulait obtenir d'elle quelque chose, plus tard, sinon au moment même. Il devait réellement avoir cru que de _l'embrasser_ lui donnerait l'ascendant sur elle. Peut-être que ce n'était rien de plus que de penser qu'elle serait plus encline à travailler avec lui, comme il l'exigeait, plutôt que de suivre Harry.

Ce… ce… ce connard manipulateur ! Ron et Harry avaient raison ! _Il utilise les gens. Il ne fait aucun cas des sentiments des autres gens._ Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit sous contrôle après un petit (d'accord, pas si petit) baiser, hein ? Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir !

Furieuse, Hermione remontait rapidement le couloir, mettant autant de distance entre elle et les cachots que possible aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, déterminée à éviter toute future rencontre avec Snape. Tournant dans un nouveau couloir, elle fut contente de voir Neville se diriger vers elle. Snape ne l'approcherait jamais si elle était avec quelqu'un d'autre.

« Salut Neville. La fête touche finalement à sa fin ? »

Pendant un moment il ne dit rien, la regardant d'un air inquiet. « Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas ? »

Les joues de Neville s'enflammèrent alors qu'il balbutiait une réponse. « Ton visage… tu es toute rouge. Et tu as l'air… je veux dire, tes… » il fit un geste en direction de sa bouche, « je veux dire… »

Elle porta la main à son visage alors qu'elle comprenait. Elle avait été tellement bouleversée, et si déterminée à revenir vers ses amis, qu'elle avait oublié qu'elle avait toujours l'air d'une femme qui avait été embrassée avec fort peu de retenue.

« Je… je… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… vraiment… » Elle balbutiait autant que Neville.

Il rougit, et détourna le regard. « Tout va bien, Hermione. La Directrice nous a dit… à Luna, à Ginny et à moi… elle nous a dit que Malefoy était dans le château. Je me suis dit que tu allais le voir quand tu as quitté la fête. »

Ça lui prit un moment, puis elle réalisa ce qu'il était en train de dire… Neville pensait qu'elle avait cet air parce qu'elle était avec Drago. C'était une déduction évidente de sa part, et ça voulait dire qu'on ne soupçonnerait personne d'autre. Une vague de soulagement la submergea, rapidement balayée par une autre horrible pensée. Si Harry et Ron pensaient qu'elle avait été avec Malefoy, ils lui sauteraient à la gorge.

« Neville, je t'en prie, pas un mot à ce sujet, » supplia-t-elle. « Harry et Ron vont voir rouge. »

Trop tard. Des voix annonçaient l'approche de leurs amis, et Hermione fixa Neville d'un air effrayé. Harry apparut le premier, un bras autour de Ginny, et Ron et Luna étaient sur leurs talons.

« Vous voilà, » lança Ginny. « On était en train de se demander où vous étiez passés et… » La voix de Ginny mourut alors que tous les quatre dévisageaient Hermione. Le visage de Harry se fit dur et suspicieux, alors que Ron faisait un pas en avant pour la regarder de plus près.

« Hermione… » La voix de Ron était basse et en colère. « Où est-ce que tu étais ? »

Elle regarda Harry, puis Ron, incapable de répondre. Neville tendit le bras et lui prit la main.

« Elle était avec moi. »

Maintenant c'était à leur tour. Il les regardèrent successivement, Neville et elle, et inversement.

« Avec _toi_, Neville ? » demanda Ginny, surprise.

« Ouais, » confirma Neville d'un air de défi. « Pourquoi pas ? »

Elle ne put empêcher l'étonnement d'apparaître sur son visage, mais se reprenant rapidement, Hermione sourit aux autres. « Oui, » répéta-t-elle. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Non, je veux dire… c'est formidable, » dit Ginny. « C'est seulement qu'on ne s'y attendait pas. »

Ron avait un grand sourire pour Neville. « On s'était dit qu'on finirait ce Noël en montant à la Tour d'Astronomie pour regarder la lune se refléter sur la neige. Vous voulez venir ? »

« Bien sûr. » Neville passa un bras autour de sa taille. Elle jeta un regard à Harry alors que le groupe se retournait pour y aller. Ses yeux étaient sur elle, et l'air qu'il affichait était incrédule. Ça ne présageait rien de bon pour Drago.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Les jours suivants passèrent à toute vitesse, alors qu'ils terminaient les célébrations festives et commençaient à se préparer pour le rituel. Remus et la Directrice conféraient fréquemment, et Tonks allait et venait au château si souvent qu'il était évident qu'elle rendait des services et passait des messages pour l'Ordre.

L'anxiété et la frustration de Harry étaient presque palpables alors qu'il attendait de prendre part à la destruction du Horcrux. Il était irritable, et les autres se tenaient plus à distance que d'habitude. Il n'avait quasiment rien à dire à Hermione. De temps en temps, elle sentait ses yeux posés sur elle, et quand elle levait la tête, il avait toujours une expression de colère. Elle avait refusé de discuter des événements du soir de la fête de Noël, répétant seulement son histoire : elle avait été avec Neville. Ça n'aidait pas la situation, elle en était sûre, qu'elle ne puisse pas s'empêcher d'être distraite et préoccupée.

C'était Snape et le baiser qui encore et encore lui revenaient à l'esprit. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui, elle sentait la chaleur lui monter au visage, et savait qu'elle était en train de rougir. Se répéter qu'il n'était qu'un salaud opportuniste et un connard manipulateur lui permettait de contenir sa réponse émotionnelle pendant un temps, mais au plus petit souvenir de la sensation des lèvres de Snape contre les siennes, elle était repartie. La question de pourquoi il l'avait embrassée la poursuivait et peu importait le nombre de fois où elle y pensait, elle ne pouvait trouver aucune autre réponse qu'auparavant. Mais sous-jacente était la réalisation que quelles qu'aient été ses raisons, elle voulait vraiment qu'il l'embrasse à nouveau.

Presque une semaine s'écoula, et ils n'avaient toujours pas été convoqués par la Directrice pour participer à la destruction du Horcrux. L'après-midi était particulièrement calme, et Harry allait et venait nerveusement dans la Salle Commune pendant que les autres jouaient aux cartes devant la cheminée. Il faisait froid et humide dehors, la plupart de la neige avait fondu en gadoue. Hermione jeta ses cartes d'un air dégoûté quand Luna remporta la partie pour la troisième fois d'affilée. Elle se leva pour aller regarder le ciel gris et les pierres mouillées par la fenêtre.

« Vous croyez qu'il va encore neiger ? » demanda-t-elle, à personne en particulier. « Les nuages semblent lourds. »

« Probablement, » répondit Ron en haussant les épaules.

« Harry, arrête de faire les cent pas, » appela Ginny. « Viens faire une partie avec nous. »

Il secoua la tête. « Ça ne m'intéresse pas de jouer. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que j'aie envie de faire pour le moment. »

« Ils nous appelleront quand ils seront prêts, » lui rappela Hermione. « Il faut que les conditions soient les bonnes. On ne peut pas précipiter ce genre de rituel. »

« S'il ne se passe pas quelque chose rapidement, » dit Harry avec humeur, « je vais aller voir McGonagall et me faire donner le Horcrux. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, » dit Hermione. « Elle ne fera jamais ça. »

Harry se jeta dans un fauteuil tout proche. « Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. »

Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard inquiet. L'état d'esprit de Harry les stressait tous.

Le bruit de la porte de la Salle Commune qui s'ouvrait attira leur attention. Remus entra dans la pièce et leur sourit. « C'est rudement calme par ici. »

« On attendait d'avoir de vos nouvelles, » lui dit Hermione. « On commence à être plutôt impatients. »

« Très bien, j'imagine qu'il est temps que vous ayez quelques réponses, » convint Remus. « Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous est familier avec les Sortilèges de Convergence ? »

Le groupe se retourna pour regarder Hermione. Elle eut presque l'impression d'être revenue en classe. Elle fronça les sourcils, essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait appris sur le sujet.

« Un Sortilège de Convergence est utilisé quand plusieurs sorciers rassemblent leur magie pour se concentrer sur un objectif spécifique. De cette façon, l'effet du sortilège est rehaussé et plus efficace que si une seule personne le lançait. »

« Très bien, Miss Granger, » la taquina Remus.

« Est-ce que c'est comme quand on a lancé trois sorts différents en même temps pour détruire le médaillon ? » demanda Ron.

« Du même genre, mais c'est différent, » répondit Remus. « Dans ce cas, nous utiliserons nos pouvoirs pour renforcer celui de la personne qui lance l'unique sort. »

« Quand est-ce qu'on commence ? » Harry s'était levé, et les autres en firent autant.

« Tout de suite, si vous voulez bien m'accompagner dans la Salle sur Demande. »

L'intérieur de la Salle était vide. Tout au bout se tenait un piédestal sur lequel était placé un petit globe de verre. Remus donna au groupe des instructions pour qu'ils se tiennent à un mètre ou deux du piédestal.

« Harry et Hermione, on va commencer par vous. » Hermione avança et se plaça derrière une ligne qui apparut au sol. Harry vint la rejoindre.

« Toi d'abord, Hermione. Lance un sort de destruction sur le globe. »

Hermione sortit sa baguette, la pointa vers le globe, et s'écria, « _Destructio !_ » Immédiatement, le globe vola en éclat.

« Bien. » Remus sortit sa propre baguette et lança un rapide _Reparo_ au globe, qui retrouva sa place sur le piédestal. « Maintenant, recommence. »

« Maintenant, Harry. Je veux que tu pointes ta baguette sur le globe, mais que tu te concentres sur Hermione. Visualise ton pouvoir passant dans sa baguette. Ne penses pas à détruire le globe, pense seulement à apporter ton appui à Hermione. »

Harry sortit sa baguette et se concentra comme Remus l'avait indiqué. Hermione lança le sort à nouveau sans que ça ait d'effet sur le globe.

« Neville, viens à côté d'eux. Essaie d'ajouter ton pouvoir au sort d'Hermione avec Harry. »

Neville sortit sa baguette. Ils gardaient tous les deux les yeux sur Hermione. Elle pensa qu'elle pouvait sentir, cette fois, une énergie grandissante en elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et lança de nouveau le sort. La force de la magie émanant de sa baguette fit faire aux deux garçons un pas surpris en arrière, et le globe explosa.

« Excellent. » Remus répara le globe et lança des sortilèges supplémentaires dessus. « Maintenant vous savez comment ça marche. Je veux que tous les six vous entraîniez votre magie Convergente contre le globe. Je l'ai réglé de façon à ce qu'il requière une quantité différente de magie à chaque fois avant que vous ne puissiez le détruire. »

Hermione s'écarta et laissa Luna prendre la position centrale. Au début, elle trouva difficile de concentrer sa magie sur Luna sans la laisser voler vers le globe. C'était une expérience différente. Une fois qu'elle eut Convergé, elle put sentir la magie renforcée quand elle quitta la baguette de Luna.

Remus les laissa s'entraîner, et ils travaillèrent sur le sort pendant le reste de la journée. Quand ils se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir, ils purent lui dire qu'ils avait été capable de détruire le globe pendant les deux dernières heures.

« Alors, quand est-ce qu'on le fait ? » Harry semblait peut-être plus impatient encore qu'il ne l'avait été dans les heures précédant l'entraînement.

« Le rituel doit être accompli sous une nouvelle lune. Ce sera dans deux jours, » lui répondit le Professeur McGonagall.

« Où est-ce que nous allons le faire ? » demanda Hermione. « Ces choses semblent avoir une tendance à faire disparaître les bâtiments dans les flammes quand on les détruit. »

Remus rit. « Nous avons pris ça en compte également. Mais le lieu va devoir rester secret jusqu'à ce que ce que nous soyons prêts pour le rituel en tant que tel. »

« Nous craignons que Voldemort fasse une tentative de nous arrêter. Quoique l'Ordre sera présent pour garder les lieux, nous avons toujours l'intention de prendre toutes les précautions, » dit la Directrice.

« Encore deux jours à attendre, » gémit Ron. « Je ne supporte plus ce suspense. »

« Moi si, » dit Harry. « Ça me donnera le temps de m'occuper d'un autre problème. »

Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais il l'ignora. Demandant une grande part de tarte au chocolat, il se mit à discuter de tout et de rien avec les autres sans faire d'autre référence à ses projets.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Pour continuer leur entraînement le lendemain, Hermione, Neville, Ginny et Luna se retrouvèrent dans la Salle sur Demande. Remus avait ensorcelé le globe pour qu'il offre une résistance croissante alors qu'ils travaillaient, et il demandait considérablement plus de concentration combinée pour être détruit.

Hermione s'inquiétait de plus en plus ; le temps passait et Harry et Ron n'apparaissent pas. « Ils ont besoin de s'entraîner autant que nous. Où est-ce qu'ils peuvent être ? »

Ginny haussa les épaules, regardant Neville et Luna travailler sur le globe. « Harry m'a seulement dit qu'ils avaient quelque chose à faire, et qu'ils viendraient nous rejoindre plus tard. Je ne m'en ferais pas trop à ce sujet. Ils savent tous les deux combien c'est important, surtout Harry. »

« J'imagine que tu as raison, » concéda Hermione. « Allez, on va les rejoindre. Tu prends la position centrale. »

Après trois tentatives infructueuses, ils firent un effort supplémentaire, et cette fois, Hermione sentit le flux d'énergie alors que son propre pouvoir Convergeait avec celui de Ginny et des autres. Le globe vola en éclat dans une explosion de cristal, et Ginny battit des mains. Luna regardait pensivement la pile de tessons.

« Vous avez vu comment les couleurs se combinaient juste avant qu'il n'explose ? » leur demanda-t-elle.

« Quelles couleurs ? Je n'en ai vues aucune, » répondit Neville.

« Les énergies qui émanent de nous ont la même couleur que nos auras, » expliqua Luna, « et quand elles se sont combinées, la couleur est devenue d'un bleu éclatant, et le globe a explosé. »

« Je crois que tu es la seule d'entre nous qui voie les auras, » suggéra Hermione. « Je n'ai pas vu de couleurs non plus, mais c'est un fait intéressant… que ça se combine, je veux dire. »

« C'est vrai que ça demande un effort d'apprendre à les voir, mais après un moment, ça devient assez naturel, » dit Luna.

« Comment est-ce qu'on apprend à… » commença Hermione, quand la porte de la Salle s'ouvrit et que Ron et Harry entrèrent. Elle les regarda d'un air horrifié et entendit Ginny prendre une inspiration surprise.

Ron avait sur la joue un bleu qui s'assombrissait, et la manche de son tee-shirt était arrachée. L'œil de Harry menaçait de prendre une teinte de noir incroyable, et il semblait favoriser son poignet droit. Ils affichaient tous les deux une expression de fière satisfaction.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous vous êtes battus, » dit Ginny, mains sur les hanches, ressemblant de façon remarquable à Molly Weasley.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, » répliqua Ron.

« Est-ce que vous vous êtes battus l'un contre l'autre ? » Hermione prit la main de Harry et examina ses articulations râpées.

Harry secoua la tête. « Ne t'en fais pas. »

Luna approcha et examina le bleu sur le visage de Ron. « J'imagine que vous êtes allés attaquer Drago Malefoy. »

« Quoi ! » Hermione pivota et regarda Ron.

« Ils avaient envie de le faire depuis le soir de Noël, » continua Luna, rêveuse.

Ron soutint le regard horrifié d'Hermione avec de son côté un regard de défi. « Disons simplement qu'une certaine personne avait besoin d'être remise à sa place. »

Elle commença à s'éloigner quand Harry lui attrapa le bras. « Laisse tomber, Hermione. Tiens-toi seulement à l'écart de lui. »

Dégageant vivement son bras, elle hurla, « Tu n'as pas intérêt à me dire qui je peux ou ne peux pas voir, Harry Potter ! Et toi non plus, Ronald Weasley – je ne suis pas votre sœur, je ne suis pas votre fille, et même si je l'étais, ce ne serait toujours pas vos foutus oignons ! VOUS, restez loin de lui à partir de maintenant, ou ces bleus seront les moindres de vos blessures ! »

Sans attendre leur réponse, elle tourna furieusement les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Revenant à la Salle Commune, elle utilisa la connexion par cheminée qui avait été mise en place par la Directrice pour aller aux quartiers de Drago. Trébuchant de l'âtre chez lui, elle le retrouva affalé sur le canapé, tenant une poche de glace contre son visage.

« Oh, génial, » commenta Drago de sa voix traînante, la fixant de l'œil qui n'était pas couvert. « Juste ce qu'il me fallait en ce moment. Une visite de la princesse de Gryffondor en personne. »

« Drago, je suis désolée… Je ne me doutais pas… »

« Fais-moi une faveur. Va-t'en… avant que Potter et Weasley ne reviennent pour un autre round. »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te retrouves impliqué là-dedans. Tout le monde a juste présumé que j'étais avec toi le soir de Noël. Je ne pensais pas que Harry et Ron viendraient et… qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait au juste ? »

« Ils m'ont accusé d'avoir compromis l'innocence de leur meilleure amie. » Il appuya prudemment du doigt sur sa joue, et tressaillit. « Ils se sont assurés que j'y réfléchirai à deux fois avant d'essayer à nouveau. Franchement, si je dois me faire tabasser parce que j'ai séduit d'innocentes jeunes filles, je devrais au moins avoir le droit de profiter de la partie séduction ! »

Il se redressa et retira la poche de glace, exposant le gonflement autour de son œil. Hermione se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et gémit.

« Alors dis-moi, Granger, qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire pour les mettre en rogne comme ça tous les deux ? »

« J'étais avec Neville et… »

« Ouais, ils m'ont parlé de ça. » Il secoua la tête. « Ils n'y croient pas, et moi non plus. »

« Vraiment, je… »

« Laisse tomber, Granger. Tu n'étais pas avec Londubat, et tu n'étais certainement pas avec moi. » Il lui décocha un sourire mauvais. « Si je dois porter le chapeau pour un baiser que je n'ai jamais reçu, tu devrais au moins me dire qui était l'heureux homme ! »

« Non, je ne… il n'y a PAS d'homme ! »

Son sourire s'élargit. « En fait, Granger, de la façon dont je vois les choses, tu me dois un baiser ! »

Hermione le dévisagea, se demandant pendant une seconde s'il était réellement sérieux, quand il éclata de rire. « Franchement, tu aurais dû voir ton visage ! » Il grimaça de nouveau, et porta la main contre sa joue. « Ouille, ça fait mal quand je ris. »

Elle secoua la tête et rit en dépit d'elle-même. « Qui l'eût cru ? Un Serpentard avec le sens de l'humour. »

« Alors c'était qui ? »

Avec un soupir, Hermione répondit, « J'ai dit à Harry et Ron que ce n'était pas leurs oignons, et ça ne te regarde pas non plus. »

Drago l'observa pendant un moment. Elle pouvait dire, à l'expression de ses yeux, qu'il réfléchissait à sa réponse. « Eh bien, de toute évidence ce n'était ni Potter ni Weasley. Et tu admets que ce n'était pas Londubat. Hum… voyons si je peux résoudre ce petit mystère. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule ! » glapit-elle.

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choix dans le château en ce moment. Lupin a sa propre copine, alors je l'élimine. Et il y a Flitwick et Rusard, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils soient ton type ni l'un ni l'autre. Alors… »

« Drago, c'est seulement… je t'en prie, arrête ! » implora Hermione, mi-effrayée, mi-révoltée.

Il continua comme si elle n'avait rien dit. « Ça laisse un membre de l'Ordre alors, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione se leva et se précipita vers la cheminée, paniquée. « Je ne veux pas en parler ! »

« Attends, je ne voulais pas… » Drago lui attrapa le bras et l'arrêta. Il la dévisagea, abasourdi. « Tu as vraiment peur… »

Elle refusa de croiser son regard. Essayant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler et échouant, elle dit, « Ecoute, Drago… Je suis désolée que Harry et Ron t'aient impliqué là-dedans, et je leur passerai un savon, c'est promis. Maintenant, j'apprécierais que tu ne parles pas du tout de ça… du tout… à personne. Ça ne regarde personne d'autre que moi. »

« Ça ne rime à rien. Si tu es désespérée à ce point de garder ça secret pour Potter et Weasley… pas un membre de l'Ordre… » Il se figea complètement.

Son visage passa de la confusion au choc. « Je n'y crois pas. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait un contact dans le château, mais je n'aurais jamais cru… »

Hermione le regarda, et il lut la confirmation dans ses yeux.

« Merlin, Granger… tu vas finir dans la cellule voisine de la mienne ! »


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Chapitre quatorze.**

_« Merlin, Granger… tu vas finir dans la cellule voisine de la mienne ! » _Il la dévisageait, incrédule.

« Je sais, » gémit Hermione. Elle retomba dans le fauteuil. « J'y réfléchis, encore et encore, et la situation semble tellement désespérée. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais. »

« Il y a longtemps que je sais que je suis du mauvais côté dans cette bataille, » dit Drago. « Mais je ne me serais jamais attendu à ce que _tu_ sois dans la même situation. Enfin, » il haussa les épaules. « Je ne peux pas dire que je me plaindrai de la compagnie. On pourra se crier des trucs à travers les murs, et… »

« Oh, arrête ! » supplia Hermione. « Ce n'est même pas drôle ! »

« J'ai l'impression que tous les deux, on ferait mieux d'espérer que l'Ordre gagne cette guerre, et qu'il soit enclin à se montrer clément envers ceux d'entre nous qui ont joué dans les deux camps. »

Hermione le fixa intensément. « Drago, tu ne vas pas le dénoncer… s'il te plaît. »

Il ne répondit rien pendant un long moment, puis secoua la tête. « Pas moi. J'aime bien ce bon vieux Snape ; il s'est vraiment mis en quatre pour moi. »

Elle s'adossa dans le fauteuil et ferma les yeux. « Merci. Maintenant, il faut juste que je trouve ce que je vais dire aux garçons. Ils pensent que je sors avec toi. »

« Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème : laisse-les continuer à penser ça. Tu peux te servir de moi comme couverture quand tu rencontres Snape. »

Hermione y réfléchit rapidement. Ce serait la solution au problème de ses déplacements dans le château : les garçons ne soupçonneraient pas l'endroit où elle allait. Elle pourrait leur dire qu'elle allait voir Drago. Ils détesteraient ça, mais ils ne soupçonneraient pas qu'elle allait voir qui que ce soit d'autre. _Si_ elle pouvait faire confiance à Drago. Elle l'observa avec curiosité. C'était un Serpentard, et il n'accepterait pas d'aider quelqu'un sans y trouver personnellement avantage. Eh bien, elle, elle était Gryffondor, et parfois, l'approche directe était la meilleure.

« Tu ne fais pas ça pour mes beaux yeux, Drago. Alors… crache le morceau ! Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ? »

Drago sourit. « Ça m'amusera, surtout parce que ça rendra Potter et Weasley fous rien qu'à y penser. »

Hermione rit, et continua à rire. Drago en fit autant, et ils rirent jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Gloussant toujours, Hermione articula, « Tu es horrible ! Mais j'imagine trop la tête des garçons… » Elle rit de nouveau.

« Ça fait des jours que je suis assis ici et que je m'ennuie comme un rat mort, » dit Drago. « Ça sera probablement le truc le plus marrant que j'aie fait depuis un moment. Mais, » continua-t-il, « si on tient à ce que ce soit crédible, il va falloir que tu passes du temps avec moi. Et que tu amènes les autres avec toi. _Et_ que tu me laisses te toucher quand ils sont là. »

Hermione frémit. « Ça risque d'être la partie la plus difficile de toute cette histoire. »

« Merci, Granger, j'avais besoin de ça. »

« Non… je suis désolée, Drago. Ça n'est pas sorti tout à fait comme je voulais le dire. » Elle hésita. « C'est seulement que… c'est déjà assez compliqué de ne rien laisser échapper au sujet du Professeur Snape sans en plus ajouter un autre scénario… J'espère seulement que je ne vais pas m'emmêler les pinceaux. »

« Et que tu sauras empêcher les deux autres membres du trio de me tuer à vue. »

Hermione s'indigna. « Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Quand j'en aurai terminé avec eux, ils seront désolés d'avoir jamais mis le nez dans mes affaires ! »

Drago leva les sourcils. « J'aimerais pouvoir être là pour le voir. Botte-leur le train, Granger. »

« Compte sur moi, » acquiesça-t-elle. « D'accord, c'est décidé. A partir de maintenant, on est un couple. » Elle se glissa hors du fauteuil et se dirigea vers l'âtre. « Et arrête de faire la grimace. Ça ne va pas être terrible à ce point ! »

« Je ne fais pas la grimace. »

« Non ? Comment est-ce que tu appelles ça ? » Elle prit une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette et observa son visage.

Le sourire supérieur des Malefoy avait retrouvé sa place. « En fait, j'espérais qu'avant que tu t'en ailles, je pourrais avoir ce baiser que tu me dois. »

« Oh, franchement ! » s'impatienta Hermione. « Tu ne peux pas oublier un peu cette histoire ? »

« Probablement pas… » répondit-il. « Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais ? Après tout, je suis aussi Serpentard que mon prochain… ou dans ton cas, aussi Serpentard que _ton précédent_ ! »

« Tu es… tu es impossible ! » Hermione lança la poudre et s'en alla sans perdre de temps.

Avec un _whoosh_, elle émergea de la cheminée dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Vacillant un instant, elle retrouva l'équilibre et se tourna pour foudroyer du regard le groupe qui y était assemblé. Se concentrant sur Harry et Ron, elle avança pour se confronter à eux.

Ron la regarda d'un air sournois. « On est allée réconforter Malefoy, Hermione ? »

« Il ferait mieux de prévoir de se tenir à l'écart de toi, » ajouta Harry.

« _Vous_ feriez MIEUX d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant d'interférer à nouveau dans ma vie ! » Hermione sortit sa baguette et la dirigea vers eux. Les autres s'écartèrent, Ginny plongeant loin de Harry en glapissant.

« _Prominensus Proboskis !_ » Le sortilège avait quitté la pointe de sa baguette avant que ni l'un ni l'autre des garçons n'aie eu le temps de réagir. Ils retombèrent en arrière avec un cri, les mains sur leurs visages. Hermione les regarda et eut un hochement de tête satisfait.

« Puisque vous êtes tous les deux tellement avides de fourrer vos nez dans mes affaires de cœur, vous devriez avoir l'appendice approprié ! »

Ginny se releva, et dévisagea les garçons, abasourdie. Elle se retourna vers Hermione, affichant un air admiratif. « Joli sort ! Il faudra que tu me l'apprennes. J'ai d'autres frères sur lesquels je pourrais l'utiliser. »

Les garçons avaient découvert leurs visages, et tous les deux avaient des nez longs, rougis, qui ne ressemblaient à rien tant qu'à de petites trompes d'éléphants. Harry touchait prudemment le sien.

« Ze truc fait mal ! Enlève-le ! »

Ron essaya de parler, mais ce qui sortit fut une imitation fausse d'un barrissement d'éléphant. A ça, les autres explosèrent de rire, se roulant par terre, et se tenant le ventre. Hermione glissa sa baguette dans sa manche et croisa les bras.

« N'osez plus jamais ne serait-ce que _penser_ à faire encore du mal à Drago ! »

Les deux garçons la regardaient, implorants. Elle les ignora, s'adressant plutôt à Ginny. « Je reviendrai plus tard… j'ai des choses à faire. »

Alors qu'elle franchissait la porte de la Salle Commune, elle eut un sourire satisfait en entendant les barrissements de protestation de Harry et de Ron.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Dans l'intention d'éviter à la fois les garçons et Severus Snape, Hermione resta à l'écart de ses destinations habituelles. Ayant obtenu des elfes de maison un panier de pique-nique garni, elle passa le reste de la journée isolée dans le petit cottage rustique qui avait été bâti pour remplacer la cabane de Hagrid après l'incendie. Hagrid lui était en mission pour le compte de l'Ordre, ce qui faisait qu'elle avait l'endroit pour elle toute seule. Elle avait apporté avec elle plusieurs livres, et elle apprécia sa solitude, grignotant le contenu du panier tout en parcourant les volumes pour plus d'informations sur le sortilège de Convergence. Elle retourna au château à la tombée du jour, se glissant tranquillement dans sa chambre pendant que les autres assistaient au dîner. Barricadant prudemment la porte et la cheminée contre toute intrusion, elle se recroquevilla sur son lit, Pattenrond sur l'oreiller derrière elle.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, se rendant compte qu'elle avait dû s'assoupir. Il y avait un bruit qui venait de la cheminée, comme si quelqu'un essayait de franchir ses barrières de protection. _Les garçons…_ pensa-t-elle, ils voulaient sans doute qu'elle annule le sort. Elle attrapa sa baguette, lança quelques protections supplémentaires sur la cheminée, et se retourna. L'un dans l'autre, la journée avait été plutôt satisfaisante.

Elle sauta le petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin, désireuse de prolonger la torture des garçons aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait. Elle donna à Pattenrond les derniers restes de son panier de pique-nique, et alla prendre une douche et s'habiller. Après avoir terminé ses ablutions, elle s'installa au bureau de son salon, se préparant à écrire une lettre rapide à ses parents. Un petit coup à la porte l'interrompit. Il fut suivi par la voix de Ginny, demandant à entrer et assurant à Hermione qu'elle était seule. Levant les barrières et ouvrant la porte, elle l'invita à entrer.

« Oh, Hermione, tu as manqué une telle rigolade au dîner hier soir ! » Les yeux de Ginny dansaient d'amusement. « Les garçons sont au trente-sixième dessous. Ils étaient sûrs que Remus ou McGonagall seraient capables d'annuler le sort. Quand on est arrivés… »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » gloussa Hermione.

« Eh bien, Remus allait l'annuler. Sauf qu'il riait tellement qu'il a fait tomber sa baguette… deux fois… avant même de pouvoir essayer ! Et après… ça n'a pas marché. Alors il est resté assis là et il a dit, 'Je crois que vous êtes coincés avec', et… et… Harry et Ron ont failli s'étouffer sur place ! »

« Est-ce que la Directrice a essayé ? »

« Non. Elle a compris tout de suite que tu avais ajouté quelque chose pour empêcher n'importe qui d'autre que toi d'annuler le sort. Elle a dit aux garçons qu'ils iraient peut-être plus loin en s'excusant auprès de toi. Et puis elle est sortie de la pièce plutôt rapidement. Elle n'a jamais laissé échapper un sourire, mais je te jure… ses épaules tremblaient si fort quand elle est partie… je suis sûre qu'elle riait aux éclats dès qu'elle est arrivée dans le couloir ! »

« C'est parfait, » dit Hermione entre deux gloussements. « Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils ont appris leur leçon ? »

« Je n'ai pas le moindre doute. » Ginny rit et s'essuya les yeux. « Tu te rends bien compte que tu en entendras parler par Fred et George. J'imagine qu'ils seront prêts à te promettre n'importe quoi pour que tu leur apprennes comment tu as rendu ce sort irréversible. » Elle marqua une pause. « Alors, _comment_ tu as fait ? »

« C'est dans le mouvement de la main. Si tu ajoutes une petite impulsion particulière à un moment donné, ça associe le sort avec toi, et alors tu es la seule personne qui peut l'annuler. »

« Brillant… absolument brillant. »

« J'imagine que je vais devoir… l'annuler, je veux dire, avant la fin de la journée. C'est la nouvelle lune et on doit accomplir le rituel pour détruire le Horcrux ce soir. »

« C'est vrai. J'avais presque oublié. La Directrice veut tous nous voir dans son bureau à quatre heures pour recevoir des instructions et nous préparer pour le rituel. Si tu peux rester à l'écart des garçons d'ici là, tu pourras l'annuler dans le bureau. Plus il y a de gens pour le voir, mieux ils retiendront leur leçon. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

« C'est une très bonne idée, » convint Hermione. « Je me tiendrai à l'écart jusque là. »

Ils se réunirent dans le bureau de la Directrice : les élèves, ceux des professeurs qui étaient restés à Poudlard, et divers membres de l'Ordre. L'atmosphère était sombre quand Hermione entra dans la pièce. Le Professeur McGonagall se tourna vers elle, brusque et impatiente.

« Vraiment, Miss Granger, occupez-vous de ça… » Elle fit un geste vague en direction de Ron et Harry, et retourna à sa concertation avec les membres de l'Ordre.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers les garçons, et fut gratifiée de les voir tous les deux tressaillir. « _Finite Incantatem !_ » Leurs nez respectifs rétrécirent jusqu'à leur taille originale et retrouvèrent une couleur normale. Ron secoua la tête alors qu'Harry se frottait le nez, poussant un soupir de soulagement. Depuis le groupe rassemblé autour de la Directrice, Remus Lupin lui lança un clin d'œil.

« Très bien ! » La Directrice attira l'attention de tous. « Nous ne doutons pas que Voldemort ait anticipé que nous allons essayer de détruire le Horcrux ce soir. Il est tout aussi conscient du calendrier que nous, et nous en sommes sûrs, il a fait des plans pour perturber le rituel. »

Tout le monde s'était tu dans la pièce. Hermione sentit sa gorge s'assécher.

« Nous garderons d'importantes forces sur les terres du château en cas d'attaque de Mangemorts. Mais nous nous attendons à des attaques multiples _en dehors_ de Poudlard lui-même pour essayer d'attirer nos défenses à l'écart. Des mesures ont été prises pour mettre ceux qui seraient des cibles potentielles hors de danger. »

_Mes parents_. Hermione fit un pas en avant, paniquée.

« Monsieur Londubat, votre grand-mère a été envoyée en lieu sûr, tout comme votre père, Miss Lovegood. Les Granger ont été envoyés hors du pays il y a plusieurs jours. »

Elle n'avait pas su. Elle avait envoyé son hibou ce matin sans réellement y penser. Elle n'avait même pas considéré le danger qu'ils pourraient encourir.

« Et pour ma famille ? » demanda Ron.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Monsieur Weasley. Vos frères, la plupart d'entre eux en tout cas, sont avec votre père et les autres membres de l'Ordre autour du château. Votre mère est à l'Infirmerie, prête à assister Madame Pomfresh selon ses besoins. » Elle discerna leurs visages pâles, mais n'autorisa aucun adoucissement de ses propres traits. Ils seraient tous en danger ce soir, et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils l'oublient. « Alastor, si vous voulez bien… »

Fol-Œil fit un pas en avant. « A la tombée du jour, qui devrait être dans à peu près quarante-cinq minutes, tous les membres de l'Ordre devront se trouver à la place qui leur a été assignée. Les élèves accompagneront Lupin sur le site du rituel. Une fois que tout le monde sera en position et qu'il fera complètement noir, le Horcrux sera amené sur le site, et le rituel commencera. Le temps que ça prendra dépendra de votre capacité à détruire le Horcrux. Plus ça prend de temps, plus il y aura de risques pour ceux d'entre nous à découvert autour du château. Pendant ce temps, il se peut que nous soyons informés d'attaques de diversion, ou Poudlard lui-même pourrait être attaqué, mais _rien_… je le répète, rien ne doit entraver l'achèvement du rituel. Des questions ? »

Personne ne parla, et les membres de l'Ordre commencèrent à sortir de la pièce. Hermione sentit sa panique augmenter. « Harry… Ron ? Si… S'il devait arriver quoi que ce soit… »

Sans hésiter, ils passèrent leurs bras autour d'elle. « Ça va bien se passer, » lui assura Harry. « Après tout, tu es de _notre_ côté. »

« Ouais, » ajouta Ron. « Une sorcière qui fait sacrément peur. »

Luna prit la main de Ron. En silence, elle désigna l'autre côté de la pièce. Ils observèrent Remus et la Directrice qui sortaient leurs baguettes et commençaient à psalmodier doucement. Un son bourdonnant semblait se réverbérer dans la pièce, et un rai de lumière parut flotter pendant un moment, et le coffre apparut à l'endroit exact où il avait disparu avant Noël.

Remus se tourna vers les élèves. « Retrouvez-moi à l'entrée principale dans trente minutes. Ôtez tout maquillage, parfum, ou bijou. Cheveux détachés, pieds nus, » les instruisit-il.

Ils y furent en moins que le temps qu'on leur avait accordé, et il les y attendait. Sortant sa baguette, il la passa au dessus de la tête de chacun d'eux. Avec un hochement de tête satisfait, il ouvrit les portes. « Suivez-moi. »

Tout semblait surnaturel à Hermione : marcher dans le parc de Poudlard en silence, suivre Remus dans l'obscurité croissante. La brume même dans les airs autour d'elle semblait de sinistre augure, portant son poids de tension. Elle se rapprocha des autres.

Dehors, après le Saule Cogneur, il y avait un grand espace dégagé. Remus s'arrêta juste hors de portée de l'arbre et leva sa baguette. Il cria, une phrase courte dans un langage qu'Hermione n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Et si soudainement qu'elle n'aurait pas pu dire quand elles étaient là et quand elles ne l'étaient pas, une série de structures apparut dans la brume devant eux. Arrangées en cercle, régulièrement espacées, était une série de pierres noires éparses de diverses hauteurs. Certaines semblaient faire un mètre quatre-vingt, deux mètres, et d'autres se dressaient, imposantes, au dessus d'eux. Au centre du cercle se tenait un bloc surélevé, craquelé et usé par les éléments. Le cercle tout entier semblait encastré dans le sol.

« C'est un cromlech, » souffla Hermione. « Mais nous sommes déjà venus ici, tous, et il n'y avait pas trace de lui. »

Remus parlait bas. « Il est caché pour une très bonne raison. La magie accomplie dans un cromlech crée un sortilège d'un pouvoir écrasant. Ce n'est pas une chose avec laquelle on encouragerait les élèves à faire des expériences.

« Ça a l'air vieux, » dit Ginny.

« Ça l'est, » expliqua Remus. « Plus vieux que n'importe quel Cercle de Pouvoir connu dans les îles britanniques, et bien plus ancien que le château de Poudlard. »

« Le rituel va avoir lieu ici ? » demanda Harry.

Remus hocha la tête. « Bon, que je vous mette en position. Nous utilisons de la magie très ancienne ici, ce qui veut dire que les femmes prendront le rôle central. » Ils le suivirent à l'intérieur du cromlech et, selon les instructions de Remus, prirent place entre les sentinelles de pierre, au bord du cercle, mais pas à l'intérieur. L'espace entre les pierres juste en face du bloc central fut laissé libre. Remus demanda à Ginny et Luna de prendre les places pile à l'aplomb de chacune des extrémités du bloc, et Hermione prit position en face de la place laissée vacante. Les garçons et Remus remplirent les autres places libres.

Les derniers rais de lumière semblèrent disparaître soudain du ciel, et il fit noir. Il faisait aussi froid, et Hermione frissonna, serrant ses bras autour d'elle, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir porter quelque chose aux pieds. Les autres autour d'elle semblaient ressentir la même impression de froid ; ils remuaient, mal à l'aise, à l'endroit où ils se tenaient.

Et puis, soudainement à nouveau, sans un bruit, une silhouette se tenait au bloc central, déposant dessus le Sceau de Rowena Serdaigle. Il fallut à Hermione un moment pour reconnaître la silhouette pour celle de la Directrice. Elle était vêtue de noir, avec un châle de tartan pendant de ses épaules pour effleurer le sol à ses pieds. Ses cheveux étaient détachés comme l'étaient les leurs, ils étaient… noirs, mêlés d'argent. _C'est une prêtresse_, réalisa Hermione, se demandant combien d'autres facettes il y avait chez la Directrice qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas.

Le Professeur McGonagall leva les mains, et lança un appel dans le même langage étrange que Remus avait utilisé pour faire apparaître le cromlech. A l'étonnement d'Hermione, elle comprit ce qui était dit. Presque instinctivement, elle leva également les mains, imitant la Directrice. Autour du cercle, elle pouvait voir que Luna et Ginny en avaient fait autant.

_« Nous appelons la Terre, qu'elle soit témoin de ce qui est devant nous. Nous implorons la Déesse de révéler ce qui est contre nature, ce qui a été déformé et corrompu, ce qui a endossé les pouvoirs du mal ! »_

L'air autour d'elle semblait bourdonner en réponse, et Hermione retint une inspiration étonnée quand elle sentit le sol chauffer sous ses pieds nus. Depuis quelque part au loin, elle entendit des voix alarmées s'élever. Les ignorant, la Directrice continua le rituel, appelant à nouveau.

_« Nous invoquons les pouvoirs de la Terre pour nous aider et nous servir, nous apporter leur force, Converger avec nous. En tant qu'enfants de la Déesse, nous allons détruire ce qui a été changé en mal, ce qui a été créé avec en son cœur la haine et la destruction. »_

Le sol sous les pieds d'Hermione vibrait, comme s'il avait un pouls. Autour du cromlech, la brume approchait, les enveloppant d'un voile gris qui dissimulait le rituel à ceux qui n'y prenaient pas part. La Directrice quitta le bloc, laissant le Horcrux en son centre, et prit sa position entre les deux pierres qui étaient pile en face. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers le Sceau de Serdaigle. Hermione sortit sa propre baguette et la dirigea vers le Sceau, mais garda ses pensées concentrées sur la Directrice. Autour d'elle, elle sentit les mouvements des autres alors qu'ils en faisaient autant.

_« Convergez avec moi, vous tous ! »_ L'ordre de la Directrice ne pouvait être ignoré. _« Pouvoirs de la Terre, Convergez avec moi ! Volonté de la Déesse, Converge avec moi ! »_

L'air autour d'eux vibrait, au son du vent qui sifflait entre les pierres et s'enroulait autour d'elles. La brume se faisait plus compacte autour du cromlech, étouffant entièrement tout son et toute vision de ce qu'il y avait autour. Hermione ne pouvait plus sentir le sol sous ses pieds ; pour autant qu'elle le sache, le cromlech aurait pu flotter dans les airs. Un souffle d'énergie qui semblait émaner de la Directrice elle-même la submergeait. Elle se concentra pour y combiner sa propre énergie, l'y ajouter, en renforcer le pouvoir. D'autres énergies affluaient, se combinant à la sienne. Elle sentit le lancement du sort, avant même d'entendre le cri de la Directrice _« Destructio ! »_

Les énergies Convergentes frappèrent le Sceau de plein fouet et il sauta du bloc de pierre pour flotter au dessus. Hermione pouvait sentir une puissance qui résistait aux énergies combinées, essayant de les repousser. Le Horcrux combattait sa propre destruction.

Elle se força à se concentrer sur les énergies, essayant d'engloutir toute sa volonté dans la Convergence. Le sortilège reprit son assaut, bataillant contre la résistance du Horcrux, et le Sceau s'allongea et s'aplatit sous l'effort, tournant follement au dessus du bloc. Un halo de lumière entourait le Sceau tourbillonnant, le compressant plus encore. Hermione ferma les yeux, et vida son esprit de tout sauf le sort, sa respiration courte, et sa poitrine qui lui faisait mal à force d'effort.

L'explosion ébranla le cromlech, giflant les pierres ; la brume se déchira en lambeaux autour d'eux. Hermione tomba à genoux, s'appuyant contre le sol pour se soutenir, essayant désespérément de reprendre son souffle. Elle regarda autour d'elle, les autres en faisaient autant. La seule toujours debout était la Directrice et elle récupérait le Sceau au centre du bloc. Hermione se força à se relever et l'y rejoignit. Le Sceau était noir, brûlé, mais l'aigle en son centre brillait dessous comme de l'or. Le Professeur McGonagall sourit. « Bienvenue à la maison, Rowena. »

Les autres les rejoignirent. « Retournons au château, » décréta Remus. Ils n'avaient fait que quelques pas quand la Directrice s'écroula au sol. Rapidement, Remus se pencha vers elle, vérifiant son pouls et sa respiration.

« Est-ce qu'elle est… ? » Harry ne semblait pas avoir envie de finir sa question.

« Non, » répondit Remus. « Seulement épuisée. » Il prit la femme inconsciente dans ses bras. « Hermione, prends le Sceau. » Il se remit en route, les autres sur ses talons. Hermione regarda derrière elle, et vit les pierres du cromlech qui commençaient à disparaître dans la brume. Puis il disparut. Disparu, supposa-t-elle, jusqu'à ce qu'on l'invoque à nouveau.

« C'était incroyable, » dit Harry derrière elle. « J'imagine que la Directrice parlait une forme d'ancien gaélique. J'aurais bien voulu comprendre ce qu'elle disait. »

Luna se retourna en entendant ce que disait Harry, et lança à Hermione un sourire vague. _Un ancien rite, un rite de femmes…_

Dans l'Infirmerie, la Directrice fut installée dans un lit, et Madame Pomfresh commença à travailler sur elle, pendant que Madame Weasley vérifiait l'état des autres. « Aucun d'entre vous ne semble être blessé, » annonça-t-elle, soulagée. « Nous attendons des blessés de la bataille dans le parc. Allez à votre dortoir et reposez-vous, et nous vous tiendrons au courant de ce qui s'est passé dans la matinée. »

« Mais est-ce que les combats sont toujours rudes ? » demanda Ron. « Ils ont peut-être besoin de nous. »

« Ils ne sont plus que sporadiques maintenant. Et aucun de vous n'en approchera de près ou de loin, Ron Weasley. »

Remus était assis à côté du lit où la Directrice était étendue, endormie. « L'Ordre va prendre les choses en main ce soir. Je suis d'accord avec Molly… au lit, vous tous. »

Personne ne voulait être séparé après ce qu'ils venaient de traverser, alors ils rassemblèrent oreillers et couvertures de quelques _Accio !_, et se recroquevillèrent par terre dans la Salle Commune. L'épuisement pur et simple gagna, et ils s'endormirent en quelques minutes.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin en entendant la porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrir. Toujours à moitié endormie, elle s'assit, repoussa ses cheveux de devant ses yeux, et lança un sourire ensommeillé à Remus et Tonks qui entraient dans la pièce. « Est-ce que je les réveille ? »

« S'il te plaît, » confirma Remus en hochant la tête, et Hermione remarqua pour la première fois que ni lui ni Tonks ne souriaient. En fait, l'air déterminé qu'ils affichaient l'encouragea à secouer rapidement le groupe endormi.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demandait Harry avant que les autres ne soient tout à fait réveillés.

« Attendons que tout le monde soit levé et bien réveillé pour qu'on n'aie pas à répéter les choses, » dit Tonks.

Ce fut l'affaire de quelques minutes qu'ils soient assis, réveillés, attendant. Remus s'installa dans un fauteuil, et Tonks se percha sur l'accoudoir. « Nous vous avions dit que nous nous attendions à des attaques de diversion pour perturber le rituel, n'est-ce pas ? » Ils hochèrent la tête en réponse, le dévisageant anxieusement. « Il y a eu une escarmouche mineure ici, avec quelques blessés, mais rien de grave. »

« Alors… il s'est passé quelque chose ailleurs ? » demanda Hermione, nerveuse.

Tonks hocha la tête. « Il y a eu plusieurs attaques sur des membres de l'Ordre et leurs familles, et sur des familles moldues. » Elle avait le visage sinistre. « La famille Crivey était l'une d'entre elles… je suis désolée de vous apprendre qu'il n'y a eu aucun survivant. »

Hermione eut un haut-le-cœur. Pauvres Colin et Dennis… ils étaient tellement excités d'être des sorciers, et par tout ce qui avait à voir avec la magie. C'était si injuste…

Tonks parlait à nouveau. « La famille Bones a également été prise pour cible. Susan n'était pas chez elle, alors elle en a réchappé, mais ses parents ont été tués. Et comme Amelia a été assassinée… enfin, elle n'a plus aucun parent vivant. »

« C'est terrible, » dit Ginny. « Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver ? »

« Ses parents avaient anticipé cette possibilité, et ils avaient nommé la Directrice sa tutrice légale pour le cas où quelque chose leur arriverait. Elle sera amenée ici dès que ce sera sûr. »

Harry regardait le visage de Remus d'un air concentré. « Il y a quelque chose d'autre… quelque chose de pire, non ? »

Remus grimaça. « Malheureusement, oui. L'attaque majeure a eu lieu à Azkaban. Les gardes et les membres de l'Ordre ont résisté, mais les Mangemorts ont réussi à entrer dans la prison. » Il serra les poings. « Lucius Malefoy a été libéré, j'en ai peur. »


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Chapitre quinze.**

« Malefoy hors d'Azkaban, » dit Harry. « Ça veut dire de sérieux problèmes. »

« Oui, en effet, » répondit Remus. « Lucius va devoir racheter ses erreurs du Ministère. Il va vouloir à tout prix rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort. Ça le rend d'autant plus dangereux pour nous. »

Hermione intervint. « Est-ce que Drago est déjà au courant ? »

Ron lui adressa une grimace mauvaise, récoltant un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Ginny. « Il est probablement déjà parti rejoindre son Papa le Mangemort. »

Remus répliqua avant qu'elle ne puisse sermonner Ron. « Drago Malefoy court un sérieux danger à cause de son père. Nous croyons qu'il a été condamné à mort, et que Voldemort demandera à Lucius de se charger de l'exécuter. »

« Il ne demanderait pas à un père de tuer son propre enfant ! » protesta Luna, atterrée.

« J'en ai bien peur. »

« Eh bien, tant que Malefoy est planqué en toute sécurité à Poudlard, il peut se tenir à l'écart de Papa jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Il sera bien plus en sécurité que la plupart d'entre nous qui nous battrons là dehors, » ironisa Harry.

« N'en sois pas trop sûr, » contra Remus. « Les Mangemorts sont entrés dans Poudlard avant, et Lucius connaît bien les lieux. Nous allons devoir accroître nos précautions. »

« Vigilance constante, » dit doucement Ginny. A côté d'elle, Neville hocha la tête, approbateur.

« C'est exactement ça. Fol-Œil sait de quoi il parle. » Remus les regarda sévèrement. « Personne ne devra se déplacer dans le château ou le parc sans être accompagné. Personne ne quitte les lieux sans permission. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Ils donnèrent leur accord, et Remus et Tonks sortirent. Secouée, Hermione attira ses jambes contre elle et appuya son front contre ses genoux. Lucius Malefoy hors d'Azkaban, à la recherche de Drago, exactement comme il le craignait. Et se préparant à faire qui-savait-quoi d'autre. Elle frissonna.

« Ça va, Hermione ? » Neville toucha son épaule.

« Hein ? Oui, je vais bien. » Se levant, elle roula sa couverture et son oreiller dans ses bras, et avança vers la porte.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda Ginny.

« Je retourne dans ma chambre prendre une douche et m'habiller. Et après… je vais aller voir Drago. »

« Non, tu n'iras pas seule, » coupa sèchement Harry. « Personne ne doit aller nulle part seul, tu te souviens ? J'irai avec toi. »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon. Tu vas seulement faire une scène, et ce n'est pas le moment. »

« Elle a raison, » déclara fermement Luna. Hermione la regarda, surprise. « Il est temps que tu passes outre tes préjugés anti-Serpentard et que tu lui montres un peu de soutien. J'irai avec Hermione. »

« Moi aussi. » Ginny se leva.

« D'accord. » Ron se leva et s'étira. « J'imagine que ce sera un effort de groupe. On se retrouve ici dans une demi-heure, d'accord ? »

Les autres commencèrent à rassembler leurs couvertures, et Hermione se dépêcha de rejoindre sa chambre. Peu de temps plus tard, elle se tenait sous un courant d'eau chaude, et ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher de frissonner. Elle allait devoir jouer le rôle de la petite amie de Drago devant eux tous. Drago allait être contrarié par ce nouveau développement. Comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait être sûre qu'il tiendrait sa part du marché ? Si Harry et Ron disaient quelque chose qui le contrariait, peut-être qu'il révélerait qu'elle mentait devant tout le monde. Eteignant l'eau et tendant la main vers les serviettes, elle essaya de se rassurer. Drago avait besoin de la sécurité de Poudlard, maintenant plus que jamais. Ce serait imprudent de sa part de compromettre leur situation en révélant la connexion d'Hermione, ainsi que la sienne, avec Snape.

De retour dans la Salle Commune, le groupe se préparait à prendre la cheminée vers les quartiers de Drago. Hermione passa la première. Drago était recroquevillé sur le canapé quand elle arriva, et elle se dépêcha de le prévenir.

« Prépare-toi. Les autres sont juste derrière moi. »

Il eut juste le temps de faire signe qu'il avait compris avant que la cheminée ne s'active à nouveau, et que Harry en sorte. Faisant un pas de côté alors que le reste du groupe suivait, il croisa les bras et eut une grimace moqueuse.

« Ce n'est pas une visite amicale, Malefoy. On n'aimait pas l'idée qu'Hermione vienne seule ici. »

Drago s'enfonça dans son siège, l'air indifférent. « Comme tu préfères, Potter. Je suis sûr que nous parviendrons à trouver du temps pour être seuls. »

Cette remarque hérissa Ron, qui fit un pas en avant, pour être stoppé par la main de Luna qui l'arrêta.

« Asseyez-vous, » proposa Drago de sa voix traînante. « Si vous m'infligez votre compagnie, autant que nous soyons à notre aise. »

Hermione fit un pas en direction d'un fauteuil, quand elle vit le regard de Drago. Les sourcils légèrement levés, il lui rappelait le rôle qu'elle était supposée jouer.

Changeant de direction, elle se glissa sur le canapé à côté de Drago, et dût étouffer une protestation quand il glissa un bras autour de sa taille. Elle se tourna pour lui sourire, cachant aux autres ses yeux furieux. Il baissa la tête contre son épaule, et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille, « Détends-toi, Granger. »

Elle se força à se relaxer contre lui. « Est-ce que tu as su pour le Horcrux ? »

Il garda la tête sur son épaule, le bras autour de sa taille l'attirant plus près. « Oui. Beau boulot. » Il tourna la tête pour l'embrasser dans le cou, et elle gloussa nerveusement.

Harry et Ron écumaient en silence. Ginny les dévisageait, affichant un air extrêmement intéressé. Désireuse d'éviter toute question gênante, Hermione amena la conversation sur Lucius.

« Remus nous a dit pour l'évasion de ton père. Comment est-ce que tu vas ? »

Drago haussa les épaules. « Sincèrement ? En ce moment, j'ai plus peur de lui que du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Je n'aurais jamais cru voir le jour où tu admettrais avoir peur de quelque chose, Malefoy, » dit Ginny, surprise.

« Ouais. » Ron affichait un sourire mauvais. « J'ai du mal à le croire. »

« Tu peux y croire ! » s'énerva Drago. « Et vous tous, vous feriez mieux d'avoir aussi peur de lui que moi ! »

XoXoXoXoX

Retournant à la Salle Commune, Hermione reçut une note d'un elfe de maison. Elle se révéla être de Madame Pomfresh. Les combats récents avaient sérieusement entamé leurs réserves de plusieurs potions et baumes, et elle ne voulait pas garder si peu de stock de quoi que ce soit alors que la situation était aussi incertaine. La note donnait pour instruction à Hermione de demander à quelqu'un de l'escorter au laboratoire de Potions, et de dresser des barrières de protections pour s'y enfermer pendant qu'elle travaillait.

Ron se porta volontaire pour l'accompagner, et tous les deux partirent pour les cachots peu de temps plus tard. Ron était très silencieux, et Hermione le soupçonnait de vouloir discuter de quelque chose avec elle. Et comme elle s'y attendait, c'était au sujet de Drago.

« Euh, Hermione… on peut parler d'un truc ? »

« Bien sûr. Tout ce que tu veux. »

« Je n'aime pas Malefoy, tu le sais, ça. » Elle commença à protester, mais il l'interrompit. « Ecoute seulement ce que j'ai à dire… s'il te plaît. »

« Vas-y. »

« Ecoute, je sais que les choses n'ont pas marché entre nous. C'était probablement de ma faute. »

Cette fois, Hermione l'interrompit bel et bien. « Pas forcément. Je pense que nous sommes faits pour être meilleurs amis, et je suis contente que nous le soyons. Ton amitié compte beaucoup pour moi. »

« Dans ce cas, laisse-moi te parler en tant qu'ami. Drago Malefoy n'est rien d'autre que des ennuis. Surtout maintenant que Lucius est dans la nature. Etre avec lui, ça pourrait être vraiment dangereux. »

Hermione soupira. « Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Drago – ce n'est pas vraiment une nouvelle. Je voudrais que tu lui donnes une chance. Ce n'est vraiment pas un mauvais type. »

« Je refuse de lui donner une chance si ça veut dire que tu risques d'être blessée. Harry est d'accord avec moi. »

Ils étaient arrivés à la porte du laboratoire. Hermione regarda Ron, gravement. « Ecoute, je comprends que toi et Harry vous vous fassiez du souci, mais vous allez simplement devoir me faire confiance sur ce sujet. Si je m'inquiète, je vous en parlerai, c'est promis. »

« Je me doutais que tu dirais quelque chose de ce genre. » Ron secoua la tête.

Hermione entra dans la pièce et sortit sa baguette. « Je vais m'enfermer dedans. »

« Tu veux que je reste pendant que tu travailles ? » proposa Ron. « Tu es terriblement isolée ici. »

« Tu t'ennuierais à en pleurer. Ça va me prendre jusqu'à tard dans l'après-midi. Tout ira bien, » lui assura-t-elle. « Quelqu'un peut venir me chercher avant le dîner, et nous pourrons tous nous retrouver dans la Grande Salle. »

Elle plaça de multiples barrières autour de la porte, et regarda Ron essayer de les désarmer – sans succès. Satisfait au sujet de sa sécurité dans le laboratoire, Ron s'en alla. Hermione frissonna en le regardant s'éloigner. Elle n'avait pas osé lui demander de rester pour le cas où Snape se montrerait comme elle avait peur qu'il le fasse. Anxieuse, elle se mit au travail.

Les quelques premières heures passèrent rapidement alors qu'elle découpait et préparait les ingrédients pour les potions et baumes requis. Après un laps de temps relativement court, ses chaudrons bouillonnaient tranquillement, et elle n'avait plus rien d'autre à faire que de les regarder. Elle s'assit à une table toute proche, sursautant au moindre son qu'elle entendait, certaine à chaque fois que Snape était dans la pièce.

Ses pensées n'arrêtaient pas de tourner en rond. La façon dont il l'avait embrassée se mêlait à ses questions concernant ce qu'il avait fait le soir des attaques. Il était le lieutenant en qui Voldemort avait toute confiance, alors il avait dû prendre part aux meurtres. Peut-être même qu'il avait lui-même mené les attaques. L'homme lui-même était une énigme… brillant, dangereux, et tellement passionné. Et elle en revenait au baiser. La sonnerie soudaine d'un minuteur la rappela à sa tâche, et elle remua, mélangea, et mit en bouteille comme requis. Et entre chaque sonnerie, ses pensées continuaient à tourner. Finalement, les derniers potions et baumes étaient dans leur bouteilles, et refroidissaient. Quand les autres reviendraient la chercher, dans une heure environ, ils pourraient l'aider à tout porter. En attendant, il faudrait qu'elle attende là.

Allant et venant dans la pièce, elle comptait les minutes, espérant que cette fois elle sortirait des cachots sans croiser Snape. Un léger sifflement, le son à peine remarquable d'une porte qui s'ouvrait anéantirent bientôt cette notion. Alors qu'elle se retournait, la porte vers ses quartiers s'ouvrit en grand. S'inclinant devant l'inévitable, elle traversa la pièce et entra.

Severus Snape était assis dans un fauteuil devant le feu, un verre de whisky à la main. Hermione fut frappée par l'air de défaite et d'épuisement qu'il affichait. Il la regarda à peine, lui désignant simplement le fauteuil qui faisait face au sien. Non sans réticence, elle s'assit.

« Alors, un autre Horcrux a été détruit. Est-ce que ça n'a pas été trop cher payé, je me le demande. »

Elle le dévisagea, ahurie. « Si nous ne les détruisons pas, comment est-ce que nous vaincrons jamais Vol… le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? L'Ordre à certainement considéré que ce n'était pas trop cher. » L'idée lui traversa l'esprit qu'il y avait une autre raison qui expliquait son air. Presque effrayée d'entendre la réponse, elle demanda, horrifiée, « Qu'est-ce que vous avez eu à faire ? »

Il haussa les épaules, le regard toujours plongé dans son verre. Hermione se leva de son fauteuil et mit de la distance entre elle et lui. « Qu'est-ce que vous… les parents de Susan ? …les Crivey ? »

Il la regardait maintenant, quelque peu surpris par le mouvement de recul qui était le sien. Pendant un instant, il ne répondit rien, puis ses mots sifflèrent de son habituel ton d'impatience.

« Je ne vous dois aucune explication. »

« Vraiment ? » Aussi troublée qu'elle soit, Hermione trouva d'une façon ou d'une autre le courage de se confronter à lui. « Vous avez dit que vous continuiez à travailler pour l'Ordre, et vous vous attendez à ce que j'accepte votre version pour la mort de Dumbledore. Comment est-ce que vous pouvez penser que je continuerai à vous croire si vous refusez de me dire la vérité à ce sujet ? »

Il sembla peser son argument avant de répondre. « J'ai prévenu la famille Bones qu'une attaque était imminente. Ils ont choisi d'envoyer leur fille en sécurité et de rester pour se battre, contre mes conseils. Je n'étais pas au courant pour les Crivey. »

« Et l'attaque d'Azkaban. »

« Je l'ai dirigée. J'ai ouvert en personne la cellule et libéré Lucius Malefoy, pour le rendre au service de notre maître. » Il eut un rictus. « J'en ai été généreusement récompensé. »

Hermione restait debout, ne sachant pas s'il accepterait de discuter de ce qui se passait dans les rangs de Voldemort. « Est-ce que… est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a bien accueilli Lucius Malefoy ? »

« Pas exactement. Il a jeté au visage de Lucius qu'il lui avait failli au Département des Mystères, et que son fils avait échoué à accomplir la tâche qui lui avait été confiée. » Il marqua une pause. « Puis il a dit à Lucius que Narcissa avait été exécutée pour avoir laissé son traître de fils s'échapper. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il… comment a-t-il réagi ? »

Snape prit une longue gorgée de son verre, qui s'était à nouveau rempli tout seul. « Je n'ai jamais vu Lucius Malefoy aussi abattu. Il aimait sa femme et son fils – ne vous méprenez pas à ce sujet. Il a demandé au Seigneur des Ténèbres de le tuer sur le champ. »

« Mais il ne l'a pas tué. »

« Non, » Snape secoua la tête. « Lucius a reçu l'ordre de prouver sa loyauté en tuant Drago. Ensuite, il retrouvera sa place dans les rangs des Mangemorts. »

« Mais… vous avez dit qu'il aimait son fils. Est-ce qu'il le fera ? »

« Au point où nous en sommes, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que Lucius fera. Il faut prévenir Drago. »

« La Directrice s'en est déjà chargée. Nous aiderons tous à le protéger de notre mieux. » Hermione se trémoussa, mal à l'aise. « Les autres vont bientôt arriver. Je… je dois y aller. »

« Ça vous pose un problème d'être en présence d'un Mangemort ? » Il se moquait d'elle, et Hermione s'arrêta net, se retournant pour lui faire face. Il lui lança un regard spéculatif. « Vous n'êtes certainement pas déjà à cours de questions ? »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, ennuyée qu'il puisse l'atteindre si facilement. « En fait, il m'en reste une. »

« Eh bien dans ce cas… »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez embrassée ? Vous ne faites jamais rien sans raison. Est-ce que c'était dans le but de rendre plus influençable ? »

Le temps d'un instant, il sembla troublé, de toute évidence il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. « Il n'est pas besoin d'en discuter. Ça n'a aucune importance. S'il n'y a rien d'autre concernant les attaques… »

Hermione insista. « J'ai présumé que c'était votre façon d'essayer d'établir un contrôle sur moi. Pour que je vous écoute au sujet de Harry. »

Maintenant, il était contrarié. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'un baiser pour contrôler une gamine idiote. »

« Alors pourquoi ? » persista Hermione.

« Je vous demande d'oublier ça ! »

Un léger bruit de voix leur parvenait depuis le couloir des cachots. Quelqu'un approchait du laboratoire de Potions.

Hermione avança jusqu'au fauteuil de Snape. « Je n'ai pas l'intention _d'oublier_. » Se penchant en avant, elle l'embrassa délibérément. Il ne s'écarta pas, ne la repoussa pas, et elle prit son temps, appréciant la douceur de ses lèvres, le sentant lui répondre. Mettant fin au baiser, elle alla rapidement à la porte, se retournant pour lui lancer un sourire légèrement malicieux. « Parce que j'ai _aimé_ ça ! »

Refermant doucement la porte derrière elle, elle retrouva Harry, Ron et Ginny à la porte, désarma ses barrières et requit leur aide pour porter les potions et baumes qu'elle avait préparés. Les suivant dans les couloirs, elle ne put chasser le sourire de son visage. Qu'il pense un peu à ça pendant un moment !

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Au déjeuner le lendemain, Susan Bones, maintenant pupille de la Directrice, les rejoignit pour la première fois. Leur ancienne camarade était pâle et silencieuse, et elle répondit avec apathie aux condoléances qu'ils exprimèrent. Hermione remarqua qu'elle jouait avec la nourriture dans son assiette, mais ne mangeait quasiment rien.

Le Professeur McGonagall la surveillait également avec inquiétude. Elle échangea un regard avec Hermione, puis chercha à attirer l'attention de l'autre fille.

« Susan, vous allez avoir besoin de vêtements pour remplacer ce qui a été perdu quand votre maison a été détruite. Une sortie à Pré-au-lard n'est pas possible en ce moment, alors je vais demander aux autres filles de Métamorphoser certaines de leurs affaires pour qu'elles puissent vous aller, pour le moment. »

Susan hocha la tête. Un « Oui, Madame la Directrice, » murmuré fut sa seule réponse, et elle leva à peine les yeux.

« Allez, Susan, » insista doucement Ginny. « On va t'aider à t'installer dans la Tour de Gryffondor avec nous tous, puisque les dortoirs de Poufsouffle sont fermés. Ce sera amusant de te bricoler une garde-robe. »

Susan se joignit aux autres filles alors qu'elle remontaient vers la Salle Commune, suivies des garçons. Promettant de venir les rejoindre rapidement, les filles l'entraînèrent dans les escaliers et dans leur dortoir. Luna fit remarquer que son lit était le seul aux couleurs de Serdaigle, et elles plaisantèrent au sujet de l'invasion d'autres Maisons. Susan ne fit aucun effort pour se joindre à la conversation, et montra peu d'intérêt pour le lit tendu aux couleurs de Poufsouffle que les elfes de maison avaient préparé pour elle.

Hermione, Ginny et Luna firent de leur mieux pour la distraire, sortant des vêtements et essayant de la faire prendre part aux discussions sur le style et les couleurs.

« Cette robe serait jolie sur toi, Susan, mais je crois qu'on devrait changer sa couleur en bleu. Ça ira bien avec ta couleur de cheveux, » dit Ginny.

Susan acquiesça, regardant à peine la robe. Hermione attrapa quelques chemises de nuit, et changea leur longueur d'un mouvement de baguette, souhaitant désespérément trouver un moyen d'atteindre la fille qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Des jeans, des hauts, et des sous-vêtements furent ajoutés à la pile, pendant que les filles bavardaient en permanence, Susan ne répondant que par monosyllabes.

« Ça devrait aller, » annonça Hermione. « Allons rejoindre les garçons. »

S'asseyant sur le bord de son lit, Susan baissa les yeux vers ses mains. « Je pense que je vais simplement rester là. »

Luna secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Tu as besoin d'être près d'autres personnes en ce moment. Ça aide ; ça aide vraiment. »

Hermione se demanda si Luna se reposait sur sa propre expérience après la mort de sa mère. « Nous savons que tu voudras passer du temps toute seule, et nous respecterons ça, mais nous ne voulons pas que tu te renfermes. S'il te plaît, descends avec nous. »

Susan se leva avec réticence, et les suivit en silence en bas des escaliers. Les garçons essayèrent de la faire sortir de sa coquille. Harry proposa une partie de Bataille Explosive, pendant que Ron les régalait d'histoires concernant les dernières inventions de Fred et George. Elle suivit le mouvement, mais c'était presque comme si elle n'était pas là.

La porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrit, et Neville entra, emmitouflé dans un gros blouson, le visage rougi par le froid. « On est bien dehors. Il commence tout juste à neiger et prendre l'air c'était… chouette. » Il regarda le groupe. « Qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'une balade autour du château ? »

La suggestion les jeta tous à la recherche de vestes et d'écharpes. Quand ils revinrent, Neville s'était assis sur le canapé à côté de Susan. Il était descendu aux serres, et il lui offrait un petit bouquet de fleurs.

« Je me souviens que tu aimes travailler avec le Professeur Chourave, et que tu t'intéresses aux plantes, alors je t'ai rapporté ça. »

Le petit bouquet était composé de pensées aux couleurs de Poufsouffle, les collerettes foncées et leurs centres jaune vif. « Nous en avons aux couleurs de chaque Maison maintenant. Je me suis dit que tu les aimerais peut-être. » Rougissant furieusement, Neville continua à parler. « On a travaillé sur un projet de Botanique ensemble, tu te souviens ? Une présentation des anciens usages des fleurs, avec leurs noms anciens et ce genre de choses. Et les pensées sont connues sous le nom de… »

« …baume au cœur, » compléta Susan, et serrant les fleurs dans ses mains, elle éclata en sanglots.

Neville regarda les autres autour de lui, désespérément. Ginny lui sourit et fit un geste circulaire avec ses bras. Pendant un moment, il la dévisagea sans comprendre, puis, alors que Ginny répétait le geste, son visage s'illumina. Neville passa le bras autour de Susan, et la serra contre lui pendant qu'elle pleurait.

Occupés à les regarder, aucun des autres ne remarqua qu'Hermione attrapait son blouson et se glissait hors de la pièce.

XoXoXoX

L'air froid la frappa, lui donnant un choc, et Hermione se prémunit du vent, tirant son écharpe plus haut sur son cou. Les autres seraient bientôt là, elle en était sûre, mais pour l'instant elle avait besoin de quelques instants toute seule.

La scène entre Neville et Susan l'avait dérangée d'une façon qu'elle n'aurait pas pu prévoir. Elle espérait que l'acte impulsif de gentillesse mènerait à une amitié et peut-être plus entre Susan et lui. Ils iraient bien ensemble.

C'était le geste lui-même… tellement ouvert et sincère. Pour une raison ou une autre, ça semblait avoir mis à nu dans son propre esprit l'hypocrisie de ce dans quoi elle s'engageait.

Elle utilisait l'amour et la romance comme des outils de tromperie et de manipulation. Sa liaison supposée avec Drago… cet étrange imbroglio avec Snape. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'étaient une véritable relation, seulement utiliser et être utilisé. Quel genre de personne est-ce que ça faisait d'elle ? Elle avait embrassé Snape avec autant de désinvolture et de cynisme qu'il l'avait embrassée. Et ce jeu de rôles avec Drago… l'utiliser maintenant, alors qu'il était vulnérable. Est-ce que le fait qu'il y participe en toute connaissance de cause rendait la charade moins méprisable ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione était arrivée à une certaine distance du château. Les branches du Saule Cogneur se dessinaient, dénudées par l'hiver. Gardant largement ses distances avec l'arbre irascible, elle le dépassa et s'engagea dans l'espace dégagé qui était derrière. C'était là que le cromlech était apparu, appelé par le cri de Remus Lupin dans un ancien langage. Elle traversa lentement l'espace, les yeux au sol, cherchant attentivement un quelconque signe de l'existence du cromlech. Toute la zone était uniformément brune, couverte de végétation détruite par le froid. Aucune différence n'apparaissait pour indiquer où de lourds monolithes se pressaient dans le sol. Il n'y avait pas le moindre signe d'un cercle. Elle ne ressentait aucune différence dans l'air qui l'entourait, aucun chatouillis de magie, pas de murmure des pouvoirs contenus. Rien que le froid du vent glacé qui balayait le parc.

Frissonnant un peu, Hermione se retourna, dans l'intention de revenir sur ses pas à la rencontre des autres. La main qui lui saisit le bras droit manqua de la faire tomber, et elle poussa un cri de terreur absolue quand Lucius Malefoy se pencha sur elle. De sa main libre, elle sortit sa baguette, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse produire un son, il lui avait saisi le poignet et l'avait tordu douloureusement. La baguette lui échappa des doigts, et roula au sol, inutile.

Il la tirait à travers la clairière, vers les bois qui bordaient les terres du château. Les barrières anti-Transplanage… il essayait d'en sortir. Réalisant cela, Hermione commença à se débattre frénétiquement, hurlant et se tordant, rendant impossible pour lui d'à la fois la tenir et se servir de sa baguette. Il continuait malgré tout à la traîner, de plus en plus près, lui criant dessus.

« Silence, garce de Sang-de-Bourbe ! Je vais te donner au Seigneur des Ténèbres en échange de la vie de mon fils. Il épargnera Drago quand je te donnerai à lui. Il épargnera mon fils ! »

Ils y étaient presque ; Hermione hurlait et donnait des coups de pieds. Lucius avait sorti sa baguette maintenant, et de désespoir, elle plongea vers lui et enfonça ses ongles aussi profondément qu'elle le put dans la peau souple de la face interne de son poignet. Il laissa tomber sa baguette avec un cri de rage, puis lui décocha un coup violent en travers du visage. Ses jambes se tordant douloureusement sous elle, Hermione tomba au sol, le goût métallique du sang dans la bouche.

Lucius ramassa sa baguette et, lança, debout près d'elle. « Ça suffit, Sang-de-Bourbe ! » Il pointa la baguette sur elle, et elle ferma les yeux, épouvantée.

_« Stupefix ! »_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre seize.**

_« Stupefix ! » _

Quelque chose s'écroula au sol près d'elle, et Hermione s'en écarta vivement en hurlant. Se remettant debout à tâtons, elle cria et manqua de retomber à cause de la douleur qui lui monta dans la jambe.

« Hermione ! » Cette voix… les bras qui se tendirent pour la rattraper étaient un havre, et elle réagit instinctivement, s'agrippant à la silhouette toute de noir vêtue, tremblant de façon incontrôlable.

_« Hermione ! Où es-tu ? »_

_« Hermione ! »_

Les voix affolées qui la cherchaient étaient toujours à quelque distance. Se dégageant avec douceur, Snape l'attira plus loin dans les bois, hors de vue du château. Il parlait d'un ton urgent.

« Ecoutez-moi, Hermione. Dites-leur que vous avez réussi à faire fuir Lucius, qu'il a entendu leurs voix et qu'il a Transplané. »

« Ma baguette… elle est tombée par terre quelque part là-bas. »

« _Accio_ la baguette d'Hermione ! » Il l'attrapa facilement alors qu'elle volait vers eux à travers les arbres, et la lui tendit.

« Comment est-ce que vous avez su que Lucius serait là ? » Elle avait un peu de mal à articuler ses mots, et il observa son visage avec inquiétude.

« J'ai suivi Lucius à la trace pendant la plus grande partie de la journée. Il est désespéré ; je m'attendais à ce qu'il tente d'atteindre Drago. » Sa main toucha doucement la peau blessée du visage d'Hermione, et il serra les dents. « Je suis arrivé trop tard pour l'empêcher de vous faire du mal. »

Hermione jeta un regard au corps inconscient étendu au sol et frissonna. « Il saura que c'était vous, et il vous dénoncera. Il n'hésitera pas à vous trahir. »

_« Où est-ce que tu es ? Hermione ! »_

« Il ne m'a vu à aucun moment. Je le convaincrai que c'est l'un de vos défenseurs qui l'a touché, et que j'ai réussi à Transplaner avec lui avant qu'il ne se fasse capturer. »

Ils pouvaient voir des silhouettes à travers les arbres maintenant, toujours à quelque distance. Hermione s'agrippa à son bras. « Je vous en prie… je vous en prie, dites-moi que vous serez prudent. »

Il la fixa d'un air grave. « Je le serai. Maintenant, allez-y… courez ! » Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où Lucius était étendu, et un instant plus tard, les deux hommes avaient disparu.

Titubant maladroitement à cause de sa douleur à la jambe, Hermione s'enfuit des bois en direction des silhouettes qui approchaient. A l'avant des autres, Harry la rejoignit le premier. Il lui suffit d'un regard vers son visage pour qu'il crie, « Ron ! Ginny ! Elle est blessée ! »

« Je… je vais bien, Harry. » Sa tentative de le rassurer fut mise à mal par le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de trembler, son visage gonflé rendant son articulation approximative.

« Oh merde ! » L'exclamation de Ron fut noyée sous le cri d'horreur de Ginny. Elle jeta ses bras autour d'Hermione et éclata en sanglots.

Harry et Ron surveillaient les alentours, baguettes à la main. « Emmenons-là voir Madame Pomfresh, » décida Harry.

« Non, » protesta Hermione. « J'ai besoin de parler à la Directrice _maintenant_, et de la prévenir. C'était Lucius Malefoy. Il est peut-être toujours dans le parc quelque part. »

« Malefoy ! » Ginny avait sorti sa baguette, et elle faisait signe à Luna, Neville et Susan. « Retournez à l'intérieur ! Gardez vos baguettes sorties, soyez en alerte ! »

Tous les trois s'arrêtèrent net, sortant leurs baguettes et rebroussant lentement chemin vers le bâtiment. Ron et Harry soutenaient Hermione à eux deux, et Ginny suivait, tous étaient prêts à une nouvelle attaque. Atteindre les portes sembla prendre une éternité, avec Hermione qui boitait sur sa mauvaise jambe, mais une fois à l'intérieur, Ron la souleva dans ses bras et le groupe entier se précipita vers le bureau de la Directrice.

La Directrice conférait avec Lupin et Fol-Œil, et ils se levèrent quand la porte s'ouvrit et que les élèves se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Tout le monde criait en même temps, jusqu'à ce qu'un hurlement de Fol-Œil les arrête. « Tout le monde se tait ! Toi, » il désignait Hermione de sa baguette, « commence à expliquer ! »

« Je suis sortie… juste avant les autres et… » Hermione fut interrompue par Remus Lupin.

« Après qu'on t'ait dit ce matin que _personne_ ne devait se déplacer seul ? Mais enfin, à quoi est-ce que tu pensais, Hermione, bon sang ! »

La Directrice fit également entendre sa contrariété. « Vraiment, Miss Granger. C'est un manque de jugeote inexcusable de votre part ! »

« Lupin ! Minerva ! Est-ce qu'on pourrait revenir au sujet de la discussion ? » Ce Fol-Œil irrité capta son attention. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est _passé_, fillette ? »

« J'étais dehors, à l'endroit où le cromlech est apparu pour le rituel et Lucius Malefoy m'a attrapée. »

« Et… ? » Fol-Œil semblait de plus en plus irrité de minute en minute.

« Et j'ai hurlé et donné des coups de pieds, et il a essayé de m'entraîner dans les arbres. J'ai planté mes ongles dans la main qui tenait sa baguette, et il l'a fait tomber. J'ai continué à me débattre et il n'arrivait pas à la ramasser, et quand il a entendu les autres arriver, il a Transplané. »

Fol-Œil affichait un air étrange… plus étrange que d'habitude, s'entend. Il avança vers elle et la dévisagea de ses deux yeux. « Est-ce que vous vous attendez à ce que nous croyions que Lucius Malefoy a pu perdre une bagarre contre une _écolière_ ? Qu'il aurait abandonné et serait parti sans vous emmener avec lui ? »

« C'est ce qu'il a fait… il a seulement abandonné et il est parti. » Hermione sentit la panique l'envahir alors qu'elle essayait de les convaincre de la croire. « Il se conduisait comme un malade… n'arrêtant pas de hurler qu'il m'échangerait contre son fils. Croyez-moi, il est fou ! »

Fol-Œil se retourna pour regarder le reste du groupe. « Est-ce que vous avez vu ce qu'elle raconte ? »

Ils secouèrent la tête. Harry prit la parole. « Nous l'avons entendue crier et pleurer, mais on ne pouvait pas la voir. Puis elle est sortie des bois en courant. » Il lança à Fol-Œil un regard noir. « Vous voyez bien qu'elle a été battue. »

La Directrice désigna l'âtre. « Monsieur Potter, accompagnez-là je vous prie à l'Infirmerie, et faites soigner ses blessures par Madame Pomfresh. » Elle se retourna et le courage d'Hermione la trahit en voyant l'expression qu'elle affichait. « Quand elle en aura fini avec vous, vous retournerez au dortoir et vous y resterez. Puisque nous ne pouvons pas compter sur vous pour vous conduire de façon responsable, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'insister pour qu'il y ait quelqu'un avec vous à tout moment. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la Directrice poursuivit. « Non seulement vous vous êtes mise vous-même en danger, mais vous y avez mis également ceux qui sont venus vous porter secours. Sans parler des ramifications atroces pour l'Ordre si vous aviez été prise. Je vous suggère de méditer cela. » Sur son visage, la sévérité était mêlée d'une déception aiguë. « Je ne me serais pas attendue à tant de désinvolture de votre part, Miss Granger. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Hermione boitilla jusqu'à la cheminée, soutenue par Harry. Derrière elle, elle entendit Fol-Œil grommeler, « F'rait mieux d'appeler des renforts de l'Ordre pour fouiller le parc ce soir. »

Alors qu'elle tendait la main vers la Poudre de Cheminette, elle entendit un grand bruit de coup, et des inspirations inquiètes de la part de plusieurs personnes. Se retournant rapidement, elle vit que Remus Lupin avait abattu son poing sur le bureau et la regardait partir. Aussi rapidement qu'elle le put, elle lança la poudre et disparut.

XoXoXoXo

Madame Pomfresh nettoya les plaies d'Hermione rapidement et rigoureusement. En très peu de temps, les oreilles sifflant toujours du sermon infligé par une Médisorcière exaspérée et en colère, elle put sortir avec Harry. Il gardait le silence, et Hermione était bien contente de ne pas avoir à discuter de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait commencé à prendre le chemin des quartiers de la Préfète en Chef quand Harry l'arrêta.

« Tes affaires ont été déplacées dans le dortoir, avec les autres filles. Tu n'as plus le droit de rester toute seule, tu te souviens ? »

« Oh, Harry, » Hermione déglutit à grand mal, essayant de ne pas pleurer. « Je ne voulais pas… faire une erreur aussi terrible. C'est seulement que je n'ai pas réfléchi. »

« Je sais, » lui assura-t-il. « On croirait qu'on est toujours des élèves, à la façon dont ils nous traitent. »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je veux dire, je pense que je comprends. Ils ont pris la responsabilité de nous protéger, et ils attendent de nous que nous coopérions. Comme ils ont dit, nos actions affectent l'Ordre tout entier. C'est seulement que je n'y avais pas pensé comme ça. »

Ils étaient arrivés à la Tour de Gryffondor, et approchaient du portrait de la Grosse Dame quand Harry lui attrapa le bras et l'arrêta. Il l'observa un moment, comme s'il essayait de se décider au sujet de quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Dis-moi la vérité, Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui s'est _passé_ là-bas ? » Le choc avait dû transparaître sur son visage, immédiatement Harry prit un air contrit. « Je te crois quand tu dis que Malefoy t'a attaquée et tout ça, mais il y a quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose que tu ne nous dis pas. »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Il n'y a rien d'autre… je te le jure. Je t'ai dit exactement ce qui s'était passé. Je… je sais que ça a l'air bizarre, mais il m'a vraiment abandonnée là. »

Elle avança et donna le mot de passe, et entra dans la Salle Commune devant lui. Les autres étaient rassemblés là, la regardant entrer. Pendant un instant, personne ne parla. Et soudain, ç'en fut trop. Les larmes vinrent, et elle dépassa le groupe, se précipita vers les escaliers et le dortoir des filles. Ce fut facile de trouver son lit, avec Pattenrond roulé en boule dessus. Elle se jeta sur le lit, enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, et pleura.

Un bon moment semblait s'être écoulé quand elle se retrouva à cours de larmes. Etendue sur son lit, caressant son chat, Hermione regardait par la fenêtre. Elle pouvait apercevoir des silhouettes à l'orée de la forêt, sans l'ombre d'un doute des membres de l'Ordre qui assuraient la sécurité de Poudlard et ses alentours. Elle soupira et roula sur le dos, fixant le plafond et se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire ensuite. Encore et encore, elle revoyait la déception dans les yeux de sa professeur préférée, la fureur sur le visage de Remus. Elle n'aurait jamais cru voir cette colère dirigée contre elle. Elle soupira, et Pattenrond se leva et s'étendit sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle, ronronnant bien fort comme pour lui assurer que _lui_ continuait à lui être entièrement dévoué.

« Hermione ? » Ginny était entrée si silencieusement qu'elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte. « Il est temps de descendre pour le dîner. »

« Non merci, Gin. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de manger ce soir. »

Elle entendit Ginny descendre l'escalier. L'idée d'aller dans la Grande Salle et d'être face à tout le monde à table, toutes les personnes qu'elle avait déçues, était insupportable. Des pas résonnèrent à nouveau dans l'escalier, et Hermione se tourna vers la porte, sûre que quiconque entrerait allait tenter de la persuader de sortir.

C'était encore Ginny. Elle lui fit un petit sourire, alla jusqu'à son lit, prit un livre et s'assit.

« Ginny ? Tu ne vas pas manger ? »

« Les autres rapporteront quelque chose. Pour le moment, il faut que je reste ici avec toi. »

Bien sûr… elle ne devait pas rester seule. Il semblait que _ça_, ça allait être respecté à la lettre. « J'ai l'impression d'être prisonnière. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. C'est pour notre protection à tous. Aucun de nous ne va nulle part tout seul, surtout après ce qui t'est arrivé aujourd'hui. Si Malefoy veut échanger quelqu'un contre Drago, pourquoi pas l'un d'entre nous… les meilleurs amis de Harry, ou sa petite amie ? »

« Très bien. Je vois le raisonnement derrière tout ça, mais ça ne va pas être pratique. Je veux dire, comment est-ce que je vais voir Drago ? »

« Deux d'entre nous devrons prendre la cheminée avec toi, te laisser avec Drago, et revenir. Puis nous devrons revenir te chercher quand tu seras prête à partir. »

Hermione paraissait sceptique. « J'ai du mal à imaginer Harry se plier à ça quand _il_ décidera qu'il est prêt à faire quelque chose. »

« Moi aussi. C'est pour ça que Ron a prévu de rester collé à ses basques, où qu'il aille. »

« Quand ils reviendront, je veux aller voir Drago. J'ai besoin de lui dire ce qui s'est passé avec son père. »

Ginny referma son livre et s'allongea sur le ventre, regardant Hermione par dessus ses bras croisés. « Je me doutais que tu voudrais le voir, mais il est déjà au courant. Ils l'ont interrogé pour savoir s'il était au courant de ce que son père voulait faire. »

« Bien sûr qu'il n'en savait rien ! » Elle s'était levée de son lit et faisait les cent pas. « Comment est-ce qu'il va se sentir après ça ? C'est… il va penser que personne n'a confiance en lui. »

« Personne n'a confiance en lui. » Ginny affirmait cela comme un fait. « Et personne n'aura confiance, sachant qu'il était impliqué dans l'attaque de la Tour d'Astronomie, et impliqué dans la mort de Dumbledore. »

On pouvait entendre des voix dans la Salle Commune. Luna passa la tête à la porte. « On a rapporté à manger pour toutes les deux. » Elle adressa à Hermione un vague sourire. « Ne t'en fais pas. Ça finira par leur passer à tous. »

« Allez, on va manger. » Ginny sourit en descendant de son lit. « Après, on préparera notre visite à Drago. »

Hermione hésita juste un moment, puis acquiesça, et suivit les filles hors de la pièce.

XoXoXoXo

Drago leva un sourcil et adressa un sourire narquois à Harry. « OK, vous me l'avez livrée saine et sauve. Maintenant, nous sommes _deux_ ici, et on n'a _pas_ besoin de toi. »

Harry et Ginny étaient passés les premiers, suivis d'Hermione. Quand elle était arrivée dans les quartiers de Drago, il était venu immédiatement à elle, repoussant Harry et la prenant dans ses bras.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Elle avait hoché la tête, et Drago s'était tourné pour se confronter à Harry. Ils se fusillaient l'un l'autre du regard.

« J'aimerais qu'elle reste en sécurité, Malefoy, et je ne crois pas que la laisser seule ici avec toi soit le moyen d'y arriver. »

« Harry… s'il te plaît. » Hermione désigna la cheminée de la main.

« On reviendra te chercher quand tu seras prête. Tu n'as qu'à nous appeler dans la Salle Commune. » Ginny tira le bras de Harry, et avec un dernier regard noir pour Drago, il se retourna et la suivit. Quelques instants, et deux flamboiements de flammes vert vif plus tard, Hermione et Drago étaient seuls.

Il ne la lâcha pas tout de suite, comme elle s'y était attendue. Gardant un bras autour d'elle, il la mena jusqu'au divan. Une fois qu'elle fut assise, il commença à parler, puis s'interrompit, prit une profonde inspiration, et essaya à nouveau.

« Je… mon père… Je veux dire, je suis désolé qu'il t'ait fait du mal. » Ses yeux étaient pleins de détresse.

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu n'es pas responsable des actes de ton père. »

« Oui, c'est ça… essaie de dire ça à Potter et Weasley ou à n'importe qui de l'Ordre. » Il eut un reniflement amer. « Tu verras si ça te mène loin. Aussitôt qu'ils ont su qui t'avait attaquée, ils ont débarqué ici. Qu'est-ce que je savais… ? Comment est-ce que mon père entre en contact avec moi… ? J'imagine qu'il ne leur est jamais venu à l'esprit que mon père est tout aussi dangereux pour moi que pour n'importe lequel d'entre vous. »

« Ecoute-moi. Je ne crois pas que ton père te veuille de mal. Quand il m'a attrapée, quand je me battais avec lui, il n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il échangerait ma vie contre la tienne. Encore et encore, il disait la même chose… qu'il voulait que Voldemort t'épargne. » Elle observa le conflit des émotions qui jouaient sur le visage de Drago : incrédulité, colère, chagrin. Tendant le bras, elle lui prit la main et dit doucement, « Je suis persuadée qu'il tient à toi. Je sais que le Professeur Snape pense la même chose. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle, surpris. « Quand est-ce que tu as discuté de ça avec Snape ? »

« Je l'ai vu après l'attaque d'Azkaban. Il était là quand ton père a reparu devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il a appris pour ta mère. Il a dit que ton père avait été anéanti, qu'il avait demandé à Voldemort de le tuer. »

« J'aurais voulu qu'il le fasse. »

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu ressens ? C'est ton père. »

« Et c'est à cause de lui que je suis coincé ici, et que ma mère est morte. » Drago retira sa main. « Il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire qui puisse _jamais_ racheter ça. »

Elle n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Un long silence s'étira entre eux, et Hermione commença à penser à rappeler son escorte et à partir. Il prit soudain la parole, la faisant sursauter.

« Snape. Comment est-ce que tu vas le rencontrer maintenant que tu as des gens qui te suivent dans tout le château ? »

Elle n'avait pas encore pensé à ça. « Je ne sais pas. A moins que… » Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, et elle demanda prudemment, « Drago… tu es en contact avec lui toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il eut un sourire narquois. « C'est seulement maintenant que tu comprends ? Je ne sais pas si je dois te donner de détails. Comment savoir si je peux te faire confiance ? »

Elle soupira. « S'il te plaît, ne joue pas à ça. Tu sais que je ne le mettrais jamais en péril… jamais ! »

« OK, mais puisque c'est l'heure d'être complètement sincère… tu tiens à lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle balbutia et commença à protester, et Drago croisa les bras et s'adossa sur le divan. « Hu-hu, Granger… tu n'obtiendras rien de plus de ma part tant que tu n'auras pas répondu à la question. Allez, » taquina-t-il, « tu sais bien que je ne suis pas en position de le répéter à qui que ce soit. »

Elle savait qu'elle rougissait, et elle détestait ça. Drago la regardait d'un air moqueur, mais il y avait autre chose également sur son visage. Quelque chose qui lui donna réellement envie de se confier à lui. « Oui, » dit-elle, avant d'avoir le temps de changer d'avis.

Il se redressa immédiatement. « Tu veux dire que toi et Snape… »

« Non, bien sûr que non. J'imagine qu'il ne pense pas à moi autrement qu'à une Gryffondor énervante, avec qui il est obligé de travailler. Mais… » sa voix baissa jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un murmure. « J'aimerais bien qu'il le fasse. »

« Diable, » Drago s'effondra à nouveau sur son siège. « Maintenant je ne l'aurai jamais, ce baiser. »

« Oh, franchement ! » Hermione rit et la tension se dissipa dans la pièce. « Alors, dis-moi comment tu entres en contact avec lui ? »

« Je ne fais rien. C'est lui qui vient ici. » D'après l'air qu'il afficha, ils avaient tous les deux eu la même idée au même moment. « C'est _comme ça_ que tu pourras le voir. Après que ton escorte soit partie, tu peux le voir dans l'autre pièce, et je surveillerai la cheminée. Ça pourrait marcher, Granger. »

XoXoXoXo

« Hermione. »

Elle passa la tête sur le côté de la pile de livre entassés devant elle et sourit à Neville. « Je n'avais pas la moindre idée qu'il y avait autant de références à Helga Poufsouffle dans la bibliothèque. Ils ont même un exemplaire de son journal intime. J'en ai assez pour que mes recherches m'occupent pendant plusieurs jours. »

« Pourquoi Poufsouffle ? » demanda-t-il.

« La Coupe… c'est le prochain Horcrux que nous cherchons. » Voyant le regard perplexe de Neville, elle expliqua patiemment. « Le premier était le journal que Harry a détruit dans la Chambre des Secrets. Le deuxième, la bague de Salazar Serpentard. Dumbledore s'en est chargé. Le troisième était le médaillon. Il est en cendres maintenant… et le Square Grimmaud avec. Le quatrième était le Sceau de Serdaigle. Et le cinquième, à ce que nous croyons, doit être la Coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, décrite comme une coupe d'or gravée d'un blaireau, avec deux poignées ornementales. »

« Si tu sais déjà ça, alors qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »

« Quelque chose qui nous donnerait un indice sur l'endroit où elle est. » Elle soupira. « Il y a peu de chances que ça marche, à dire vrai. Mais c'est mieux que de rester assise à ne rien faire. »

« Peut-être que Susan et moi pourrions fouiller la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle et voir s'il y a quelque chose qui puisse nous donner un indice. »

« Excellente idée. » Elle sourit. « On dirait que Susan et toi vous vous entendez vraiment bien. »

« Hum, ouais… » Neville rougit. « C'est facile de parler avec elle. »

Alors que Neville s'éloignait, Hermione reprit son livre et se remit à lire. Susan pleurait toujours ses parents. Parfois, dans le dortoir la nuit, elle pouvait l'entendre sangloter doucement. Mais les attentions de Neville semblaient lui faire plaisir, et elle s'ouvrait un peu. Ils faisaient un joli couple – Susan et Neville.

« Euh, Hermione ? »

Elle leva les yeux pour trouver Neville devant elle à nouveau, et se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit pourquoi il l'avait interrompue initialement.

« J'ai oublié… Le Professeur Lupin voudrait te voir, il a demandé que je t'escorte jusqu'à ses quartiers. »

« Oh… OK. » Mettant son livre de côté, Hermione se leva et ne fut pas du tout surprise de sentir son cœur plonger fermement au creux de son ventre. Elle appréhendait de devoir parler à Remus depuis l'attaque deux jours plus tôt. Remus ne se mettait jamais en colère… tout du moins, elle ne l'avait jamais vu perdre son calme. Harry avait mentionné que Remus lui avait passé un savon après l'incident Square Grimmaud, mais elle n'avait jamais réfléchi jusqu'à maintenant à ce à quoi ça pourrait ressembler de se retrouver en butte à cette colère.

Le trajet prit moins longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, et elle eut l'impression que la porte des quartiers de Remus la dévisageait avant qu'elle ne soit prête. Frappant d'un geste hésitant, elle fut immensément soulagée quand Tonks ouvrit la porte, un sourire au visage et les cheveux dressés en épis blonds.

« Comment va, vous deux ? Entrez ! »

Ils la suivirent à l'intérieur, où Remus était assis dans son fauteuil préféré. Il leva les yeux et leur sourit, et elle se sentit incommensurablement mieux. Il semblait de trop bonne humeur pour avoir décidé de lui crier dessus.

Neville s'assit sur le sofa, et Hermione à côté de lui. Tonks s'installa par terre, s'appuyant contre le fauteuil de Remus, et il abaissa la main pour faire courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle leur fit un clin d'œil, et plissa les yeux, et les mèches qu'il touchait commencèrent à virer au bleu. Ils rirent tous les deux, et il s'aperçut de ce qu'elle faisait. Avec un grand sourire, il commença à tirer sur des mèches au hasard, et ses cheveux devinrent bientôt une composition de bleu et de jaune. Alors qu'Hermione et Neville regardaient avec amusement, une image commença à se dessiner.

« Oh, trop fort… c'est un papillon ! »

Tonks conjura un miroir et examina ses cheveux d'un œil critique. « Pas mal, Lupin. Tu deviens un véritable artiste. »

Ceci dit, elle se leva vivement. « Neville, viens dans le bureau avec moi, tu veux ? Remus voudrait dire deux mots à Hermione. »

Il se leva et la suivit dans l'autre pièce, et Hermione sentit son cœur retomber dans cet endroit au creux de son ventre. Il l'observait d'un air extrêmement sérieux. Voulant couper court à toute confrontation, elle parla la première.

« Remus, je suis désolée de ce qui s'est passé. Je veux que vous sachiez que je comprends à quel point c'est sérieux. Je sais que j'ai agi de façon stupide, et que j'ai créé un problème majeur pour tout le monde, et j'en suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. » Ses yeux restaient fermement rivés sur ses pieds.

« En fait, c'est moi qui voulais te présenter des excuses. »

Ça lui fit lever les yeux vers lui. « Pourquoi ? »

Il la regardait avec des yeux qu'elle reconnaissait – ouverts et francs, et toujours un peu troublés. « Je perds rarement mon calme. En fait, je fais très attention à ce que ça ne se produise pas, mais parfois ça m'échappe. »

Elle sourit. « Je sais. Harry m'a raconté. »

Il eut un grand sourire. « Oui, Harry en a fait les frais à quelques reprises. »

« C'était de ma faute, » dit-elle. « Vous nous aviez bel et bien dit de ne pas sortir seuls. »

« C'est vrai, » convint-il. « Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'a mis en colère. C'était le fait que ça soit arrivé si vite, qu'en un rien de temps, nous aurions pu te perdre. »

« Oui, je sais. L'Ordre… »

« Oublie l'Ordre, » interrompit-il. « Je parle de ce que ça m'aurait fait à _moi_. » Elle le regarda avec surprise, et il poursuivit. « Harry, Ron, toi, les autres… vous êtes devenus ma famille, et l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à l'un d'entre vous, ça me ronge. »

Elle acquiesça. « Tout comme nous nous inquiétons les uns pour les autres et pour vous. J'imagine que nous avons tous l'impression d'être une famille maintenant, et que si quelque chose arrivait… c'est terrifiant rien que d'y penser. »

Remus sourit. « Alors essaie de ne pas y penser. Souviens-toi seulement de faire très attention. Tu comptes beaucoup, pour bien plus de monde que tu ne réalises. »

Ses cils étaient mouillés. « Merci, Remus, » dit-elle doucement.

XoXoXoXo

Quand ils entrèrent dans la Salle Commune, Ginny était en conversation avec quelqu'un à la cheminée. « C'est pour toi, Hermione. »

Le visage de Drago la regardait. « Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de te joindre à moi ? On pourrait dîner tous les deux. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Ce serait bien. Je viens tout de suite. » Des dispositions furent prises rapidement, et Ginny et Neville acceptèrent de l'escorter jusqu'aux quartiers de Drago. Le cœur battant, Hermione saisit une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette et fit un pas en avant, sachant que Drago ne serait pas le seul à l'attendre.


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire à Jocemum._

**Chapitre 17**

« Ils sont partis, » chuchota Drago.

Hermione détacha ses bras du cou de Drago. « C'était rusé ! »

Il lui sourit. « Tu dois reconnaître que ça les a fait disparaître beaucoup plus vite. Et puis… c'était marrant. »

Elle eut un reniflement amusé. « J'ai dû me rappeler pourquoi on faisait ça, sinon_ peut-être _que tu aurais reçu une claque. »

Drago sourit, narquois. « Qui sait ? _Peut-être_ que j'aurais aimé ça aussi. »

« Tu es impossible ! »

« Alors… tu veux manger d'abord, ou est-ce que tu es prête à te jeter à l'eau ? »

Elle déglutit, et regarda nerveusement autour d'elle. « Tu veux dire qu'il est ici… en ce moment ? »

Drago tendit la main vers le petit couloir derrière eux. « Première porte à droite. Oh, et il ne semble pas être de la meilleure des humeurs. »

« Et en quoi est-ce que c'est différent de toutes les autres fois, au juste ? » Elle s'engagea dans le couloir, ignorant le rire de Drago derrière elle. S'arrêtant devant la porte, elle se retourna et le regarda à nouveau. Il l'observait, sourcils levés, et elle laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré avant de pousser la porte, entrant dans la pièce faiblement éclairée. Elle pouvait tout juste distinguer une silhouette assise dans le coin opposé.

« Fermez la porte derrière vous, Miss Granger. »

Elle prit son temps pour fermer la porte, essayant d'étouffer les nœuds de tension dans son estomac. Il avait sa baguette à la main quand elle se retourna vers lui, et d'un infime mouvement de la main, il lança un Sortilège de Silence sur la porte.

« Vous n'avez pas confiance en Drago ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise.

« J'ai survécu en tant qu'espion en ne faisant confiance à personne. » Ils étaient dans un petit bureau, et il lui désigna un coussin tout proche. Hermione s'assit en silence, et attendit la leçon à laquelle elle ne doutait pas qu'elle aurait droit. Même dans la pénombre, elle pouvait dire qu'il la jaugeait.

« Je ne doute pas que Madame Pomfresh ait traité vos blessures ? »

« Oui. Je vais bien maintenant. »

« Est-ce que j'ai besoin de vous expliquer en détail à quel point vous avez agi stupidement ? »

Elle ne put retenir la pointe d'irritation quand elle rétorqua. « Pourquoi pas ? Personne ne s'est privé de décortiquer le sujet par le menu… » sa voix hoqueta quand elle finit par « …comme si je n'avais pas retenu ma leçon quand Lucius Malefoy me l'a enseignée à coups de poings. »

Pendant un long moment, il ne répondit rien. « Est-ce qu'ils ont accepté votre histoire quand vous êtes revenue au château ? »

« La plupart d'entre eux, oui. Je crois que Fol-Œil et Harry ont des doutes. Fol-Œil n'a pas cru qu'une simple fillette ait pu faire fuir Malefoy, et Harry… il pense que je lui cache des choses. »

« Ce que pense Monsieur Potter n'a aucune importance, » coupa-t-il avec impatience.

« C'est important _pour moi_. Ce n'est pas facile, vous savez ! »

« Vous vous attendiez à ce que ce le soit ? » Son ton était sarcastique. « C'est la guerre, après tout, Miss Granger. »

Hermione soupira. « Rien n'a été comme je m'y attendais, mais bien sûr, je n'avais jamais pris part à une guerre avant. »

« Raison de plus pour vous conduire avec prudence. »

Hermione ferma les yeux rien qu'un instant. Où était l'homme qui l'avait tenue si gentiment quand elle s'agrippait à lui, terrifiée… l'homme qui l'avait embrassée si passionnément ? Apparemment, ils étaient revenus à _Miss Granger_ et il lui parlait comme à une _gamine stupide_. Elle ne devrait pas laisser ça la blesser elle ne _pouvait_ pas laisser ça la blesser. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle rouvrit les yeux et le regarda, assis dans l'ombre.

« Je présume que vous avez une autre raison d'être là que de me faire des reproches, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez au juste ? » Elle parlait avec rudesse, essayant de conserver un ton détaché.

« La Coupe de Poufsouffle – quels progrès avez vous faits dans vos recherches à son sujet ? »

« Nous n'avons pas grand chose à nous mettre sous la dent. Je fais des recherches dans les papiers d'Helga Poufsouffle, dans l'espoir que ça me donne une idée. » Elle marqua une pause. « Les membres de l'Ordre savent ce que nous recherchons, et fouillent les bâtiments pris aux Mangemorts à la recherche d'indices sur l'endroit où elle pourrait se trouver. »

« Autre chose ? » Ses mots étaient cassants.

« Rien pour le moment, mais je crois vraiment que vous devriez observer chez Vol… le Seigneur des Ténèbres tout signe qu'il essaie de trouver ou de cacher quelque chose. Il doit chercher désespérément à protéger les Horcruxes restants. »

« Est-ce que vous croyez vraiment que j'ai besoin de vous me disiez ce que j'ai à faire, Miss Granger ? » Il parlait d'une voix sourde.

Elle en eut assez. Se levant de son siège, elle alla à la porte. « Est-ce que ce sera tout… monsieur ? »

« Je vous recontacterai, et j'attends être informé de tout ce qui concerne les Horcruxes. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Et vous vous abstiendrez de tout attachement personnel envers Drago. »

« _Drago ?_ » Elle le fusilla du regard. « D'abord Harry, maintenant Drago. Qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit de me dire qui je peux fréquenter ? »

« Des doutes subsistent concernant son allégeance. Jusqu'à ce que nous sachions avec certitude à qui il est loyal, il faut agir avec prudence. Et il est vulnérable en ce moment. »

« Eh bien, ne vous en faites pas. Je ne lui briserai pas le cœur, » marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents. « Au moins lui, il a un cœur à briser ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit, Miss Granger ? »

Elle s'écarta de la porte. « Est-ce que Lucius Malefoy croit ce que vous lui avez dit, sur la façon dont vous l'avez sauvé lors de l'attaque ? »

« Ça ne vous regarde pas, » répondit-il catégoriquement.

« Ce n'était pas seulement de la curiosité. » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. « J'ai eu peur pour vous. » Brusquement, elle franchit la porte, la refermant derrière elle.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Drago était assis à table, son dîner à moitié mangé devant lui. Il lui lança un regard, et recommença à s'intéresser à sa nourriture. Hermione lui adressa un regard reconnaissant. A ce stade, Ron et Harry l'auraient cuisinée pour avoir des détails, mais en voyant à son air que les choses ne s'étaient pas bien passées, Drago demeura silencieux.

Elle parvint à manger quelques bouchées, puis repoussa son assiette. Se levant pour errer dans la pièce, Hermione se retrouva à attraper différents objets avant de les reposer – des statuettes, des livres, des photos. Elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de souvenirs personnels qu'elle ne se serait attendue à en trouver, quand on pensait que Drago avait été amené précipitamment à Poudlard pour y trouver refuge. Elle prit dans ses mains un encrier ouvragé dans lequel plongeait une plume d'or.

« Tu as assurément beaucoup de… trucs, enfin, tu vois. Pourtant tu n'as pas dû avoir le temps de faire tes bagages avant de venir. » Elle le regarda, curieuse.

Drago se leva de table et vint la rejoindre. Lui prenant l'encrier des mains, il le regarda sans émotion particulière. « Ça vient du bureau de mon père au Manoir Malefoy. J'imagine que ma mère s'est dit que ça me ferait penser à lui. » Il grimaça. « Comme si j'avais besoin qu'on me rappelle… »

« Ta mère… c'est elle qui a empaqueté toutes ces choses pour toi ? »

« Ouais. » Il remit l'encrier en place. « Ce sont toutes des choses qu'elle aimait particulièrement. Elle voulait que je les aie. Elles étaient emballées et prêtes pour que je les emporte quand elle m'a amené ici. » Il détourna le regard. « Bien sûr, je n'étais pas conscient que je ne la reverrais pas. »

« Je suis désolée, Drago, » dit doucement Hermione. « Est-ce que tu crois qu'_elle_ avait conscience que Vol… » Elle s'interrompit, confuse. « Oublie ça. Je n'aurais jamais dû poser cette question. »

« Non, ça va. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. Diable, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais grand chose d'_autre_ à faire que de rester ici à réfléchir. Ça ne me dérange pas d'en parler. Elle pensait qu'elle pourrait convaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres que de me bannir de son cercle serait une punition suffisante. Elle avait même pensé à un moyen pour que nous puissions communiquer. »

« Communiquer ? Comment ? »

« Là, regarde ça. » Drago tendit le bras et attrapa un petit bol sur une étagère toute proche. Il était fait d'une pierre noire brillante, et entouré d'argent ouvragé. Les trois éléments étaient représentés : la terre, l'air et le feu.

« C'est beau. Mais pourquoi est-ce que l'eau n'est pas représentée ? » Hermione prit le bol et le fit tourner entre ses mains, s'émerveillant de la finesse du travail.

« On met l'eau dans le bol, et les éléments sont au complet, » expliqua Drago.

« Tu veux dire que ce bol fonctionne comme un miroir magique ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Pas exactement, mais c'est similaire. Ma mère avait un bol identique. Si elle avait voulu me contacter, elle aurait rempli le bol d'eau. Ce bol se serait mis à luire… l'argent tout autour. Je l'aurais rempli d'eau, et ensuite, j'aurais pu regarder dans l'eau, et la voir et lui parler. » Il récupéra le bol et le remit sur l'étagère. « Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. »

De l'autre côté de la pièce, la cheminée s'activa et ils se retournèrent tous les deux en sursaut. « Je n'ai encore appelé personne, » dit Hermione, surprise.

Neville entra dans la pièce, suivi de Luna. Ils semblaient tous les deux inquiets, et Neville balbutia une explication.

« Hermione, vau-vaudrait mieux que tu viennes. C'est-c'est Harry. Il dit qu'il va partir et il se dispute avec Ginnynny et Ron. Ils crient, et personne n'arrive à les calmer. »

« Oh non ! J'avais peur que ça arrive. Drago, il faut que j'y aille. »

« Je viens avec toi. »

Elle leva une main pour couper court à ses arguments. « Mauvaise idée. Ça ne fera que rendre Harry et Ron plus déraisonnables. Je te tiendrai au courant de ce qui se passe. »

S'extirpant maladroitement de la cheminée, elle tomba sur une scène chaotique. Harry criait, Ron criait, et Ginny se tenait entre les deux, criant si fort qu'elle en était toute rouge.

« _Taisez-vous !_ » Les autres se retournèrent et regardèrent Hermione, stupéfaits. « Très bien. Maintenant… un seul à la fois. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, au juste ? Harry ? »

« L'Ordre va finalement aller à la maison Jedusor… pour la fouiller. Ça sera peut-être notre seule chance de trouver la Coupe ou un indice sur l'endroit où elle se trouve. Ils s'attendent à ce que des Mangemorts pointent le bout de leur nez, alors c'est une mission dangereuse. » Il adressa à Hermione le regard auquel elle était venue à penser comme au regard Pas-la-peine-de-discuter-ma-décision-est-prise. « Je vais avec eux. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse reprendre la parole, Ron ajouta, « Et moi aussi… mais _pas_ Ginny ! »

Ginny se retourna vers lui. « Ne t'avises pas de me dire ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire, Ronald Weasley ! J'ai autant à perdre que toi dans cette affaire ! »

L'expression de Harry était déterminée. « Tu n'y vas pas, Gin. Tu ne vas nulle part dans les parages. »

Hermione tendit le bras et attrapa Ginny par l'épaule avant qu'elle ne puisse se remettre à hurler d'un ton perçant. « Attends une minute. L'Ordre a accepté de vous emmener ? »

« Qu'ils soient d'accord ou pas… j'y vais, » annonça Harry d'un ton de défi.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, » répliqua Hermione. « Vous ne _réfléchissez_ pas aux choses avant de vous précipiter tête baissée. Peut-être que vous devriez vous renseigner sur certains trucs _avant_. Par exemple si votre présence va oui ou non mettre la mission en péril… si elle fera venir les Mangemorts en plus grand nombre. _Ou_… même faire déplacer Voldemort sur les lieux ! »

« Et alors ? » demanda Harry.

« Dans ce cas vous pourriez mettre en danger beaucoup de gens. »

« T'es bien placée pour parler de réfléchir avant d'agir, Hermione, » remarqua Ron bien haut.

« Peut-être que je ne veux pas que vous faisiez les mêmes erreurs débiles que j'ai faites, » rétorqua Hermione. « Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à ça ? »

Les deux garçons se turent. Le regard de Harry passa de Ginny à Hermione, puis il haussa les épaules. « Je parlerai à Remus. C'est ce que tu voulais ? »

« Oui, » répondit Hermione.

« Mais souviens-toi bien d'une chose, Harry Potter ! Je ne resterai pas derrière cette fois-ci. » Ginny avait les mains sur les hanches, rappelant à Hermione Molly Weasley au beau milieu d'une de ses réprimandes.

Harry secoua la tête. « _Nulle part_ à proximité de l'endroit, Ginny. Je suis sérieux. Nulle part où _il_ pourrait t'atteindre à nouveau. »

« Tu m'as laissée derrière toi avant, et il m'a tout de même atteinte. Je veux pouvoir rendre les coups autant que toi ! »

« Elle n'a pas tort, Harry. Et je peux aider à veiller sur elle, » dit Hermione.

« _Hein !_ » s'étouffa Ron. « Tu ne penses pas que tu vas y aller ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Je suis allée partout ailleurs avec vous deux. »

Ron leva les mains au ciel. « Parce qu'on sait que ça va être dangereux. Parce que vous êtes des _filles_ ! Vous ne devriez pas être au milieu des combats. »

Hermione rit. « Dis un peu ça à Tonks. J'adorerais entendre sa réponse. »

« C'est une Auror aguerrie, » dit Harry. « Vous avez déjà été blessées à cause de moi – au Ministère et au Square Grimmaud. Je ne laisserai pas ça se produire à nouveau. »

« Ce n'est pas à toi de décider. Ginny et moi prendrons nos propres décisions, _si_ l'Ordre nous le permet. »

Ron eut un ricanement dédaigneux. En un seul mouvement, Ginny pivota et le ceintura, l'étalant au sol. Harry fit une grimace.

« Je crois qu'on est battus, Ron. Allons parler à Remus. » Il tendit une main et releva Ron du sol, et tous les deux ils sortirent de la pièce. Ginny se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil tout proche en grognant.

« Je ne peux pas le supporter. Je refuse d'être laissée en arrière une fois encore, pas quand Harry court un danger. » Elle se tint le poignet droit. « Zut, ma main me fait mal. »

« Tu lui as fichu une belle raclée, » dit Hermione. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de guérison basique sur la main de Ginny. « J'ai eu envie de faire ça… un certain nombre de fois. »

« Est-ce que tu… est-ce que tu crois qu'ils laisseront Harry y aller ? » demanda Ginny, inquiète.

« S'ils ont le choix entre l'inclure dans le plan ou le voir débarquer de son côté et tout faire rater, alors oui, je pense qu'ils le feront. Pour nous autres, nous ne sommes pas membres de l'Ordre, alors ils n'ont pas à nous inclure. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

Hermione soupira. « On attend. »

XoXoXoXoX

Le bureau de la Directrice devint le siège d'un débat houleux. Harry et Ron n'en démordaient pas : ils entreraient dans la maison des Jedusor avec ou sans la permission de l'Ordre. Remus insistait sur le fait que leur présence rendrait une situation dangereuse pire encore. Maugrey Fol-Œil suggéra de tous les confiner contre leur volonté pendant toute la durée de la mission. Ginny pâlit à nouveau quand il apparut clairement que, quelle que soit la décision finale concernant les garçons, elle et Hermione resteraient là. Tonks insista pour que les deux filles soient inclues. Kingsley Shacklebolt affirma qu'il annulerait la mission avant de permettre à un élève _qui qu'il soit_ d'y aller.

« Ça suffit ! » Minerva McGonagall leva les bras au ciel. « Je dirige l'Ordre du Phénix, et à ce titre, j'aurai le dernier mot dans cette histoire. » Elle balaya la pièce du regard. « Nous reportons la mission pour le moment, jusqu'à ce que tous les détails aient été réglés. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais elle le coupa net. « Ça suffit, Monsieur Potter. Vous nous avez mis au courant en long et en large de vos intentions et de vos opinions. La discussion continuera à une date ultérieure. »

Harry sortit du bureau en trombe, suivi par Ron. La Directrice renvoya les filles. « Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, retournez à votre chambre s'il vous plaît. Et gardez surtout un œil sur Monsieur Potter. De cette humeur, j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'impulsif. »

« Oui, Professeur. Nous le surveillerons, » lui assura Ginny.

Elles retrouvèrent Harry dans la Salle Commune, assis à regarder le feu. Hermione jeta un regard aux autres, et Luna secoua la tête en avertissement. Ginny se laissa glisser près de lui il l'ignora. Perché sur l'accoudoir du canapé, Ron était assis, bras croisés, et regardait Harry. La pièce entière semblait emplie de tension… entièrement centrée sur Harry. Graduellement, il sembla se détendre, tendant le bras pour enlacer Ginny.

« Harry, tu vas bien ? » demanda Hermione.

« Ça va. Il faudra juste que j'attende de voir ce qu'ils ont l'intention de faire. » Ses mots ne convainquirent pas, et Ron plissa les paupières. Hermione pouvait voir qu'il pensait la même chose qu'elle : Harry allait tenter quelque chose. Et, à moins qu'elle ne se méprenne complètement, il allait le tenter bientôt. Il se leva, et tout le monde dans la pièce se leva également.

« Je vais me coucher. » Sans un autre mot, il se dirigea vers les escaliers. Hermione le regarda s'éloigner, Ron sur ses talons.

« Peut-être qu'on ferait bien d'en faire autant, » suggéra Neville.

Les autres se séparèrent, montant les escaliers menant aux deux dortoirs. Hermione retint Ginny juste un moment.

« Il va tenter quelque chose, peut-être même ce soir. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? » demanda Ginny.

« Ça. » Hermione sortit sa baguette, et commença à lancer un sort sur le bas de l'escalier du dortoir des garçons. Reconnaissant le sort, Ginny attrapa sa baguette et ajouta ses propres protections.

« Ça devrait faire l'affaire, » chuchota Hermione. « S'il bouge ce soir, il y aura assez de sifflements et de trompettes pour réveiller le château tout entier. »

« Ça règle le problème pour ce soir, mais et demain ? Il ne tombera pas deux fois dans le même panneau. » Ginny gloussa.

« On trouvera autre chose d'ici là. A nous deux, on le tiendra à l'œil. »

Aux petites heures du matin, la paix de Poudlard vola en éclat à cause de ce qui ressemblait aux geignements et aux sifflets d'une douzaine de moteurs du Poudlard Express. Hermione et Ginny, suivies des autres filles, se précipitèrent hors de leur chambre. Harry était debout, abasourdi, au pied de l'escalier, et Ron était par terre, roulé en boule à ses pieds, les mains sur les oreilles.

« Très fort, Hermione, » convint Harry avec un sourire sarcastique. « Je n'ai pas à avoir peur de Voldemort. Tu m'as quasiment tué toi-même… j'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque ! »

La porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrit à la volée, et la Directrice entra en courant, suivie de Remus et de Tonks.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Des explications, Miss Granger, je vous prie ! »

« C'est une farce qui s'est déclenchée au mauvais moment, Professeur. Je suis désolée. » Derrière elle, Hermione pouvait entendre Ginny, Luna et Susan qui se retenaient de pouffer.

« Ce n'est pas amusant le moins du monde. Retournez s'il vous plaît dans vos lits immédiatement. » Elle retourna à la porte. Remus resta immobile, et regarda longuement Harry. Puis, il regarda Hermione et lui adressa un signe de tête, avant de suivre la Directrice et Tonks.

Hermione soupira. Remus savait pourquoi les alarmes avaient été mises en place. Il surveillerait Harry de près lui aussi à partir de maintenant. Les garçons remontèrent l'escalier.

« Je crois, » dit Hermione, « que je préfère dormir ici cette nuit. » Elle se roula en boule sur le canapé, et Ginny s'installa sur le divan tout proche. « Ils ne pourront pas passer sans qu'on les remarque. »

« Non, » convint Ginny. « Pas cette nuit, mais un jour… ils y arriveront. »

XoXoXoXoX

Un doigt lui tapotait le dos avec insistance. Hermione grogna et repoussa la main. « Arrière, ou vous êtes morts. »

Un ricanement. « C'est toi qui nous a réveillés à l'aube avec ta petite blague. C'est l'heure de la revanche. »

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et vit Harry penché sur elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle lui rendit ce sourire. « Tu n'es pas fâché ? »

« Nan… hier, oui, mais tu m'as fait entendre raison. »

« Et en fanfare, encore, Harry Potter, ne l'oublie pas ! » Elle s'assit, et il se glissa près d'elle sur le canapé. « Alors tu ne vas pas essayer d'aller à la maison Jedusor ? »

« Oh, j'irai. Mais je vais attendre de savoir comment l'Ordre compte s'y prendre. »

« Harry… tu sais ce qui se joue dans cette histoire. Si tu sors et que tu te fais tuer avant de pouvoir lui faire face, alors on a perdu. Tout est fini pour nous. » Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra bien fort.

« Ne t'en fais pas, » dit-il. « Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber. »

« Hum-hum ! » Ginny s'asseyait et regardait dans leur direction. « Tu as de la chance, Hermione. Si n'importe quelle autre fille prenait mon petit ami dans ses bras, je lui aurais déjà lancé un sort de derrière les fagots. »

Harry s'esclaffa. « J'étais en train de m'excuser, Gin. »

« Vraiment ! » Elle lui sourit. « Viens par ici et excuse-toi auprès de moi. »

Les autres entraient dans la Salle Commune, bâillant et s'étirant. Harry regarda le groupe. « On est en train de devenir de véritables limaces. Qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'aller à la Salle sur Demande après le petit-déjeuner, et de revoir nos routines de l'AD ? »

« Bonne idée, » approuva Ginny. « Il faut qu'on évacue un peu de cette tension. »

« Juste une chose, » intervint Hermione. Tout le monde s'arrêta pour la regarder. « Drago vient avec nous. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Ron. « Pourquoi apprendre à cette petite fouine tout ce qu'on sait, juste pour qu'il puisse l'utiliser contre nous plus tard ? »

« Il est de notre côté maintenant, Ron. Il n'a pas le choix. »

« Préviens-le, Hermione. » L'intervention de Harry fit taire les autres.

Dans leur dortoir, Ginny enfila un jean et un tee-shirt. « Ça va être intéressant. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Hermione tira ses cheveux en arrière, bien contente qu'ils soient suffisamment longs pour être tressés et rester hors de ses yeux.

« Drago, qui s'entraîne avec nous. Les garçons vont certainement en faire des tonnes pour lui lancer de mauvais sorts, » expliqua Luna.

« Ils risquent de s'apercevoir que Drago est plus que de taille à les affronter, » s'offusqua Hermione.

« D'accord, petit-déj', je meurs de faim. » Ginny ouvrit le chemin, et elles rejoignirent les garçons pour un petit-déjeuner bruyant de rires et de blagues. A un moment, Remus et Tonks arrivèrent et remplirent leur propres assiettes. Hermione vit Remus croiser le regard de Harry en levant les sourcils. Harry lui répondit par un grand sourire et Remus se détendit visiblement. Elle sourit. La chose qui était certaine au milieu de tout ça, c'était l'absolue dévotion de Remus à Harry, le fils de son meilleur ami, et quasiment son propre fils, de tant de façons.

Le repas terminé, Hermione put prendre la Cheminée depuis la Grande Salle jusqu'aux quartiers de Drago. Son escorte la laissa là avec pour instructions de rejoindre les autres dans la Salle sur Demande aussitôt que possible.

Drago eut des doutes quand elle lui demanda de l'accompagner. « Est-ce que tu as l'intention de me faire tuer, Granger ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas, Drago. Quand j'aurai décidé de te tuer, je ne le partagerai pas avec les autres. Ce sera moi et moi seule. »

Il eut un bref éclat de rire. « Tu sais, je ne pense pas que le Choixpeau t'ait bien Répartie. Tu as des traits distinctement Serpentards. »

« Tu ne devrais vraiment pas m'insulter juste avant de m'affronter baguette à la main, » gloussa Hermione.

Drago porta son poing contre sa poitrine en un salut improvisé. « Montre-moi le chemin, ô impératrice. Celui qui va mourir te salue ! »

Hermione gloussa à nouveau, et avança jusqu'à l'âtre. Elle attrapa une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et se retourna vers Drago… et se figea.

« Drago, le bol… le bol de communication… il brille ! »

Il se retourna, le visage blanc. L'argent ouvragé autour du bol émettait de la lumière, semblant presque transparent.

« Qui pourrait avoir l'autre maintenant ? » chuchota Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas. N'importe qui aurait pu mettre la main dessus, même Vol… le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Drago approcha lentement, le toucha d'un geste prudent, comme s'il s'attendait à être brûlé. Il le posa sur la table.

« Est-ce que tu vas le remplir ? »

« J'imagine que je ferais mieux. Quelqu'un sait qu'il communique avec moi. » Il sortit sa baguette et Attira une carafe d'eau. Sur le point de verser, il se tourna vers Hermione. « Il vaut mieux qu'on ne te voie pas. On ne veut peut-être pas que celui qui a l'autre bol sache que tu es là. »

Hermione hocha la tête, et se glissa dans un coin reculé de la pièce. Il la regarda, et elle put voir la peur sur son visage. Lentement, il versa l'eau. Reposant la carafe, il plaça une main de chaque côté du bol, et se pencha au dessus de lui. Le regardant, elle le vit se figer et plisser les yeux.

« Bonjour, Père, » salua-t-il.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

« Bonjour, Père, » dit-il.

Hermione se mit le poing devant la bouche pour étouffer sa surprise. Lucius Malefoy… et maintenant il était en contact avec Drago.

« Drago, mon fils. » La voix de Lucius était rauque d'émotion. « Tu es tout ce qui me reste. Ils t'ont bien caché, ils t'ont caché à moi. Mais maintenant, je te demande de cesser de te cacher et de me rejoindre. De retrouver ta place à mes côtés. »

Hermione observa le jeu des émotions sur le visage de Drago et retint son souffle.

« Dans quel but, Père ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a déjà condamné. Vous ne pouvez pas me sauver de lui. »

« Il y a un moyen. Quand j'étais au plus haut ses faveurs, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a fait l'honneur de me confier une mission. Il m'a donné un objet à mettre en lieu sûr pour lui. Il désire maintenant que cet objet lui soit rendu, et c'est de cette façon que j'ai l'intention d'obtenir ton pardon. Tu le rapporteras au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il te récompensera. »

La tête de Drago était penchée sur le bol, ses cheveux blonds lui tombant dans les yeux. « Où est cet objet que je dois trouver, Père ? »

« Il est caché dans ma chambre forte spéciale, au Manoir. Il faut que tu y ailles dès que possible, puis que tu me rejoignes. »

« Le Manoir est sous le contrôle de l'O… de nos ennemis. Je ne pourrai pas entrer. »

Lucius baissa la voix. « Il y a des façons d'entrer dans le Manoir qu'ils ne soupçonneront pas. Tu peux facilement entrer sans être vu. Sers-toi de ta tête… une fois en sécurité à l'intérieur, tu sauras comment te cacher, comment éviter de croiser qui que ce soit. »

« Ils sauront que je suis parti d'ici. »

« Alors invente une raison. _Manipule-les !_ Tu es parfaitement capable de le faire. »

« Et il faut que je fasse sortir cet objet ? De quelle taille est-il ? Est-ce que je peux le cacher sur moi ? »

« Il tiendra dans la poche de ta cape. C'est une coupe… une toute petite coupe. »

Hermione avait les deux mains devant la bouche maintenant. Elle vit Drago commencer à se tourner vers elle, puis se reprendre. _Demande-lui ce que c'est et pourquoi Voldemort la veut !_ Elle se concentra, désirant plus que tout qu'il entende ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une coupe pourrait avoir de si important pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Père ? »

« Il n'a jamais daigné partager cette information avec moi. C'est la coupe d'un des Fondateurs de Poudlard. Peut-être qu'elle l'aidera à s'emparer du château. »

Elle était à deux doigts de défaillir. La _Coupe_ ! Ils savaient où la chercher maintenant. A moins que… elle observa anxieusement Drago. Et s'il décidait de rejoindre son père ? L'Ordre devrait l'arrêter, peut-être même le tuer. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle avait peur que Lucius ne l'entende.

Drago n'avait rien dit pendant un long moment. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres me laisserait la vie simplement à cause d'une coupe. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais courir ce risque ? Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas mieux pour nous que je reste caché ? »

« Ecoute-moi ! » La voix de Lucius se fit cinglante. « Nous devons nous assurer que la lignée des Malefoy survive. Cela n'arrivera _que_ si tu retrouves les bonnes grâces de notre Maître. Crois-moi quand je te dis ça, Drago… il _sera_ vainqueur ! »

Drago ne dit rien. Hermione continua à l'observer, retenant son souffle.

« _Drago !_ »

« Je le ferai ce soir, Père. Je vous contacterai dès que j'aurai récupéré la Coupe. »

« Je savais que tu ne me décevrais pas, mon fils. Tu es un véritable Malefoy. »

La lueur s'estompa autour du bol de communication, et l'argent ouvragé retrouva son apparence habituelle. Avec un juron étouffé, Drago repoussa le bol plus loin sur la table, loin de lui, et se prit le visage dans les mains.

Hermione se précipita vers lui. Il ne la regarda pas. Elle tira le fauteuil près de lui et s'assit, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Il secoua la tête. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment. Quand il parla finalement, sa voix était tremblante.

« Comment est-ce qu'il peut continuer à le servir… après ce qu'il a fait à ma mère ? Et il voudrait que je… Voldemort nous tuera tous les deux ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut pas le voir ? »

Hermione le serra un peu plus fort. « Peut-être qu'il est _réellement_ fou. Mais oh, Drago ! On sait où elle est ! Nous pouvons aller la chercher et la détruire, et là Voldemort sera véritablement affaibli. »

« J'imagine qu'on ferait mieux d'en parler à Potter et Weasley. Est-ce que tu veux les appeler ? »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Je vais les prévenir, et on pourra tenir un conseil de guerre. » Elle se leva, et le regarda avec inquiétude. « Est-ce que ça va aller, tout seul pendant un petit moment ? »

« Granger… je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou Gryffondor. Va chercher tes amis. » Il lui adressa un sourire moqueur. Il était toujours pâle, mais semblait plus lui-même.

Impulsivement, elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Je reviens tout de suite. »

Cette fois-ci, il sourit et se toucha la joue. « Tu devrais faire ça devant Snape la prochaine fois. »

Ça la prit de court. « Devant… mais pour l'amour du ciel, pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il m'a ordonné de ne pas devenir trop proche de toi. »

Elle laissa échapper un cri perçant. « Il t'a dit _quoi_ ? »

« Ouais. Il m'a dit de garder mes distances avec toi. »

Elle se rassit lourdement. « Drago, il m'a dit la même chose ! De ne pas m'attacher à _toi_. A quoi est-ce qu'il joue ? »

Il l'observa avec curiosité. « Tu ne le vois pas ? Il est jaloux, Granger. »

Elle rougit. « C'est… ça ne peut certainement pas être pour ça. »

Drago sourit. « Oh, mais c'est pour ça, ni plus ni moins. Penses-y. Et pendant que tu penses, va donc chercher les autres. »

Hermione alla à la cheminée et attrapa une poignée de poudre. _Jaloux ?_ Elle se rendit compte que sa bouche béait, et la referma dans un claquement de dents. Derrière elle, Drago gloussa, et Hermione jeta la poudre. « Salle sur Demande ! »

XoXoXoXoXoX

Ils étaient assis autour de la table, Drago ayant fait apparaître des fauteuils supplémentaires. La discussion durait depuis un petit moment déjà. Hermione jouait distraitement avec la plume qu'elle avait à la main, écoutant Harry et Drago se disputer.

« Ne sois pas idiot, Potter. Le Manoir Malefoy recèle autant de pièges et de zones protégées par des mauvais sorts que la maison Jedusor. Je peux les traverser sans courir de danger parce qu'ils sont tous prévus pour me reconnaître. Tu mourrais si tu essayais. »

« Et on devrait te faire sortir et parvenir au Manoir tout seul, et simplement te faire confiance pour que tu reviennes avec la Coupe au lieu d'aller retrouver papa chéri ? On n'est pas aussi stupides ! »

« Harry, s'il te plaît, » supplia Hermione. « Ecoute ce qu'il raconte. Tu ne peux pas y aller tout seul. Soit Drago y va, soit tu as besoin de renforts de l'Ordre ! »

« Maintenant c'est _toi_ qui a perdu la tête ! » répondit Harry avec humeur. « Tout ce qu'on a obtenu en essayant de travailler avec l'Ordre la dernière fois, ça a été qu'ils repoussent l'expédition à la maison Jedusor le temps de trouver un moyen de nous en tenir à l'écart ! Ça n'arrivera pas cette fois-ci. On va aller chercher la Coupe, et s'assurer qu'elle soit détruite ! »

« Je crois que Drago n'a pas tort. Il peut atteindre la Coupe et être revenu en autant de temps qu'il nous en faudrait pour seulement entrer dans le bâtiment, » dit Ginny. « Il faut qu'on adopte le plan qui comporte le moins de risques. »

« On ne fait pas _confiance_ à cette fouine, Gin, » s'énerva Ron. « C'est exactement pour ça qu'on se dispute. »

« Arrêtez ! » Hermione claqua sa main sur la table. La vive brûlure de sa paume ne fit que la mettre plus en colère. « Ça ne nous mène nulle part. »

« Ecoutez, » dit Drago. « Je vais vous dire la même chose que j'ai dite à McGonagall quand elle m'a demandé de descendre dans la Chambre avec vous. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a tué ma mère, et je ferai tout ce qui est nécessaire pour l'anéantir. Vous avez ma parole de Malefoy, et ma parole de Serpentard. »

« Comme si l'une ou l'autre allait nous rassurer, » commenta Ginny, sarcastique.

Harry fixait Drago, semblant soupeser son affirmation. Les autres se turent et attendirent sa réaction.

« OK. Tu vas la chercher, mais d'abord, il faut que tu nous donnes quelques garanties. »

« Quel genre de garanties, Potter ? » Drago croisa les bras et foudroya Harry du regard par dessus la table.

« Premièrement, tu nous dis où la Coupe est cachée, et comment y arriver. Deuxièmement, avant que tu y ailles, on prépare un Portoloin qui nous permettra d'entrer dans le Manoir. Troisièmement, tu n'auras qu'un temps donné, et si tu ne reviens pas, on vient te chercher… tous autant que nous sommes ! »

Drago secoua la tête. « Je te le dis, un Portoloin, ça ne marchera pas. Le Manoir est protégé contre. »

« Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas un endroit dans le Manoir où un invité pourrait arriver par Portoloin ? Quelqu'un qui viendrait pour rendre visite, ou assister à une fête ? » demanda Hermione.

Le visage stupéfait, Drago réfléchit pendant un moment. « Oui, tu as raison. C'est le cas. C'est un petit espace du vestibule de la salle de bal, au second. Elle est sous barrières de protection magiques, mais je peux les désactiver une fois entré dans le Manoir. »

« Tiens. » Ginny leva le bras et retira l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux. « On peut se servir de ça. Hermione le portera au poignet, et on ne le perdra pas. »

Hermione prit l'élastique et le tendit. « Drago ? »

Il sortit sa baguette et murmura par dessus l'élastique pendant un moment. « _Portus !_ » Il toucha l'élastique de la pointe de sa baguette, et récita un autre sort. « Ça devrait faire l'affaire. Tu pourras l'activer quand vous en aurez besoin. »

Hermione glissa l'élastique à son poignet et sentit un drôle de chatouillis. _Probablement le sort_, se dit-elle.

« Et pour le délai ? » demanda Ron.

« Deux heures, » répliqua Drago.

« Pourquoi autant de temps ? » demanda Harry d'un ton soupçonneux.

« D'abord, il faut que je sorte de Poudlard sans me faire prendre. Ensuite, il faut que j'entre dans le Manoir, qui est surveillé par des Aurors, puis que j'arrive jusqu'à l'endroit où est la Coupe, tout en évitant les patrouilles à l'intérieur de la maison. Et il y en aura. Ils ont probablement commencé les rondes là-bas dès que mon père s'est échappé. Il se peut que j'aie besoin de me cacher pendant un certain temps pour être sûr qu'ils ne m'aient pas vus. _Ensuite_, il faut que j'ouvre la cachette, que je prenne la Coupe, et que je refasse le chemin dans l'autre sens pour sortir. »

« D'accord, » convint Harry. « Deux heures. Maintenant… où est la Coupe ? »

Drago alla jusqu'au bureau, y prit un parchemin et l'encrier et la plume d'or. Revenant à la table, il étala le parchemin et commença à dessiner un diagramme. « Là, c'est le vestibule près de la salle de bal. Le couloir vers la droite mène à une série de salons, de petites pièces à disposition des invités, une salle de billard. A gauche, il y a un couloir qui mène à un grand salon, pour ceux qui ont besoin de s'éloigner de la foule des danseurs. Juste après ça il y a un escalier… là. » Il le marqua d'un 'X'. « Descendez deux étages. Vous serez sous le bâtiment principal de la maison. Au bas de l'escalier, prenez le couloir de droite, puis la première à gauche, puis à droite. Il y a un petit bureau là. C'était pour le régisseur, au temps où on en avait un. Il y a une niche dans le mur avec une petite statue d'Apollon en or. Touchez-là de votre baguette et dites '_Desclores_'. Une portion du mur s'ouvrira. La chambre forte contient certains des trésors les plus chers aux yeux de mon père. C'est _là_ que sera la Coupe. »

« D'accord, » dit Harry. Il roula le parchemin, en réduisit la taille, et le mit dans sa poche. « Maintenant, comment est-ce qu'on va te faire sortir du château ? »

Ginny eut un grand sourire. « Il va nous falloir une diversion, pour que la Directrice et Remus n'aient pas vent de cette petite évasion. Je crois que j'ai exactement ce qu'il nous faut. »

« A quoi tu penses ? » demanda Ron.

« Je vais aller voir la Directrice, et lui demander d'appeler Remus. J'insisterai à nouveau pour pouvoir prendre part à l'expédition à la maison Jedusor. Je leur ferai part de mon inquiétude concernant Harry, du fait que je suis sûre qu'il va faire une tentative pour y aller tout seul. Je devrais être capable de les occuper pendant au moins trente minutes. »

« Bonne idée, » approuva Hermione. « Et pendant ce temps-là, je ferai sortir Drago. »

« Toi ? » questionna Harry. « Comment est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Il y a une vieille entrée près de quelques salles de cours inutilisées, à l'arrière du château. Il suffira juste de traverser le parc jusqu'au point de Transplanage derrière les serres. »

« Non, » protesta Drago. « Fais-moi seulement sortir, et je traverserai le parc tout seul. Ça ne sert à rien que tu courres le risque de sortir toi aussi. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je dis ça, mais je suis d'accord avec lui, » dit Ron. « Reste à l'intérieur. »

« Il faut que ce soit moi, » insista Hermione. « Si on croise un membre de l'Ordre dans le parc… eh bien, Drago et moi serons seulement sortis nous bécoter au clair de lune. »

Ron grogna, et Ginny gloussa. « Parfait ! »

« Alors mettons-nous au boulot, » ordonna Harry. « Gin, reprends la cheminée vers la Salle Commune, et de là va au bureau de la Directrice. Hermione, toi et Drago, mettez-vous en route vers cette entrée que tu connais. »

« Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Ron.

« Nous ? » Harry rit. « On va jouer aux échecs, absolument pas au courant que ma copine est en train de vendre la mèche sur mes plans pour la maison Jedusor. »

Ils firent la queue devant la cheminée, se servant en Poudre de Cheminette. Harry regarda Drago droit dans les yeux.

« Bonne chance, Malefoy. Et n'oublie pas, deux heures, ou on débarque pour te retrouver. »

« Tu peux te garder tes menaces, Potter. Je reviendrai. »

XoXoXoXoXoX

Tout s'était bien passé jusque là. Hermione regardait depuis la vieille porte d'entrée Drago disparaître en direction des serres. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un frisson d'appréhension. Elle était _sûre_, n'est-ce pas, que Drago ne les trahirait pas ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était si nerveuse au sujet de tout ça ? Il y avait quelque chose qui la tracassait, tout au fond de son esprit… quelque chose qui aurait sa place au milieu de tout ce plan, si seulement elle parvenait à s'en souvenir.

De retour à la Salle Commune, elle attendit avec Harry, Ron et les autres. Après quelques minutes, Ginny arriva par la cheminée, blanche comme un linge. Elle alla immédiatement à Harry et enfouit son visage contre son torse.

« Un peu trop réaliste à ton goût, Gin ? »

« Oui. Je crois que je suis entrée un peu _trop_ dans mon histoire, » répondit-elle en soupirant.

Hermione commença à aller et venir nerveusement. « Depuis combien de temps il est parti ? »

« Quarante minutes, » répondit Ron, vérifiant sa montre. « Il devrait être dans le Manoir maintenant. »

« Vous devez avoir terriblement confiance en lui, » dit Neville, « si vous êtes prêts à le laisser aller chercher la Coupe tout seul. »

« Ce qu'on n'a _pas_, c'est beaucoup de choix, » répliqua Harry. « Je n'ai pas la moindre confiance en Malefoy. » Il lança un regard à Hermione. « J'ai confiance en son instinct. »

« Je ne crois vraiment pas qu'il nous trahirait. Quand il parle de sa mère, il… ça l'a touché profondément, » répondit-elle. « Combien de temps… ? »

« Depuis à peu près une heure, » dit Ginny. « Si tu lui fais tellement confiance, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es si nerveuse ? »

Elle soupira. « Je ne sais pas exactement. Il y a quelque chose qui me travaille… je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Je crois qu'il y a peut-être quelque chose qui m'a échappé dans tout ça. »

« Génial ! C'est maintenant qu'elle nous le dit, » grommela Ron. Luna le fit taire.

Susan entra et vint s'asseoir à côté de Neville. Il tendit le bras et lui prit la main, sans se sentir gêné le moins du monde. Elle sourit. « Je suis entrée juste à temps pour entendre la fin de ce que vous disiez. Peut-être que si tu repenses aux dernières conversations que tu as eues avec Drago, tu te souviendras de ce que c'est. »

« Eh bien, nous avons parlé de sa mère et du bol de communication la dernière fois. La fois d'avant… je crois que c'était après que j'aie échappé à Lucius. Il s'excusait pour son père… et il était en colère que l'Ordre l'ait interrogé à ce sujet. »

« J'aurais cru qu'il se serait attendu à ça, » dit Luna.

Hermione hocha la tête. « C'était le cas, mais ça l'énervait quand même. Surtout parce qu'il pensait qu'il était… _oh mon Dieu !_ »

Harry se leva d'un bond, manquant de faire tomber Ginny à la renverse. « _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ »

« Il a dit… il a autant à craindre de son père que chacun de nous ! » Son visage avait pâli. « Harry, on l'a envoyé tout droit dans un piège ! »

Ils étaient tous debout maintenant.

« Est-ce que tu es sûre ? » demanda Ginny.

« On en a parlé. Il a dit que Voldemort exigerait de son père qu'il le tue, parce qu'il n'a pas réussi à tuer Dumbledore. Ce serait le prix à payer pour Lucius afin de retrouver sa place au sein des Mangemorts. » Elle était presque en larmes. « Il attend probablement Drago à l'intérieur du Manoir. »

A sa grande surprise, ce fut Ron qui parla le premier. « Alors on y va. On fera sortir Drago avant que Lucius ne lui mette la main dessus. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Ron et moi on… »

« Il va falloir plus que vous deux contre Lucius Malefoy, sans parler des pièges dans le Manoir. Vous aurez besoin de nous tous, » dit Neville.

Les autres hochaient la tête, sortaient leurs baguettes. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller un instant. Qui aurait pu imaginer l'étrange enchaînement d'événements qui rassemblerait un groupe aussi divers dans le but de sauver le Serpentard qui fut autrefois leur ennemi ?

« OK, » dit Harry. « J'ai le parchemin que Drago m'a donné avec le chemin menant à la chambre forte. Tout le monde me suit, on garde le silence, et on reste groupés ! Compris ? » Des murmures approbateurs lui répondirent. « Hermione, montre-nous le chemin de cette entrée de derrière. On activera le Portoloin quand on sera derrière les serres. »

Lançant un rapide sort sur leurs chaussures et leurs vêtements pour éviter tout bruit, le groupe sortit de la Salle Commune, vérifiant attentivement que personne n'était dans les parages. En un laps de temps relativement bref, ils arrivèrent dans la partie inusitée du château, dépassèrent les vieilles salles de classe, vers l'entrée située à l'arrière du château. Harry l'ouvrit, et jeta un œil dans le parc plongé dans l'ombre.

« Allons-y. Baissez-vous et avancez rapidement. »

Il ouvrit la route, s'accroupissant pour courir à travers le parc. Une fois à l'abri des serres, ils se redressèrent, le suivant derrière la plus éloignée d'entre elles. Elle était juste à quelques mètres du bord de la forêt alentour, et ils se dépêchèrent d'atteindre l'abri des arbres tout proches.

« Rassemblez-vous autour de moi, » chuchota Hermione. Elle tendit le bras, découvrant l'élastique autour de son poignet. « C'est le Portoloin. Approchez-vous tous et touchez-le. »

Ils approchèrent, formant un groupe compact. Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle pour s'assurer que tout le monde était au contact. Soudain, une silhouette apparut derrière l'angle d'un des bâtiments. « Hé ! Les gosses là-bas ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Maintenant, Hermione ! » ordonna Harry.

« _Portus !_ » Et elle sentit le tiraillement familier de l'activation, alors que tout se mettait à tourner autour d'elle.

XoXoXoXoXoX

L'atterrissage fut brutal, tout le monde prit une seconde pour retrouver son équilibre et soutenir son voisin. Ils restèrent tous debout. Leurs baguettes à la main, ils se tournèrent tous ensemble et observèrent l'espace autour d'eux.

Ils étaient arrivés dans un vaste vestibule, directement en face des immenses portes qui s'ouvraient vers la salle de bal. Les sols et les murs autour d'eux étaient de marbre pâle, la seule lumière provenait d'un grand dôme de vitrail qui les surplombait. Les couleurs diffuses formaient des motifs inquiétants sur le sol. Hermione se glissa jusqu'aux portes et passa la tête dans la salle. Une pièce immense, toujours du marbre, d'élégants fauteuils et divans sculptés près des murs, et une piste de danse aussi lisse que du verre lui apparurent, vides et sans vie. Elle frissonna, la pièce ne lui rappelait rien tant qu'un immense mausolée.

« Il a dû arriver jusqu'ici, au moins, » chuchota Ron. « Il a bien désarmé les protections magiques. »

Harry sortit le parchemin de sa poche, et lui rendit sa taille normale. Utilisant sa baguette pour produire une faible lumière, il le parcourut brièvement.

« OK. A gauche, et à travers un salon. »

Le salon était immense, s'étendant devant eux. Il y avait des petits groupes de sièges qui permettaient la conversation, et un certain nombre d'alcôves fermées par des rideaux. Peut-être que c'était là que les amants se retrouvaient et abritaient leurs rendez-vous amoureux pendant les bals, songea Hermione. Il y avait plusieurs portes tout au bout de la pièce, et le groupe attendit alors que Harry jetait un nouveau un œil au parchemin.

« Il n'y a rien là dessus parlant de plusieurs portes. On va devoir les ouvrir et voir laquelle donne sur un escalier. »

Neville fit un pas en avant et saisit la poignée de la porte la plus proche. Il y eut un éclair de lumière, et il fut violemment rejeté en arrière, retombant sur le dos à leurs pieds. Hermione et Susan se penchèrent sur lui il avait les yeux ouverts et il secoua simplement la tête.

« On ne passe pas par là ! »

Luna essaya une autre porte, qui s'ouvrit sans encombres. Ils la suivirent à l'intérieur, et en restèrent bouche bée. C'était les toilettes pour dames les plus opulentes qu'Hermione ait jamais vues. Des méridiennes étaient disposées ça et là, et un immense miroir courait sur toute la longueur. D'innombrables bouteilles de parfums et flacons de cosmétiques étaient placés sur la tablette qui s'étirait devant, avec bon nombre de tabourets de brocart a disposition. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de regarder, les lumières s'allumèrent dans la pièce.

« Mesdames, est-ce que vous voulez vous refaire une beauté ? » s'enquit le miroir.

« _Oh putain !_ » chuchota Ron.

« _Vous_, monsieur, n'avez rien à faire ici. Cette pièce est exclusivement réservée aux dames. »

« Non, merci, » répondit Hermione. « Nous nous en allons tous. »

« Comme vous voudrez, mais _aucun_ d'entre vous n'est suffisamment présentable pour orner de sa présence la salle de bal, » les informa le miroir.

« Eh bien, » conclut Hermione, « je suis contente de ne pas avoir à affronter _ce_ miroir tous les matins ! »

Les autres rirent et tombèrent d'accord avec elle. Il restait deux portes.

« L'une d'entre elles est probablement celle des toilettes des hommes, » dit Harry. « L'autre a plutôt intérêt à être l'escalier, où on en revient à essayer de trouver comment franchir la porte qui a attaqué Neville. »

Son regard passa d'une porte à l'autre, et il fit signe à Hermione d'approcher. Il désigna les deux portes.

« A toi de me dire… laquelle on essaie en premier ? »

« Celle-là. » Elle avança vers la porte la plus à droite, et tira sur la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit en silence, révélant un petit couloir qui se terminait par un escalier. Les autres suivirent rapidement, et ils commencèrent leur descente. C'était une longue volée de marches, se terminant par un petit palier fermé d'une autre porte, qui ouvrait sur une autre volée de marches qui descendaient. S'arrêtant sur le palier, ils essayèrent de voir le bas de l'autre escalier, mais il était trop loin et les marches disparaissaient dans l'obscurité.

« Ça fait une sacrée descente, » commenta Neville.

« Drago a dit qu'on serait sous le reste de la maison. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'est pas encore tombés sur un piège, à votre avis ? » demanda Ginny.

« J'espère que c'est parce que Drago en a désarmé beaucoup en passant, » répondit Hermione.

« Soyez simplement sur vos gardes une fois qu'on sera en bas de l'escalier, » leur rappela Harry.

Ils se remirent en route, leur descente semblant prendre plus de temps encore que la première. Arrivant en bas, Harry poussa doucement la porte, et jeta un œil dans le couloir.

« Apparemment la voie est libre, » chuchota-t-il. « Faites attention. Si on doit tomber nez à nez avec quoi que ce soit, ce sera ici. »

Ils suivirent Harry, qui leur donnait des instructions, guidé par les indications du parchemin. Approchant de leur but, il s'arrêta brutalement et leva la main. Ils entendirent tous la raison de son hésitation. Des voix… quelque part, plus loin devant eux. Se déplaçant prudemment, les baguettes à la main, ils approchèrent de la source des voix.

« _Tu… le Seigneur des Ténèbres… ce FICHU Harry Potter !_ »

Ils entendaient maintenant des fragments de la conversation. Les voix parlaient haut, avec colère.

« _NON ! …Je… !_ »

Puis soudain des cris… quelqu'un hurlait de douleur.

« C'est Drago ! » Hermione agrippa le bras de Harry. « Oh par tous les dieux ! Lucius est en train de le tuer ! »

La porte du bureau était devant eux, la lumière s'en déversait à flots. A l'intérieur, le mur du fond de la pièce avait presque entièrement disparu, ouvrant sur une pièce plus grande, la salle aux trésors de Lucius Malefoy. Dans la pièce il y avait des vitrines de verre emplies de joyaux, des boîtes sculptées, des objets d'art. Une bonne partie semblait être des antiquités grecques et romaines. Ils ne pouvaient toujours pas voir Lucius et Drago, mais la pièce résonnait des pleurs de Drago.

« Déployez-vous, » siffla Harry.

Hermione le suivit vers la droite, et vit Ron et Luna avancer derrière une grande vitrine au centre de la pièce, tandis que Neville et Susan prenaient la gauche. Ils entendirent Lucius parler.

«_ Finite Incantatem ! _»

Drago cessa de hurler, mais elle put l'entendre prendre des inspirations rauques et hachées. Lucius parla à nouveau, sur un ton parfaitement raisonnable et persuasif.

« Allons, voyons, Drago… tu ne veux pas me forcer à refaire ça. J'avais espéré que tu serais plus disposé à te plier à mes instructions. Tu _m'obéiras_ sur ce point, tu sais. Je veux Potter pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et tu vas me l'amener. »

Hermione s'écarta de Harry, et contourna une autre immense vitrine. Lucius Malefoy se tenait juste là, lui tournant le dos, et elle s'accroupit rapidement. Drago était étendu à ses pieds, son visage contusionné et ensanglanté, essayant de se relever. Elle eut une brève inspiration surprise quand elle se rendit compte qu'il serrait contre lui une petite coupe d'or. Alors qu'il se redressait, son père laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Oh, bien joué, Drago. Un Malefoy ne doit pas ramper au sol, peu importe combien il souffre. » Il fixait Drago, l'air dur et déterminé le garçon chancelait légèrement face à lui.

« Maintenant, essayons encore une fois. Tu appartiens au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et tu _accepteras_ de m'amener Harry Potter ! »

Drago tremblait des suites du Doloris, et Hermione tremblait elle aussi en regardant la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Il respirait toujours par à-coups, chaque inspiration semblant le faire souffrir. La tête baissée, ses cheveux lui cachaient le visage. Il donnait l'impression qu'il pourrait s'écrouler à tout moment.

« Drago ! Ça suffit ! Lève la tête et réponds-moi ! »

Il s'exécuta. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il leva le visage vers son père. Ses yeux étaient froids. Sa réponse consista en un mot, prononcé sur un ton de défi.

« Non. »

Lucius Malefoy leva sa baguette. « Défie-moi, et je te tuerai sur place. »

Fixant le visage de Drago, Hermione ne pouvait plus respirer.

« Alors c'est ce que vous allez devoir faire, parce que je vous défie, vous et ce fou furieux devant qui vous vous prosternez ! »

Lucius pointa sa baguette sur Drago, et Hermione hurla.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19.**

Hermione hurla. Pointant sa baguette vers l'espace situé entre Drago et son père, elle s'écria, « _Protego !_ » Depuis tous les côtés de la pièce, des cris lui répondirent : « _Expelliarmus !_ » « _Stupefix !_ »

La lumière des sorts fusa de tous les recoins, centrés sur Lucius Malefoy. Déséquilibré par le besoin d'échapper aux sorts qui lui tombaient dessus, son propre sort partit de travers, rebondit sur le bouclier protégeant Drago, et alla s'écraser contre une vitrine. Elle se brisa en mille morceaux, faisant voler une pluie mortelle d'éclats de verre. La pièce résonna du son d'étagères qui s'écroulaient, laissant leur précieux contenu se déverser au sol.

Depuis l'endroit où elle était accroupie, derrière une vitrine, Hermione pouvait voir le visage de Lucius, livide de fureur. « Vous _osez_ vous attaquer à moi ! » Pointant sa baguette vers le haut du passage d'entrée ouvert, il cracha « _Securus !_ » Le mur se referma sur lui-même dans un grand boum, et d'un second ordre, « _Nox !_ » il les plongea dans l'obscurité.

Personne ne bougea. L'obscurité était absolue. Hermione ne pouvait pas voir ses mains, ne pouvait pas voir la vitrine contre laquelle elle était aplatie. Pendant un long moment, il n'y eut pas un bruit dans la pièce. C'était comme si elle était entièrement seule. Puis, Lucius parla à nouveau.

« Je connais cette chambre forte comme aucun de vous ne la connaît. Je vais trouver ça des plus amusant de vous cueillir un par un. » Il rit. « Et quand j'aurai fini, je prendrai mon fils, et la coupe, et je les amènerai tous les deux au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Quelqu'un toucha Hermione, et elle prit une inspiration surprise. Immédiatement, cette personne la poussa au sol, la couvrant. Un sort s'écrasa sur la vitrine juste au dessus de sa tête, et le bref éclair de lumière illumina le visage de Harry alors qu'il l'attirait plus à l'écart. Un mince filet de quelque chose d'humide lui coulant sur le visage et un picotement dans le cuir chevelu lui apprirent que le verre lui avait valu une vilaine entaille. Tenant sa manche contre sa tête, elle continua à reculer, se mettant à l'abri derrière une étagère basse.

« _Lumos fleare !_ » Le faisceau de lumière que Ginny envoya au dessus d'eux éclaira la pièce suffisamment longtemps pour que Ron envoie un sort à Lucius.

« _Stupefix !_ » Il envoya le sort, puis se laissa tomber et roula hors de vue, et le sort de riposte de Lucius alla inutilement mourir au sol.

Un impact contre l'entrée fit trembler la pièce, et une faible lumière bleue brilla momentanément autour. Elle ne fournit pas beaucoup de lumière, mais suffisamment pour distinguer des formes, et ils en profitèrent. Une autre volée de sorts fut lancée en direction de Lucius, et Luna tenta sa chance et se précipita au centre de la pièce, à l'endroit où Drago était toujours recroquevillé derrière le bouclier.

« La Coupe ! »

Il la lui donna, et elle se précipita à couvert. Se rendant compte de ce qui venait juste de se passer, Lucius envoya un sort lacération après elle. « _Cracbadabum__ !_ »

Luna hurla et s'écroula.

Un nouvel impact résonna contre l'entrée, et cette fois ils purent entendre des voix.

« Ce sont des membres de l'Ordre, espèce de connard ! » cria Ron. « Ils vont venir vous faire la peau ! »

« Ça va leur demander un peu de temps. » Lucius ne semblait pas particulièrement perturbé. « J'ai réglé son sort à une, aux quelques autres, maintenant. »

« _Stupefix !_ » hurlèrent simultanément deux voix. Deux rais de lumière identiques fusèrent depuis des côtés opposés de la pièce. Ils entrèrent en collision l'un avec l'autre avant de toucher Lucius, et se combinèrent en une seule lumière qui repartit à un angle imprévu. On entendit un « Ouch ! » surpris, et le bruit de quelqu'un qui s'écroulait au sol.

« Oh, bien joué, » ironisa Lucius. « Si j'attends suffisamment longtemps, vous ferez tout le travail à ma place. »

Depuis l'endroit où elle était cachée, Hermione pouvait voir Drago, toujours aplati derrière le bouclier. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'avait pas de baguette. Lucius l'avait sans doute confisquée dès qu'il avait rencontré Drago. Se remémorant ses cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, elle essaya de se souvenir combien de temps durerait le bouclier, mais ne put y parvenir. Ils fallaient qu'ils l'éloignent de la ligne de tir.

Un autre impact contre la porte fit réapparaître la faible lumière bleue, et elle put distinguer à grand peine Lucius, debout, pas très loin d'elle. Pointant sa baguette au sol directement sous lui, elle chuchota un sortilège de Liquéfaction. Le sol commença à se rider, et il perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse. Instantanément, Hermione se leva. Elle courut au centre de la pièce, lançant un _Protego_ pour se couvrir, attrapa Drago par le bras, et l'attira en arrière, à l'abri d'un gros coffre.

Réagissant à la fâcheuse position dans laquelle se trouvait Lucius, Harry s'était levé et avait pointé sa baguette vers lui. « _Annihilatus !_ » Lucius plongea en avant. Alors que le sort de Harry lui passait au dessus de la tête, il visa directement Harry.

« _Incarcerus !_ » Ligoté de la tête aux pieds, Harry tomba au sol aux pieds de Lucius, et Lucius l'attrapa par les cheveux, enfonçant sa baguette contre la gorge de Harry.

« Oh, ça a été bien trop facile. » Il lança un ordre bref, et les lumières se rallumèrent partout dans la pièce.

Hermione se releva, Drago à ses côtés, et entendit les autres pousser des exclamations horrifiées. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Luna était au sol, une masse sanglante, et derrière une autre vitrine, elle put voir Neville allongé, inconscient.

Elle remarqua à peine le son d'un autre impact contre l'entrée. Tout ce dont elle avait conscience, c'était de la baguette contre la gorge de Harry.

« Drago ! » ordonna Lucius. « Prends la baguette de Potter, et confisque leurs baguettes à tous les autres. S'ils résistent, tue-les. Le seul dont on ait besoin, c'est Potter. »

Incrédule, elle regarda Drago s'éloigner d'elle, ramasser par terre la baguette de Harry, et se tourner pour prendre la baguette de Ginny. Il fit rapidement le tour de la pièce, rassemblant les autres baguettes au fur et à mesure, et revint finalement devant elle.

« _Non !_ » chuchota-t-elle.

Debout entre elle et son père, Drago lui prit sa baguette, mais au lieu de la mettre dans sa poche comme les autres, il la lui glissa à nouveau dans la manche. Son expression était insondable quand il se retourna vers son père.

Lucius se leva, laissant Harry ligoté et sans défense au milieu de la pièce. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, examinant les débris au sol. « Trouve la coupe. Il faut que nous l'ayons avec nous quand nous amènerons Potter. »

Drago enjamba délibérément Harry, se plaçant entre eux. « Nous n'emmènerons Potter nulle part. » Il pointa l'une des baguettes confisquées vers Lucius.

Se retournant, Lucius pointa sa propre baguette vers son fils. « Tu te dresses contre moi, contre tout ce que sont les Malefoy, pour ce _moins que rien_… ce fils d'un traître à son sang et d'une mère sang-de-bourbe ? » demanda-t-il avec hargne.

Hermione sortit sa baguette, et envoya un sortilège de découpe aux cordes qui retenaient Harry. Il se releva maladroitement. Sans le regarder, Drago lui rendit sa baguette.

La voix de Drago était froide. « Sa mère sang-de-bourbe a donné sa vie pour lui, comme la mienne l'a fait pour moi ! Où est la différence ? »

Une expression étrange traversa le visage de Lucius. Drago continua. « Son père, ce traître à son sang, est mort en essayant de sauver sa femme et son enfant ! Où étiez-vous, Père, quand ils ont tué ma mère ? »

Lucius tressaillit, visiblement. La condamnation de Drago était implacable. « Vous ne vous arrêterez pas avant que je ne sois mort, avant d'avoir détruit notre famille. » Il marqua une pause. « Alors faites-le… que les Malefoy s'éteignent avec moi. »

Un autre impact, l'entrée se bomba vers l'intérieur. Personne ne le remarqua tous les yeux étaient braqués sur Drago et son père.

« Tu… tu es mon fils ! » siffla Lucius.

« Oui, » répondit Drago. Il baissa sa baguette, s'offrant sans défense face à Lucius. « Et c'est une chose que je regrette. »

« Nous n'en resterons pas _là_. » Avant que quiconque puisse réagir, Lucius avait disparu.

Les genoux de Drago cédèrent, et il serait tombé si Harry ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

« Vas-y doucement, Malefoy. »

Ginny et Ron se penchaient sur Luna, et Hermione se dépêcha de les rejoindre. Les robes de Luna étaient couvertes de sang, et un de ses bras était plié à un angle peu naturel, mais ses yeux étaient ouverts, et elle répondit avec un vague sourire. Ils s'affairèrent sur elle, utilisant les sorts de guérison basiques qu'ils avaient appris en tant que membres de l'AD, bandant son bras avec un morceau de tissu arraché à ses robes.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Susan aidait Neville à se relever. Un autre impact contre la porte attira leur attention.

« Est-ce que tu peux ouvrir cet endroit depuis l'intérieur ? » demanda Harry à Drago.

« Hein ? » Drago regardait toujours, abasourdi, l'endroit où son père s'était tenu peu avant.

« La porte. Est-ce que tu peux l'ouvrir ? »

« Ouais. » Il approcha de l'entrée et toucha de sa baguette un point donné sur le mur. Immédiatement, le mur s'ouvrit à nouveau, et un certain nombre de membres de l'Ordre se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, baguettes à la main.

Maugrey Fol-Œil était à leur tête. Il désigna Drago de sa baguette. « Attrapez-le. »

« Non ! » s'écria Hermione. « Vous ne savez pas ce qui s'est passé ici. »

« C'est évident. Celui-ci… » il désigna de nouveau Drago, « est venu voir son père. Vous vous êtes lancés à sa poursuite. On le ramène à Poudlard pour l'interroger, et ensuite je m'occuperai du reste d'entre vous. »

« Il aura droit au même traitement que nous, » exigea Harry. « On est là-dedans tous ensemble. Et on a le Horcrux. »

L'attention de Maugrey toute entière était maintenant concentrée sur Harry. « Le Horcrux ? La Coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle ? Où est-elle alors ? »

Une voix douce s'éleva du sol. « Ben, elle est dans ma poche. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je ne la perde pas. »

Ron et Ginny éclatèrent de rire alors que Luna plongeait celui de ses bras qui n'était pas blessé au fond de sa poche. Elle en sortit la petite coupe d'or et la leva. Harry et Drago sourirent à Maugrey, et Hermione s'assit tout à coup, submergée par le soulagement.

XoXoXoXoX

Le débat avait battu son plein pendant des heures. Il avait commencé au moment où ils étaient revenus à Poudlard, saignants et contusionnés, en possession du Horcrux. Il avait fait rage autour d'eux à l'Infirmerie, pendant qu'on s'occupait des blessures de Luna, et que Madame Pomfresh examinait le reste d'entre eux. Il avait continué dans le bureau de la Directrice, où Harry et les autres firent face à des membres de l'Ordre très en colère.

« C'est _tout à fait_ inacceptable ! Ce sont des élèves, pas des Aurors ! » L'accent du Professeur McGonagall se faisait plus épais à mesure qu'elle s'énervait.

« Quand j'ai dit que je reviendrais, vous m'avez promis que nous ne serions plus traités comme des élèves, » rétorqua Harry.

« Purée, aucun de nous ne peut plus être considéré comme un élève, maintenant, » insista Ron, « pas avec la façon dont se passe cette guerre ! »

« Cette proposition vous met tous en danger. C'est entièrement trop risqué. » Remus n'en démordrait pas.

« Attends, juste une minute, Remus, » interrompit Tonks. « Tu oublies qu'ils ont fait ce que nous, on n'a pas réussi à faire. Il nous ont ramené les Horcruxes – ça fait trois maintenant ! »

« Et les laisser courir comme ça, et débarquer Merlin sait où n'importe quand, c'est beaucoup plus risqué que de pouvoir contrôler ce qu'ils font, » grogna Maugrey.

Hermione frissonna. Le mot 'contrôler' n'était pas chose à dire devant Harry. Il réagit comme elle s'y était attendue.

« C'est de _ça_ dont je parle ! Je ne veux pas que l'Ordre me contrôle. Je déciderai moi-même de ce que j'ai l'intention de faire ! »

Ginny essaya de le calmer. Avec toute sa famille, à part Percy, dans l'Ordre, elle brûlait d'envie de devenir membre. « Harry, nous pourrions couvrir beaucoup plus de terrain si nous étions dans l'Ordre. Nous aurions beaucoup plus de ressources à notre disposition. »

« Je continue à penser qu'ils devraient être retenus ici, pour leur propre protection, » dit la Directrice. « Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr… »

« Aucun endroit n'est absolument sûr. » Kingsley avait écouté en silence. Maintenant, il intervenait pour la première fois. « C'est risqué, c'est vrai, mais je dirais qu'ils ont fait leurs preuves. J'aimerais leur faire une proposition. »

Ce fut le respect qu'ils avaient tous pour l'Auror qui fit taire tout le monde dans la pièce pour l'écouter.

« Je vous propose d'entrer dans l'Ordre. C'est vrai, vous n'êtes pas des Aurors, mais avec un entraînement intensif, je pense que vous seriez un atout pour nous. Il est évident que vous avez déjà les notions de base, avec votre entraînement de l'AD. »

« Où est l'arnaque ? » lui demanda Harry.

« Vous devrez travailler _avec_ nous, et par cela, j'entends nous tenir informés de toute information que vous recevrez, ne prendre _aucune_ initiative d'attaque sans renforts de l'Ordre, et être prêts à accepter _qu'il y aura des fois_ où nous devrons peut-être insister pour qu'une mission soit annulée si le risque est trop grand. » Il marqua une pause, et comme personne n'émettait d'objections, il continua. « En échange, les informations que nous recevrons vous seront communiquées lors des réunions de l'Ordre, et vous aurez votre mot à dire dans toute action qu'entreprend l'Ordre. En résumé, vous seriez sur un pied d'égalité avec tous les autres membres de l'Ordre. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne crois pas que… »

« Attends, Harry, » intervint Hermione. « Est-ce que nous pourrions avoir un peu de temps pour en discuter ? »

« Prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faudra, » répondit Kingsley. « Faites-nous connaître votre décision quand vous l'aurez prise. »

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau, et les autres la suivirent. Alors qu'ils sortaient, ils entendirent Maugrey grommeler dans le fond.

« Si on m'avait écouté, on les aurait enfermés quelque part où on aurait pu garder un œil sur eux ! »

« Vraiment, Alastor, » dit Remus. « Tu ne peux pas simplement… »

Neville ferma la porte derrière lui, et les mots de Remus furent coupés là.

Personne ne dit mot pendant qu'ils retournaient à la Salle Commune. Drago regarda autour de lui alors qu'ils entraient, grimaçant de voir le décor rouge et or. Ils s'assirent et, suivant un accord tacite, attendirent que Harry prenne la parole.

« Je n'aime pas ça, » dit-il. « Si nous entrons dans l'Ordre, je continue à penser qu'ils essaieront de nous tenir à l'écart des choses. »

« Par tous les diables, _je_ ne suis pas près de les rejoindre, » lança Drago de sa voix traînante. « Je ne leur fais pas confiance, et je suis sûr qu'ils ne me feront pas confiance non plus. »

« C'est probablement une bonne idée, » dit Luna de sa voix rêveuse. Elle avança la main pour réajuster l'écharpe qui soutenait son bras blessé. Elle l'avait décorée d'une frange aux motifs vifs, et en avait nouée une autre sur ses cheveux, ce qui lui donnait un air de gitane folle. « Nous travaillons tous dans le même but, alors on a des chances d'accomplir plus de choses si nous travaillons ensemble. »

« Ecoute, » dit Hermione. « Kingsley nous a fait une offre honnête. Je crois qu'il est sincère avec nous. Ils feront tout pour que ça marche. »

« Comment est-ce que tu peux en être sûre ? » demanda Harry.

« A cause de toutes les autres personnes à qui ils ont su faire de la place. Par exemple, ils ont recruté Fred et George. Tout le monde pensait qu'ils n'étaient que deux bons blagueurs, mais l'Ordre a su mettre leur expertise à profit. Et Tonks, alors ? Tu peux parler d'un esprit libre. Et Remus… c'est un loup-garou, pour l'amour des cieux ! » Harry la regardait, dubitatif. « L'Ordre travaille avec toutes ces personnes, et utilise leurs points forts, et accepte leurs besoins individuels. Ils travailleront avec nous, Harry. Je crois que ça vaut le coup de courir ce risque. »

« Et pour Drago ? » demanda Ginny. « Comment est-ce que tu crois qu'ils sont susceptibles de l'accepter ? »

« Il a _notre_ soutien, » répondit Hermione. « Et après avoir sauvé la vie de Harry, je ne doute pas qu'il ait celui de Remus. Les autres suivront… Tonks, et la Directrice, et F… OK, Fol-Œil, peut-être pas. »

« Votons, » proposa Neville. « Je suis pour que nous les rejoignions. »

Susan prit la parole. « Comptez-moi comme le deuxième 'oui'. »

« Je vote 'oui' également, » chantonna Luna.

« Je crois vraiment que c'est la chose à faire, Harry, » affirma tranquillement Ginny. « Je vote 'oui'. »

Le regard d'Hermione passa de Ron à Harry. En ce qui la concernait, elle considérait que rejoindre l'Ordre serait juste la chose qui empêcherait Harry de se lancer dans une folle tangente et d'aller se faire blesser ou pire. Tout l'art résidait dans le fait de ne rien dire qui le hérisserait et le ferait refuser.

« Un Horcrux encore, et on affrontera Voldemort. Je crois que c'est le bon moment maintenant pour rejoindre l'Ordre. Je vote 'oui'. »

Ron hocha la tête. « Je dois admettre qu'Hermione a raison. Allons-y. »

Harry plissa les paupières, et se tourna vers Drago. « Malefoy ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai pas confiance en l'Ordre. Mais c'est carrément mieux que de retourner me planquer dans mes quartiers. Alors… vous y allez, je vous suis. »

Harry garda le silence, et Hermione retint son souffle. Il les regarda à nouveau un à un, puis se leva.

« Très bien. Nous sommes d'accord. Allons leur donner notre réponse. »

En peu de temps, ils furent de retour dans le bureau de la Directrice. La pièce était maintenant pleine de membres de l'Ordre, y compris certains membres de la famille Weasley, et un certain nombre d'Aurors qu'Hermione ne reconnut pas. Ils interrompirent leur discussion quand Harry entra à la tête du groupe.

« Monsieur Potter, est-ce que vous avez pris une décision ? » s'enquit le Professeur McGonagall.

« Nous avons voté, nous intégrerons l'Ordre, » lui dit-il.

« Voilà qui tombe à pic, car nous venons juste de terminer un vote qui vous accepte dans l'Ordre. »

Tout le monde se leva et s'approcha, et Hermione se retrouva à échanger des poignées de mains avec certains, et à se laisser serrer dans les bras d'autres. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que Drago serrait la main de certains membres, quoique d'autres l'évitent sans l'ombre d'un doute. Les jumeaux approchèrent et l'embrassèrent en même temps sur chaque joue.

« Petite futée, » dit Fred.

« On savait que tu le convaincrais, » dit George.

« Poussez-vous de là, » marmonna-t-elle, les repoussant gaiement, mais elle baissa ensuite la voix. « Ça n'a pas été facile. »

Ils rirent et firent un pas de côté, pour que Madame Weasley puisse la prendre dans ses bras à son tour.

La voix de Kingsley Shacklebolt réclama l'attention. « Maintenant que nous avons eu l'occasion d'accueillir nos tous nouveaux membres, j'aimerais commencer cette réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Si vous voulez bien tous vous asseoir… »

XoXoXoX

Hermione prit la cheminée vers les quartiers de Drago tôt le lendemain matin. Ils lui avaient proposé de l'installer dans le dortoir des autres garçons, mais il avait refusé, insistant sur le fait qu'il ne serait pas capable de dormir avec tout ce rouge et or qui le dévisageait. Elle arriva alors qu'un elfe de maison installait la table du petit-déjeuner. Il lui fit un signe de la tête, légèrement incliné vers la chambre de Drago pour lui faire savoir qu'il dormait toujours.

« Si Miss veut manger en attendant que Monsieur-limaçon se réveille, qu'elle n'hésite pas, » chuchota l'elfe de maison avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

« Merci, je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire. »

L'elfe de maison disparut avec un _pop_. S'asseyant à la table, Hermione avait juste eu le temps de remplir son assiette quand elle entendit un bruit. Elle s'interrompit, curieuse. Un craquement, un bruit de pas… puis plus rien. Elle resta assise, attendant un moment, se demandant si Drago avait fini par se lever, mais les bruits ne se répétèrent pas. Elle commença à se faire du souci pour sa sécurité. Et si Lucius était venu ici ? Se levant, elle repoussa doucement sa chaise, avança dans le couloir et s'arrêta à la porte de Drago. Elle apposa son oreille contre le bois, et baissa la main vers le bouton de la porte, se préparant à l'ouvrir.

« Je préférerais que vous le laissiez dormir. »

La voix était basse, tranquille, venant de derrière elle. Elle se retourna. La porte de l'autre côté du couloir était ouverte, et la silhouette de Severus Snape se découpait dans la faible lumière. Il fit un pas en arrière, ouvrant la porte plus grand, et lui fit signe d'entrer. Elle passa devant lui, et lui sourit. Il répéta ses précédentes actions, lançant barrières de protection et sortilège de silence. Quand il se retourna vers elle, son expression était indéchiffrable. Le silence de la pièce commença a devenir inconfortable.

« Est-ce que vous êtes venu pour me contacter, ou pour voir Drago ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il croisa les bras et la regarda fixement. « J'ai passé les quelques dernières heures avec Drago. La brouille avec son père l'a considérablement éprouvé. »

« Oh. » Elle le regarda d'un air grave. « Ça ne peut pas être facile pour lui. Je pense que son père et lui étaient très proches… enfin, jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Vous pensez ? » lui cracha-t-il. « Depuis quand est-ce que vous _pensez_ ? Certainement pas au moment où vous avez accepté que Drago aille se confronter à un homme qu'on croit _fou_ ? »

Hermione était en colère contre lui. « Oh non… ne me dites pas qu'on en est revenus au point où vous me sermonnez pour les choix que j'ai faits. Si vous voulez savoir, nous avons _tous_ planifié l'entrée de Drago dans le Manoir pour récupérer la Coupe, et nous sommes _tous_ allés à sa recherche quand nous nous sommes rendus compte qu'il était en danger. Ce n'était pas seulement Harry ce n'était pas seulement moi c'était _nous tous_ ! »

« Vous êtes supposée être celle qui est intelligente… celle qui empêche les autres de faire des choses idiotes. Votre impulsivité de Gryffondor est apparemment devenue une entrave à votre bon sens, espèce de gamine _stupide_ ! »

Elle rougit. « L'opinion que vous avez de moi m'importe peu. C'était risqué, oui, mais nous avons accompli ce que nous avions décidé de faire. Nous sommes revenus avec la Coupe. »

« Votre petit trophée, » ironisa-t-il. « Où est-elle ? »

« Elle a déjà été détruite. La Directrice et d'autres membres de l'Ordre s'en sont occupés. Finalement, elle n'était pas piégée comme certains des autres Horcruxes. Ils l'ont fait fondre, et le Horcrux a brûlé pendant qu'elle fondait. »

« Curieux qu'elle n'ait pas été piégée. »

« C'est ce que nous nous sommes dits aussi. Mais Harry nous a rappelé que le Journal n'était pas piégé non plus, et qu'il avait été capable de le détruire lui-même. Peut-être que le Journal et la Coupe étaient les premiers Horcruxes créés, et que seuls les derniers ont été protégés par des sorts. »

« Peut-être. »

« Et vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter que nous prenions d'autres initiatives personnelles. Nous sommes membres de l'Ordre maintenant, et nous travaillerons avec des renforts de l'Ordre. »

Sa surprise était manifeste. « L'Ordre a accepté de vous intégrer ? »

« Oui, » répondit-elle calmement.

« Et Potter a accepté de se plier aux restrictions de l'Ordre ? »

« Il ne voulait pas. C'est _moi_ qui l'ai convaincu de le faire. » Hermione eut un petit sourire.

Il lui tomba dessus. « Et je ne doute pas que vous soyez excessivement fière de vous ! Vous n'y avez pas réfléchi à deux fois, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, je… »

« Rejoindre l'Ordre quand vous travaillez déjà contre eux en secret, avec l'homme qui est recherché pour le meurtre de leur chef ! »

« Non ! Je voulais seulement… »

« Ça ne vous dérange pas le moins du monde d'avoir déjà trahi l'Ordre à qui vous venez de faire serment de loyauté ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Vous n'êtes pas seulement déloyale envers l'Ordre, mais envers tous vos amis également… Potter, Weasley, et Lupin ! »

« Arrêtez ! »

Il se tenait juste devant elle. « Espèce de petite _hypocrite_ ! »

Avec un sanglot, Hermione lui jeta un poing au visage. Il lui attrapa les deux bras avant qu'elle ne puisse le toucher et la secoua violemment. Sa tête vola en arrière, et un cri lui échappa. Etouffant un juron, il la relâcha. Elle trébucha en arrière, se cognant à la porte dans son dos. Elle se retourna et attrapa le bouton de porte. Il ne bougea pas dans sa main. Elle attendit, le visage collé contre la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à maîtriser sa voix.

« Laissez-moi sortir. » Parler lentement, garder le dos tourné pour qu'il ne voie pas les larmes sur son visage.

Derrière elle, elle l'entendit pousser un long soupir. « Je suis… désolé. Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous faire du mal. »

Un rire court, sec. « Physiquement, non, peut-être pas. Mais tout ce que vous avez dit était destiné à me blesser. »

Il ne répondit rien. Elle continua.

« Vous devriez comprendre, mieux que quiconque, à quel point c'est dur… d'être déchirée entre ma loyauté envers mes amis, » elle hésita, essayant de dissimuler combien elle était bouleversée, « et mes… ma loyauté envers vous. »

« Envers moi, » répéta-t-il.

« Même avant que le portrait de Dumbledore ne m'explique, j'étais _sûre_ qu'il devait y avoir une raison pour ce que vous avez fait. Je vous croyais, et _oui_, je suis loyale envers vous. Bien que vous vous conduisiez en parfait imbécile fini ! » Sa main agrippait toujours le bouton de la porte. « Maintenant, laissez-moi sortir ! »

« Miss Granger. Retournez-vous. »

Avec un soupir d'impatience, elle s'exécuta, restant dos à la porte, surprise. Il était venu se placer juste derrière elle, à un bras de distance, et sa respiration se bloqua quand elle vit l'expression de son visage.

« Mais, vous… Je… »

Il franchit la distance qui les séparait. « Taisez-vous donc. »

Très délicatement, sa main leva vers lui le visage d'Hermione, alors qu'il se penchait vers elle. Ses lèvres étaient incroyablement douces alors qu'elles couraient contre celles de la jeune fille, les effleurant à peine… éveillant une réponse. C'était chaud et merveilleux, et elle soupira contre sa bouche. Il la serra plus fort, glissant une main autour de sa taille pour l'attirer plus près. Il l'embrassa avec fougue, et elle passa les bras autour de son cou et lui rendit ses baisers avec tout autant de ferveur. Finalement, l'air commençant sérieusement à lui manquer, elle fit glisser ses mains contre son torse et le repoussa doucement. Il s'écarta, sans pour autant la lâcher. Voyant son visage, les yeux sombres, les lèvres enflées du baiser, elle fut certaine de n'avoir jamais rien vu d'aussi sexy.

« Bon… peut-être pas un _parfait_ imbécile.

Il rit à ces mots, et elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise de ce son.

« Si… j'en suis un, » et il l'attira de nouveau à lui.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**.

Hermione ne savait pas au juste comment ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le fauteuil, mais blottie dans les bras de Snape, elle _était_ certaine de ne pas être pressée du tout que ça s'arrête. Ils avaient très peu parlé, occupés qu'ils étaient à d'autres choses. Ce fut le carillon de la pendule qui attira son attention. Une petite figurine de la déesse Hestia sortit du centre, mains sur les hanches, et les foudroya du regard.

« Si vous voulez savoir, il est maintenant neuf heures, et votre petit manège a bien assez duré comme ça ! »

Troublée, Hermione commença à se lever doucement du fauteuil. Snape l'arrêta d'une main, et sortit sa baguette de l'autre. D'un mouvement négligent, il lança un éclair de lumière qui s'écrasa aux pieds de Hestia. Elle poussa un cri à la fois indigné et alarmé, et courut se réfugier dans la pendule.

Hermione lui sourit. « C'est une façon de régler le problème. Mais elle a raison, tu sais. C'est risqué pour toi de rester ici si longtemps, et il faut que j'aille prendre des nouvelles de Drago. »

Il l'évalua du regard, et elle secoua la tête.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi et Drago. Quoique, il faut que je l'admette, il est en train de devenir un très bon ami. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça d'un Serpentard. »

Il eut un reniflement amusé. « Est-ce que tu aurais imaginé _ça_ ? »

Elle rit. « Jamais… jamais, en un million d'années. »

Il glissa un bras autour d'elle, et elle reprit sa place tout contre lui.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée à nouveau, » l'admonesta-t-il. « Et je ne _veux_ pas que tu te fasses tuer. »

Elle pencha la tête en arrière pour lever les yeux vers son visage, et lui adressa un sourire coquin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu _veux_ ? »

Elle le sentit se figer, et quand il ne répondit pas, elle scruta son visage avec inquiétude.

« Ne pose pas cette question, à moins d'être absolument certaine d'être prête à entendre la réponse. »

Hermione rougit, et baissa le regard. Il la laissait clairement choisir jusqu'où leur relation irait. Implicitement, il lui laissait entendre qu'il ne la pousserait pas, mais attendrait qu'elle se décide. Et, quoiqu'elle ne sache pas quelle serait sa décision finale, elle _était_ sûre de ne pas être prête à la prendre à ce moment-là. Très doucement, au point qu'il l'entendit à peine, elle fit sa réponse.

« Je retire ma question. »

« C'est une sage décision. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Il faudra que j'y réfléchisse. En attendant, il faudrait vraiment que j'y aille, et toi aussi. »

Ils se levèrent du fauteuil, et immédiatement la sensation de ses bras autour d'elle lui manqua.

« Tu resteras en contact avec moi ? »

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir à Poudlard aussi souvent, parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres requiert de plus en plus ma présence à ses côtés. Mais j'aurai mes moyens de te contacter. »

« Est-ce que ce sera par le portrait de Dumbledore ? »

« Ça, et d'autres méthodes. Je voudrais que tu prennes l'habitude de marcher vers le cottage de Hagrid aussi souvent que possible. »

Elle lui décocha un regard surpris. « Il y a toujours du monde dans le parc. Tu pourrais être surpris là-bas. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que j'y serais. Seulement que je te demandais, à toi, d'y être. »

Elle soupira. « Tu ne vas rien me dire _du tout_, je me trompe ? »

Ses lèvres tressaillirent légèrement, dans le geste qu'elle était venue à reconnaître comme un 'presque sourire'.

« Correct. » Il se pencha à nouveau, et lui donna un baiser léger. « Maintenant file. »

La porte s'ouvrit, et sans se retourner vers lui, Hermione quitta la pièce. Il y eut un petit _clic_ alors que la porte se refermait. Traversant le couloir, elle ouvrit la porte de Drago, délicatement. Il dormait toujours, emmêlé dans les couvertures, ses cheveux blond-blancs en désordre autour de sa tête. Elle approcha du lit, et lui secoua doucement le bras.

« Réveille-toi, Drago. La journée a commencé, et nous avons beaucoup de choses à discuter. »

A travers ses yeux à moitié ouverts, il l'observa, et elle sut précisément à quel moment il réalisa qu'elle était dans sa chambre. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout grands de surprise.

« Merlin, Granger… est-ce que je suis en train de rêver ? »

Elle rit. « Non. Mais c'est un rendez-vous d'affaires. »

Il geignit. « Et moi qui pensais que mes rêves étaient devenus réalité. »

« Oh, je t'en prie ! Je t'attends dans la pièce d'à-côté. Rends-toi présentable et viens me rejoindre. »

Elle se leva et retourna vers la porte. Derrière elle, elle entendit Drago se laisser retomber sur les oreillers.

« Si tu tiens tant à me réveiller aux aurores, tu pourrais au moins faire en sorte que j'y trouve mon compte ! »

Elle rit à nouveau. « Alors là, dans tes rêves, Drago, vraiment. »

Sortant de la chambre, elle referma la porte, se retourna vers l'autre pièce, et s'arrêta net. Elle était face à un Harry Potter très en colère.

« Hermione, il va falloir que tu t'expliques. »

XoXoXoXoX

« Sors-toi l'esprit du caniveau, Harry. Je le réveillais. »

Harry la regarda avec méfiance, et Hermione soupira. Elle avait été terriblement effrayée pendant un instant, s'imaginant qu'il aurait pu entre-apercevoir Snape. Qu'il soit seulement offensé pour son honneur était presque un soulagement, même si ça lui valait de supporter ses questions indiscrètes. Elle pensait être près de le convaincre quand Drago sortit de la chambre à coucher tout guilleret et vint les rejoindre.

« Ah… c'est une façon si agréable d'être réveillé, en plus. »

Harry se raidit. « Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? »

« Il ne veut rien dire, » siffla-t-elle, foudroyant Drago du regard, « et il va arrêter de faire marcher mes amis s'il ne veut pas que son lit soit Métamorphosé en Basilic. »

Drago poussa un grand soupir théâtral, et s'affala sur le canapé. « Comme tu voudras, mon amour. C'est vraiment boulot-boulot avec toi le matin… pas que ça te rende moins attirante pour autant. » Il lui lança un regard concupiscent.

Harry semblait atterré, et Hermione serra les dents. A leur soulagement, la cheminée s'activa et Ginny entra. Les autres étaient à sa suite, s'entassant sur les fauteuils et les coussins disponibles. L'elfe de maison reparut, porteur d'un grand plateau de pâtisseries et de breuvages, et personne n'hésita. Après quelques moments à manger et à boire, l'atmosphère se détendit, quoique Harry continue à lancer à Drago des regards mauvais.

Ron léchait le sucre en poudre sur ses doigts tout en engloutissant le dernier beignet. Il agita l'autre main pour attirer l'attention des autres.

« S'k… n'srrrr d'voir… lbonkp… » postillonna-t-il, et Ginny poussa un soupir de dégoût.

« Ronald Weasley, combien de fois est-ce que Maman t'a dit de ne pas essayer de parler la bouche pleine ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Ron déglutit, s'étouffa, puis s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main.

« Désolé pour ça. Ce que j'essayais de demander, c'est, est-ce qu'on est _sûrs_ qu'on a trouvé la bonne Coupe ? Bizarre que ça n'ait pas causé d'explosion ni rien. Les autres étaient tous piégés… pourquoi pas celui-là ? »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que Voldemort aurait donné cette Coupe à Malefoy ? Ça n'a pas de sens, » ajouta Neville.

« En fait, si, » répondit Drago. « Mon père était l'un des premiers et, » Drago grimaça, « des plus _dévoués_ de ses serviteurs. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait besoin de la fortune et de l'influence des Malefoy. Je suppose que de faire de lui le protecteur de la Coupe était une façon de lui faire honneur… ou du moins, c'est comme ça que le voyait mon père. »

« Mais est-ce qu'il avait suffisamment confiance en ton père pour penser que la Coupe n'avait besoin d'aucune protection ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je ne crois pas que ça ait été une question de confiance, » répondit Drago. « Peut-être qu'il a simplement senti qu'il avait tellement d'emprise sur mon père qu'il n'a pas eu l'impression que le Horcrux courrait le moindre danger. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Il n'avait pas piégé le Journal non plus. Je doute qu'il ait jamais imaginé qu'il serait détruit par une dent de Basilic. »

« Nous n'avons jamais su ce qui s'était passé quand Dumbledore a détruit le Horcrux dans la bague. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est que le sortilège était assez puissant pour quasiment le tuer. Et le sortilège du médaillon nous a quasiment cramés tous les trois ! » leur rappela Hermione.

« Harry, tu étais là quand McGonagall et les autres ont détruit la Coupe. A quoi est-ce que ça ressemblait ? » demanda Ginny.

« Ils ont fait ça dans la Grande Salle. Ils l'ont complètement vidée, puis la Directrice a dessiné un cercle magique par terre. Ils ont posé la Coupe au milieu, on s'est tous placés autour et on a lancé des boucliers. Elle a fait apparaître une flamme qui commençait sur le pourtour du cercle et avançait vers le milieu. »

Hermione l'interrompit. « De quelle couleur était la flamme ? »

« Dorée. Elle a brûlé jusqu'au centre du cercle, et quand elle a atteint la Coupe, elle a brûlé tout autour, mais sans jamais la toucher. La Coupe a commencé à fondre, et alors qu'elle fondait, des flammes ont commencé à en sortir. »

« Et de quelle coul… ? »

« Vertes. » Harry lui sourit. « La Coupe a brûlé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une flaque d'or, et la flamme verte a essayé de brûler plus haut, vers le plafond, mais elle était contenue par la flamme d'or et ne pouvait pas passer à travers. Elle a commencé à devenir plus petite, plus petite, et finalement elle s'est éteinte. Ça a pris une éternité. »

« Bizarre. » Ron siffla. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait de l'or fondu ? »

« La Directrice a lancé une sorte de sort dessus, et on est allés jusqu'au lac, et elle l'a jeté dedans. Et c'est tout. »

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? » demanda Ginny.

« Entraînement, » répondit Hermione. « Remus va nous retrouver dans la Salle sur Demande cet après-midi. On va commencer à s'entraîner pour sortir en mission avec l'Ordre. Ils nous font commencer par les filatures et la surveillance. Ça devrait être intéressant. »

« Bien sûr, » ricana Harry. « Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu que ce ne soit pas seulement nous occuper pour qu'on n'ait pas d'ennuis. »

« Ecoute, Harry, » dit-elle, « plus vite on leur montre de quoi on est capables, et plus vite ils feront appel à nous pour les missions. Remus a dit… »

« _Remus a dit…_ » l'imita-t-il.

Exaspérée, Hermione se leva. « J'ai _vraiment_ besoin de sortir d'ici. Quelqu'un est partant pour un tour dehors ? »

Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Neville se lever. Susan l'imita rapidement.

« Drago ? »

Il secoua la tête et lança un regard à Harry. « Je crois que je vais rester là. »

Elle plongea dans la cheminée, et ressortit dans la Salle Commune, Neville et Susan sur ses talons.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » lui demanda Susan.

« Oh, Harry est en colère. Apparemment, il est prêt à faire confiance à Drago maintenant… sauf en ce qui _me_ concerne ! Et Drago adore le faire tourner en bourrique. Je vous jure, si je retrouve l'un des deux avec un œil au beurre noir quand je reviens je… ! »

« Wo-ho, Hermione. On va sortir. » Neville lui prit le bras, ainsi qu'à Susan, et les entraîna vers la porte. « Tu as besoin de te calmer. »

XoXoXoX

Le temps était frais et vif, le ciel bleu. L'hiver était presque fini, et les premiers signes du printemps apparaissaient, mais Hermione appréciait toujours le cache-nez qui lui tenait bien chaud au cou. Neville maintenait un commentaire ininterrompu sur quelles plantes allaient fleurir les premières, et il leur proposa de marcher vers les serres pour qu'il puisse leur montrer les dernières roses en bouton.

« En fait, Neville, j'aimerais marcher vers le cottage de Hagrid. »

« Oh, bien sûr, mais pourquoi là-bas ? »

« La nostalgie, je suppose. Il me manque, et je n'arrête pas d'espérer qu'il reviendra un de ces jours. »

Susan rit. « Imagine ce qui risque de revenir avec lui ! Il doit certainement croiser de curieuses créatures s'il est en voyage ! »

Neville grimaça. « S'il vous plaît, plus de Scrouts à Pétard ! »

« Ni d'Hippogriffes ! » ajouta Susan.

« Oh, je ne sais pas, » sourit Hermione. « Les Hippogriffes ne sont pas si mal. Quoique je ne me voie pas essayer de convaincre Drago de ça ! »

Quelque chose bourdonna à l'oreille d'Hermione elle se baissa si vite qu'elle n'en eut qu'un aperçu alors que ça disparaissait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Est-ce que vous avez vu ? »

Neville hocha la tête. « Un colibri. »

« En Ecosse ? Est-ce que tu es sûr ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je les ai déjà vus entrer et sortir des serres. »

« Mais les colibris ne vivent pas sous ce climat. Comment est-ce qu'ils survivent ? »

Neville haussa les épaules. « La magie, je suppose. »

« Rien de ce qui arrive près de Poudlard ne peut plus m'étonner, » ajouta Susan.

Ils descendaient le long du chemin menant au cottage de Hagrid, et Hermione le vit la première – un panache de fumée sortant de la cheminée. Ils se mirent tous les trois à courir. Devant eux, la porte s'ouvrit, et la silhouette familière du demi-géant apparut.

« Hagrid ! Hagrid ! » s'écria Hermione, manquant de perdre l'équilibre dans son excitation.

« Whoa, attention ! » Hagrid la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe, et la serra dans ses bras.

« Quand est-ce que vous êtes revenu ? Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes là ? Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre sait que vous êtes de retour ? »

« Doucement, là, Hermione. Venez donc prendre une tasse de thé, et je vous raconterai tout ça. »

Elle se retourna vers Neville. « Harry et les autres voudront savoir qu'il est de retour. Est-ce que tu veux bien… ? »

Il partit en courant, et Hermione et Susan suivirent Hagrid dans son cottage. Il avait été construit après que sa résidence initiale ait été réduite en cendres, la nuit où Dumbledore avait été tué par Snape. Quoique Hagrid ait rarement été là pour une durée prolongée, il était parvenu à faire de l'endroit un chez-lui. Des plantes étaient en train de sécher, suspendues aux poutres du plafond, et des pots et des paniers de toutes sortes étaient empilés contre les murs. Entre l'odeur musquée qui imprégnait la pièce, et des crissements étranges au milieu des paniers, les filles demeurèrent plutôt au centre de la pièce.

« Euh… Hagrid ? Est-ce que vous avez ramené quelque chose avec vous ? » demanda Susan, nerveuse.

« Et comment ! Je suis revenu avec le plus mignon des petits Câline-Pins, et un Chapardeur à aigrette, et toute une colonie de Becquasucres à six pattes au nez noir. » Il tendit les bras avec enthousiasme autour de lui. « Laissez-moi vous les montrer. »

Susan attrapa le bras d'Hermione alors que Hagrid soulevait le couvercle d'un grand panier. L'essaim de grosses créatures ressemblant à des cafards qui se déversa du panier fit se précipiter les filles vers la porte.

« Hé, attendez ! » leur cria Hagrid. « Ils sont inoffensifs ! »

Mais il ne leur fallut qu'un seul regard en arrière. Harry, Neville et Remus approchaient du cottage, et la vision de filles sortant en courant, criant et battant vigoureusement leurs vêtements leur fit présumer le pire. Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, baguettes à la main, prêts à affronter la monstrueuse horde quelle qu'elle soit qui avait envahi la maison de Hagrid. Hagrid apparut sur le seuil, agitant les mains et hurlant à pleins poumons.

« N'utilisez pas vos baguettes contre eux ! Ils puent terriblement quand on les tue. »

Ç'en fut assez. Avec des exclamations de dégoût, Hermione et Susan refusèrent de retourner dans le cottage tant que les insectes étaient en liberté et retournèrent au château, laissant derrière elles à Hagrid le soin de rassembler ses petits fauteurs de trouble. Il déposa simplement un bol d'eau sucrée par terre, et put les rassembler alors qu'ils venaient se nourrir.

« Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée que tu viennes jusqu'au bureau de la Directrice pour nous faire un rapport, » suggéra Remus. « Je pense que les membres de l'Ordres seront plus à l'aise loin de tes créatures. »

« J'y comprends rien, » dit Hagrid. « Elles se sont occupées de Scrouts et d'Hippogriffes sans sourciller, et maintenant elles s'enfuient en courant en voyant de simples petits Becquasucres. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au panier. « Je ne peux pas dire que j'aime beaucoup traîner dans les parages, moi non plus. » Il gratifia Hagrid d'un petit coup de coude affectueux. « Et puis, tout le monde va vouloir te voir, et on ne tiendra pas tous là ici. »

« T'as raison, » convint Hagrid. « Mais bon, je crois qu'ils aimeront le Câline-Pin. » Il souleva un autre petit panier. « Je crois que j'vais le prendre avec moi. »

« Euh, Hagrid, » demanda Neville. « Combien de pattes est-ce que ça a ? »

XoXoXoXo

Les membres de l'Ordre furent convoqués pour une réunion extraordinaire, et tous ceux qui pouvaient s'échapper de leur emploi du temps quotidien sans éveiller de soupçons vinrent. Molly Weasley, accompagnée de sa belle-fille, Fleur, accueillit Hagrid par un déluge de questions concernant sa santé, son appétit, et s'il avait eu l'occasion de prendre un bain. Il fut sauvé par Tonks, qui les interrompit en sautant en l'air pour passer les bras autour du cou de Hagrid et lui claquer sur la joue une bise bien sonore. Ron, Ginny et les autres se rassemblèrent autour d'eux pour l'accueillir avec tout autant d'enthousiasme, et le niveau sonore de la pièce augmenta considérablement. Le Professeur McGonagall dût utiliser un _Sonorus_ pour calmer l'agitation.

« Merci. Maintenant, si tout le monde veut bien aller s'asseoir… oui, oui, allez donc vous chercher une tasse de thé d'abord… mais il faut que nous commencions cette réunion. Certains d'entre vous ont un emploi du temps serré. »

Quelques instants supplémentaires de chaos contrôlé, puis ils s'assirent tous autour de Hagrid et attendirent son rapport. Il décrivit la façon dont lui et Madame Maxime, accompagnés de Graup, avaient cheminé dans les montagnes à la recherche de leurs parents géants. Quoique de trouver les géants se soit avéré bien plus facile que d'effectivement parvenir à entrer en contact avec eux.

« Ça ne vous surprendra pas, Vous-Savez-Qui a aussi envoyé les siens là-haut. »

« Vous les avez vus, Hagrid ? » La Directrice semblait inquiète.

« Trois ou quatre d'entre eux. Des Mangemorts. »

« Est-ce que tu as découvert ce qu'ils offraient aux géants, et si les géants étaient intéressés ou non ? » demanda Remus.

« Une terre à eux, » répondit Hagrid, « et le soutien des Mangemorts pour chasser ou tuer les moldus et les sorciers qui y vivraient. »

L'auditoire étouffa ses jurons et ses exclamations. Hermione se sentait malade. Voldemort ne faisait pas grand cas des vies humaines, les considérant simplement comme menue monnaie pour se procurer des alliés dans sa quête de domination. Les moldus comme ses parents, ceux des sorciers qui refusaient de le soutenir – ils les sacrifierait sans le moindre scrupule.

Maugrey faisait les cent pas, et le bruit irrégulier de ses pas semblait accentuer la tension de la pièce. Il s'arrêta, et Hermione tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'il disait par dessus le bruit de fond.

« Où avez-vous obtenu cette information, et à quel point est-ce que vous êtes sûr de son exactitude ? »

« Les géants ne font confiance à personne, et encore moins à quelqu'un qui n'est pas de leur race. Quelques uns auraient peut-être accepté l'offre des Mangemorts, mais la plupart d'entre eux voulaient seulement les tuer. Ils ont senti que le vent tournait et sont partis à peu près un jour après qu'on soit arrivés. » Hagrid continua. « Certains des géants se souvenaient de Graup, et ils ont accepté de nous parler. On ne leur demandait rien, vous voyez. »

« Est-ce qu'ils envisagent de prendre part à la bataille à nos côtés ? » demanda la Directrice.

Hagrid secoua la tête. « Je ne crois pas. Quelques uns, peut-être. Mais les géants n'ont jamais été bien traités par les sorciers par le passé, et ils ne s'attendent pas à l'être maintenant. Il en reste si peu, ils veulent seulement qu'on les laisse tranquilles. »

« C'est regrettable, » dit Remus. « Mais bon, il vaut toujours mieux que les géants soient neutres, plutôt que contre nous, aux côtés de Voldemort. »

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'on aurait quoi que ce soit à gagner à continuer à essayer de les persuader ? » demanda Tonks.

Hagrid sembla prendre le temps de réfléchir à la question. « Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse les convaincre de se battre avec nous, mais si on reste en contact avec eux, on peut les empêcher entièrement de prendre parti. »

Des conversations calmes et graves commencèrent dans le groupe. Il était évident pour Hermione que les informations de Hagrid étaient pour l'Ordre une grande déception. Ses yeux glissèrent vers Harry, qui parlait à Hagrid et Remus. Elle pouvait lire la tension nerveuse sur son visage. Avec ou sans alliés, tout reposerait sur Harry, à la fin.

« Regardez un peu ! » La voix de Hagrid stoppa le flot des conversations. « J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer. Quelque chose que j'ai ramené des montagnes. »

Susan manqua de tomber de sa chaise dans sa hâte de se cacher derrière Neville. Hermione recula si brusquement qu'elle faillit renverser Maugrey et la Directrice. Harry et Lupin se précipitèrent en avant dans une tentative de l'arrêter. Trop tard – le panier était ouvert et Hagrid en sortait…

Il y eut une seconde de silence, suivie d'un long, prolongé, « Ooooooooooooh. »

« Hagrid, » demanda Hermione d'une voix perçante. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est un Câline-Pin, » dit Luna. « Ils viennent de la même région montagneuse que celle où on trouve des Pitrelets à longues oreilles. »

Au creux de l'immense main de Hagrid reposait une petite boule de poils blonds. Elle leva la tête, montrant ses petites oreilles pointues surmontées d'aigrettes dorées, et déroulant une longue queue rayée. Entendant les exclamations de l'assistance, elle observa autour d'elle de ses grands yeux sombres, s'agrippant aux doigts de Hagrid de ses petites pattes.

« Quelle créature adorable. » La Directrice ronronnait presque, caressant sa tête d'un doigt délicat. Le Câline-Pin répondit en frottant la joue contre sa main.

« C'est un compliment qu'il vous fait, Professeur. Les Câline-Pins sont de petites créatures timides… on ne gagne pas facilement leur confiance. »

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, et Drago Malefoy entra.

« Désolé d'être en retard, mais je… »

« Par tous les diables ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? » Le braillement de Hagrid envoya le Câline-Pin se réfugier sur son épaule.

« Non, Hagrid ! Tout va bien. Il… » Le cri de Harry ne suffit pas à arrêter un Hagrid furieux qui se jetait sur Drago.

« Il est membre de l'Ordre ! Arrêtez… ! » Même l'appel de la Directrice ne le détourna pas de son but.

Il avait repoussé Drago jusqu'au mur, les poings serrés, alors que divers membres de l'Ordre se précipitaient pour essayer de l'empêcher de blesser le gamin.

« Vous pensez qu'un Malefoy peut changer ? Vous pensez que vous pouvez faire confiance à un Malefoy ? » s'égosilla Hagrid.

A ce cri, le Câline-Pin terrifié sauta en l'air, atterrissant sur l'épaule de Drago et s'agrippant à son cou. La minuscule créature tremblait, et ses yeux reflétaient la même terreur que ceux de Drago. Hagrid s'arrêta net.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Hermione saisit l'occasion et attrapa la main de Hagrid.

« Il travaille _avec_ nous maintenant. Il est membre de l'Ordre. »

Il regarda autour de lui, dubitatif. « Il a essayé de tuer Dumbledore. Harry l'a vu. Dis-leur, Harry. »

« C'est une longue histoire, Hagrid. Des choses se sont passées depuis, et oui, nous lui faisons confiance. » Harry décocha un regard à Drago. « Aussi difficile que ça puisse être de le croire. »

« Il a sauvé la vie de Harry, » ajouta Remus.

« Vous essayez d'me dire qu'il n'est pas responsable de ce qu'il a fait dans la Tour ? » demanda Hagrid, l'incrédulité évidente sur son visage.

« Non. » La voix de Drago tremblait. « Je suis responsable, et je ne peux pas changer ce que j'ai fait… seulement essayer de me racheter. »

Hagrid y réfléchit. « Bon, je ne suis pas prêt à te croire sur parole à ce sujet, mais je veux bien croire Harry. C'est tout ce que tu peux attendre. »

Hermione poussa un soupir soulagé alors que la main de Hagrid se détendait. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, Drago quitta Hagrid des yeux et baissa le regard vers la boule de poils qui s'agrippait à lui.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien me dire ce que c'est que ça, au juste ? »

« C'est un Câline-Pin, Drago. » Hermione gloussa. « Et apparemment, il t'aime bien. Ça devrait tout de même compter, non ? »

Hagrid tendit les mains, mais la petite créature refusa de lâcher Drago. Malgré lui, le visage de Hagrid se détendit et il sourit.

« Très bien, Malefoy… t'as droit à une deuxième chance. »


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21.**

Hermione grogna et s'étira, essayant de soulager la douleur de ses épaules. Elle avait l'impression que chaque muscle de son corps avait été martelé avec un maillet en caoutchouc. En fait, elle était douloureusement consciente de muscles dont elle avait jusque là ignoré l'existence. Elle grogna de nouveau, et quelqu'un derrière elle commença à lui frotter les épaules. Penchant la tête, elle le laissa lui masser la nuque.

« Oh, Ron, tu es un dieu. J'ai tellement mal que je ne peux quasiment plus bouger. »

Il la relâcha et s'écroula à ses côtés sur les coussins. Les yeux levés vers le plafond de la Salle Commune, il exprima sa compréhension d'un hochement de tête.

« Je sais de quoi tu parles. S'il y a un centimètre carré de mon corps qui ne soit pas bleu et noir… »

« Est-ce que vous avez vu la taille de ce bleu ? » demanda Ginny, allongeant la jambe devant eux. « Et celui que j'ai sur l'autre jambe est encore plus gros… et plus coloré, si vous pouvez croire ça. »

« Piétinée, » gémit Luna. « J'ai été piétinée par un Crisard à Trois Cornes, j'en jurerais ! »

Neville était à moitié sur le canapé, et à moitié au sol, les yeux fermés. Il avait essayé de poser la tête sur les genoux de Susan, mais elle l'avait repoussé parce qu'elle avait trop mal.

Harry était étendu par terre, sur le dos, devant la cheminée. Il n'avait ni bougé ni parlé dans la dernière demi-heure. Hermione envisagea de ramper jusque là pour voir comment il allait, mais décida qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour bouger, et qu'il était tout aussi bien là où il était.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il nous mèneraient la vie si dure, » se plaignit Ron. « Je suis pas sûr que même l'entraînement des Aurors soit dur comme ça. »

« Tu plaisantes ? » Neville prit la parole pour la première fois. « _C'est_ un entraînement d'Auror, et dans une fraction du temps habituel. »

« C'est vrai, » approuva Hermione. « Souviens-toi, Kingsley a dit qu'il nous mettrait à niveau illico presto, et il ne plaisantait pas. »

« Combien de batailles pensez-vous qu'on se soit farcies jusque là ? » demanda Ginny.

« Je sais pas. » Hermione soupira. « Mais c'est la troisième fois que je me fais tuer cette semaine. »

La porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrit, et Remus Lupin entra. Il observa le groupe un instant, puis eut un grand sourire.

« Tout le monde debout. L'entraînement reprend dans la Salle sur Demande dans quinze minutes. »

« Noooonnn ! » Le gémissement venait des environs de la cheminée, quoique Harry ne montre aucun signe extérieur de mouvement.

« S'il vous plaît, » implora Hermione. « Ayez pitié. »

« Jamais de la vie, » rit Remus. « Debout, tout le monde ! »

Ils se levèrent tant bien que mal, rouspétant et grommelant alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte. Dernier à sortir, Harry s'arrêta et essaya malgré l'épuisement de lancer à Remus un regard noir.

« Tu sais, tout ça t'amuse beaucoup trop. »

« C'est vrai, » lui assura Remus. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Harry et ils sortirent ensemble. « Beaucoup plus drôle que d'enseigner la DCFM, puisque je n'ai pas de comptes à rendre au conseil d'administration pour ce que je vous fais subir. »

Harry gémit plus fort, et Remus rit.

Arrivés à la Salle sur Demande, un Drago Malefoy plutôt mal en point était appuyé contre l'entrée. Il jeta un œil à Harry et Remus, et secoua la tête. Remus le salua gaiement.

« Ah, Drago. Prêt pour un autre round d'entraînement ? »

Drago se tourna vers Harry. « Potter, tu m'avais dit que c'était un type vraiment gentil une fois qu'on apprenait à le connaître. »

« Je sais. C'est ce qu'il a réussi à _me_ faire croire pendant toutes ces années. »

Remus rit de plus belle, et poussa les garçons récalcitrants dans la pièce devant lui. Les autres étaient déjà assis par terre, attendant les instructions.

Hermione regarda un certain nombre d'adultes entrer en file indienne derrière Remus. Maugrey Fol-Œil, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Dedalus Diggle, et Hestia Jones entrèrent dans la pièce, et s'affairèrent à nouer des foulards rouges à leur bras droit. Bon, ça allait être une autre bataille 'élèves contre Mangemorts'. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils s'étaient combattus dans le parc de Poudlard, dans le château lui-même, et dans la Forêt Interdite – le tout sans jamais quitter la Salle sur Demande. Ils avaient eu droit à l'entraînement à la course, au soulèvement de poids, avaient appris à se déguiser d'un certain nombre de différentes façons, utilisant une myriade de sorts et d'enchantements, et s'étaient entraînés à suivre pistes et personnes sans se faire prendre.

Remus avait abandonné son attitude taquine, et il était totalement sérieux quand il s'adressa au groupe.

« Nous allons simuler une bataille elle se passera dans une rue de Pré-au-Lard. Vous serez divisés en groupes une fois encore, sauf que cette fois-ci il y aura une différence majeure. » Il les regarda tous un à un, successivement. « Nous avons débattu de l'opportunité d'inclure ce scénario, mais comme il s'agit d'une possibilité très réelle, il a finalement été décidé qu'il était malheureux, mais absolument nécessaire que vous en fassiez l'expérience. »

Quoique assis, ils se redressèrent tous, fatigue et douleurs oubliées, concentrés sur Remus. Ron échangea un regard avec Hermione. Elle haussa légèrement les épaules, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qui les attendait.

« Dans ce scénario, l'un de vous, » continua Remus, « est un traître. » Chacun dans la pièce inspira rapidement. « Nous avons déjà arrangé ça avec la personne qui doit assumer ce rôle. Vous savez ça, mais vous ne savez pas _qui c'est_. »

Ron marmonna entre ses dents. « Pas difficile à deviner… ça sera forcément Malefoy. »

Quelqu'un lui décocha une tape sur l'arrière de la tête, et Ron protesta. « Hé ! »

« Stupide, Weasley. Tirer des conclusions à la hâte, ça te fera tuer ! _Vigilance constante !_ » Il retourna clopin-clopant rejoindre les autres. Ron se frotta l'arrière de la tête, l'air penaud.

« Très bien, » dit Remus. « Sortez de la pièce, et revenez dans dix minutes. »

Le groupe se leva, et sortit. Les 'Mangemorts' adultes restèrent dans la pièce.

Dans le couloir, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait. Elle regarda Harry.

« Je déteste ça. Je sais qu'il pourrait y avoir un traître quelque part, mais de faire en sorte qu'on se soupçonne tous les uns les autres comme ça… »

Harry hocha la tête. « Mais comme il a dit… ça pourrait arriver. » Il balaya le groupe du regard. « Est-ce que quelqu'un a quelque chose à avouer avant qu'on y aille ? »

« Oh, bien sûr, Harry. Comme si ça marchait comme ça en réalité, » s'esclaffa Ginny.

« Je ne crois pas qu'un traître nous annoncerait qui il est, » ajouta Susan.

« Qui a dit que ce serait un _il_ ? » demanda Luna. « Peut-être que le traître est une femme. »

« C'est vrai ! » renchérirent Ginny et Susan.

Un sentiment de malaise prit naissance au creux de l'estomac d'Hermione. Ça pouvait tout à fait être une femme. Si quelqu'un savait qu'elle voyait Snape, elle serait considérée comme traîtresse dans leurs rangs. Elle fut saisie d'un soudain désir de ne pas y aller.

« Je… Je ne crois pas que je puisse le faire. Je suis trop fatiguée pour me concentrer. »

Harry vint à côté d'elle. « C'est normal, Hermione. On est tous fatigués. » Elle secoua la tête. « Allez. Je peux pas me lancer là-dedans sans vous tous, tu te souviens ? »

« Faut que t'y ailles, » insista Ron. « C'est le dernier exercice de la journée, et après, on peut tous s'écrouler. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire fatigué, et la porte s'ouvrit derrière eux. Entrant, Hermione se rendit compte qu'ils se tenaient dans la rue, devant les Trois Balais. Elle se remémora rapidement les plans du bâtiment qu'ils avaient dû mémoriser plus tôt dans la semaine : la salle principale du pub, avec le bar, une petite salle à manger à l'écart pour les groupes qui voulaient de l'intimité, quelques pièces derrière le bar pour les stocks, et aussi un escalier qui menait à l'étage. Il y avait un cellier divisé en trois espace, pour stocker les alcools, la nourriture, et les réserves diverses. A l'étage on trouvait les quartiers de Madame Rosmerta, et deux chambres supplémentaires qu'il était possible de louer, avec une petite salle de bains au bout du couloir. Il y avait un autre escalier au bout du couloir, à côté de la salle de bains. Il se terminait par une porte qui ouvrait sur l'arrière du pub.

« Très bien. » Harry parlait à voix basse. « Luna, tu es avec Neville. Ginny, fais équipe avec Drago. Susan va avec Ron. Hermione, tu es avec moi. »

Ils se déployèrent, les différentes équipes prenant différentes positions autour du bâtiment. Harry et Hermione allèrent se placer à l'arrière, et s'abritèrent derrière un massif de buissons, observant ce qui se passait près de la porte menant à l'escalier.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une fenêtre là-haut qui donne directement sur cette sortie ? » chuchota Harry.

Hermione observa le bâtiment. « Non. On dirait bien que c'est un point faible. »

« Ne compte pas là-dessus. Une fois dans l'escalier, il peuvent nous descendre l'un après l'autre. »

La porte s'ouvrit, et Tonks apparut. Elle observa les environs immédiats, puis se retourna, se collant au mur pour se glisser jusqu'à l'autre côté. Hermione pointa sa baguette.

_« Stupefix ! »_

Sans un bruit, Tonks s'écroula. Harry et Hermione avancèrent en silence, et de sa baguette, Hermione dessina une marque bleue sur la poitrine de Tonks.

« C'était trop facile, » dit Harry. « Allez, faut qu'on entre. »

Ils se glissèrent à l'intérieur, et se collèrent au bord de l'escalier, ne s'arrêtant qu'un instant pour lancer un sortilège de silence sur leurs pieds. En haut des escaliers, Harry entrouvrit légèrement la porte, et recula immédiatement en se baissant alors qu'un sort s'écrasait contre la porte.

« Merde ! »

« Qui est là ? » siffla Hermione. Elle se retourna et lança un sort vers la sortie. Le pourtour de la porte luit brièvement.

« C'est Remus. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? »

« J'ai scellé la porte pour protéger nos arrières. »

« Hermione, tu viens de sceller notre seule porte de sortie ! »

« Oh, c'est vrai. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. »

Harry grommela, ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup, et se jeta au sol dans le couloir. Remus envoya vers lui un sortilège de découpage, mais Hermione plongea dans le couloir et lança un bouclier devant Harry. Le sort ricocha, et Harry lança un sort en riposte à Remus, qui s'échappa vers les quartiers de Madame Rosmerta. A ce moment, Ginny et Drago émergèrent en haut de l'autre escalier.

« On a eu Diggle en bas, » chuchota Ginny. « Y'a qui là-haut ? »

« Jusque là, on a seulement croisé le feu avec Remus. Il est entré dans les quartiers de Madame Rosmerta. »

« Hum… » remarqua Ginny. « Intéressant. Il savait exactement où aller. Je me demande s'il était déjà venu avant ? »

« Tu veux bien rester concentrée sur la bataille ! » s'impatienta Hermione. Harry sembla consterné.

« Il y a deux autres chambres là-haut, en plus de ses quartiers, » lui rappela Drago. « Si on se lance à la poursuite de Remus, ils pourraient nous attaquer par derrière. »

« Joli piège, » convint Harry. « Il faudra qu'on fouille les autres chambres d'abord. »

« Je reste là et je surveille la porte de Rosmerta, » dit Ginny, « pendant que vous vérifiez les autres. »

Hermione alla se placer devant la première porte, et lança un _Revelato_. La porte devint aussi transparente que du verre, et elle regarda au travers, essayant de distinguer tout mouvement ou autre signe de présence. Rien ne lui apparut.

« Je crois que celle-là doit être vide, » dit-elle aux autres.

Harry lança le même sort sur la deuxième chambre, et l'examinait à son tour.

« Hé, cette porte de placard a bougé, » chuchota-t-il. « Je crois qu'on a un Mangemort planqué là. »

« Occupons-nous de celui-là, puis on s'occupera du cas de Lupin, » dit Drago. « Ginny, continue à monter la garde ici, et préviens-nous si quiconque essaie de monter les escaliers. »

« D'accord, » accepta Ginny. « Je m'en occupe. »

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la pièce en trombe, Harry lançant un sort qui se fracassa sur la porte du placard, Hermione plongeant derrière un fauteuil, alors que Drago touchait le sol près du lit. La porte du placard s'ouvrit sous la violence du choc, et Kingsley Shacklebolt lança un éclair de lumière jaune vers Harry. Il esquiva, et Drago surgit de derrière le lit, tirant en même temps sur Kingsley. Le sort le frappa en pleine poitrine et le renvoya dans le placard. Hermione se glissa hors de l'abri du fauteuil, la baguette prête à couvrir Harry. Lentement et prudemment, Harry passa la tête au bord du placard, puis il entra et utilisa sa baguette pour placer un point bleu sur la poitrine de Kingsley.

« Beau boulot, mais vous auriez dû surveiller vos arrières. »

Harry, Hermione et Drago se retournèrent d'un coup. Ils avait été tellement concentrés sur leur combat contre Kingsley qu'ils avaient négligé de surveiller la porte. Remus Lupin se tenait là, avec Maugrey… et Ginny.

« Merde, » dit Harry.

Ginny avait sa baguette à la main, pointée sur Drago.

« Ça a été chouette de travailler avec toi… partenaire. »

Elle lança un _Stupefix_ vers lui, mais il esquiva, et lui renvoya le même sort. Elle tomba au sol. Au même moment, Harry attaqua Maugrey, mais le vieil Auror rusé le bloqua sans mal. Hermione et Drago envoyèrent tous les deux des sorts à Remus Lupin, mais, lui aussi, il parvint à leur échapper. Hermione prit à nouveau abri derrière le fauteuil, mais une explosion sortant de la baguette de Maugrey envoya voler en toutes directions bois et rembourrage. Elle essaya d'éviter à la fois le souffle et les débris qui en résultèrent, mais ne parvint qu'à trébucher sur quelque chose et à tomber par terre à la renverse. Remus venait vers elle maintenant, pensant apparemment que le sort de Maugrey l'avait eue, et se préparant à la marquer d'un point rouge. Elle garda les paupières entrouvertes, et au dernier moment, leva vivement sa baguette et toucha un Remus étonné en pleine poitrine. Il s'écroula au sol.

« Wou hou ! …gnah ! »

Le cri de joie de Drago fut coupé net, et il tomba au sol. Ça ne laissait que Harry et Hermione pour affronter Maugrey. Il bougeait sans cesse, mais eux aussi, se couvrant l'un l'autre et saisissant chaque opportunité de lui lancer un sort. Maugrey parvint à manœuvrer vers la porte, et la fit voler en éclats. Le combat continua dans le couloir. Les minutes s'écoulaient, ou peut-être les heures… quoi qu'il en soit, Hermione ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils parviennent à continuer à tenir bon contre l'Auror. Un sort après l'autre leur tombait dessus, et ils avaient peu de temps pour faire autre chose que de se protéger de leurs Boucliers, et tirer.

Il y eut une commotion venant de l'autre escalier. Neville et Luna apparaissaient, et un cri de Neville avertit Maugrey de leur présence. Il leur envoya un mauvais sort, et toucha Neville avant qu'il ne puisse esquiver. Il vacilla au sommet de l'escalier, puis tomba en arrière. Luna poussa un cri de surprise, puis il y eut un bruit de chute Neville lui avait atterri dessus, et ils étaient retombés au bas de l'escalier.

Harry profita de l'interruption, et il s'abrita derrière une vieille bibliothèque dans le couloir. Son sort tomba juste au dessus de Maugrey, et fit tomber ce qui restait d'une vieille torchère en pluie sur sa tête. Maugrey jura, et répliqua, juste au moment où Harry sortait de son abri pour finir le boulot.

« Harry ! » cria Hermione. Elle éleva un Bouclier et courut droit dans la ligne de mire de Maugrey. L'impact fut fort, plus que douloureux, et elle aperçut brièvement un mur couvert d'un papier peint rose incroyablement tapageur avant d'être projetée dessus, et que tout devienne noir.

« _Ennervatum !_ »

Hermione s'assit, regarda le point rouge sur sa poitrine, et soupira. Ils étaient de retour dans la Salle sur Demande, et certains autres s'asseyaient aussi, des points rouges et bleus marquant leur poitrine.

« Approchez ! » hurla Maugrey.

Hermione tressaillit. Elle avait mal au crâne, et la discussion lui passa un moment par dessus la tête avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'ils étaient au milieu d'un débriefing. Kingsley en finissait avec sa critique de la performance des Aurors. Tonks avait fait l'objet de son courroux pour s'être laissée surprendre devant une entrée. Remus y eut droit également, ainsi qu'à pas mal de moqueries, pour être tombé dans le piège d'Hermione qui jouait les mortes. Dedalus Diggle se plaignit du manque de solidarité dans l'équipe des 'Mangemorts', et Hestia Jones admit qu'elle était restée cachée plus longtemps qu'elle n'aurait dû avant de finalement venir l'aider.

Puis ce fut le tour des élèves. On applaudit Ginny d'avoir dissimulé son 'retournement de veste' jusqu'au bon moment, mais on rappela aux autres que sachant qu'il y avait un traître dans leur groupe, aucun membre n'aurait dû être laissé seul. On fit remarquer à Neville que de prévenir l'adversaire qu'on était derrière lui en lui criant après n'était pas une bonne stratégie. Et également qu'il devrait faire attention de ne pas gêner sa partenaire avant de tomber.

« Purée, » chuchota-t-il à Hermione. « J'étais inconscient à ce moment-là. Tu ne crois pas qu'ils en demandent un peu beaucoup ? » Elle étouffa un rire.

Kingsley suggéra que Maugrey critique Harry, Hermione et Drago, puisqu'il les avait vus combattre, tandis que Kingsley, lui, était inconscient dans le placard. Maugrey se leva et les regarda durement tous les trois, son œil fou immobile et concentré.

« Toi, Malefoy, » grogna-t-il. « C'était bien, mais la prochaine fois, garde tes cris de victoire pour le moment où tous tes adversaires sont au sol. »

Drago hocha la tête. « Je le ferai. C'était stupide de ma part. »

« Et toi, Granger. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu te fais encore tuer ! Les autres me disent que tu es brillante. Apparemment, pas en stratégie, je dirais. Essaie de rester en vie un peu plus longtemps que ça la prochaine fois ! »

Hermione soupira. « Je dois certainement détenir une sorte de record. »

« Et toi, Potter. Sacré beau combat. Continue comme ça. »

Harry afficha un air de gratitude. Maugrey se retourna, et Hermione vint se glisser près de lui.

« Bonne séance, Harry. Tu as vraiment pris le coup. J'aimerais bien être moins maladroite. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de te faire tuer. Essaie de _me_ laisser bloquer le mauvais sort la prochaine fois, au lieu de le bloquer avec ton corps. » Il lui sourit. « Mais bon, merci. »

XoXoXoXo

C'était leur première journée sans entraînement depuis près de deux semaines. La plupart des autres profitaient de la possibilité de faire la grasse matinée, mais Hermione n'avait jamais été capable de rester couchée pour une période prolongée. Une fois qu'elle était réveillée, elle était réveillée. En fait, elle avait souvent envié ses camarades de dortoir qui ne semblaient jamais laisser passer une occasion de dormir tard. Cependant, elle appréciait ces moments de tranquillité pendant lesquels elle pouvait avancer seule dans son travail.

Elle fut la seule de son groupe à paraître dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. La Directrice, ainsi que Madame Pomfresh, Hagrid, et le Professeur Flitwick, se joignirent à elle. En temps normal, elle mangeait peu le matin, mais la nourriture lui semblait extraordinairement alléchante, et Hermione s'était resservie en œufs et en toasts quand Hagrid le remarqua.

« C'est un bel appétit que tu as là, Hermione. D'habitude, tu picores, mais aujourd'hui tu sembles avoir un sacré coup de fourchette. »

Elle rit. « Je crois que c'est tout cet exercice et ces entraînements. Je ne me souviens pas avoir travaillé si dur de toute ma vie… pas physiquement, en tout cas. »

La Directrice hocha la tête. « Kingsley Shacklebolt commentait les performances que vous avez tous fournies. Il est très content. » Elle se renfrogna légèrement. « Quoique j'aie des réserves sur le fait d'entraîner des enfants à jouer les guerriers. »

« Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, Professeur, » protesta Hermione. « Nous sommes presque tous majeurs maintenant, et notre capacité à nous battre pourrait bien être un facteur décisif dans le fait que nous ayons ou non la possibilité de vieillir. »

« Bien dit, Miss Granger. » Le Professeur Flitwick se joignit à la conversation. « Je n'aime pas beaucoup l'idée que n'importe lequel d'entre nous se retrouve en première ligne dans cette bataille, mais comme Monsieur Potter doit y être… »

« Oui, je sais, » répondit la Directrice. « Il aura besoin d'avoir tous ses amis et ses partisans à ses côtés. » Elle soupira. « Dans combien de temps est-ce qu'arrivera la bataille décisive, on se le demande bien. »

Et soudain, le petit-déjeuner qu'elle avait devant elle perdit tout attrait. Hermione repoussa son assiette, et se tourna pour interroger Madame Pomfresh.

« Comment vont les stocks ? Est-ce que vous avez besoin que je prépare quoi que ce soit ? »

« Non, ma chère. Même avec la quantité d'onguent que nous avons dû utiliser pour soigner toutes vos blessures, nos stocks demeurent suffisamment fournis. Vous pourrez préparer une autre dose de Potion Tue-Loup dans à peu près dix jours ? »

« Je ne crois pas que ça pose problème. J'ai suffisamment d'ingrédients pour au moins six autres doses, donc je devrais être capable de la préparer au moment prévu chaque mois. »

La Directrice s'adressa de nouveau à elle. « Puisque Madame Pomfresh n'a pas besoin de vos services ce matin, est-ce que vous accepteriez de faire quelque chose pour moi ? J'ai un certain nombre de propositions à soumettre au Conseil d'Administration, concernant l'entretien de Poudlard jusqu'à ce que l'école rouvre. J'aurais besoin de précédents pour trois d'entre elles. Est-ce que ça vous intéresse de faire un peu de recherche ? »

Hermione accepta, et suivit la Directrice jusqu'à son bureau. Elle passa la matinée à passer en revue de vieilles archives de Poudlard, et eu besoin de se déplacer plusieurs fois à la bibliothèque, mais elle fut capable de fournir le matériel nécessaire, et finit peut après midi. Un rapide passage au dortoir lui confirma que personne n'était encore debout, alors après avoir obtenu des elfes de maison un panier pour son déjeuner, Hermione décida de descendre jusqu'au cottage de Hagrid et de l'inviter à partager ce déjeuner avec elle.

Le soleil brillait, et elle appréciait sa promenade quand quelque chose vint bourdonner à son oreille. Se baissant rapidement, elle aperçut une petite créature qui volait si rapidement qu'elle ne put pas vraiment l'identifier. Elle eut une impression de bleu saphir et de vert émeraude, scintillant comme un joyau, puis ça disparut. Hermione resta là et regarda autour d'elle, espérant avoir une autre chance, mais ça ne revint pas.

Hagrid fut ravi de la voir, et alla obligeamment porter le panier de Becquasucres dans un cabanon derrière sa maison. Une fois les créatures sorties, ils disposèrent le pique-nique devant eux. Les histoires des aventures de Hagrid avec les géants la tinrent intéressée pendant tout le repas, et ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle eut tout remballé et qu'elle se préparait à partir qu'elle se souvint qu'elle avait une question à lui poser.

« Hagrid, je crois que j'ai vu un colibri près d'ici. Est-ce que vous savez quelque chose à ce sujet ? »

« Les c'libris ? Mais bien sûr, Hermione. Il y en a tout une colonie qui vit dans les parages. C'est Dumbledore qui les gardait, tu vois. »

« Les gardait ? Où ? »

« Dans les serres. Ils vont se balader aux alentours quand il fait beau, et restent à l'abri bien au chaud dans les serres le reste du temps. »

« Mais… Hagrid, maintenant que Dumbledore n'est plus là… Je veux dire, ce n'est pas vous qui vous en occupez ? »

Hagrid caressa sa barbe de ses doigts énormes pendant qu'il pensait à ça. « Il ne les aurait pas laissés sans _quelqu'un_ pour s'en occuper, mais ce n'est pas moi. Et j'aurais bien voulu. De jolies petites choses, mais avec un sacré caractère… y'a pas grand chose qui leur fait peur, aux c'libris. »

Perplexe, Hermione lui dit au-revoir et reprit le chemin du château. Elle n'était pas loin du cottage quand quelque chose bourdonna à nouveau. Elle se figea, retenant son souffle, et fut ravie que le petit oiseau bleu et vert, aussi délicat qu'une fée, vienne voleter à juste un peu plus d'un bras d'elle. Il allait rapidement de droite à gauche, semblant l'examiner, avant de revenir voleter devant elle à nouveau. Lentement, extrêmement lentement, Hermione tendit sa main ouverte à l'oiseau, et faillit prendre une inspiration d'excitation quand il vola plus bas. Il resta à hauteur du bout de ses doigts pendant un instant, puis se percha sur le bout de son index. Ebahie par l'éclat du plumage magnifique qui parait l'oiseau, elle ne remarqua pas, au début, le minuscule parchemin qu'il tenait dans sa minuscule patte. Si soudainement qu'elle ne put suivre le mouvement, l'oiseau lâcha le parchemin au creux de sa main, et s'envola.

D'autres façons de communiquer avec elle… est-ce que ce n'était pas ce que Snape avait dit ? S'assurant qu'elle était hors de vue de toute fenêtre, Hermione sortit sa baguette et annula le Sortilège de Ratatinage du parchemin. Il se transforma en une brève note.

Retrouve-moi dans les quartiers de Drago dès que possible. N'en parle à personne. Détruis ce message.

C'était tout. Pas de signature. Elle fut un peu contrariée par le ton péremptoire de ce message. Et par le fait qu'il ait jugé nécessaire de lui rappeler qu'elle ne devait parler du rendez-vous avec personne et détruire la note. Franchement ! Est-ce que cet homme pensait qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre cervelle ? D'un mouvement de baguette, la note disparut, et elle retourna vers le bâtiment en courant.

Drago était sorti de ses quartiers, quand elle arriva, ayant apparemment repris connaissance et s'étant selon toute probabilité mis en quête de nourriture. Elle avança rapidement jusqu'à la porte au bout du couloir, et frappa doucement. La porte s'ouvrit, et elle se glissa à l'intérieur, passant devant Snape qui ferma et insonorisa la porte. Un sentiment de terreur s'imposa à elle quand elle vit son visage. Quoi qu'il soit venu faire, ça n'était pas bon.

Il demeura silencieux pendant un certain temps, puis lui indiqua qu'elle devrait s'asseoir, quoique lui-même reste debout. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression qu'il cherchait à gagner du temps. Incapable d'attendre patiemment, elle parla la première.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Une fois encore, il sembla hésiter avant de lui répondre. Quand il y parvint, ce fut apparemment au prix d'un acte de volonté considérable.

« J'ai besoin de ton assistance, et je vais devoir te demander de faire quelque chose qui va contre tout tes instincts. » Il sembla avoir retrouvé sa maîtrise de lui, et l'évaluait maintenant du regard. « J'ai confiance en ton intelligence et en ton bon sens, qui te permettront de comprendre que ce que je te demande est absolument nécessaire. »

Maintenant, c'était à elle d'être nerveuse et effrayée. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

« Il y a une tâche qui doit être menée à bien avant que l'Ordre ne soit en mesure d'attaquer le Seigneur des Ténèbres directement, » dit doucement Severus. « Elle est extrêmement délicate, autant que dangereuse, et j'aurai besoin d'aide. »

« De ma part ? » Elle se prépara mentalement à affronter le danger qui l'attendait. S'il le lui demandait, elle le ferait.

Mais à sa grande surprise, il secoua la tête, évitant son regard. « Il y a un nombre limité de personnes de l'Ordre capables de m'aider dans cette tâche… et tu n'en fais pas partie. Et puis, j'aurai besoin que tu continues ici comme nous l'avons fait jusqu'à maintenant. Quand nous serons prêts à passer à l'offensive, il faut que l'Ordre en soit averti. »

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration. « Je comprends. Est-ce que tu sais qui dans l'Ordre pourrait t'aider ? »

« Oui. » Il ne semblait toujours pas vouloir la regarder dans les yeux. « Quel qu'en soit le coût, il faut qu'il m'accompagne, sans que le reste de l'Ordre ne sache ni où nous allons, ni ce que nous allons faire, et sans que ma duplicité ne risque d'être exposée aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Alors ça fait une personne de plus qui va devoir comprendre ce que tu fais réellement pour nous, » conclut-elle. « Est-ce que tu as confiance en lui ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » admit Severus. « Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit convaincu de mon véritable rôle, il sera nécessaire de le… retenir en lieu sûr. A l'écart des autres. »

Hermione le dévisagea alors que les implications de ce qu'il venait de dire lui apparaissaient. « Tu veux dire… de kidnapper un membre de l'Ordre ? De le garder contre sa volonté ? Comment ! Je veux dire… un professeur… ou un Auror, comment est-ce que tu pourrais… tu serais obligé d'utiliser la force ! » Son estomac se souleva. « Un piège ou… une ruse ou quelque chose… c'est ça que tu veux que je fasse ? »

Severus hocha la tête, et elle comprit à cet instant pourquoi il semblait ne pas pouvoir la regarder. Il voulait qu'elle invente un mensonge, une histoire, ou… Dieu du ciel, un sortilège ou une potion, même… pour attirer un de ses professeurs ou un des Aurors… est-ce qu'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle parvenait à peine tenir le coup pendant l'entraînement au combat ? Comment est-ce qu'elle pourrait l'aider à triompher d'un membre de l'Ordre ? »

« Je comprends que ce soit difficile pour toi, » dit-il doucement, et elle le regarda, en plein désarroi.

« Ce n'est rien de le dire ! Tu ne… tu ne ferais pas de mal à un membre de l'Ordre, pas vrai ? Tu ne leur ferais jamais de mal, » murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

« Je ferai tout mon possible pour l'empêcher d'être blessé, Hermione. Mais il faut que tu m'aides à l'enlever de Poudlard. »

Hermione poussa un long soupir. « Qui est-ce, alors ? »

Severus prit une profonde inspiration et la regarda finalement dans les yeux.

« Harry Potter. »


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

Hermione estima avoir bien dévisagé Severus Snape pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole. Et même là, elle ne croyait pas qu'il avait dit ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. « Quoi ? »

Snape ferma les yeux, et répéta doucement. « Je veux Harry Potter. »

Le sang commença à lui bourdonner aux oreilles, et sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle reculait devant lui. « Tu… tu… »

Severus fronça les sourcils. « Il faut que tu m'écoutes, Hermione. J'ai besoin de l'aide de Potter… »

« Non. » Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête. « Non. Je… jamais. C'est absolument impossible. »

Il plissa les yeux. « Ce n'est pas le moment de laisser tes sentiments brouiller ton jugement. »

« Mes sentiments ! » explosa-t-elle, sentant les premiers picotements d'une colère brûlante s'élever en elle. « Tu parles de sentiments quand tu veux que je t'aide à faire une chose pareille à mon meilleur ami ! Tu as COMPLETEMENT PERDU LA TETE si tu crois que je te laisserai jamais faire ça ! »

« Potter est le seul capable de m'aider dans ce cas, Hermione ! » cria Severus, l'attrapant par les bras. Elle essaya de s'écarter, furieuse, avec le sentiment d'avoir été utilisée, mais il resserra sa prise. « _Réfléchis_, femme ! Je ne te demanderais pas ça si je n'étais pas certain que c'était la seule manière de détruire le dernier Horcrux. »

« La seule manière, mon œil ! » aboya Hermione, arrachant ses bras à son emprise et s'éloignant à quelques pas de lui. « Nous avons détruit les autres Horcruxes sans son aide – demande à un des Aurors ! Ou même au Professeur McGonagall – elle en sait plus sur ce genre de choses que Harry ! Et on a besoin de Harry pour combattre Voldemort – à moins que tu n'aies oublié ? Nous ne pouvons pas lui faire courir ce risque, et je suis dégoûtée de penser que tu aies pu ne serait-ce _qu'envisager_ que je pourrais accepter une telle chose ! »

« C'est le seul membre de l'Ordre à être Fourchelangue ! » répliqua Severus. Hermione se figea. Il acquiesça, l'air sombre. « C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de lui. Si je m'attaque à Nagini seul, j'ai toutes les chances de griller ma couverture. Je ne peux pas attirer le serpent par la ruse. Il ne me comprend pas. Potter a une chance. »

Elle en était malade. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, son estomac faisait des nœuds, sa respiration était haletante. « Ou alors il lui fera ce qu'il a fait au père de Ron, » s'étrangla-t-elle, furieuse. « Et on ne peut pas se permettre ça. Même si je pouvais me résoudre à t'aider… tu ne le convaincrais jamais, Severus ! Il faudrait que tu… bon Dieu… » Elle tituba jusqu'au canapé de Drago et s'y laissa tomber, secouant la tête face à l'énormité de ce que Snape suggérait. « Il faudrait que tu le Pétrifies, que tu lui jettes un sort ou que tu l'attaches rien que pour le convaincre de te suivre. Je ne te parle pas de le convaincre de rester tranquille suffisamment longtemps pour que tu lui expliques tout, et même là, il ne te croira pas ! »

« Je sais. »

« ALORS QU'EST-CE QUE TU PREVOIS DE FAIRE ? » hurla-t-elle, se levant à nouveau d'un bond. « ESPECE DE CONNARD, TU M'AS MENTI ! »

« Je ne t'ai PAS menti ! » rugit Severus en réponse, faisant un pas vers elle, mais elle pointa sa baguette sur lui.

« Tu n'as pas l'intention d'expliquer quoi que ce soit ! Voldemort vient toujours farfouiller dans la tête de Harry, sans parler que tu n'as pas _l'ombre_ d'une chance de le convaincre que tu n'as pas assassiné le Directeur Dumbledore ! Il faudrait que tu lui lances un _Imperio_ pour qu'il coopère et qu'il te suive pour attaquer Nagini ! Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? Une potion ? Un sort, pour qu'il n'ait plus de volonté propre ? A moins que tu ne le frappes jusqu'à ce qu'il obéisse ? » Elle était venimeuse et irrationnelle, et elle le savait, mais elle s'en fichait. « Comment est-ce que tu prévois de faire pour qu'il te suive ? »

Sans desserrer les dents, Severus répondit. « Je lui refuserai simplement toute autre option. Si tu utilisais l'intelligence avec laquelle tu es supposée être née, tu te rendrais compte qu'il y a d'autres moyens que la force brute pour parvenir à faire entendre raison à une personne récalcitrante. »

Elle tremblait de rage. « Tu est un menteur, » siffla-t-elle. « Une fois que tu auras capturé Harry, tu n'auras pas de temps pour ça… une fois qu'il aura disparu, il y aura un tel branle-bas de combat dans l'Ordre que tu devras agir vite. Tu seras obligé de le forcer. »

« Je peux le _convaincre_, » gronda Snape.

Hermione secoua la tête, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. « Tu veux que je sois rationnelle. Quand est-ce que tu as jamais été rationnel face à Harry ? Quand est-ce que tu as jamais fait montre de la moindre considération même quand il n'avait RIEN fait de mal – je ne te crois pas ! » Elle s'éloigna de nouveau de lui. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il la touche jamais. « Tu n'as JAMAIS laissé passer une chance de le faire souffrir, quels qu'aient été les enjeux ! »

« TU es hystérique et déraisonnable ! » cria Snape, serrant les poings.

« Vraiment ? Voyons un peu ! » ironisa-t-elle, levant la main et comptant sur le bout de ses doigts. « Tu lui as enseigné la Défense, tu lui as enseigné les Potions, tu lui as enseigné l'Occlumencie : quoi que tu lui aies enseigné, tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de le tourmenter, de te battre avec lui juste après qu'il t'ait vu tuer Dumbledore, de faire enrager son parrain jusqu'à ce qu'il en _meure_… ! »

« Je ne suis pour _rien_ dans la mort de Black ! »

« Tu as joué un rôle dedans ! » répliqua-t-elle. « Tu n'as jamais vraiment essayé de travailler avec Harry ni avec personne de sa famille, alors pourquoi est-ce que je devrais penser _ne serait-ce qu'un moment_ que tu serais prêt à le faire quand tu l'auras entièrement sous ton contrôle ? »

La respiration pesante, Severus la fusilla du regard. « J'avais espéré, » dit-il d'un ton pincé, « qu'après ce que nous avons… partagé… tu serais prête à me croire sur parole. Et que quelque ressentiment que je puisse avoir envers Potter, je ne prendrais pas à la légère les égards que je peux avoir pour toi. »

« Je… » elle s'interrompit, perdue et effrayée. Severus la regarda alors qu'elle se remettait à aller et venir dans le salon de Drago. « Ce n'est pas… c'est de la vie de Harry dont nous sommes en train de parler. Je ne peux pas faire de pari dessus. Pas en le trahissant, » murmura-t-elle.

« Tu agirais dans l'intérêt de l'Ordre, » fit remarquer Severus.

« Harry est de loin la personne la plus importante de l'Ordre, quoi que tu puisses penser de mes _sentiments_, » contra-t-elle. « Il est trop important pour qu'on lui fasse courir ce risque ! »

Plus calmement, Severus lui dit, « Je ne l'enverrais pas affronter le serpent seul. »

Hermione le regarda bien en face. « Mais tu ne peux pas me promettre qu'il ne sera pas blessé ou pire. » Severus baissa les yeux, et elle secoua la tête. « Severus… je suis désolée. » Elle regrettait maintenant les choses qu'elle avait dites. Lui crier dessus n'avait mené à rien, et la laissait avec une autre douleur à l'intérieur que celle qu'elle ressentait à l'idée même de trahir Harry. « Je ne peux pas, » chuchota-t-elle. « Pas Harry. Il faudrait que tu… que _nous_ l'attaquions. Nous pourrions peut-être l'attirer à toi par un subterfuge, mais à la fin, il faudrait que tu te serves d'un sort. Et je ne peux pas. »

« Un _Stupefix_ ne lui ferait aucun mal, » marmonna Severus, mais sa grimace de dégoût l'avertit de ne pas poursuivre dans cette voie. Au lieu de ça, il lui expliqua, « Nous avons peu d'options devant nous. Nagini est le sixième Horcrux. Il faut qu'il soit détruit avant que l'Ordre… et Potter… puissent avoir la moindre chance de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Il considéra Hermione sans détourner le regard et continua, « Je serais peut-être capable de le détruire sans que Potter ne soit mis en danger, mais ça grillerait presque certainement ma couverture d'espion, faisant de moi un fugitif dans les DEUX camps et éliminant ma capacité à aider l'Ordre… sans parler de la possibilité de ma mort. » Elle se raidit, et il hocha brièvement la tête. « Ou alors, tu peux m'aider à emmener Harry Potter de Poudlard vers un endroit sûr, une planque créée pour moi par Dumbledore si ça te peut te rassurer, où je serai capable de lui expliquer la situation en usant la force aussi peu que possible. Et ensuite, lui et moi pourrons attaquer le serpent ensemble, avec de bien meilleures chances d'éviter d'être surpris par le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant que la tâche ne soit accomplie, nous garantissant à tous les deux de bien meilleures chances de survie. »

Il jeta une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette dans le feu et la regarda par dessus son épaule. « Je vais te laisser y réfléchir. » Puis dans un éclair de flammes vertes, il disparut.

Seule dans la pièce, Hermione se laissa tomber au sol, tremblante. Elle était toujours là quand Drago revint deux heures plus tard, et lui fit une belle frayeur en sanglotant tout son saoul sur son épaule. Mais elle refusa de lui dire ce qui se passait, et contrairement à certains Gryffondors de ses amis, Drago avait suffisamment de bon sens pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était probablement pas plus mal de ne pas savoir parfois.

XoXoXoX

Le lendemain, elle était au trente-sixième dessous, bien qu'elle réussisse à plus ou moins ne pas le montrer. Tout le monde présumait qu'elle était seulement nerveuse quand ils entrèrent dans la Salle sur Demande pour plus d'entraînement à la Défense, et sa performance aussi-catastrophique-que-d'habitude sembla le corroborer.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » siffla Drago après que son exécrable concentration les ait tous les deux fait 'tuer' cinq minutes après le début.

Malgré toute sa distraction, elle parvint à se demander dans un coin de son esprit, avec une certaine inquiétude, si Drago laisserait entendre aux autres dans quel était elle avait été la veille au soir au début, ça semblait improbable, mais il était tellement contrarié quand il s'assit en boudant près d'elle près d'un mur qu'elle eût quelques craintes.

Mais à son soulagement, il fut distrait quand Ginny d'abord, puis Neville et Susan vinrent rejoindre les rangs des morts, et tout le groupe bouda ensemble pendant qu'il se demandaient si Ron et Harry parviendraient à prendre le dessus. Vingt minutes plus tard, et trois bonnes heures après le début du 'combat', un cris s'éleva parmi les 'Mangemorts' que 'l'Ordre' avait perdu, et Ron et Harry émergèrent en titubant, marqués de points rouges.

Ou plutôt, Ron tira hors de là un Harry plié en deux, cherchant son souffle. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a touché ? » demanda Ginny, se levant d'un bond avec les autres.

« Mon coude, » expliqua Ron d'un ton d'excuse. « Désolé, mec. »

« Je vais… malade… » croassa Harry, et Hermione se ressaisit et lui Conjura un seau avant que la Salle sur Demande ait seulement le temps de réagir. Puis (puisque Ron, comme tout meilleur ami qui se respecte, avait lâché Harry et fait un bond de côté quand il avait commencé à avoir des haut-le-cœur), elle s'assit à côté de lui et le maintint à moitié debout avant de faire disparaître le résultat. Elle fut rassurée sur l'absence de sérieux des blessures de Harry quand elle vit les regards très mécontent qu'il lançait à Ron entre deux vomissements.

« Tu fais un drôle de Sauveur, » fit remarquer Drago. « Tu ne peux même pas empêcher ton camp de t'envoyer au tapis ! »

Harry lui adressa un geste obscène. « Arrêtez ça, tous les deux » ordonna immédiatement Hermione. Ginny rit.

« Gueuaarrrhhh… » Harry mit finalement fin à son épisode, mais resta penché alors qu'il faisait disparaître le seau. « Alors c'est comme ça ? Avec des amis pareils, qui a besoin d'ennemis ? »

« Hé, je t'avais dit de surveiller mes arrières, pas de traîner à côté ! » protesta Ron, et les autres rirent, sans remarquer qu'Hermione était devenue pâle comme un linge.

« C'est fini les bavardages, vous tous ! » ronchonna Maugrey. « Continuez comme ça, et le premier groupe de Mangemorts qu'on rencontre vous mangera tout crus ! »

Faisant disparaître leur terrain d'entraînement, Remus tiqua. « Alastor, vraiment. »

« Ça ne sert à rien de mâcher ses mots, Lupin ! »

« Non, mais n'exagérons rien. Oui, c'était le pire entraînement qu'on ait eu jusque là, mais chacun d'entre eux progresse au rythme qu'on attendrait de n'importe quel nouvelle recrue chez les Aurors. »

_A part moi_, convint Hermione pour elle-même. Elle leur adressa un sourire penaud, puis une horrible petite idée se fraya un chemin dans son cerveau : _Mais à quoi est-ce que je m'entraîne, au fait ? A combattre pour l'Ordre, ou à l'espionner ?_

« Granger, est-ce que tu écoutes au moins ? »

Elle battit des paupières sous la colère de Maugrey et rougit. « Pardon, vous disiez ? »

XoXoXoXo

« Ron était sûr que je serais encore le traître, » dit plus tard Ginny à Hermione, quand elles étaient dans la salle de bains du dortoir des filles. « Vraiment, il est bon en stratégie, mais pas très créatif ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me donneraient deux fois le rôle ? »

« Mais il n'y en avait pas cette fois-ci, si ? » demanda Hermione. Ginny secoua la tête. « Je ne pensais pas qu'il y en aurait un. »

« Ouais, mais Ron continue à croire à moitié qu'il y en avait un. Un jour, j'ai envie de faire exactement ce à quoi il s'attend, pour voir s'il s'y attend vraiment, ou s'il est seulement un infect crétin. »

Hermione fit une grimace dans le miroir alors qu'elle se séchait les cheveux à la serviette. « Pourquoi ? »

« Tu connais Ron. Drago est le fils d'un Mangemort, alors il doit être un traître. J'ai été le traître une fois, alors ça doit encore être moi. Il est juste… bizarre comme ça. Et je crois que ce serait drôle. »

Cette horrible petite idée remua à nouveau dans son cerveau. « C'était comment ? » demanda-t-elle avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« D'être le traître ? » Ginny fit la grimace. « Ça m'a fichu une trouille de tous les diables la première fois que Remus m'en a parlé. Je ne voulais pas le faire au début. Il a essayé de me convaincre, et puis Maugrey m'a menacée, et finalement Tonks m'a rappelé qu'il fallait prendre l'entraînement comme un jeu. Un jeu d'aventure, je crois que c'est comme ça qu'elle l'a dit. »

« Un jeu ? » demanda Hermione, qui ne semblait pas convaincue.

Ginny hocha la tête, s'asseyant sur le bord de la baignoire pour lancer un sort d'Epilation sur ses jambes. « Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé de cette façon, mais Tonks a dit que beaucoup de gens deviennent Aurors parce qu'ils veulent de l'aventure, mais dans le monde réel, l'aventure, c'est dangereux. Mais à l'entraînement, l'aventure, ça peut être marrant, tant qu'on se souvient du Monde Réel et de rester au taquet. » Elle sourit. « En d'autres mots, en rire ou même tricher, c'est pas grave. Ça oblige les autres à rester sur leurs gardes. »

Hermione gloussa avec elle, mais à l'intérieur, elle avait froid. « Alors finalement, tu as aimé ? »

L'air penaud, Ginny acquiesça. « La tête de Drago, c'était trop drôle. Et Harry… » Elle regarda Hermione avec un sourire perfide. « Combien d'entre nous peuvent se vanter d'avoir jamais pris le Grand Harry Potter au piège ? »

Hermione éclata en sanglots.

XoXoXoX

Après avoir convaincue Ginny qu'elle était tout simplement trop fatiguée et frustrée par ses mauvaises performances à l'entraînement et ses inquiétudes concernant la guerre, Hermione décida qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle continue comme ça. Et elle ne pouvait pas exactement se confier à qui que ce soit de l'Ordre. Autant de rage qu'elle ressente parfois à l'encontre de Snape pour avoir mis tout ça sur ses épaules, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas courir le risque d'en parler à quiconque. Même si elle pouvait se résoudre à trahir de cette façon la confiance qu'il lui accordait.

_Et il veut que je trahisse la confiance de Harry de la pire des façons qui soit. La seule chose qui pourrait être pire serait de le livrer à Voldemort !_

Et pourtant, ce n'était pas la même chose, argumentait son côté rationnel. Severus n'était _pas_ du côté de Voldemort, même si personne à part Hermione et Drago ne le savait. Il ne ferait pas de mal à Harry… pas de la façon dont Voldemort ou Lucius Malefoy le feraient, du moins. Il expliquerait les choses à Harry et après, quand ils iraient attaquer Nagini, il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour le protéger.

_Mais est-ce qu'il le ferait ? Vraiment ?_

Severus ne s'était jamais soucié de Harry. Il y avait eu des moments dans le passé… le passé récent… où elle avait même commencé à tomber d'accord avec Harry et Ron quand ils suggéraient en marmonnant que Snape le haïssait profondément. Et pour autant que les choses aient changé entre Severus et elle… il n'y avait pas la moindre raison pour que les sentiments de Snape concernant Harry Potter aient changé.

Est-ce qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui concernant son meilleur ami, connaissant leur passé ? Diantre, est-ce qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en _Harry_ pour qu'il n'essaie pas de tuer _Severus_ ?

_Si j'avais vu ce que Harry a vu, et si j'avais été traitée de la façon dont Harry a été traité, qui peut dire que je ne saisirais pas la première occasion qui se présenterait pour le liquider_, pensa-t-elle dans un sursaut d'horreur.

Harry. Severus. Severus et Harry. Le garçon qu'elle adorait comme un petit frère (bien qu'elle doute qu'il soit conscient du 'petit') depuis sept ans, et l'homme qu'elle…

Hermione frissonna. Harry seul avec Severus, coupés tous les deux de l'Ordre et de quiconque sachant ce qui se passait et pouvant les aider. Dépendant entièrement l'un de l'autre pour survivre.

Ça ne semblait pas être une très bonne idée. Ça ressemblait plus à un désastre garanti.

La moitié de l'objet de ses affreuses réflexions sortit de derrière le cottage de Hagrid alors qu'elle errait dans le parc, et elle sursauta. « Ce n'est pas dangereux pour toi de venir si près de l'école ? » demanda-t-elle à Severus.

« Je n'étais pas certain que tu viendrais si j'envoyais un message, » répondit-il d'une voix dépourvue d'émotion.

Elle soupira. « Allons quelque part de plus sûr. »

Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'une des serres, et Hermione remarqua qu'il y avait en effet des colibris qui bourdonnaient au milieu des fleurs. « Est-ce qu'ils vivent toujours ici, alors ? »

« Non. Leur site de nidification a été déplacé après le décès du Directeur afin que je puisse les utiliser comme messagers, comme je l'ai fait avec toi, » répondit Severus. Sa façon de se tenir était prudemment neutre.

Elle le regarda et soupira. « Il faut que nous trouvions un autre moyen de tuer Nagini. Je ne peux pas trahir Harry. »

« L'aider à détruire le dernier Horcrux et l'amener un pas plus près de la destruction du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce n'est pas le trahir, » répondit Severus.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire ! » dit-elle, frustrée. « Il devrait pouvoir décider lui-même des risques qu'il va courir, et non pas y être forcé. » Désespérément, elle fit quelques pas vers Severus. « Laisse-moi lui parler ! Parlons-en à Drago ou peut-être au Professeur McGonagall ! Nous pourrions expliquer pour le Horcrux d'abord avant de parler de toi, et il serait peut-être plus enclin à écouter ! »

A sa surprise et sa contrariété, Severus l'écouta jusqu'au bout avec une calme patience, un peu comme le parent d'un enfant hyperactif. « Et comment proposes-tu de persuader Minerva sans qu'elle ne fasse appel à l'Ordre tout entier contre nous, ce qui vous ferait atterrir tous les deux Drago et toi à Azkaban pour avoir aidé l'ennemi, et soit causerait ma mort, soit ferait que je sois entièrement coupé de tout, et nous ferait ainsi perdre notre meilleure chance de tuer le serpent ? »

Frissonnant, elle marmonna, « Elle entendrait raison. Elle serait obligée. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Arrête ! » hurla Hermione, et Severus pinça les lèvres.

« Je ne me moquais pas de toi. »

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes ! » répliqua-t-elle, frustrée et en colère.

Mais Severus sembla soudain tout aussi frustré. « Est-ce que tu crois que je n'ai pas anticipé ce que tu ressentirais ? Est-ce que tu crois que je n'ai pas passé des jours à essayer de déterminer une alternative moins effrayante, moins dangereuse _avant_ de t'approcher ? Est-ce que tu crois que je me soucie si peu de toi que je te mettrais dans cette position à la légère ? » Il eût une moue dégoûtée et détourna le regard, « Ou peut-être que c'est le cas. Peut-être que tu me prends toujours pour quelqu'un incapable de ressentir des émotions humaines ou d'avoir de la considération pour les autres. »

« Ce n'est pas juste, » dit Hermione.

« Nous sommes en _guerre_, femme ! » s'impatienta-t-il. « _Rien_ dans cet univers dégoûtant et vicié n'est juste ! Toi qui recule à l'idée de forcer ton ami à accepter la réalité, tu ne sais _RIEN_ de l'injustice ! J'ai _TUE_ mon meilleur ami, Hermione. A son ordre, à sa prière, j'ai assassiné le seul homme en qui j'avais confiance et qui avait réellement confiance en moi. Afin de mettre fin à cette guerre et à la menace qu'est la domination du Seigneur des Ténèbres une bonne fois pour toutes, j'ai assassiné le seul homme au monde que j'aie jamais véritablement appelé mon ami. »

Sa gorge se serra, et il lui fallut un bon moment avant de pouvoir parler. « Je suis désolée, » chuchota-t-elle.

Severus s'était détourné d'elle, la gardant derrière lui alors qu'il tremblait de rage et d'autres émotions, mais finalement, il sembla se calmer. Il se retourna alors vers elle. « Pardonne-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça. »

« C'est vrai ? Au sujet de Dumbledore ? »

« Tu sais que c'est vrai. »

« Je ne parle pas des faits, » dit-elle doucement, et quand elle vit l'expression de son visage, elle avança à lui et le prit dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas tant de la passion que du réconfort. « Je suis désolée, » lui dit-elle. « J'aurais voulu que tu n'aies pas à… »

« Mais je l'ai fait. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen. »

Elle s'éloigna de lui, s'intéressant aux colibris qui voletaient entre les fleurs et jusqu'à une petite ouverture tout en haut dans le toit de la serre. « Je ne suis pas comme toi, » chuchota-t-elle. « Ou Harry, ou les autres. Je ne suis pas aussi forte. » Elle laissa échapper un rire et un sanglot en même temps. « J'ai encore été 'tuée' à l'entraînement aujourd'hui. Je me fais toujours tuer. Même Harry est 'mort' aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas si l'un d'entre nous saura s'en sortir ! Nous ne sommes que… »

« _Tu_ n'es pas une enfant. Potter et les autres, peut-être, mais pas toi. »

Hermione le regarda par dessus son épaule. « Est-ce que tu en es sûr, ou est-ce que tu dis juste ça pour avoir une excuse pour m'avoir embrassée ? » demanda-t-elle insidieusement. Elle fut surprise de le voir rougir, et elle s'entendit rire.

Plus étonnant encore, il sourit, l'air presque penaud. « Ce ne serait pas la première fois que je commettrais une grave erreur de jugement. Mais toi ? Est-ce que _tu_ te considères comme une femme capable de maîtriser son propre destin ? »

« C'est marrant, cette façon que tu as de renvoyer les questions aux gens. »

« Tu l'as cherché, » répondit-il sans remords, et elle soupira.

« Je suis une adulte. » Elle le regarda avec sérieux. « Mais parfois, je ne sais pas si Harry en est un ou pas… en comparaison, Maugrey semble raisonnable parfois. »

« Tu vas le faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! » s'impatienta-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas si je peux ! Severus, je… je l'aime ! » Il ne réagit pas. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle ne parlait de rien d'autre que d'amour platonique. « Pendant tellement de temps, lui et Ron ont représenté… tout ce que j'avais. Plus qu'une famille. » Ses poings se serrèrent quand un sursaut d'horreur l'assaillit à l'idée de les perdre, l'un ou l'autre. « Mais Harry surtout, il est… il court toujours tellement de danger, et il est tellement gamin parfois, il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce dans quoi il s'engage, et il est trop courageux pour son propre bien… » Elle ravala un sanglot. « C'est le meilleur de nous qui ressort quand nous sommes ensemble. Si je fais ça à Harry… » _Tout va changer. Nous ne retrouverons jamais ça. Même si tout fonctionne, rien ne sera jamais plus pareil après que je lui aie fait ça._

« Ça va peut-être te choquer, mais je comprends. » Elle l'observa et décida qu'il disait la vérité. Ça la poussa à se demander s'il avait jamais connu quelqu'un d'autre qu'il considérait son ami. Elle se posa beaucoup de questions à son sujet, y compris celle de savoir si jamais elle aurait l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur cet homme courageux, torturé, sombre, et étrangement magnétique.

Elle secoua la tête. _Ce n'était PAS le moment_. « Il faut que je réfléchisse, » marmonna-t-elle.

Severus céda. « Reviens te promener du côté de chez Hagrid quand tu voudras me voir. Je surveillerai. »

« Fais attention, » laissa-t-elle échapper. Ses yeux noirs plongèrent en elle depuis la porte, puis il disparut à nouveau.

Malgré la chaude moiteur de la serre, elle frissonna.

XoXoXoXo

Ils n'eurent qu'une seule session d'entraînement le lendemain, puisque Luna et Neville avaient tous les deux des commotions, et que Harry s'explosa presque la hanche en tombant d'un toit.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il _faisait_ sur ce toit au départ, je vous le demande un peu, » rouspéta Ginny dans l'Infirmerie alors que Madame Pomfresh s'occupait d'eux tous.

Hermione se fit tuer à nouveau, mais elle fut la seule à n'avoir pas besoin de voir un Guérisseur.

Elle s'assit sur le lit qui jouxtait celui de Harry, et le fixa si intensément que Ginny commença à la regarder en fronçant les sourcils. (Ginny avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée qu'Hermione soit une rivale sur le plan amoureux, mais le comportement bizarre de l'autre fille chatouillait ses instincts de base de petite amie.) De son côté, Harry ne se rendit compte de rien.

« Ça m'a semblé une bonne idée sur le moment, » grogna-t-il alors que Madame Pomfresh réparait les diverses fractures de sa jambe.

« Le _toit_ ? » Ron en riait.

« Ben, ça a marché, » protesta Harry avec un sourire affaibli.

« Il a raison, » dit Maugrey, évaluant rapidement du regard l'état dans lequel ils étaient. « Ça lui a permis de faire le boulot, même s'il a dû payer pour ça. » (Harry avait éliminé plus de la moitié des Mangemorts avant que quelqu'un ne le voie, et il n'était même pas tombé du toit à cause d'un sort… il avait perdu l'équilibre et il était tombé. L'équipe de 'l'Ordre' avait néanmoins gagné. »

Suant et blanc comme un linge, Harry parvint toutefois à adresser aux autres un sourire triomphant. « Vous voyez ? Ça valait le coup… peut-être. » Il siffla à nouveau entre ses dents.

« J'ai presque fini, » dit Madame Pomfresh. « Je dois dire, Monsieur Potter, que vous êtes devenu un bien meilleur patient. »

« C'est seulement parce que la gloire le fait planer, » répondit joyeusement Ginny, épongeant le visage de Harry.

« Potter aura besoin d'être créatif, » disait Maugrey à un Remus consterné. « Le gamin est au centre de tout ça, y'a pas à tortiller. Tu devrais être content qu'il ait deux fois plus d'instinct que le reste de cette triste équipe ! » Avec un autre regard plutôt cinglant pour Hermione, il sortit en boitillant.

« Voilà », conclut Madame Pomfresh, tapotant la main de Harry.

« Merci. Je vais juste m'évanouir une minute, » grommela Harry, fermant les yeux. Les autres sourirent, et Hermione remarqua que Ginny la regardait.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle, de façon un peu rêche.

Hermione baissa les yeux, puis regarda en direction de Maugrey. Heureusement, Susan vint à sa rescousse. « Ne fais pas attention à lui. On n'est pas tous taillés pour ça comme Harry. »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit de moi, » marmonna Hermione. « C'est… » elle regarda Harry, impuissante.

Ginny battit des paupières, puis son visage afficha progressivement une expression de compréhension. Ce n'était pas _exactement_ la bonne conclusion, qu'Hermione s'inquiète parce que Harry était au centre de la guerre, mais Hermione supposa que ce n'était pas si éloigné de la réalité. Harry était sur le point de l'être, bien plus tôt que quiconque ne se l'imaginait.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Tu n'as pas encore dit oui à Severus._

Pas encore.

Cet après-midi là, elle descendit au cottage de Hagrid, se sentant raide comme un robot, comme quelqu'un dont les mouvements… dont la vie entière avait complètement échappé à son contrôle.

Severus la retrouva derrière la petite maison, la regardant d'un air qui pourrait presque être qualifié d'empli de compassion.

Elle ne mâcha pas ses mots. « Ne lui fais pas de mal, » chuchota-t-elle. « Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire du mal. »

Snape se hérissa. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de lever la main sur lui. »

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, » s'impatienta-t-elle, s'essuyant le visage. « Ne lui fais pas de _mal_. »

Il se renfrogna, mais elle lui renvoya son regard noir. Elle franchissait une ligne en faisant cela, et ce n'était plus le moment d'hésiter maintenant. « Notre temps sera compté, Hermione. Je ferai tout ce que je pourrai pour le protéger du danger, mais il ne sera peut-être pas possible d'attendre jusqu'à ce que Potter se décide. »

« Tu feras ce que tu _dois_ faire, » siffla Hermione, « et rien de plus. Je sais exactement comment ça a été entre vous deux depuis le jour où tu l'as rencontré, quels qu'aient été les enjeux, et je ne te l'amènerai pas pour que tu le traites de cette façon après l'avoir kidnappé. Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire de mal, Severus ! Je l'aime ! Tu n'as pas _intérêt_ ! »

Snape remuait la mâchoire, soit d'indignation devant sa tentative de le menacer, soit de surprise à la voir si ardente, mais il répondit lentement, « Je suis conscient de la position dans laquelle tu te mets, Hermione. Si tu me confies ton ami, je n'abuserai pas de cette confiance. »

Elle ravala un sanglot. « Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? »

« Est-ce que tu peux le persuader de venir se balader avec toi jusqu'aux serres ? » demanda-t-il rapidement.

« Je crois, oui, » sanglota-t-elle. « Quand ? »

« Aujourd'hui, si possible, » répondit Severus, si calmement qu'il aurait pu être en train de discuter un rendez-vous pour une tasse de thé. « Le plus tôt il est avec moi, le plus tôt je pourrai lui expliquer les choses. Hermione… je lui expliquerai ce que tu as fait. Il saura que tu ne l'as pas trahi. »

_J'aimerais pouvoir te croire._ Hermione craignait que Severus ne sous-estime à quel point son ami pouvait être borné. Et ce que ça demanderait, de le convaincre.

« Ne lui fais pas de mal, » murmura-t-elle à nouveau.

Severus soupira, l'air d'essayer d'être patient face à ses émotions. « C'est entendu. »

XoXoXoX

Le seul espoir qui lui restait maintenant était qu'ils soient tous au milieu de l'Ordre pour le reste de la journée sans qu'elle n'ait aucune chance se s'échapper encore une fois, ni seule, ni avec Harry, mais il ne devait pas en être ainsi. Elle retourna à la Tour de Gryffondor pour entendre la bonne nouvelle : les élèves avaient obtenu leur liberté pour le reste de la journée.

« Moi, je dis qu'on l'a bien gagné, » triompha Harry, faisant le tour de la Salle Commune pour tester sa jambe.

« Comment ça va ? » demanda-t-elle, comme anesthésiée, désignant sa hanche de la main.

Il la fit prudemment remuer. « Ça va. Un peu faiblarde, mais ça s'améliore. Luna et Neville dorment encore. »

Un petit picotement d'inquiétude se fraya une place au milieu de l'auto-apitoiement et de l'horreur à l'idée de ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire. « Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? »

Ginny balaya l'inquiétude d'un geste de la main. « Ils vont bien. La potion Répare-Crâne donne envie de dormir. Ça fait quelques heures maintenant, ils vont se lever d'un moment à l'autre. Susan et Ron sont avec eux. »

Harry fixa alors Hermione. « Au fait, t'étais où, toi ? »

« Sortie marcher, » parvint-elle à dire. Il fronça les sourcils, sa voix avait craqué. « Vers les serres… elles sont belles, et il y a des colibris et des fleurs… c'est un bon endroit pour réfléchir, » balbutia-t-elle. « Est-ce que tu as déjà vu un colibri ? »

« Un colibri ? Non, » répondit Harry, apparemment curieux. Elle faillit se mettre à pleurer juste à cet instant, le voyant s'interroger si innocemment à leur sujet… et probablement au sien également. « Dans les serres ? »

« Ouais, Hagrid ne t'en a jamais parlé ? Tu devrais venir les voir. Ils sont jolis, » continua-t-elle. _Dis non, s'il te plait, dis non disnondisnondisnon…_

« Bien sûr, » dit Harry, jetant un regard à Ginny. Quels qu'aient été les griefs de sa petite amie ce matin-là, apparemment ils avaient été apaisés et elle n'éleva aucune protestation, et ne demanda même pas à les accompagner.

Pire que ça, en fait. « Je vais aller prendre des nouvelles de Neville et Luna, » annonça-t-elle.

« Tu nous retrouves aux serres après ? » suggéra Harry.

« Sans problème ! J'adorerais voir les colibris. Je ne pensais pas qu'on en avait dans ce pays ! » »

« On n'en a pas, » parvint à répondre Hermione. « Ils étaient à Dumbledore. Les serres… c'est chaud et tout… »

Ginny sourit gaiement et galopa devant eux dans les escaliers, leur faisant signe par dessus son épaule alors qu'elle prenait le chemin de l'Infirmerie.

_Oh, Ginny, je suis désolée désolée désolée…_

Harry marchait avec elle sans se presser, sans montrer d'inquiétude apparente, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dehors, où il jeta un regard vers elle. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui, » couina-t-elle. Le trajet vers les serres fut à la fois trop long et pas assez. Elle voulait s'enfuir en criant.

Harry ralentit un peu. « Hé… te fâches pas, mais Ginny dit que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Hermione, » Harry accéléra un peu pour marcher devant elle et l'obliger à le regarder. Il lui était impossible de s'imaginer maintenant ce qui la tourmentait. « Tu n'as pas… tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur à ce point pour moi. Je ne vais pas mourir. Enfin, pas sans me battre en tout cas, » il lui sourit, espérant de toute évidence que la blague la réconforterait, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il sembla consterné quand sa lèvre trembla et qu'elle se mit à marcher plus vite.

La serre était en vue devant eux quand il lui attrapa le bras. Elle ne pouvait plus le regarder. « Je sais, Harry, vraiment, c'est seulement… » _Je suis sur le point d'aider quelqu'un que tu détestes à te kidnapper et à terrifier l'Ordre qui pensera que Voldemort t'a eu et…_

« Tu ne peux pas me protéger, » affirma-t-il sérieusement, l'air soudain bien plus âgé que l'image qu'elle avait habituellement de lui. Il ressemblait à un Auror maintenant, prêt à se battre, et ça la poussa à le dévisager. « Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses. J'ai vu pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de te faire tuer à l'entraînement. Je ne vais rien faire de stupide. Tu peux me faire confiance. »

_Je peux te faire confiance… mais toi tu ne peux pas avoir confiance en moi._ Hermione frissonna violemment et commença à contourner la serre. Un pas… un autre… et Harry la suivait innocemment, s'attendant probablement à ce qu'elle craque et qu'elle lui dise ce qui l'inquiétait réellement, ou peut-être même à ce qu'elle commence à lui faire la leçon sur sa conduite de casse-cou, quand en réalité chaque pas qu'il faisait le rapprochait seconde après seconde d'une attaque… _oh mon Dieu…_

Ils y étaient. « Harry, » croassa-t-elle, se forçant à regarder dans ses yeux verts inquiets. _Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée !_ « Ecoute. Il reste un Horcrux. »

Harry cilla, surpris. « Je sais. Nagini, d'après ce que tout le monde croit. »

« C'est Nagini. Je le sais, » lui affirma-t-elle, commençant à trembler. _D'une minute à l'autre maintenant_. Harry la dévisageait, se demandant comment elle pouvait être si sûre, sans l'ombre d'un doute. « Et je… écoute, c'est important. » Sa voix montait dans les aigus, et Harry s'alarmait de plus en plus, mais elle n'avait plus le temps. « Il faut que tu aies confiance maintenant, Harry. Confiance en moi. Que tu croies que je ne ferais jamais, jamais rien qui puisse te faire du mal. Et… » Des pas approchaient. Elle les attendait, et les entendit. Pas Harry. « Aie confiance en Dumbledore, » haleta-t-elle. « Crois ce qu'il t'a dit ! Crois-le ! Crois-moi ! »

« Hermione ! » Harry l'attrapa par les épaules. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me dire ? »

Elle sanglota et le serra violemment contre elle, sentant qu'il lui rendait confusément son étreinte. Elle ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces et le serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le put. _Je suis désolée, je suis tellement, tellement désolée !_

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit par dessus l'épaule de Harry que Severus était là. Elle ravala son souffle, et il se contenta d'un signe de tête.

_C'est l'heure._

Elle fit un pas en arrière, le visage baigné de larmes. « Fais-moi confiance, » chuchota-t-elle à nouveau.

Son meilleur ami la regardait toujours, confus, quand Severus marcha sur une brindille. Harry se retourna d'un coup et saisit sa baguette, mais Snape était prêt.

_« Expelliarmus ! »_

Même si elle savait que c'était inévitable, Hermione hurla. Le sort fit voler la baguette de Harry, et Harry jeta un bras en arrière pour la pousser, la faisant tomber au sol à quelques pas derrière eux. « Hermione, _COURS_ ! »

« Restez où vous êtes, Potter, » ordonna Severus.

A quatre pattes, Hermione était figée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse les yeux et voie la baguette de Harry, juste là devant elle. Elle entendit un bruit là-haut près du château, et vit plusieurs silhouettes passant la porte. Voyant se qui se passait près des serres, ils se mirent à courir.

Mais Severus la regardait, et remarquant ça, Harry la regarda également. Et finalement, il réalisa ce qui se passait. Le choc sur son visage lui alla droit au cœur alors qu'il restait bouche bée et vacillait, ne sachant pas quoi faire. « Hermione ? » souffla-t-il, voyant sa baguette à ses pieds.

Elle la ramassa et se releva. Le moment d'afficher sa loyauté, en quelque sorte. Harry se figea d'horreur. « Hermione… » répéta-t-il, trop choqué pour réagir. « Hermione, non… »

La baguette de Harry tremblait dans ses mains tandis qu'elle la tendait… à Severus. Harry tremblait lui aussi maintenant, ses yeux verts la brûlant du sceau de la trahison. « S'il te plaît, » chuchota-t-il. « Hermione… »

Des voix criaient maintenant derrière eux. Severus pointa sa propre baguette vers Harry tandis qu'Hermione se tenait là, sans lever ni la sienne, ni le petit doigt pour l'arrêter.

_« Stupefix. »_

Harry la fixait toujours, incrédule, quand il perdit connaissance et tomba mollement au sol.

Elle avait arrêté de sangloter, quoiqu'elle se tienne toujours là tremblante, les larmes roulant sur ses joues quand Severus hissa Harry sur son épaule. Il croisa son regard, et elle chuchota plaintivement, une fois de plus, « Ne lui fais pas de mal. »

Il ne dit rien, mais agrippa le Portoloin dans sa main. Elle pouvait entendre les voix de Ron et de Luna maintenant, criant avertissements et supplications alors qu'ils accouraient vers les serres, mais dans un flash de lumière et de couleur, Severus et Harry disparurent.

Seule maintenant avec des témoins courant vers elle, Hermione tomba à genoux dans l'herbe, s'essuya les yeux, et attendit que le couperet tombe.

_J'imagine que c'est ce qui convient à une traîtresse._


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23.**

Ils l'avaient vu, mais ne l'avaient pas cru. Ron continua à courir, la dépassant, criant fiévreusement.

« Harry ! Harry ! »

Luna avait sa baguette à la main, essayant de lancer une sorte de sortilège pour déterminer la destination de Transplanage, sans succès. Neville se jeta à genoux près d'Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? D'où est-ce qu'il venait ? Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? » Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua. « Hermione ! Regarde-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Il regarda derrière lui, à l'endroit d'où Susan approchait. « Va chercher de l'aide ! » Susan se retourna et commença à rebrousser chemin vers le château, mais plusieurs membres de l'Ordre couraient déjà à leur rencontre.

Hagrid avait émergé de sa maison, et essayait de calmer Ron et de lui faire dire ce qui s'était passé. Ron continua à crier le nom de Harry, et essaya de continuer à courir, comme s'il était prêt à se ruer hors du parc pour commencer les recherches. Hagrid le balança sur son épaule et le ramena vers le groupe.

« Par tous les diables, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici, ? » demanda-t-il.

Luna avait arrêté de lancer des sorts et restait là, bouche bée, sa baguette inutile à la main.

« Snape, » murmura-t-elle, à personne en particulier. « Snape a pris Harry. »

« Quoi ? » gronda Hagrid. « Tu es sûre ? »

« On l'a vu, » répondit Luna. « On a vu… Hermione… par terre… il a pris Harry. »

« Pas par terre, Lovegood, » dit Maugrey, derrière eux. Il pointa sa baguette sur Hermione. « Ecarte-toi d'elle, Londubat. »

« Sacrebleu, attendez une minute ! » s'étrangla Hagrid.

« Elle lui a donné la baguette de Potter, » affirma Maugrey, alors que Tonks et plusieurs autres membres de l'Ordre arrivaient à leur hauteur.

« Quoi ? Non ! Elle ne ferait pas ça… elle ne pourrait pas le faire, » insista Neville.

Ron avait arrêté d'essayer de s'échapper, mais il était maintenant hystérique, montrant les Aurors du doigt. « _JE VOUS L'AVAIS DIT !_ » hurlait-il. « Je vous avais dit que Snape lui avait fait quelque chose ! Personne ne m'a écouté. Maintenant regardez ce qui est arrivé ! »

Susan se mit les deux mains devant la bouche. « Oh mon Dieu, » chuchota-t-elle. Elle et Neville firent de nouveau une tentative pour approcher d'Hermione, mais ils furent arrêtés par Maugrey.

« Ne vous approchez pas d'elle ! »

Tonks fit un pas en avant. « Il faut que nous soyons prudents. » Elle se pencha et releva une Hermione qui n'offrit aucune résistance. « Allez, retournons au château pour essayer de tirer tout ça au clair. »

XoXoXoX

Hermione ne parla pas pendant l'examen de Madame Pomfresh. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Pour Severus comme pour Harry, il fallait qu'elle garde le silence. Elle ne pouvait pas nier ce qu'elle avait fait, et elle n'osait pas l'expliquer. La seule façon de les protéger était de laisser tous ceux qui aimaient Harry présumer le pire.

Madame Pomfresh se redressa, et se tourna vers les autres. « Elle n'est pas sous l'emprise de l'Imperium, ni d'aucun autre sort que je puisse détecter. »

La Directrice regarda Maugrey. « Est-ce que tu es absolument certain de ce que tu as vu, Alastor ? »

Il désigna son œil magique. « Même depuis la Tour d'Astronomie, j'avais une vue parfaite. Je te le dis, elle savait _exactement_ ce qu'elle faisait. Elle l'a emmené droit vers les serres. Snape est arrivé et reparti par Portoloin. _Il_ savait exactement où ils seraient. Et je l'ai vue donner la baguette de Potter à Snape. » Il siffla. « Elle lui a donné _Potter_. »

Ron refusait de regarder quiconque. « C'est impossible, » continuait-il à marmonner.

Kingsley Shacklebolt entra dans l'Infirmerie, la mine sombre. La Directrice leva les yeux quand il arriva.

« Est-ce que vous avez apporté le Veritaserum ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Tout le stock a disparu. Il n'y en a plus. »

Madame Pomfresh sembla surprise. « Vous devez faire erreur. Il devrait y en avoir au moins dix bouteilles dans la réserve des cachots. »

« Elles ont été détruites, ainsi que les ingrédients nécessaires pour en préparer, et je dirais que ça a été fait plutôt récemment. »

Soufflée par cette surprise, Ginny, assise un bras autour de Ron, se tourna pour regarder Hermione, incrédule. Hermione ne put résister plus longtemps à l'envie de les regarder, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle. Un regard à l'horreur qu'affichaient tous leurs visages lui fit de nouveau baisser les yeux au sol.

Puis il y eut un hurlement inhumain de douleur et de rage, comme un animal mortellement blessé, et elle tomba à la renverse alors que deux mains se serraient autour de son cou.

« Remus, non ! »

« Lupin ! »

Etouffant, Hermione lutta instinctivement, le visage désespéré de Remus à quelques centimètres du sien. _« Où est-il ? Bon sang, OU EST-IL ? »_

« Remus, ARRETE ! » D'autres mains écartèrent d'elle le loup-garou enragé, laissant Hermione effondrée au sol. « Ça n'aidera pas ! »

« Laissez-là tranquille ! »

Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau alors que Tonks aidait Hermione à se relever pour s'asseoir sur un des lits. Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir Hagrid traîner Drago dans l'Infirmerie. Le petit Câline-Pin, toujours sur l'épaule de Drago, couinait, effarouché. « Peut-être que maintenant on va avoir des réponses ! » siffla Hagrid.

« Où était-il ? » demanda Maugrey.

« Dans les cuisines. » Hagrid poussa Drago devant lui si fort qu'il atterrit à quatre pattes par terre.

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » hurla Drago.

« On était sur le point de te poser la même question, » gronda Maugrey. « Qui a mis au point ce plan ? »

« Quel plan ? » demanda Drago.

La Directrice attrapa Drago par l'oreille. « Je vous suggère, Monsieur Malefoy, de surveiller votre langage et de répondre avec une _TOTALE_ franchise, ou je vous promets que vous souhaiterez être retombé aux mains de Vous-Savez-Qui ! » Drago la dévisagea, alarmé. « Il y a une demi-heure, Severus Snape est apparu dans le parc de Poudlard et il a kidnappé Monsieur Potter, apparemment avec l'aide de Miss Granger. »

Drago en resta bouche bée. Il regarda derrière McGonagall Hermione assise, les épaules voûtées, sur le lit d'hôpital, massant d'une main son cou douloureux. Ses yeux glissèrent rapidement sur Remus, qui était toujours à moitié retenu par Tonks et Kingsley. Il avait l'air d'être sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais quand ses lèvres bougèrent, rien ne sortit. Personne ne pouvait nier que Drago Malefoy était aussi incrédule que le reste d'entre eux.

« Merde alors, » marmonna quelqu'un. « Il était pas au courant. »

« Ça ne rime absolument à rien. »

Drago se dégagea de la prise de McGonagall. « C'est stupide, » dit-il. « Elle ne ferait pas… pas Potter ! Elle ne ferait jamais ça ! »

Hermione dût détourner le regard de lui et sentit des larmes rouler à nouveau sur son visage. Le reste de l'Ordre fut silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Eh bien… pas volontairement, non ! » entendit-elle Neville dire. « Snape doit lui avoir fait quelque chose. »

« Je ne détecte aucun signe de sortilège coercitif, » commença Madame Pomfresh, mais Ron se leva d'un bond.

« Alors il lui a donné une potion… ou _QUELQUE CHOSE_… il est _MAITRE DE POTIONS_, espère ce fichue incompétente, est-ce que vous y avez seulement pensé ? »

« Weasley ! » s'écria McGonagall.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous êtes tous stupides au point de lui faire porter le chapeau ! Je vous dis que ce n'est _pas possible_ et vous perdez du temps ici pendant que Snape tient Harry Dieu sait où, et qu'il lui fait Dieu sait quoi ! » cria Ron.

Alors qu'Hermione le regardait, elle remarqua que Ginny la fixait du regard, l'air bien moins convaincue de son innocence que Ron ne semblait l'être. Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient plissés, et Hermione pouvait presque voir les pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Nul doute qu'elle se souvenait des jours précédents et du comportement bizarre d'Hermione. Elle se prépara à ce que Ginny en parle à tout le monde, mais à sa grande surprise, la petite-amie de Harry ne dit rien. Elle se contenta d'observer Hermione.

« Weasley a mis le doigt sur quelque chose, » disait Kingsley. « Il y a un certain nombre de choses que Snape aurait pu faire à la gamine, et _c'est_ plus important que nous retrouvions Potter aussi vite que possible. »

« Très bien, » concéda la Directrice. « Elle restera ici sous bonne garde pour que Madame Pomfresh puisse continuer ses tests. Le reste d'entre nous devons commencer les recherches. Il faudra que nous contactions le Ministère – _discrètement_ – et que nous déterminions la dernière localisation connue de Vous-Savez-Qui. Snape a très bien pu l'amener directement à lui. »

Hermione faillit laisser échapper que Snape ne ferait jamais ça, mais elle se força à ne rien dire. Elle remarqua que Drago continuait à la fixer, l'air complètement abasourdi, mais il ne dit rien lui non plus. Et si Drago était malin, ce qu'il était, elle savait qu'il n'oserait pas essayer de l'approcher pour demander ce qui se passait réellement non plus, pas tant qu'il y avait des gardes auprès d'elle. Non qu'elle aurait pu lui dire quoi que ce soit, de toute façon.

Le reste de l'Ordre sortit en file indienne, à l'exception de Hestia Jones et de Tonks, qui restèrent là alors que Madame Pomfresh commençait à discuter avec eux des méthodes de coercition préférées de Voldemort. Hermione regarda les autres s'en aller. Ron grommelait toujours qu'il était évident que Snape lui avait fait quelque chose, et le reste de ses amis murmuraient leur accord à un degré plus ou moins important avec son opinion. Puis la porte se referma derrière eux en claquant, laissant Hermione toute seule.

Toute seule, comme elle savait qu'elle le serait à partir de maintenant, peut-être même jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Où jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure, ou qu'elle soit emprisonnée à Azkaban. Ce qui arriverait le premier.

XoXoXoXoX

La lumière grise de l'aube commençait juste à poindre à travers les fenêtres de l'Infirmerie, et Hermione exhala dans un souffle un remerciement silencieux pour la fin de cette longue nuit. Son sommeil avait été agité, quand elle était parvenue à dormir, ses rêves n'étant qu'un méli-mélo d'yeux… les yeux de Harry qui la regardaient avec horreur, les yeux de Ginny, plissés par le soupçon, des yeux de loup-garou… jaunes sous l'emprise de la fureur et de l'agitation, et un cercle d'yeux… qui l'accusaient, la condamnaient. Elle s'était réveillée pour pleurer, pour finalement s'assoupir à nouveau et se retrouver face… à des yeux.

Elle entendit des pas, et Madame Pomfresh approcha du lit, tenant une potion à l'odeur de moisi et de renfermé qui sifflait et laissait échapper quelques bulles. Elle la tendit, et Hermione recula.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me donnez ? »

Madame Pomfresh était brusque, peu encline à montrer de la compassion pour la fille qu'elle avait soignée tant de fois auparavant. Pas quand elle était soupçonnée d'un acte aussi haineux que d'avoir trahi 'le Sauveur du Monde Magique'.

« Rien d'agréable. C'est un purgatif, Miss Granger. Il évacuera toute potion qui serait éventuellement dans votre organisme. Les effets vont durer quelques heures. Je vous suggère de prévoir de sauter le petit-déjeuner. »

Hermione balaya la pièce du regard et remarqua qu'Hestia Jones et Tonks n'étaient plus là. Au lieu d'elles, deux Aurors qu'elle ne reconnut pas la surveillaient depuis deux différents points de la pièce. Soupirant, elle évalua la distance qui la séparait de la salle de bains et but la tasse.

Les quelques heures qui suivirent furent assurément déplaisantes, mais Hermione pensa qu'elle préférait presque le désagrément physique au poids d'angoisse qui pesait sur elle. Etendue sur le lit, l'impression d'être une lavette informe, elle attendait que la Pimentine qu'on lui avait donné fasse effet. Au loin, elle pouvait entendre Madame Pomfresh faisant son rapport à l'un des Aurors.

« Rien… absolument aucune trace de potion quelle qu'elle soit. Je maintiens ce que je vous avais déjà dit. Elle n'a pas subi de coercition. »

Un certain temps plus tard, un elfe de maison fut autorisé à lui apporter des vêtements de rechange, et Hermione reçut un nouveau choc quand l'elfe eut un mouvement de recul effrayé, son visage affichant une expression de dégoût. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec leur antipathie quand elle avait essayé de les convaincre d'accepter des vêtements c'était de la haine pure et simple, dirigée contre la femme qui avait trahi Harry Potter.

Malgré la Pimentine, elle se sentait apathique et elle avait mal au crâne. Regardant autour d'elle à la recherche d'une distraction, elle remarqua une pile de livres sur un bureau tout proche… la lecture avec laquelle Madame Pomfresh se distrayait. Le volume du dessus était les histoires et poèmes de Rudyard Kipling. Le prenant, elle demanda, et reçut, ma permission de le lire.

Recroquevillée sur le lit, elle chercha 'Rikki-Tikki-Tavi'. Quand elle était enfant, elle avait adoré l'histoire de la mangouste intrépide et de son combat contre le redoutable cobra, Nag. Qu'elle choisisse cette histoire alors que Harry allait affronter Nagini n'était pas une coïncidence. S'intéressant au poème en exergue, elle se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait en lisant.

_**RIKKI-TIKKI-TAVI**_

_Au trou lorsqu'il descendit  
__Œil-Rouge héla Fronce-Ecaille.  
__Petit Œil-Rouge te dit :  
__« Viens, Nag, danser avec la mort ! »_

Ses yeux se brouillaient, et les lignes se mêlaient l'une à l'autre.

_Point de fin que l'un ne meure…_

Hermione laissa tomber le livre, tourna son visage contre l'oreiller, et se mit à pleurer à nouveau. Si Harry échouait… si Severus ne pouvait pas le protéger… alors elle l'aurait envoyé à la mort. Envoyé à la mort, et détruit tout le monde autour d'elle, de son propre choix. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu le frapper elle-même. _Oh, Harry… pourvu qu'il ne t'arrive rien, pourvu qu'il ne t'arrive rien, pourvu qu'il ne t'arrive rien !_

Il y avait une dispute, un débat entre Madame Pomfresh, les gardes, et une autre personne. Les gardes insistaient pour dire que personne ne devait voir la prisonnière, tandis que les autres étaient sûrs qu'aucune restriction de cette sorte n'avait été énoncée. Les gardes cédèrent de mauvaise grâce, et quelqu'un approcha de son lit et prit une chaise. Hermione garda le visage tourné, contre son oreiller.

« Je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas parlé, » annonça tranquillement Ginny, « alors tu ferais aussi bien de te retourner et de me regarder. »

Hermione soupira et leva les yeux. Ginny fronça les sourcils. « Tu es malade ? »

« Potion purgative, » marmonna Hermione.

« Oh. Eh bien, je suis contente de voir que tu peux effectivement parler. » Hermione tressaillit. Elle n'avait jamais entendu la voix de Ginny (ou celle de n'importe quel autre Weasley d'ailleurs, même pas Percy) prendre un ton si dur. Ginny glissa sa chaise plus près du lit par petits à-coups. « J'ai bien réfléchi, » dit-elle à voix basse, pour que les gardes ne l'entendent pas. « A la façon dont tu t'es comportée avec Harry toute la journée. A la façon dont tu n'arrêtais pas de disparaître toute seule. Maugrey a raison toi et Snape aviez prévu quelque chose, pas vrai ? »

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues d'Hermione jusqu'au tissu de l'oreiller. « Je ne peux pas, Ginny, » murmura-t-elle.

La jeune fille plissa le front, et elle secoua la tête, regardant Hermione d'un air frustré. « Ron ne veut pas croire que tu aurais fait ça volontairement. Tu sais, » elle se redressa et se laissa retomber lourdement contre le dossier de sa chaise, « si quelqu'un m'en avait parlé, je ne l'aurais pas cru non plus. Tu aimes Harry, » insista-t-elle, l'air de vouloir s'en convaincre elle-même. « Tu ne lui ferais pas de mal volontairement, mais tu savais bel et bien que tu l'amenais à Snape. »

Hermione ne répondit rien. Ginny continua, se parlant plus à elle-même qu'elle ne parlait à Hermione. « Madame Pomfresh dit que tu n'as pas été forcée à l'aide d'une potion ni d'un sort Ron ne la croit pas, bien sûr, et nombre de membres de l'Ordre ne la croient pas non plus. » Elle pencha la tête, regardant Hermione. « J'ai réfléchi à d'autres façons de forcer quelqu'un à faire quelque chose… Est-ce que Snape t'a menacée ? A menacé ta famille ou quelque chose de… d'une telle manière, de quelque chose de si affreux que tu lui livrerais Harry pour que ça s'arrête ? »

Prise par surprise par cette idée, Hermione leva les yeux vers elle. Les yeux de Ginny étaient grand ouverts, pleins d'espoir, et elle se penchait en avant, voulant de toute évidence qu'Hermione dise que c'était ça, et qu'elle dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait mener à des réponses… et à Harry. Hermione joua en fait avec l'idée de faire ça. Dans ce cas au moins les reproches et les soupçons disparaîtraient, et elle pourrait prétendre qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il avait emmené Harry…

Elle se détourna à nouveau, et ne répondit rien. Derrière elle, Ginny laissa échapper un soupir furieux, et Hermione entendit sa chaise gratter brusquement contre le sol.

« Je n'ai pas parlé de ça à Ron, tu sais. Il est suffisamment dans tous ses états comme ça, à l'idée d'avoir perdu un de ses meilleurs amis. Je ne peux pas lui dire qu'il a déjà perdu l'autre ! »

Hermione étouffa un sanglot à ces mots, mais continua à refuser de répondre. Elle sentit Ginny se pencher sur elle.

« Mais il faudra qu'il se rende à l'évidence bien assez tôt, » lui siffla Ginny à l'oreille, « si tu ne commences pas à expliquer les choses ! » Ses pas mécontents résonnèrent dans l'Infirmerie alors qu'elle sortait.

Hermione ne pouvait pas faire sortir les mots de Ginny de sa tête. _Ron… si Harry ne revient pas, qu'est-ce que ça lui fera, sachant ce que j'ai fait ?_ Pour la première fois, l'idée lui vint que de perdre Harry pourrait tuer Ron, aussi. _Il aura perdu ses deux meilleurs amis, et j'aurai perdu les deux miens._

XoXoXoX

Elle ne dormait toujours pas, accablée une fois encore de peurs et de rêves effrayants. Hermione s'assit dans son lit, souhaitant que la nuit se termine… souhaitant pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à Harry… et à Severus. Où étaient-ils ? Qu'est-ce qui leur était arrivé ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient toujours en vie ?

La porte de l'Infirmerie craqua, puis s'ouvrit. Dans la pénombre, Hermione put juste distinguer la silhouette de quelqu'un qui entrait. La lumière du couloir brilla derrière elle pendant rien qu'une seconde, et vint se refléter sur une tête blonde. Sursautant, elle se rendit compte que c'était Drago. Venir la voir ferait peser sur lui encore plus de soupçons. Elle était surprise, et inquiète, qu'il courre ce risque.

Le garde le plus proche l'arrêta, et des mots furent échangés qu'elle ne put entendre. Drago acquiesça à quelque chose qu'on lui dit, et le garde accepta de le laisser traverser la pièce jusqu'à elle.

Il tira la même chaise que Ginny avait occupée plus tôt, et s'assit. Hermione le regarda, et il lui rendit son regard, sans un mot. Elle attendit, souhaitant qu'il dise _quelque chose_ ou qu'il lui prenne la main, ou qu'il fasse un geste quelconque qui montrerait qu'il comprenait… que ce qu'elle avait fait, elle avait _dû_ le faire.

Il détourna le regard d'elle, jeta un œil vers les gardes, et la regarda à nouveau.

« Ça va, Granger ? »

Elle soupira. « Non. »

Il hocha la tête, et il y eut à nouveau un silence qui se prolongea, inconfortable. Drago se leva et repoussa la chaise de côté. Il regarda de nouveau autour de lui, fit un pas vers le lit, et parla à voix basse.

« Tu peux être sûre d'une chose, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, Granger. »

Elle croisa son regard, il était plein de tristesse et d'inquiétude. Drago se retourna pour partir, puis marqua une pause quand elle répondit.

« Je l'espère, moi aussi. »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se demandant de toute évidence s'il en dirait plus ou non, puis il se pencha rapidement vers elle et se mit à chuchoter, « Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu as… ? »

« Non ! » siffla-t-elle en le repoussant. « Tu n'as pas pris part à ça. Tu ne peux pas. Va-t'en avant qu'ils ne s'imaginent que tu es impliqué ! »

Drago la regarda plaintivement. « Ce n'est pas le cas ? »

Elle soupira et s'étendit à nouveau, lui tournant le dos. « Non. Va-t'en. » Drago hésita. Elle regarda par dessus son épaule et vit qu'il avait un air exaspéré et confus qui lui rappela soudain Harry. « Va-t'en ! » Quand il fut parti, elle enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller et sanglota.

XoXoXoXo

Les deux jours qui suivirent se passèrent sans nouvelles de… quoi que ce soit. Elle rongeait son frein, subissant l'anxiété et l'ennui. Personne ne venait lui parler, et les gardes et Madame Pomfresh interagissaient avec elle seulement quand c'était absolument nécessaire. Si Ron et ses autres amis restaient convaincus de son innocence, les membres plus âgés de l'Ordre commençaient de toute évidence à avoir des doutes. Hermione avait l'impression que l'histoire jouait contre elle. Après tout, Remus et Maugrey les avaient entraînés à la possibilité qu'il y ait un traître parmi eux.

Mais ça la fit penser à l'infect Peter Pettigrow et à tout le mal qu'il avait fait… et _ça_ la fit penser à Harry, à ses parents, et au pauvre Sirius. Il lui vint à l'esprit qu'elle n'était probablement pas la seule à penser à ça. _Tout le monde est probablement en train de se demander si l'histoire ne s'est pas répétée._

_Oh, Harry…_

Quand elle ne pensait pas à Harry, elle pensait à Severus. Trois jours plus tôt, elle avait été sûre de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Suffisamment sûre pour lui amener Harry. Mais les doutes étaient venus régulièrement l'assaillir depuis, et maintenant elle souffrait d'une sévère crise de foi.

Est-ce qu'il avait pu la duper ? Est-ce qu'il s'était servi d'elle pour atteindre Harry ? Dans quel camp est-ce que Severus était réellement ? Même s'il ne lui avait pas absolument menti, est-ce qu'il tiendrait sa parole concernant Harry ? C'était un homme qui avait été prêt à tuer le seul autre homme qui ait jamais eu confiance en lui, au nom de la guerre. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de sacrifier Harry s'il le jugeait nécessaire, et par extension, Hermione aussi ?

_Il ne peut pas me sacrifier_, pensa-t-elle amèrement, _je me suis déjà sacrifiée toute seule_. Un instant plus tard, elle s'admonestait toute seule. _Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton propre sort ! Si on ne peut pas avoir confiance en Severus, alors Harry est dans une situation bien pire que la tienne !_

Mais rien de tout ça ne rendait l'attente plus facile.

XoXoXoX

Encore le matin… et Hermione était franchement malade de regarder les mêmes murs, depuis le même lit, attendant que les heures passent. Les gardes changeaient, parfois quelqu'un passait la tête à la porte pour conférer avec Madame Pomfresh, mais ces occasions mises à part, il n'y avait rien qui venait interrompre la monotonie sans fin de sa journée.

Elle s'assit à la table toute proche et se concentra sur le fait de pousser du bout de sa fourchette la nourriture sur son plateau de petit-déjeuner. Elle n'avait pas mangé plus de quelques bouchées ces deux derniers jours, et son appétit l'avait finalement complètement désertée. Essayant de trouver une raison de manger, elle se rappela qu'elle avait besoin de rester forte physiquement. A un moment donné, Severus et Harry auraient besoin d'elle… _pas vrai ?_ Quand ils reviendraient, après avoir détruit Nagini, ils voudraient qu'elle soit prête et en état de combattre… _pas vrai ?_ Laissant tomber sa fourchette, et abandonnant tout prétexte de manger, elle se leva et retourna s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit, fixant d'un air lugubre les gardes, qui de leur côté la regardaient sans afficher la moindre expression qui soit.

_**BOUM !**_ Les deux portes de l'Infirmerie s'étaient ouvertes à la volée, frappant les murs avec tant de force que des objets dans toute la pièce tremblèrent sous l'effet des vibrations. Hermione se leva d'un bond, yeux écarquillés, alors que Madame Pomfresh sortait en courant de son petit bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Maugrey Fol-Œil entra dans la pièce de son pas lourd, faisant signe aux gardes, son œil magique fusillant Hermione d'un regard menaçant.

« Vous deux – avec moi ! »

Les deux hommes rejoignirent Maugrey alors qu'il avançait vers elle, et Hermione se tassa contre le mur de frayeur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Alastor ! Je ne te laisserai pas la menacer, » insista Madame Pomfresh.

Maugrey se tourna vers elle et lui siffla quelque chose dans sa barbe, et elle se figea, levant une main à sa gorge, une expression d'horreur suprême au visage alors qu'elle regardait Hermione. Madame Pomfresh n'insista pas plus pour l'arrêter, et Maugrey attrapa le bras d'Hermione d'un geste douloureux et la tira en avant.

« Si j'avais eu le dernier mot, Granger… si c'était _moi_ qui décidais… »

« Quoi ? _Arrêtez…_ vous me faites _mal !_ » Hermione se tortilla, essayant d'échapper à sa prise.

« Je t'enverrais à Azkaban _sur le champ_… tu m'_entends_ ? …et je te jetterais aux Détraqueurs sans procès. »

Il la relâcha si rapidement qu'elle retomba au sol, des larmes de douleur et de frayeur au visage. Il grogna un autre ordre bref, et les deux gardes avancèrent, chacun d'un côté d'elle, et la relevèrent. Maugrey ouvrit le chemin vers la sortie, dégageant furieusement hors de son chemin à coups de pieds une chaise qui tomba et glissa à travers la pièce. Les gardes d'Hermione l'entraînèrent avec eux derrière lui.

La procession traversa des couloirs vides, et descendit plusieurs escaliers, s'enfonçant vers des parties plus sombres, plus froides du château. Les cachots, donc… elle essaya rien qu'une fois de demander où ils allaient… ce qui se passait… et Maugrey s'en prit à elle si violemment qu'elle garda le silence pour le reste du trajet.

Elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quelle profondeur descendaient réellement les cachots. Ils avaient largement dépassé la classe de Potions quand Maugrey les fit entrer dans un couloir étroit, sombre. D'autres attendaient devant une lourde porte de bois, et Hermione ressentit un sursaut d'espoir momentané. La Directrice, accompagnée de Kingsley et Tonks, se tenait là, et certainement qu'_elle_ pourrait tirer tout ça au clair.

Mais un regard à leurs visages, et elle sut qu'il n'y aurait là pas de répit pour elle. Kingsley ouvrit la porte, et les gardes d'Hermione la poussèrent dans la cellule. Un banc étroit était appuyé contre un mur, et elle s'assit, ne serait-ce que parce que ses membres tremblants refusaient de la laisser tenir debout.

Avec un dernier sifflement rageur, « _Devrait être Azkaban !_ » Maugrey ouvrit la voie de la sortie aux autres, laissant Hermione seule face à la Directrice.

« Professeur… » commença-t-elle d'une voix faible.

La Directrice la dévisagea avec une expression qui ne pouvait être décrite que comme désespérée. Elle empoigna Hermione par les épaules. « Les forces de Voldemort se rassemblent à Little Hangleton, Hermione. Nous ne savons pas ce que ça peut vouloir dire d'autre, quelque chose a dû se passe qui l'a enhardi. Nous ne savons toujours rien de l'endroit où Severus Snape et Harry Potter peuvent se trouver – vous _devez_ me dire ce que vous savez à ce sujet ! Les vies de tous les membres de l'Ordre en dépendent ! »

Elle l'implorait, et cela secoua sacrément Hermione. Elle faillit tout raconter à ce moment, mais se retint en se mordant la lèvre. _Je ne peux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé, ils ne peuvent pas savoir, pas tant que Harry et Severus sont toujours là-bas…_ « Je… » Les yeux de McGonagall s'ouvrirent plus grands, pleins d'espoir. Hermione s'écarta et secoua désespérément la tête. Le visage de la Directrice s'effondra, puis se durcit, et Hermione chuchota, « Je suis désolée ! »

« Inutile que vous en disiez plus, Miss Granger. » Le Professeur McGonagall s'adressait à elle sans la moindre émotion. « Nous sommes forcés de vous incarcérer ici, étant donné que nous ne pouvons plus affecter de membres de l'Ordre à votre surveillance. Dès que nous aurons fini de vous mettre en sûreté, nous partirons pour Little Hangleton. Nous irons tous. »

Elle ne pouvait plus respirer, et soudain elle eut peur de vomir aux pieds de la Directrice alors que la nausée l'envahit.

« Il semble que l'intégralité de ses forces se réunisse pour cette bataille. Le reste de l'Ordre ainsi que le Ministère sont d'avis qu'il ne peut pas y avoir de meilleure indication que Voldemort n'a plus rien à craindre. Que nous devons présumer, en conséquence, que Monsieur Potter est mort. »

_« Non… je vous en prie… »_

La Directrice lui adressa un tel regard de dédain et de dégoût qu'Hermione frissonna.

« Par vos actions, Miss Granger, vous nous avez privés de notre meilleure chance… de notre dernier espoir en quelque sorte. Malgré nos efforts, Voldemort sortira vainqueur, mais néanmoins… nous nous battrons… et nous mourrons. »

Elle tourna les talons, et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. Hermione essaya de se lever, de la suivre, de la supplier de ne pas croire que Harry était mort, qu'Hermione les avait tous détruits…

La porte se referma. Dans l'obscurité, Hermione tomba à genoux.

* * *

_RIKKI-TIKKI-TAVI_, in _Le Livre de la jungle_, de Rudyard Kipling. Traduction de Philippe Jaudel pour l'édition dans la Pléiade.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

_« Nous devons présumer, en conséquence, que Monsieur Potter est mort… »_

Hermione hurla, et continua à hurler… Au sol, elle se traîna à quatre pattes jusqu'à la porte, battit des poings contre elle, gratta et donna des coups d'ongle… « NON ! IL N'EST PAS MORT ! IL NE L'EST PAS ! IL N'EST PAS MORT ! » Elle appela la Directrice, Tonks… pleura pour que Ron, pour que Ginny vienne… _« ATTENDEZ ! ECOUTEZ-MOI ! IL N'EST PAS MORT ! »_ Elle cria jusqu'à n'avoir plus de voix, plus de force, puis se recroquevilla contre le sol, gémissant. _Harry… oh mon Dieu, Severus, ramène Harry…_

Son propre corps, d'épuisement pur et simple, la força à se calmer. Le sol de pierre était frais contre son visage, et elle se reposa là alors que son hystérie s'apaisait. Avec le calme revint un sentiment de clarté d'esprit, et son cerveau engourdi se remit à fonctionner.

Qu'est-ce qui avait été dit, au juste ? Que le Ministère présumait que le mouvement de troupes de Voldemort venait d'une confiance nouvelle. Mais et si c'était exactement le contraire ? Et si Voldemort agissait en fait sous le coup du désespoir ?

Hermione s'assit, et regarda autour d'elle. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité totale, et elle frissonna. « Je _déteste_ l'obscurité ! » Elle n'avait pas réalisé avoir parlé à voix haute, quand une douce luminescence apparut, venant des pierres du mur. Ça créait assez de lumière pour qu'elle puisse voir autour d'elle dans la cellule. Se levant, elle resta bouche bée comprenant que Poudlard lui-même lui répondait. Elle tendit une main et cogna contre la lourde porte de la cellule.

« J'ai besoin que ça s'ouvre… _s'il vous plaît ?_ »

Rien ne se passa. Elle poussa la porte de la main, puis utilisa son épaule pour mettre plus de force dans son mouvement. La porte ne bougea pas elle se laissa tomber sur le banc et réfléchit à sa situation. De toute évidence, elle ne pourrait pas sortir de la cellule sans assistance, et tout le monde était à Little Hangleton à disputer le sort du Monde Magique. Il ne restait personne qui puisse venir à son aide. A moins que…

« Est-ce que je peux avoir quelque chose à boire ? »

Elle fut déçue de voir un verre de jus de citrouille apparaître à côté d'elle sur le banc, sans qu'il soit accompagné d'un elfe de maison auprès de qui elle aurait pu plaider sa cause. Elle était toute seule. Avec un soupir de frustration, elle commença à faire les cent pas.

Aller, retour… elle réfléchissait de toutes ses forces, mais était incapable d'imaginer un moyen de se sortir de cette fâcheuse situation. Finalement, se laissant retomber sur le banc… elle n'aurait plus qu'à attendre que Severus et Harry viennent la chercher. _Et ils le feront… ils le feront !_

Elle n'avait aucun moyen d'estimer l'écoulement du temps. Elle dormit, combien de temps, elle n'aurait su le dire. Une demande de nourriture lui valut un sandwich et une autre boisson sur le banc. Elle fit à nouveau les cent pas. Fixant ses pieds, elle marchait du mur à la porte… de la porte au mur… du mur à… !

Une lumière plus forte perçait sous la porte. Les torchères du couloir devaient s'être allumées au passage de _quelqu'un_ là dehors. Hermione s'agenouilla, pour être plus près de la base de la porte. Elle était sur le point d'appeler quand elle l'entendit.

« Hermione ? » Assourdi par la porte, mais toujours reconnaissable.

« Neville ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? »

« Oui. Et Susan est là aussi. »

« Oh, Neville. Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là. Est-ce que tu veux bien me parler ? Est-ce que tu sais ce qui se passe ? »

« Une grande bataille… tout monde dit que ça y est. Que Voldemort lance son assaut final. Et… Hermione… ils disent que Harry est mort. »

Elle en était malade. « Il ne l'est pas. Je suis sûre qu'il ne peut pas l'être. »

« Alors où est-ce qu'il est allé ? Où est-ce que Snape l'a emmené ? Dis-moi _quelque chose_, Hermione. Je ne crois pas que tu l'aies trahi. »

« Est-ce que tu es resté en arrière juste pour me poser cette question ? »

« Non. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici ? »

« Hermione, je ne comprends pas ce que tu as fait, mais je ne crois pas que tu aurais fait quelque chose qui fasse du mal à Harry. Il y a une raison à tout ça. Et une bataille a lieu, et je crois que tu as besoin d'y être. Alors, je suis venu pour te faire sortir. »

Hermione s'assit sur ses talons et fixa la porte. L'espoir survint, si intensément que des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues et qu'elle en eut à peine conscience. « S'il te plaît, Neville, oh oui, fais-moi sortir ! »

« Ça va prendre un peu de temps. Je ne peux pas forcer les serrures, alors il faut que je crée une ouverture dans la porte elle-même. Il y a un champignon… on le fait pousser dans le sous-sol d'une des serres. Il sécrète un acide qui ronge le bois. Si je l'étale sur une partie de la porte, ça créera un trou au beau milieu. »

« Combien de temps est-ce que ça va prendre ? »

« Je ne sais pas. D'après mes estimations, environ deux heures. »

« Aussi longtemps ? »

« On ne peut pas faire autrement, j'en ai peur. C'est la seule façon que j'aie de te faire sortir. »

Hermione s'assit à nouveau contre le mur du fond, se méfiant un peu du champignon de Neville, surtout quand elle commença à sentir une odeur de… chaud, faute de meilleure description. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle ne voulait pas se mettre de ce truc dessus. Elle essaya de ne pas s'agiter.

« Hermione ? »

« Oui ? »

Neville marqua une longue pause. « Tu sais que Tu-Sais-Qui regroupe ses Mangemorts, hein ? »

Hermione frissonna. « Oui. La Directrice me l'a dit. »

« Je veux dire… ça veut forcément dire quelque chose. C'est comme s'il savait qu'on n'avait plus d'options. »

Se mordant la lèvre, Hermione hocha la tête, puis se souvint que Neville ne pouvait pas la voir. « Hum-mm. »

Susan intervint plus doucement. « Est-ce qu'il n'y a rien que tu puisses nous dire ? Rien du tout ? N'importe quoi qui puisse l'expliquer autrement que… l'idée que Harry ne soit plus ? Je sais que tu es probablement… on sait que tu as tes raisons, je veux dire, _c'est forcé_, mais… on a peur. Si tu sais quoi que ce soit, il n'y a que Neville et moi, et on va directement à Little Hangleton après… on n'en parlerait à personne. Pas si tu courais le moindre danger. »

Si près. _Tu n'as qu'à le dire !_ s'écria une voix dans son esprit qui voulait que le secret se termine et que son âme soit soulagée de ce poids. _On ira directement à Little Hangleton, plus personne n'est là pour l'apprendre, Voldemort s'est déjà engagé dans la bataille – non_. Elle soupira. _Non_.

Pas encore_. Pas encore. Tu ne sais pas. C'est trop dangereux. Ton inconfort ne vaut pas leurs vies._

« Je ne peux pas, » murmura-t-elle tout haut. « Je… je suis désolée. Pas… pas maintenant. »

« Alors il se passe quelque chose, » entendit-elle Neville dire. « Quelque chose qui pourrait être en danger si tu en parlais ? »

« Neville… »

« Chut, » dit Susan à Neville, la surprenant. « Elle a ses raisons, et si c'est dangereux à ce point, il vaut mieux qu'on n'en sache rien avant de pouvoir en parler en toute sécurité. »

Hermione s'adossa au mur et ferma les yeux. _Au moins il y a quelqu'un qui comprend. Mais bon, ils ne seront peut-être pas si compréhensifs si Harry est…_ Un frisson irrépressible la saisit et elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, appuyant sa tête dessus. Elle était toujours assise dans cette position quand elle réalisa soudain qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec elle dans la pièce. Il y avait un trou béant dans la porte, et Neville approchait prudemment.

« Hermione ? » Il hésita, puis s'agenouilla au sol devant elle. « Est-ce qu'on t'a fait du mal ? Est-ce que tu peux me le dire, ça ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

Elle déglutit, puis secoua la tête. « Non. Non, on ne m'a pas fait de mal. » Neville échangea un regard plein d'espoir avec Susan, qui était venue se placer derrière lui, et Hermione ajouta tout doucement, « C'est la vérité. Je n'ai rien dit parce que je ne _peux pas_. C'est… ça les mettrait en danger. »

Susan siffla entre ses dents, mais le regard de Neville s'éclaira. « Je le savais, » chuchota-t-il. « Je _savais_ que tu ne ferais jamais de mal à Harry. »

Hermione se releva tant bien que mal. « Et tu as raison, s'il y a une bataille, je veux y être, quoi qu'il arrive. »

« Alors allons-y ! » Ils quittèrent sa cellule en courant.

Alors qu'ils remontaient étage après étage, Neville lui dit. « Ils n'ont laissé absolument personne pour garder les lieux ! Ça a été plus facile qu'on n'aurait cru de te retrouver. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont abandonné Poudlard. »

« McGonagall m'a dit, » dit Hermione, essoufflée, « qu'ils pensaient que Voldemort avait tué Harry et que tout le monde allait mourir. » Elle refusa résolument de s'attarder sur cette possibilité.

« Tu penses qu'elle se trompe ? » demanda Susan, pleine d'espoir.

« Je ne sais pas ! » Malgré l'assurance de Neville qu'il ne restait personne dans le château, Hermione regardait autour d'elle alors qu'ils remontaient les couloirs. « Tout ce qu'ils ont dit, c'était que Voldemort et les Mangemorts se regroupaient, comme s'ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre. Mais on ne sait pas, il pourrait y avoir d'autres raisons. »

Ils se hâtèrent de sortir par l'entrée principale sous un soleil de fin d'après-midi. Hermione plissa les yeux alors qu'elle scrutait le parc. Neville avait raison Poudlard était désert. Ils descendirent le chemin menant vers Pré-au-Lard. « On n'en sait pas beaucoup nous non plus, » admit Susan. « Des signalements ont commencé à arriver d'attaques de moldus à Little Hangleton. Une escouade d'Aurors y est allée… il n'y en a qu'un qui soit revenu, c'était horrible ! Il a dit que les Mangemorts attaquaient tout le monde là-bas. Ils rasaient les bâtiments et tuaient tous ceux qui n'avaient pas pu s'échapper. Les moldus, les sorciers, tout le monde. Ils étaient cruels, déchaînés, comme s'ils n'avaient plus peur de rien. »

Alors qu'ils franchissaient la barrière Anti-Transplanage, Hermione frissonna. Elle supposa qu'elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à l'Ordre de craindre le pire. POURQUOI est-ce qu'ils faisaient ça ? Eh bien, on ne va plus tarder à le savoir. L'amère idée s'insinua dans son esprit que si les craintes de McGonagall étaient fondées et que Severus et Harry n'étaient plus, elle pourrait toujours faire à l'Ordre le plaisir de tuer autant de ces salauds qu'elle le pourrait avant de plonger au devant d'un sort fatal. Ils ne lui pardonneraient pas pour autant, mais au moins ils n'auraient plus à se soucier d'elle une fois que tout serait fini.

Neville marqua une pause et regarda par dessus son épaule la masse du château qui se découpait dans le soleil sur les collines derrière eux. Hermione et Susan l'imitèrent en silence pendant un instant. Ils échangèrent tous les trois un regard de compréhension mutuelle, puis s'écartèrent d'un pas afin de pouvoir Transplaner en toute sécurité. « Nous ferions mieux de ne pas débarquer au milieu des rangs de l'Ordre ils seront nerveux. »

« Où est-ce qu'on se retrouve ? » demanda Hermione.

« Sur la place du village, » dit Susan. « Nous sommes revenus en douce pour te chercher. On va t'emmener en tandem, à cent mètres de leur périmètre. »

« D'accord, » dit Hermione, qui laissa Susan lui prendre le bras. Elle souffla un bon coup et échangea un regard sombre avec les deux autres, se demandant ce qu'ils trouveraient en arrivant là-bas.

« J'y vais en premier, » annonça Neville. « Au cas où il y aurait quelqu'un pile à cet endroit-là. » Avec une grimace, il disparut.

Susan et Hermione attendirent quelques instants, puis prirent de profondes inspirations. « Prête ? » demanda Susan. « Un, deux, trois ! »

XoXoXoX

Quand le monde se reforma, Hermione avait le souffle plus court que d'habitude. L'air était chaud et âcre d'une fumée qui montait de plusieurs directions différentes. Elle et Susan se couvrirent instinctivement la bouche, toussant. Neville apparut devant elles, les yeux larmoyants. « Ils avancent vers le cimetière les Mangemorts se regroupent sur la colline sous la Maison Jedusor. Je ne crois pas qu'on ait intérêt à arriver derrière eux. Faisons le tour. On pourra les retrouver dans le cimetière. »

« Qui nous fournira un minimum de couverture s'ils essaient de me lancer des sorts, » marmonna Hermione, mais elle hocha la tête. « On te suit. »

Ce ne fut pas une course facile Hermione y voyait à peine dans la fumée, et ils durent traverser plusieurs bâtiments aux ruines toujours fumantes pour arriver au cimetière. Même après avoir fait apparaître des chiffons et les avoir mouillés d'eau pour se protéger le nez et la bouche, la puanteur de la fumée et des cendres rendait toujours la respiration difficile.

Finalement, ils trouvèrent le cimetière – quand Neville trébucha sur une pierre tombale. Hermione plissa les yeux dans la fumée pour voir que la colline sous la grande et vieille bâtisse était couverte d'une masse grouillante de robes noires. « Grand Dieu, mais combien est-ce qu'ils sont ? »

« Les Aurors les estiment à quelques milliers, » marmonna Susan. Elle désigna du doigt l'autre côté, et Hermione vit une masse de robes rouges émerger de la fumée. Les forces de l'Ordre étaient plus nombreuses qu'Hermione ne s'y serait attendue, mais elles étaient toujours en infériorité numérique.

Quasiment sur les marches de la Maison Jedusor se tenait une silhouette plus haute, et Hermione pouvait voir ses yeux rouges de l'endroit où elle était, même à travers la fumée. Il montrait les dents comme s'il était en rage… _Ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerais de la confiance !_

Ça avait dû se lire sur son visage, parce que Neville et Susan la dévisageaient. « Hermione ? »

« Regardez-le, » souffla-t-elle. « Il n'est pas content… et si McGonagall a raison, il devrait l'être. Il est… en colère ! »

Susan eut une inspiration surprise, et lui saisit le bras. « Est-ce que tu crois que ça veut dire que Harry va bien ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » admit Hermione.

« Il a peut-être une autre raison d'être ici, » avança Neville, se mordant la lèvre avec un air d'espoir. « Pour jeter toutes ses forces contre nous… c'est peut-être par désespoir. » Il osa jeter un œil à Hermione.

« Si ça avait marché, » chuchota-t-elle, « s'ils avaient réussi… alors il serait carrément désespéré. En colère, pour le moins. »

« Alors ça a marché ! » dit gaiement Susan. « Et ils s'en sortiront sains et saufs ? »

Hermione fouilla de nouveau du regard les rangs de l'Ordre, cherchant de tous ses yeux, et sentit Neville et Susan en faire autant, se penchant par dessus la pierre tombale qui les protégeait pour chercher un signe, n'importe quel signe, de lunettes noires et de cheveux noirs en bataille. Si Harry et Severus étaient parvenus à tuer Nagini, le dernier Horcrux, ça aurait probablement fait prendre les armes à Voldemort. Mais certainement qu'ils seraient venus directement ici si c'était vrai. Ils auraient su que Voldemort attaquait… n'est-ce pas ?

_Où est-ce que vous ETES !_

« Hermione ? »

Elle soupira et se mordit la lèvre. « Je ne les vois pas. »

Peut-être qu'ils ne viennent pas parce que… ils ont bien réussi à tuer Nagini, mais… Harry… ou Severus… l'un d'eux a peut-être été…

Son estomac se souleva, et un énorme frisson remonta le long de son dos. Susan posa une main sur son épaule. « Je ne sais pas où ils sont, » chuchota-t-elle.

« Mais tu savais ce qu'ils allaient faire, » confirma calmement Neville.

« Oui, mais pas ce qui devait se passer ensuite ! Ils devraient être… » elle ne put pas finir, ni plus contenir son désespoir plus longtemps. _Où sont-ils où sont-ils où sont-ils !_

Si Harry et Severus ne revenaient pas, même s'ils étaient parvenus à tuer Nagini, comment est-ce qu'elle pourrait convaincre l'Ordre qu'elle disait la vérité ? Est-ce qu'ils lui donneraient seulement une chance de s'expliquer ?

Puis il y eut un bourdonnement près de son oreille, et elle eut un mouvement de recul, s'attendant à une abeille, une guêpe ou un moustique. Mais Susan et Neville poussèrent des exclamations de surprise alors qu'une petite chose venait flotter dans les airs pile devant Hermione, ses ailes battant si vite qu'elles étaient presque invisibles, son corps bleu iridescent, à peine plus gros qu'une abeille, chatoyant sous le soleil couchant malgré le sentiment lugubre qui descendait sur les rangs de l'Ordre comme ceux des Mangemorts.

Pendant un instant, Hermione fut incapable de respirer, voyant le petit rouleau de parchemin agrippé par les griffes du colibri. _Severus…_ Elle n'était même pas consciente du chaos qui explosait alors que l'Ordre et les Mangemorts s'abattaient les uns sur les autres dans un déferlement de lumière de sorts. « Prends-le ! » lui siffla Neville.

Elle tendit la main, mais à ce moment un cri collectif des combattants fit s'écarter le petit oiseau en arrière sous l'effet de la surprise les nerfs de la pauvre petite chose lâchèrent et elle fila hors de sa portée. Hermione tourna le regard, la main toujours tendue, pour voir l'Ordre et les Mangemorts qui se séparaient rapidement, et entendre Voldemort pousser un cri de rage inhumain.

Entre les deux lignes, presque pile en face de l'endroit où elle se cachait, deux silhouettes étaient apparues, portant des robes à capuche, mais ce n'étaient pas des Mangemorts. Le plus petit des deux portait quelque chose jeté sur son épaule. Alors qu'Hermione, ses amis, et les combattants regardaient, la plus petite des deux silhouettes repoussa la capuche de sa cape pour révéler des cheveux noirs en bataille, des yeux verts brillants, et une expression farouche, avant de jeter son fardeau au sol devant lui : la carcasse d'un serpent géant.

« Ça en fait six, Voldemort. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de régler son compte au septième ? »

Derrière Harry, Hermione put voir Severus Snape baisser sa capuche et lever sa baguette, surveillant ostensiblement les arrières de son jeune partenaire. Personne ne pouvait se méprendre sur le fait qu'ils étaient là ensemble. Un sifflement de chuchotis et d'inspirations surprises s'éleva des membres de l'Ordre alors qu'ils intégraient ce nouveau développement, mais quand la première volée de sorts fut relâchée par les Mangemorts, elle rencontra un mur solide de boucliers levés par l'Ordre autour de Harry.

Neville et Susan laissèrent échapper en même temps des cris d'allégresse, et Hermione ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle sanglotait alors que Harry adoptait une posture de duelliste et que Voldemort dévalait la colline en chargeant vers lui.

_Petit Œil-Rouge te dit : « Viens, Nag, danser avec la mort ! »_

Harry avait toujours été un guerrier féroce, stupidement casse-cou à son avis, mais maintenant, figée sur place par les événements qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux, elle se sentit plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie.

_Il va gagner._

Que ce soit par consensus mutuel ou suite à un ordre de leur Maître, les Mangemorts laissèrent Harry à Voldemort, et le garçon et le monstre disparurent dans le chaos grandissant. Ça mit fin à la paralysie d'Hermione, et elle se mit à courir, Neville et Susan sur ses talons.

Ce n'était plus le moment de se poser des questions sur Harry et Severus quand ils entrèrent dans la bataille elle lança simplement un sort au premier Mangemort qu'elle vit. Neville et Susan, que ce soit par crainte que les membres de l'Ordre ne la prennent pour l'ennemi ou parce qu'ils se souvenaient de ses résultats plus que catastrophiques à l'entraînement, se placèrent chacun à un de ses côtés, et tous les trois restèrent au bord des lignes des Mangemorts. Elle aperçut à une vitesse étourdissante Ron et Drago, côte à côte et se frayant un chemin dans la mer de robes noires comme s'ils avaient combattu ensemble toute leur vie, et la Directrice McGonagall qui lançait une sorte de sort à longue portée qui flanqua par terre cinq Mangemorts que les Aurors les plus proches n'eurent pas de mal à achever.

Quelqu'un la vit et cria, mais Neville hurla, « Non, elle est OK ! » et apparemment, ce fut suffisant pour l'Auror qui reporta son attention sur la menace plus urgente que représentait Bellatrix Lestrange.

Les sorts éclataient autour d'elle, certains d'entre eux, d'une chaleur étouffante, approchaient suffisamment pour roussir ses robes ou ses cheveux, et il y avait peu de choses à faire à part lancer des sorts et lever des boucliers magiques alors qu'elle avançait dans ce qu'elle espérait être en gros la direction de Harry. Elle n'alla pas loin avant de trouver des combats plus clairsemés, mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était dû à de grosses pertes chez les Mangemorts, ou au fait que la bataille touchait à sa fin, ça semblait plutôt dû au vacarme de certains sorts _très_ bruyants quelque part devant elle, et aux rugissements sifflants d'un mage noir furieux.

Elle avait raison elle jaillit d'une épaisse mêlée d'Aurors et de Mangemorts qui se battaient principalement au corps à corps pour se retrouver dans un espace laissé libre par les combattants pour le grand monstre aux yeux rouges et l'adolescent aux yeux verts au centre de tout ça, se lançant l'un à l'autre des sorts d'un niveau de pouvoir au delà de ce que n'importe qui d'entre eux était prêt à affronter.

Hermione n'était pas la seule à s'être arrêtée net pour regarder, clouée sur place par le combat à mort qui avait lieu.

Harry lui avait parlé une fois de sa baguette qui s'était bloquée avec celle de Voldemort quand ils se lançaient des sorts, et elle pouvait le voir arriver alors qu'ils se battaient. L'un ou l'autre d'entre eux devait briser la connexion lumineuse avant de pouvoir continuer à chaque fois, et malgré le pouvoir intense des sorts qu'ils utilisaient, ils ne se causaient pas beaucoup de dommages. A ce rythme, ce serait une question de qui fatiguerait l'autre en premier. Harry était plus jeune, bien sûr, mais Voldemort… était Voldemort. Elle ne voulait pas prendre les paris sur leur niveau d'endurance.

Apparemment, Voldemort non plus, et plusieurs personnes lancèrent des cris d'avertissement quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit apparaître un couteau venu de nulle part et se jeta sur Harry avec. Harry esquiva la première frappe et réussit à placer un sort en diagonale, mais Voldemort avait bien plus d'allonge que lui, et son attaque suivante fit trébucher Harry en arrière, se tenant un bras ensanglanté.

Hermione hurla, comme le firent plusieurs autres observateurs, et elle était sur le point d'aller essayer d'aider quand un poids spectaculaire s'abattit sur elle par derrière. Une haleine chaude, puante, lui arriva aux narines, et elle fut violemment tirée sur le dos alors que quelque chose explorait à tâtons son visage, ses bras, ses vêtements… elle cria de plus belle, et se débattit autant qu'elle put, donnant des coups de pieds, des coups d'ongles, mordant, ayant l'impression que c'était plus un animal qui était sur elle qu'une personne… des dents apparurent devant ses yeux, une haleine chaude et humide était partout sur son visage, et elle cria encore…

_« Avada Kedavra ! »_

Le poids mort de la créature enragée lui tomba alors dessus, faisant sortir tout l'air de ses poumons, et tout ce qu'elle put faire fut de prendre de petites inspirations et de pousser jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit dégagée de là-dessous, tremblante comme une feuille et fixant le corps sans vie de Fenrir Greyback.

Paniquée, elle se releva et tapota sa peau, ses vêtements, découvrant plusieurs longues griffures qui saignaient et des vêtements déchirés, mais plus ou moins intacte à part ça, et elle jeta un œil vers son sauveteur pour voir Remus Lupin qui la dévisageait, bouche bée. _« Qu'est-ce que… ! »_

Bien malin qui saurait dire ce qu'aurait fait Remus à ce moment-là, si quelqu'un n'avait pas essayé de lui lancer un sort, le forçant à fixer son attention vers les Mangemorts plutôt que sur la fille à la loyauté incertaine, et Hermione décida que ce n'était pas là le moment d'essayer de s'expliquer. Et puis, si elle voulait être plus utile que ça dans cette bataille, il fallait qu'elle pense à _autre chose_ qu'à ce que Greyback avait essayé de faire. Elle se remit à lancer des sorts vers les rangs des Mangemorts et en empêcha un de justesse de lancer un _Incendio_ à Drago Malefoy, qui cilla quand elle vint l'aider à se relever.

« Granger, mais qu'est-ce que tu peux bien… oh, d'accord. Content que tu aies pu venir ! Plonge ! » Il lança un rapide bouclier pour la protéger d'un autre sort et lui cria, « Fais gaffe à toi ! » alors qu'il courait vers Harry et Voldemort.

Neville et Susan la rejoignirent, maintenant amochés et ensanglantés de leurs escarmouches, et restèrent bouche bée en voyant Harry et Voldemort. Ni le Seigneur des Ténèbres ni le Sauveur du Monde Magique ne semblaient avoir fait beaucoup de progrès.

« Combien de temps est-ce que ça va durer encore ? » marmonna Neville, regardant autour de lui. Hermione en fit autant et fut surprise de voir que le combat devenait plus clairsemé, à en juger par le nombre de silhouettes étendues au sol. Elle pensa, ou plutôt espéra, voir plus de robes noires que de robes rouges.

« J'en sais rien. Leur baguettes n'arrêtent pas de se bloquer, » répondit Hermione. Les yeux de Harry brillaient, ses sourcils froncés de concentration, mais il semblait fatigué, et elle pouvait voir qu'il avait été touché au moins à quelques reprises. Elle espérait que Voldemort se fatiguait lui aussi, mais ce visage reptilien ne se prêtait pas à l'interprétation des expressions.

Il y eut une espèce de rugissement depuis une autre direction, et plusieurs Mangemorts s'écroulèrent en même temps, créant un trou dans les rangs. Directement dans la ligne de vision de Voldemort se tenaient Ron et Drago, marquant tous les deux une pause afin de faire le point sur les résultats de leurs efforts. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'écarta de son combat avec Harry, et dans un même mouvement, lança un sortilège de découpage dans l'ouverture. Drago s'effondra.

« Non ! » Le cri d'Hermione fut perdu au milieu des exclamations de ceux qui l'entouraient. Susan lui saisit le bras, douloureusement, et Neville se jeta en avant. Ils étaient résolus à le rejoindre, quand tout le monde dans les abords immédiats se tut. Ron trébucha dans son intention d'aller au secours de Drago, puis resta figé, les yeux emplis d'horreur.

Lucius Malefoy se tenait près de son fils.

Harry lui aussi avait hésité, suspendant son attaque. Les deux camps semblaient cloués sur place par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Voldemort siffla un ordre. « Fais ce que je t'ai _ordonné_, Lucius. Tue ton traître de fils ! »

De l'endroit où elle était, Hermione ne pouvait pas voir si Drago était conscient. Elle espéra, désespérément, qu'il ne le soit pas… qu'il n'ait jamais à affronter la mort qu'il avait crainte, prodiguée de la main de son père.

Lucius était debout, la baguette à la main, et il s'inclina profondément devant son maître. Puis, si rapidement que personne ne réalisa que c'était en train d'arriver, il se releva, changea l'inclinaison de sa baguette, et lança un sort au Seigneur des Ténèbres, hurlant sa rébellion.

Voldemort l'esquivait déjà, n'ayant apparemment pas eu grande confiance en la loyauté de son serviteur. Il renvoya deux Sorts de Mort en rapide succession, l'un pour son serviteur de jadis, l'autre pour le fils dudit serviteur. L'Avada qui visait Lucius le manqua. Celui qui avait été destiné à Drago, non, parce que Lucius sauta directement devant son fils. Le jet de lumière verte le fit décoller du sol, pour s'écraser violemment sur Drago. De l'endroit où elle était, Hermione put voir l'expression stupéfaite de Drago alors qu'il se dégageait, pour se retrouver à soutenir à moitié le corps de son père, et ses entrailles se tordirent de pitié. Le sort qu'avait envoyé Lucius avait frappé le sol, manquant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais provoquant suffisamment de remous pour le déséquilibrer et lui faire mettre un genou à terre.

L'agitation reprit de plus belle, alors que les Mangemorts se battaient pour aller à l'aide de leur maître, et que les membres de l'Ordre luttaient pour les en empêcher. Une silhouette vêtue de noir s'élança en avant, baguette tendue, et envoya un éclair de lumière rouge directement sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Merlin ! » s'exclama Neville. « C'est Snape ! »

Avec son capuchon baissé, tout le monde pouvait voir l'expression de son visage. Severus Snape envoyait un sort à son _maître_ avec toute la haine et tout le mépris qu'il avait dissimulés pendant des années. Voldemort parvint à désarmer son ancien serviteur, mais ensuite il tituba, tendant une main pour garder l'équilibre, et Snape se jeta simplement en avant et l'envoya au sol à coups de pied. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tendit les bras pour amortir sa chute, et le _CRAC_ de sa baguette qui se brisait fut audible pour tout le monde.

Hermione regardait, retenant son souffle, sentant Neville et Susan de chaque côté d'elle, sachant qu'ils en faisaient autant. Les secondes ralentirent jusqu'à l'infini alors que Harry avançait, la détermination se lisant dans ses yeux, et que tout mouvement stoppait. Il n'y avait plus de vent, plus de respiration, plus de bruit.

Sa baguette monta dans les airs, ses lèvres bougèrent, articulant les mots, mais l'air lourd, enfumé, brûlé de sorts, les avala. Une lumière verte jaillit de sa baguette, brillant de façon si intense qu'Hermione dût se protéger les yeux. L'impact fut explosif, les faisant presque tous tomber à genoux. Luttant pour se remettre debout, Hermione entendit l'inspiration surprise de Neville.

« Il… l'a fait. Il… Harry l'a tué. »

Susan laissa échapper un cri, joie et chagrin mêlés.

Harry était toujours debout, fixant un carré de sol brûlé. Severus Snape émergea du nuage de fumée à ses côtés, une main posée sur son épaule. Hermione pensa que son cœur allait exploser à cette image.

« Il l'a fait ! Il l'a fait ! » Neville faisait balancer Susan de droite à gauche, et elle pleurait et riait. « C'est fini ! »

Les gens hurlaient et pleuraient, criaient et poussaient des cris de joie, et Hermione se mit à courir, n'ayant besoin que d'être là où Harry était… où Severus était.

Puis elle entendit des mots au milieu des cris.

_« C'est Granger ! »_

_« ARRETEZ-la ! »_

_« Harry, attention ! »_

Elle s'était toujours demandée à quoi ça ressemblerait de mourir. Le temps sembla s'arrêter alors que la tête de Harry se tournait vivement en sa direction, et elle fut horriblement consciente de la lumière des sorts qui plongeaient sur elle depuis tous les côtés. Levant les mains en l'air dans une futile tentative de se protéger, elle entendit quelqu'un hurler,

_« NON ! »_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander qui avait crié. Chaleur intense et force écrasante s'abattirent sur elle de tous côtés, la douleur déchira son corps de part en part, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Elle eut l'impression de mettre une éternité à tomber. L'obscurité l'enveloppait. Elle fut vaguement consciente de quelqu'un qui courait vers elle. Puis l'obscurité enfumée la recouvrit, et le sol monta vers elle pour la frapper.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

Hermione avait toujours cru qu'être morte n'était pas supposé faire mal.

Ce n'était certainement pas supposé faire mal _à ce point_.

Donc, présumant que les morts n'étaient pas supposés avoir mal, la logique voulait qu'elle ne soit pas morte.

Quoiqu'elle regrette un peu de ne pas l'être.

Pendant un long moment, elle eut l'impression de dériver lentement de haut en bas dans une mer de goudron, et à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de s'en extirper, elle se retrouvait à nouveau entraînée par le fond. La douleur ne lui laissait pas de répit.

Parfois, elle n'était consciente de rien, rien du tout sauf l'obscurité et la douleur, mais d'autres fois, des voix étouffées lui parvenaient.

_« Vous n'aviez pas BESOIN de lui lancer de sorts ! »_

_« Harry, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas ! »_

_« Sa loyauté était suspecte, il fallait que nous pensions à la sécurité de Potter… »_

_« …auriez pu la tuer, bande d'imbéciles ! Si elle avait eu l'intention de tuer le parangon de l'Ordre, elle l'aurait fait AVANT qu'il ne tue le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »_

_« Ben, on pouvait pas savoir, hein ? »_

_« Carrément stupide… »_

_« Mais où diable est-ce que tu étais, alors ? Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce qu'on a traversé ? »_

_« Ne le crois pas, Weasley, ton petit-ami ne peut pas l'empêcher d'être impliquée. Il n'y est pas allé volontairement, quoi qu'il puisse dire maintenant. »_

_« Harry, elle n'avait pas le droit… »_

_« Ne parlez pas d'elle comme ça ! Je ne veux entendre AUCUN de vous parler d'elle comme ça ! »_

Ce que ça voulait dire, elle n'en avait aucune idée, et n'avait pas vraiment l'énergie de vraiment y réfléchir.

Des choses qui étaient déjà arrivées arrivaient à nouveau, et elle ne pouvait les empêcher.

Des murs froids et humides, le cliquètement massif d'une porte qui se refermait sur elle, la pierre rugueuse sous ses doigts. « Revenez ! Ne me laissez pas là ! S'il vous plaît, il fait noir ! »

_« Chut, Miss Granger… tout va bien. Vous n'êtes plus dans la cellule. Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant. »_

Quelquefois elle sentait quelque chose d'hideux la jeter au sol, l'immobiliser, des mains qui la griffaient, l'haleine fétide et rance sur son visage, pleine de bave et de fureur… c'était étranger et répugnant, et elle ne savait absolument pas ce que ça allait lui faire. « Arrêtez, retirez-le de là ! AIDEZ-MOI ! » Elle se débattait et essayait de protéger son visage, s'attendant à ce que la chair soit arrachée de son corps d'un moment à l'autre.

_« Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione. Il est mort. Il ne peut pas te faire de mal. Je l'ai tué. »_

Mais d'autres fois les mains autour de son cou étaient familières, et les accusations et les demandes d'explications résonnaient dans son cerveau. Cette illusion lui faisait plus mal que le monstre, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'expliquer, et elle criait alors qu'elle luttait contre lui, balbutiant, « Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas le dire ! S'il vous plaît, non, je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je ne peux pas ! » Et un gémissement faible… « Remus… »

Et quelqu'un qui appelait un nom… frénétiquement… encore et encore. « Harry ! HARRY ! »

_« Je suis là. »_

XoXoXoX

Après un temps qu'elle n'aurait pu mesurer, l'obscurité qui l'entourait commença lentement à disparaître, quoiqu'elle ait toujours mal et que son corps entier la lance. Elle redécouvrit ses divers membres alors que des élancements de douleur cuisante les traversaient soudain. C'était déplaisant. Mais un instinct continuait à la pousser à essayer de trouver son chemin à travers la boue épaisse qui lui emplissait l'esprit, et maintenant, elle la combattait quand elle essayait à nouveau de l'engloutir. Il y avait une chose qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

Finalement, elle fut consciente d'un matelas sous son dos, d'un oreiller sous sa tête. L'air était propre, et non plus saturé de fumée, de sueur et de peur, il faisait agréablement chaud, et l'éclairage était faible. A moitié endormie, pas exactement sûre de l'endroit où elle était, Hermione tourna la tête et prit conscience de quelque chose, d'une présence, à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage. Ça la fit sursauter, et elle força ses yeux lourds et douloureux à s'ouvrir.

Tout ce qu'elle put voir fut une tache sombre, emplissant presque son champ de vision, mais ce fut suffisamment déconcertant pour qu'elle ait un mouvement de recul.

« Hé, elle est réveillée, » dit une voix.

Hermione tourna la tête et battit plusieurs fois des paupières jusqu'à ce qu'une image assez nébuleuse, flottante de la Directrice McGonagall se forme vaguement devant ses yeux. Elle était trop sonnée pour faire autre chose que de regarder alors que la sorcière approchait de son chevet. « Miss Granger ? Comment est-ce que vous vous sentez ? »

« Qu'est-ce… passé ? » marmonna-t-elle, l'impression que sa langue était énorme dans sa bouche.

« Vous avez été touchée par plusieurs mauvais sorts différents à Little Hangleton. Les blessures étaient substantielles, j'en ai peur, mais Madame Pomfresh vous a sortie de là. » La Directrice fronça les sourcils, voyant la confusion d'Hermione. « De quoi vous souvenez-vous ? »

Grimaçant, essayant d'extirper ses souvenirs de la confusion détrempée qu'était son cerveau, Hermione murmura. « La fumée. Les gens qui crient… Voldemort ? »

« Il est mort, » annonça une voix douce, et une silhouette rousse floue apparut derrière McGonagall. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire. « C'est fini, Hermione. On a gagné. Tout est fini. »

La guerre. Elle se souvint, finalement. La panique l'envahit, lui nouant l'estomac, envoyant un éclair de douleur à travers tout son corps. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose lui appuyait sur la poitrine et qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer et…

« Hermione ! » Ron se pencha sur elle, lui attrapant la main, et elle cria de douleur. « Hermione, ça va bien, tout va bien ! N'aie pas peur ! Harry nous a dit ce qui s'était passé tout ira bien maintenant ! »

« Har-ry… » croassa-t-elle. « Où… ? »

Ron cilla. « Harry ? Hermione, il est juste là. »

« Hein ? » elle se tortilla sous les draps avec une grimace de douleur, ayant du mal à faire bouger son corps lourd. Ron lui désigna l'autre côté d'elle, et en tournant le cou dans une position inconfortable, elle parvint à tourner la tête.

La chose floue et sombre de l'autre côté du lit était une chevelure noire emmêlée et en bataille. A quelques centimètres d'elle seulement se trouvait un visage pâle portant une célèbre cicatrice, et des yeux fermés bien fort, entourés de sombres cercles d'épuisement. Sa joue était appuyée au bord de son oreiller, il s'était affaissé depuis le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis, et une de ses mains, elle venait tout juste de le remarquer, touchait doucement la sienne au dessus des couvertures.

Son nom se bloqua dans sa gorge. « Harry ? »

« Il était malade d'inquiétude pour toi, » expliqua doucement Ron. « Madame Pomfresh nous disait que tu irais mieux, et McGonagall promettait que tu n'irais… nulle part, mais il a refusé de te laisser. Pas une seule minute. C'est la première fois qu'il dort depuis des jours. »

Le visage de Harry se brouilla devant ses yeux alors que les larmes y montaient, mais derrière lui, plus loin dans l'Infirmerie, elle devint consciente d'une autre présence. Une silhouette sombre se tenait là, qui la regardait.

_Severus._

Il approcha de son lit quand elle croisa son regard. « Je suis content de voir que vous vous rétablissez. » Hermione essaya de parler, mais rien ne vint. Snape aussi semblait épuisé et à bout, mais lui, au moins, était sur pied. Son visage était posé en la présence d'autres personnes, et Hermione ne pouvait commencer à lire ce qu'il pensait. « Vous devriez dormir. Votre corps a besoin de repos prolongé pour guérir complètement. »

Elle ne pouvait pas discuter ça. Après un peu plus de tortillements et de grognements, elle parvint à se mettre à nouveau à l'aise sous les draps sans blessure sérieuse ni pour elle ni pour son semi compagnon de lit, et se retrouva à nouveau face à face avec Harry. Ses yeux brûlèrent à nouveau, et elle couvrit la main de Harry de la sienne. Il soupira dans son sommeil, mais autrement, ne bougea pas. Elle regarda Ron, qui haussa les épaules. « Pour sûr, il a été dans un sale état, celui-là. »

« Il… pas blessé ? »

Ron secoua la tête. « Quelques égratignures, rien de sérieux. » Il tendit la main et lui tapota l'épaule. « Repose-toi. »

XoXoXoX

Quand elle se réveilla, Snape et Ron étaient partis, mais Harry était toujours là. Il était toujours penché sur son lit, mais la tête appuyée sur ses bras repliés cette fois-ci, et quand Hermione remua, il la regarda. « Hé ! »

Elle sourit, malgré le soudain nœud dans sa gorge. « Hé ! Comment ça va ? »

« Bien. Ils disent que tu vas mieux. »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Je me sens mieux. »

Il lui sourit alors, et elle ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'emplir de larmes. « Harry… pardonne… »

« Non, Hermione… s'il te plaît. Je… C'est moi qui… J'ai compris beaucoup de choses quand j'étais avec Snape. Tu… tu avais raison, tu vois. » Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Raison de… faire ce qu'il voulait. Je n'aurais jamais écouté… j'étais toujours tellement sûr d'avoir raison. Je n'écoutais jamais personne. Si tu avais essayé d'expliquer, j'aurais tout fichu en l'air. » Harry déglutit visiblement, et la regarda dans les yeux. « Ce n'était pas de ta faute. C'était de la mienne. C'est de ma faute si tu… si l'Ordre… » Il baissa à nouveau les yeux.

A ces mots, elle le dévisagea, apeurée. « Est-ce qu'ils vont… ? »

« Pas si j'ai mon mot à dire à ce sujet ! »

« Et Severus… est-ce qu'il… ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Il y aura un procès, j'imagine, à cause de la mort de Dumbledore. » Il marqua une pause. « Tu sais, il faudra que je dise ce que j'ai vu dans la Tour d'Astronomie. » Hermione se remit à pleurer, et il tendit le bras pour lui prendre la main. « Mais je leur dirai aussi qu'il m'a aidé à tuer Nagini, et qu'il m'a protégé. »

« Il l'a fait, » souffla Hermione, l'impression qu'un poids monstrueux lui avait été levé des épaules. « Il l'a fait ? »

Harry hocha la tête. « Et je sais que tu le lui avais fait faire une promesse. Il l'a tenue. »

Hermione renifla et s'essuya le visage. « Bien, » glapit-elle. Harry la gratifia d'un sourire las. « Dis-moi… pendant la bataille… je n'ai pas vu. Est-ce qu'on a… perdu quelqu'un ? »

Harry tressaillit et détourna le regard. « Oui. Mondingus Fletcher, Hestia Jones, et Kingsley Shacklebolt. Et un certain nombre d'Aurors, mais personne qu'on connaissait. Ça aurait pu être pire, mais beaucoup de Mangemorts se sont barrés quand Lucius Malefoy et Snape se sont retournés contre Voldemort. »

« J'imagine qu'ils ont reconnu un homme mort quand ils l'ont vu, » dit Hermione, s'autorisant un sourire narquois. Puis elle repensa à Lucius Malefoy et eut une brusque inspiration. « Drago ? »

« Il va bien, » la rassura Harry. « Il est au Manoir Malefoy, en fait… il enterre Lucius. » Cette idée mit Hermione mal à l'aise, mais son ami poursuivit, « il a déjà été disculpé de tout ce qui aurait pu lui valoir la prison, mais le Ministère a frappé toute la famille Malefoy d'une sacrée grosse amende. Une compensation ou quelque chose comme ça à cause de tout les dégâts qu'ils ont causé après avoir pris la Marque des Ténèbres. Heureusement que Drago a hérité de l'argent de ses parents. Il a dû payer les dettes de son père et celles de sa mère avant qu'ils ne lui rendent le corps de son père. »

« Est-ce qu'il lui reste quelque chose ? » demanda Hermione, un goût désagréable dans la bouche bien qu'elle ne porte dans son cœur ni Lucius Malefoy ni sa fortune. Ce serait assez dur pour Drago de survivre dans le monde en tant que leur fils, toujours porteur de la Marque des Ténèbres, sans que le Ministère ne le laisse dans le besoin.

Harry hocha la tête. « Percy a dit à Ron que c'était moins de la moitié de ce qu'ils avaient avant, mais toujours plus que le reste de l'Ordre rassemblé. Et Malefoy a payé l'intégralité sans sourciller. Il leur a juste écrit l'ordre de retrait pour la banque, et il les a plantés là. » Ses yeux verts s'assombrirent soudain, et Hermione se souvint de ce qu'elle avait vu pendant la bataille, de ce que Lucius avait fait. Aucun doute que Harry ait eu quelques cauchemars rien que d'avoir été témoin de ça. « Snape est avec lui… il garde un œil sur lui. Il a dit qu'il le ferait. »

« Bien, » dit Hermione, et elle le pensait.

La porte de l'Infirmerie s'ouvrit, et Hermione sentit Harry devenir plus tendu. Elle leva les yeux, s'attendant à voir Snape, mais c'étaient Ginny et Remus. Ils hésitèrent tous les deux en voyant Harry avec elle, mais alors Remus d'abord, puis Ginny approchèrent. « Elle va beaucoup mieux, » leur dit Harry, et il y avait une pointe de quelque chose de drôle dans sa voix.

« Ouais, je vois, » remarqua Ginny, et Hermione comprit alors la raison de la tension de Harry. Les manières de Ginny étaient froides et impersonnelles, et quelque chose dans ses yeux n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'Hermione l'avait vue, quand ils pensaient que Harry était aux mains de Voldemort.

_Et après, à quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais, espèce de bécasse stupide ? A ce qu'elle oublie purement et simplement ? Tu les as tous laissés croire pendant trois jours que Harry avait été capturé, tué, ou pire. Ils ne vont pas simplement pardonner ce que tu leur as fait subir._

Elle avait raison, pas seulement dans le cas de Ginny, mais dans celui de Remus Lupin également. Il fut un peu plus aimable que Ginny dans ses questions sur son rétablissement, mais l'affection avait disparu dans ses yeux, tout du moins celle qui lui avait autrefois été accordée. Quand il regardait Harry, son expression était peinée, ce qu'Hermione trouva étrange, pour ne rien dire de la raideur dans le comportement de Harry envers l'homme qui était dans les faits son tuteur.

Ginny prit rapidement congé, et Hermione, Harry et Remus échangèrent quelques politesses manquant de naturel avant que Remus ne s'en aille également. Aussitôt qu'il fut parti, elle se tourna vivement vers Harry. « Qu'est-ce qui cloche ? »

Harry la regarda comme si elle était toujours un peu perturbée. « Tu sais bien. » Il prit un air dégoûté.

Elle baissa la tête. « Ecoute, tu n'as pas besoin de rester avec moi tout le temps. Je sais ce que tu dois ressentir au sujet de ce que j'ai fait… »

« Ne sois pas bête ! » s'exclama Harry. « _Tu_ as fait ce qu'il fallait, la seule chose que tu pouvais faire, puisque j'ai été un fichu idiot pendant si longtemps. Ce sont _eux_ les imbéciles qui refusent de l'admettre ! »

Hermione le dévisagea, bouche bée. « Tu veux dire… que tu es… fâché contre _eux_ ? » Le regard noir qu'il lança à la porte fut une réponse suffisante. « Mais ils avaient seulement peur pour toi… »

« Ils auraient eu bien plus peur pour moi si toi et Snape n'aviez pas pris les choses en main. Ils ne comprennent rien ! » Harry sifflait, tremblait de frustration. « Ils sont tous aussi bêtes que je l'étais, à vouloir tout savoir, tout contrôler, tout le temps ! Ce n'était pas moi, ce n'était pas eux, c'était la guerre qui était en jeu ! Je n'avais pas compris ça jusque… » il s'interrompit et se détourna. Après avoir respiré lourdement pendant quelques instants, il chuchota. « Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, cette guerre continuerait toujours. Nagini serait toujours vivant, Voldemort aussi, au moins, ou au pire je serais mort et vous seriez tous… tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire. Comme Snape. Comme Dumbledore. Il faut qu'ils comprennent je leur _ferai_ comprendre. »

Un nœud dans sa gorge lui rendit la parole difficile, mais elle sentait qu'il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose pour apaiser tout ça. C'était juste un autre fardeau de culpabilité pour elle. Elle avait tout perturbé pour tout le monde en aidant Severus à enlever Harry, et les vagues dans leurs vies ne cesseraient jamais. Perte de confiance, inquiétude, confusion… la douleur, la peur, les reproches s'étendaient, s'étendaient, et c'était elle qui avait jeté le caillou dans l'étang.

« Essaie de les comprendre _eux_, » chuchota-t-elle malgré le nœud dans sa gorge. Harry la regarda. « Tu… tu n'étais pas là, tu ne sais pas… ce qu'ils ont traversé. Je ne pouvais rien leur dire, rien leur dire du tout… et je sais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, c'est pour ça que je l'ai faite, mais tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire alors, c'était de présumer le pire ! » Elle lui prit la main. « J'étais terrifiée, tu sais, je me demandais si toi et Snape alliez bien, si son plan fonctionnerait, ce qui m'arriverait si tu ne revenais jamais. J'ai eu plus peur que jamais dans ma vie. Mais je n'étais pas à moitié aussi terrifiée qu'eux. Harry, ils pensaient que tu étais aux mains de Voldemort ! »

Mais Harry, son ami têtu, obstiné, buté, ne se laissa pas convaincre. « Alors ils devraient m'en vouloir à moi, pas à toi. Je te l'ai dit : ce n'était pas de ta faute. C'était de la mienne. » Il laissa tomber son front sur l'oreiller d'Hermione. « Je suis resté assis ici pendant deux foutues semaines juste pour être sûr qu'il ne leur vienne pas à l'idée de t'embarquer pour Azkaban. »

L'estomac d'Hermione se noua. Harry releva la tête d'un coup. « Oh merde, j'aurais pas dû dire ça. »

« Azkaban ? » croassa-t-elle.

« Ils sont stupides, » déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre. « Maugrey et certains des autres pensent qu'il faut que tu sois jugée afin de prouver ce que tout le monde sait déjà. Tu n'es pas une traîtresse pour avoir fait ce qu'il fallait personne n'a été blessé, et la guerre est finie grâce à toi et Snape. Ils ne peuvent pas te faire un procès pour avoir vu ce que je ne voulais pas voir je ne laisserai pas ça arriver. »

Hermione essaya d'avoir l'air de le croire.

XoXoXo

Pendant au moins quelques jours après être redevenue en permanence éveillée et cohérente, cependant, Hermione fut légitimement distraite. Quand elle essaya pour la première fois de sortir de son lit, elle vécut l'expérience intensément embarrassante de se retrouver effondrée par terre, n'étant pas parvenue à ce que ses jambes ne fassent que soutenir son poids.

Si Madame Pomfresh faisait partie des membres de l'Ordre qui continuaient à penser qu'Hermione devrait être punie, elle le dissimulait derrière sa personnalité habituelle de Guérisseuse. « Votre système à reçu un choc sévère, Miss Granger vous avez été frappée par au moins une demi-douzaine de mauvais sorts, certains d'entre eux très puissants. Il n'y a pas de dommage à long terme pour la moindre parcelle de votre corps, mais vous devrez reprendre vos activités normales lentement. »

Hermione s'était à moitié attendue à ce que Harry mente quand il insistait qu'il n'avait pas le moindre ressentiment envers elle pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait certainement que le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu-Pour-Garder-Une-Rancune-Tenace resterait un brin contrarié à son encontre pour avoir de son propre chef disposé de sa vie et de sa liberté… pour les livrer à Snape.

Mais quoi qu'il se soit passé entre Harry et Snape… ou Harry et Voldemort… ça avait plus qu'un peu changé son ami. Il restait à ses côtés avec une détermination impossible à ébranler et refusait d'entendre dire le moindre mal d'elle. A la vérité, Hermione en était un peu frustrée parce qu'elle avait assez envie de savoir ce que l'Ordre avait en tête… mais si quiconque voulait avoir une petite conversation avec elle concernant ses actions, la présence de Harry le rendait quasiment impossible.

D'un autre côté, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas changé tant que ça. Il criait toujours.

Un matin, quelques jours plus tard, Hermione se glissa sur le bord de son lit et fixa le sol avec excitation. Harry se tenait d'un côté d'elle, Ron de l'autre, et Madame Pomfresh se tenait prête, protectrice, derrière elle. « Prête ? » demanda Harry.

Hermione hocha la tête.

« On y va, » dit Ron, et les deux garçons la hissèrent sur pied. Ses jambes tremblèrent de façon atroce, et la douleur dans ses articulations lui fit prendre une inspiration entre ses dents, mais elle resta debout.

Une fois convaincus qu'elle n'allait pas se casser la figure, ils commencèrent à avancer à pas tremblants hors de la rangée de lits, puis le long de l'aile de l'Infirmerie plusieurs fois. Graduellement, ses tremblements commencèrent à s'estomper, et elle se sentit un peu plus confiante. « Bien, » dit Madame Pomfresh avec satisfaction. « Vous vous en sortez très bien, Miss Granger. N'en faites pas trop, cependant. »

Contrairement à un certain garçon têtu… celui à sa droite ou celui à sa gauche… Hermione était plus qu'encline à écouter l'avertissement de la Guérisseuse. « D'accord, » grogna-t-elle. « Allons jusqu'à la porte une dernière fois. »

Ils le firent, et le soutien que lui apportaient Harry et Ron à ce point n'était plus à ce point donné que relativement pour la forme. Elle pouvait marcher, quoique lentement, entièrement seule. Elle parvint même à ne pas trébucher quand les portes s'ouvrirent devant eux.

Maugrey Fol-Œil se tenait là, et quand il vit Hermione, il montra les dents. « Eh bien. Maintenant que tu es sur pied, Granger, tu devrais pouvoir répondre à certaines questions ! »

Il était plus qu'évident qu'une simple discussion en vue de clarifier quelques points n'était pas ce qu'il avait à l'esprit. Les genoux d'Hermione plièrent, et elle fit d'instinct un pas en arrière, puis tomba parce que l'attention de Ron et Harry allait à Maugrey. « Laissez tomber, » dit Harry d'un ton pincé. « Vous connaissez déjà les réponses à vos putains de questions. »

Ron jeta un regard de côté à Hermione. Il n'était peut-être pas si amer envers elle que Ginny ou le professeur Lupin, mais il avait néanmoins été blessé qu'elle le laisse croire pendant tout ce temps que Harry était perdu. Contrairement à Ginny et Lupin, cependant, il semblait lui avoir pardonné, ne serait-ce que pour Harry. Il avait tué deux Mangemorts dans le feu de la bataille, sans parler du fait que l'un des sorts qui avait failli, combiné aux autres, tuer Hermione, venait de lui, et il semblait simplement vouloir un peu de paix maintenant que la guerre était finie.

Quels que soient les démons que Harry avait ramenés de la bataille, la timidité n'était pas du nombre. Il était nez à nez avec Maugrey, les poings serrés, l'un d'eux tenant sa baguette, mais Maugrey était l'un de ceux que le tueur de Voldemort n'intimidait pas. « La gamine répondra de ce qu'elle a fait, Potter, même toi tu ne peux pas la protéger éternellement ! On ne kidnappe pas les gens sans qu'il n'y ait de conséquences ! »

« Harry, non ! » cria Hermione au moment où il aurait levé sa baguette pour s'en servir. Elle essaya de se relever et de lui attraper le bras, mais à son intense frustration, ses jambes ne la soutinrent pas.

Ron l'aida à se relever et commença avec fermeté à la raccompagner vers son lit. « Autant que tu laisses tomber. Tu ne distraira ni l'un ni l'autre. »

« Je peux me défendre toute seule, » marmonna-t-elle.

Alors que Madame Pomfresh lançait ses Sortilège de Renforcement sur ses jambes, elle dit doucement (tandis que Harry et Maugrey continuaient à se hurler au visage à la porte), « Il faudra bien que vous le fassiez à la fin, ma chérie. Aussi payé de succès qu'ait été votre pari, l'Ordre et le Ministère ont des attitudes sévères à l'encontre des francs-tireurs, particulièrement ceux qui conspirent avec d'autres à la loyauté suspecte. » Elle adressa à Hermione un sourire plus ou moins rassurant. « Je m'attends à ce que vous soyez disculpée de toute mauvaise action à la fin, quoique ça risque de ne pas calmer Alastor et les tenants de la ligne dure. De lourds soupçons pèsent toujours sur Severus d'après eux. »

« Est-ce qu'il sera jugé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Peut-être, » répondit Madame Pomfresh. « Quoique le portrait d'Albus insiste maintenant, comme vous et Harry le faites, pour dire que Severus a agi suivant ses ordres. Si d'autres preuves peuvent être trouvées… autres que des témoignages, s'entend… le Magenmagot ne donnera probablement pas suite. »

Hermione s'adossa dans son lit et soupira. Elle n'avait pas vu Severus depuis le jour où elle s'était réveillée. C'était pour le mieux, se disait-elle elle et lui étaient déjà suffisamment observés pour que toute conversation entre eux augmente encore les soupçons sur eux.

Donc, on pouvait comprendre que Severus ne lui parle pas. Oui, c'était tout à fait compréhensible. _Tout ce que fait cet homme est toujours fichûment compréhensible. Kidnapper Harry, espionner Voldemort et accomplir la sale besogne qu'il exigeait, tuer Dumbledore, m'utiliser comme sa petite coursière – rudement, fichûment, brutalement, parfaitement compréhensible !_

Maugrey était parti, et Harry revenait de l'entrée en tapant des pieds, de toute évidence vexé, mais Hermione n'eut soudain plus envie de parler à personne. Elle se tourna et essaya tristement de s'endormir.

Mais, c'était bien son genre, même là, Severus ne la laissait pas tranquille.

_« Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez embrassée ? »_

_« Il n'est pas besoin d'en discuter. Ça n'a aucune importance. S'il n'y a rien d'autre concernant les attaques… »_

_« J'ai présumé que c'était votre façon d'essayer d'établir un contrôle sur moi. Pour que je vous écoute au sujet de Harry. »_

_« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un baiser pour contrôler une __**gamine idiote**__. »_

XoXoXoX

_« Et vous vous abstiendrez de tout attachement personnel envers Drago. »_

_« Drago ? D'abord Harry, maintenant Drago. Qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit de me dire qui je peux fréquenter ? »_

_« Des doutes subsistent concernant son allégeance. Jusqu'à ce que nous sachions avec certitude à qui il est loyal, il faut agir avec prudence. Et il est vulnérable en ce moment. »_

_« Eh bien, ne vous en faites pas. Je ne lui briserai pas le cœur. Au moins lui, il a un cœur à briser ! »_

XoXoXoX

_« Tu devrais faire ça devant Snape la prochaine fois. »_

_« Devant… mais pour l'amour du ciel, pourquoi ? »_

_« Parce qu'il m'a ordonné de ne pas devenir trop proche de toi. »_

_« Il t'a dit quoi ? »_

_« Ouais. Il m'a dit de garder mes distances avec toi. »_

_« Drago, il m'a dit la même chose ! De ne pas m'attacher à toi. A quoi est-ce qu'il joue ? »_

_« Tu ne le vois pas ? Il est jaloux, Granger. »_

XoXoXoX

_« Vous n'y avez pas réfléchi à deux fois, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Oui, je… »_

_« Rejoindre l'Ordre quand vous travaillez déjà contre eux en secret, avec l'homme qui est recherché pour le meurtre de leur chef ! »_

_« Non ! Je voulais seulement… »_

_« Ça ne vous dérange pas le moins du monde d'avoir déjà trahi l'Ordre à qui vous venez de faire serment de loyauté ! »_

_« Ce n'est pas vrai ! »_

_« Vous n'êtes pas seulement déloyale envers l'Ordre, mais envers tous vos amis également… Potter, Weasley, et Lupin ! »_

_« Arrêtez ! »_

_« Espèce de petite __**hypocrite**__ ! »_

XoXoXoX

_« Potter se lancera aveuglément à la mort elle-même sans jamais considérer un instant le danger qu'il fait courir à ceux qu'il emmène avec lui ! Et Weasley lui emboîtera sottement le pas. Mais vous, vous devriez avoir le bon sens de ne pas suivre la voie de la stupidité de Potter ! »_

_« Vous avez tort ! C'est parce qu'il tient tant à ses amis qu'il prend les risques qu'il prend. Et je serai avec lui, et je le soutiendrai… quoi qu'il advienne ! »_

XoXoXoX

_« __**Tu**__ n'es pas une enfant. Potter et les autres, peut-être, mais pas toi. »_

_« Est-ce que tu en es sûr, ou est-ce que tu dis juste ça pour avoir une excuse pour m'avoir embrassée ? »_

_« Ce ne serait pas la première fois que je commettrais une grave erreur de jugement. Mais toi ? Est-ce que tu te considères comme une femme capable de maîtriser son propre destin ? »_

_« C'est marrant, cette façon que tu as de renvoyer les questions aux gens. »_

_« Tu l'as cherché. »_

XoXoXoX

Quelques jours supplémentaires passèrent, et elle ne vit toujours pas signe de Severus. Mais à vrai dire, alors que ses échanges moins qu'agréables avec lui continuaient à trouver écho dans ses rêves, elle réalisa qu'elle en était contente.

_C'est marrant, cette façon qu'il a de renvoyer les questions aux gens._

Severus Snape était un maître de la manipulation elle supposait qu'elle l'avait toujours su, mais c'était comme si elle ne l'avait jamais véritablement intégré jusqu'à maintenant, le poids du danger et du secret levés, elle pouvait voir les quelques mois écoulés clairement.

Et elle n'aima pas certaines choses qu'elle vit.

_Une minute, j'étais une gamine idiote, ensuite, j'étais une hypocrite, et puis tout à coup je n'étais plus une enfant. On se demande pourquoi il a perdu du temps avec quelqu'un qui a autant de personnalités que j'en avais selon toute apparence._ Elle grimaça dans son oreiller.

_C'était pour la guerre,_ se dit-elle furieusement. _Pour l'Ordre._

Mais alors une petite voix lui chuchota dans la tête : _Pas pour toi. Pas une seule pensée pour toi, même pas quand les choses se sont… compliquées. Peut-être que ça signifiait quelque chose pour lui, mais c'était pour son propre plaisir. Pas le tien._

Il s'était montré un espion brillant, sans pitié. Il avait probablement sauvé toutes leurs vies, en fait. Il avait certainement sauvé Drago, et au minimum, sa décision d'enlever Harry pour qu'ils se lancent seuls après Nagini avait mis fin à la guerre plus rapidement que l'Ordre, en tant que groupe, n'y serait parvenu. Il avait fait des choses que d'autres ne pouvaient pas faire. Ne voulaient pas faire.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ressentait autant d'amertume envers lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se sentait tellement… tellement…

_Utilisée ?_

Ni son oreiller, ni le plafond de l'Infirmerie ne lui apportèrent la moindre réponse.

XoXoXoX

Elle devenait plus forte chaque jour, quoiqu'il y ait des effets résiduels de la magie maligne qui lui avait traversé le corps. Le plus embarrassant était la tendance de ses jambes à se mettre sans prévenir à partir en tremblant dans différentes directions, la laissant chercher à grand mal son équilibre. Madame Pomfresh lui assura qu'avec le temps et les traitements, ses jambes reprendraient de la force et les faibles sorts diminueraient. Dédiant sa formidable volonté à la tâche, Hermione recrutait presque toutes les personnes qui entraient dans l'Infirmerie afin qu'ils marchent avec elle. Harry était toujours là, et Neville passait fréquemment, et Ron, lui apportant un soutien continuel.

Dans quelques jours, Hermione s'attendait à voir Drago. Les rites funéraires pour son père avaient été observés rapidement et discrètement, et il mettait maintenant les choses en ordre au Manoir. Un message de lui était parvenu, disant qu'il reviendrait bientôt à Poudlard, et elle était impatiente de revoir le Serpentard qui était devenu un ami loyal. En attendant… elle marchait. Avec Neville d'un côté d'elle, et Harry de l'autre, elle entama le parcours familier sur le sol carrelé.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Ginny Weasley entra. Elle adressa un bref sourire à Harry, et avec un hochement de tête froid pour Hermione, alla s'asseoir à côté de Susan pour observer leur progression. Hermione soupira. Ginny ne s'était pas montrée de meilleure compagnie à mesure que les jours passaient.

Cette pensée lui valut un relâchement momentané dans sa concentration, et les jambes d'Hermione tremblèrent précairement. Elle écarta vivement les bras, essayant de garder l'équilibre, ne ressemblant à rien tant qu'à un faon naissant essayant de tenir sur ses jambes. Parvenant à se rétablir après plusieurs secondes de vacillement, elle leva les yeux vers son escorte avec un sourire. Harry et Neville éclatèrent tous les deux de rire, et elle se joignit à eux, gloussant à l'idée de l'image ridicule qu'elle savait qu'elle venait de donner.

Sa gaieté fut interrompue par quelqu'un qui sifflait entre ses dents. « Regardez-là. Elle est là à glousser comme si ce n'était qu'une sorte de jeu, comme si _rien_ de ce qu'elle avait fait n'avait changé quoi que ce soit. C'est dégoûtant ! »

A côté d'elle, Susan pâlit. « Ginny, vraiment… »

Harry lâcha le bras d'Hermione si vite qu'elle dût s'agripper à Neville pour éviter de perdre à nouveau l'équilibre. Il traversait la pièce à grands pas vers Ginny, et l'expression de son visage était intransigeante.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas venir ici si tu as l'intention de la traiter de cette manière. Ne dis _PAS_ des choses pareilles devant moi ! »

Ginny ne fut pas intimidée. Elle se leva, tellement en colère qu'elle en tremblait. « Ne me dis pas ce que je peux et ne peux pas dire, Harry Potter. Je ne suis pas la seule à dire ça ! »

« Enfin merde, Ginny ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute, et… »

« ARRÊTE ! Comment est-ce que tu peux continuer à la défendre quand… »

Hermione tendit la main, comme si elle pouvait physiquement les séparer. « Harry… Ginny… s'il vous plaît, ne vous disputez pas… pas à cause de moi. »

« _C'est_ à cause de toi. Tu nous a _tous_ trahis… » La voix de Ginny se brisa, elle était pratiquement en larmes.

« Je crois que tu ferais mieux de partir. » La voix de Harry était froide. Hermione tressaillit.

« TRÈS BIEN ! » Ginny les bouscula pour atteindre la porte. Elle s'arrêta et jeta un regard en arrière vers Harry. « Si tu retrouves tes esprits, tu sais où me trouver. » La porte claqua derrière elle.

Neville aida Hermione à regagner le lit. Elle s'assit et enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Derrière elle, elle pouvait entendre Susan pleurer, et Harry jurer à voix basse.

« Hermione ? » Neville parlait doucement.

Elle ne leva pas la tête. « S'il te plaît… j'aimerais rester seule. »

Des pas résonnèrent alors qu'ils traversaient la pièce, et la porte craqua. Une fois sûre qu'elle était seule, Hermione laissa ses larmes couler librement.

* * *

_Pub: vous apprendrez dans __**Café et Inimitié**__ ce que Harry et Severus ont bien pu faire une fois livrés à eux-même._


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**

Ginny avait raison. Elle n'était pas la seule à parler moins-qu'aimablement d'Hermione. Au cours des quelques jours qui suivirent, Hermione fut plus consciente qu'avant des chuchotements et des regards furtifs dirigés vers elle, des conversations qui s'interrompaient brusquement à son approche. Les marmonnements et les regards n'étaient plus soupçonneux, mais pleins de ressentiment. Comme si Hermione avait perdu le droit d'aller librement parmi les membres de l'Ordre.

Ça la perturbait et la frustrait, et la mettait en colère ou la peinait, alternativement. Elle se lamentait sur les amitiés gâtées c'était toujours à peine si Ginny pouvait se forcer à se montrer polie, et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que même Ron était hésitant dans certaines de ses interactions avec elle. Dans le cas de Ron, elle comprenait, mais elle commençait à être de plus en plus énervée contre Ginny qui semblait déterminée à punir à elle seule Hermione de ses crimes réels et ressentis. Même les membres de l'Ordre les plus soupçonneux avaient admis qu'Hermione avait agi en toute conscience, quoique en prenant un sérieux risque et en faisant une peur bleue à tout le monde. Ginny insinuait à moitié que les motifs d'Hermione avaient été d'une nature plus sinistre, un suggestion absurde pour quiconque acceptait d'être rationnel.

« Elle est seulement en colère, et elle essaie de trouver une raison pour, » dit Susan à Hermione plus tard.

Hermione soupira. « Eh bien, si la peur que je lui ai faite ne lui suffit pas, qu'est-ce qu'elle attend de moi ? »

« Pas de toi. De Harry, » corrigea Susan, d'un air entendu. Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Je ne crois pas qu'elle serait si amère si Harry n'était pas de ton côté. »

« Il n'y a _pas_ de côtés ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Il n'y a jamais eu plus d'un seul camp ! »

« Je le sais, » répondit Susan. « Et presque tout le monde le sait maintenant, mais Ginny refuse de l'accepter. Elle n'est pas raisonnable… elle ne veut _pas_ l'être. Elle a toujours été… enfin… un peu jalouse de toi. »

« De moi ! » Hermione en resta bouche bée. « De moi… et de Harry ? Mais c'est ridicule ! »

« Eh bien, elle n'a jamais cru que tu risquais de lui piquer Harry, si c'est ce que tu veux dire, mais tous les deux vous avez toujours été terriblement proches. Toi, Harry, et Ron Ginny n'a jamais fait partie de ça, même après que elle et Harry aient commencé à sortir ensemble. Tu as quelque chose de lui qu'elle n'a pas. »

Hermione ne put retenir un reniflement offusqué. « Eh bien, je suis affreusement désolée, mais j'aurais cru que quelqu'un qui a six frères aurait compris ce genre de choses j'ai toujours été un peu jalouse d'elle pour ça, mais je ne me suis pas conduite comme une crétine pour autant. »

Susan dit charitablement, « Donne-lui juste un peu de temps. Elle a eu peur, tu sais. Pas seulement pour Harry, mais pour Ron aussi. » Hermione tressaillit et Susan lui tapota l'épaule. « C'est fini, maintenant. Tout ira bien. »

XoXoXoX

Ce fut le cas… et en même temps, non.

Le bruit parvint à l'Infirmerie la veille du jour où Hermione devait pouvoir en sortir que le Magenmagot avait disculpé Severus Snape de toutes charges dans la mort d'Albus Dumbledore. Personne ne cria exactement de joie, mais personne ne poussa non plus de cris d'outrage devant cette injustice même Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait des sentiments partagés à ce sujet. Une part d'elle même était toujours peinée de la mort du vieux Directeur et de la façon dont elle était arrivée, et voulait que quelqu'un ait à en répondre, mais d'un autre côté, elle n'avait jamais oublié Snape confessant furieusement sa propre douleur d'en avoir été responsable. Ça lui rappelait trop ce qu'elle avait dû faire à Harry.

_Voldemort est loin d'avoir souffert autant qu'il l'aurait dû_, conclut-elle finalement, et elle eut même le courage de le répéter à voix haute à Harry. Lui et Ron la surprirent en l'approuvant énergiquement.

« Beaucoup de gens ont dû faire des choses auxquelles ils n'auraient jamais dû avoir à seulement penser, » lui dit Harry à voix basse, l'emplissant d'émotion tout à coup.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour toi, maintenant qu'ils ont laissé Snape s'en sortir ? » demanda Ron.

Hermione haussa les épaules, d'un air d'impuissance, « Personne ne m'a rien dit. »

« Si le Magenmagot avait voulu vous poursuivre, ils auraient eu besoin de votre complice, » lui dit Madame Pomfresh. « Vous ne pouvez pas être coupable de quoi que ce soit s'il ne l'est pas, en conséquence, j'ai dans l'idée que vous ne serez même pas appelée à comparaître. »

Surprise, Hermione laissa échapper, « Est-ce que l'Ordre va accepter ça ? »

La bouche de Madame Pomfresh se tordit légèrement. « Il le faudra bien. Avec le temps. »

Hermione soupçonnait savoir de qui la Guérisseuse parlait, et sans faillir, Maugrey passa par là plus tard dans la journée, marmonnant entre ses dents. 'Justice' par-ci, et 'lois' par-là, et l''Ordre' ceci… quelque chose en Hermione craqua.

« Est-ce que vous aviez quelque chose à dire ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec froideur.

Ron et Madame Pomfresh se raidirent, Harry se leva de son fauteuil, et Maugrey se tourna lentement vers elle. « J'ai beaucoup de choses à dire, Granger. Mais disons seulement que tu as une sacrée chance que le Magenmagot refuse de se donner la peine d'exiger de toi des explications, même si c'est plus que tu n'en mérites. »

« Des explications ? » répéta Hermione, l'impression que ses entrailles se solidifiaient. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose en particulier que vous ne comprenez toujours pas ? »

Maugrey battit des paupières, et son œil magique roula follement. « Hein ? »

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir se lever en ayant la certitude de ne pas tomber, mais au lieu de ça, elle se contenta de croiser les bras et de s'asseoir bien droite dans son lit d'hôpital. « J'ai _dit_, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que vous ne comprenez toujours pas ? » Quand Maugrey hésita, elle gronda, « _Qu__'__est-ce__… __que__… __vous__… __voulez ?_ Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir pour tenir tellement à me voir jugée quand vous savez pertinemment _ce_ que j'ai fait, _comment_ je l'ai fait, _et_ la raison pour laquelle je l'ai fait ! Hein ? Allez-y, alors ! Je ne vais nulle part ! Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez savoir, merde ! » Elle criait presque, mais elle s'en fichait bien maintenant.

Et comme elle l'avait prévu, Maugrey fut incapable de trouver la moindre question pour elle. Madame Pomfresh et Ron échangèrent des regards gênés.

Puis Harry prit brusquement la parole. « Est-ce que tu t'es jamais inquiétée de savoir ce que Snape me ferait vraiment ? » Hermione se retourna vers lui, alarmée, et il poursuivit avec une tranquillité qui démentait le sérieux de la question. « Je veux dire, est-ce que as été inquiète qu'il puisse seulement me tuer ou me livrer à Voldemort ? »

L'indignation disparut. « Bien sûr que oui, » répondit-elle d'une petite voix. « Je… je n'ai jamais eu si peur de ma vie. Je n'arrêtais pas de me demander si je pouvais me tromper… »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as aidé ? » demanda Maugrey, brièvement.

Déterminée à ne pas s'effondrer comme un bébé devant des questions inconfortables qu'ils, elle devait le reconnaître, avaient le droit de poser, elle déglutit un bon coup et le regarda dans les yeux. « Parce qu'au moment où il… Snape, je veux dire… me l'a demandé, je lui faisais confiance. Oui, je lui faisais confiance. Ça faisait des mois qu'il m'aidait, qu'il aidait l'Ordre. Ça allait au delà de tout jeu qu'il aurait pu jouer pour Voldemort les choses qu'il a faites pour nous lui auraient valu le _Doloris_ jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. » Elle se souvint de la fois où il était venu à elle avec les effets secondaires du sort toujours visibles dans sa façon de se tenir, et lutta pour retenir un frisson. Une petite voix au fond de son esprit lui dit qu'elle avait été injuste en pensée avec lui ces derniers temps.

Elle secoua la tête, et continua, « J'avais peur pour Harry, mais seulement peur que quelque chose tourne mal. Toutes… toutes les parties _logiques_ de moi-même, tout ce qui était mon esprit et pas mon… mon cœur, » elle se sentit rougir, « ces parties de moi savaient que Snape disait la vérité et qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à Harry. » Elle se retourna vers Harry et murmura, « C'est pour ça que je l'ai fait. Je ne voulais pas. Je savais à quel point ce serait horrible pour toi, pour tout le monde. Je lui ai crié dessus, je l'ai supplié de trouver un autre moyen. Nous avons parlé d'autres possibilités éventuelles, mais il n'y avait rien qui ne grille pas sa couverture, qui ne mette pas Voldemort sur ses gardes. C'est pour ça… » Elle dût finalement s'arrêter et détourner le regard.

Après un long silence, elle entendit Harry dire à Maugrey, « Vous êtes satisfait maintenant ? » Maugrey devait avoir indiqué sa réponse d'une façon ou d'une autre, parce que Harry dit, « Alors laissez-là tranquille. Elle s'est suffisamment expliquée. »

Hermione parvint à regarder à nouveau alors que Maugrey quittait l'Infirmerie, et vit que Harry regardait maintenant Ron. « S'ils m'en avaient parlé avant… j'aurais grillé sa couverture. Je n'aurais pas écouté. Aucun de nous n'aurait écouté. Ce serait toujours la guerre, et on serait peut-être tous morts. »

Le regard de Ron passa de Harry à Hermione, puis revint à nouveau sur Harry, et il hocha la tête.

XoXoXoX

Elle fut très contente de pouvoir quitter l'Infirmerie le lendemain et d'avoir la liberté de s'éloigner des marmonnements et des regards insistants de l'Ordre. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de risque qu'elle soit poursuivie pour traîtrise, une fois debout et capable de marcher, elle parvint à persuader Harry et Ron qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'ils s'occupent d'elle.

La Directrice McGonagall et Madame Pomfresh lui témoignaient à nouveau de la chaleur, tout comme Harry et Ron, mais le reste de l'Ordre semblait garder ses distances, et finalement, elle voulait seulement rester seule. Alors elle alla errer dans le parc, et avant de s'en rendre compte, elle se retrouva à avancer vers les serres. Un choix de cachette ironique, elle devait bien l'admettre.

Elle vit Neville et Susan avec le Professeur Chourave dans la Serre Numéro Un, au corps à corps avec une plante qui se débattait violemment, et ils lui firent chaleureusement signe de la main. C'était un soulagement d'être capable de sourire et de rendre le signe amical, mais elle n'alla pas les rejoindre (même si elle avait _voulu_ se colleter avec ce truc plein d'épines qu'ils essayaient de tailler, ce qui n'était pas le cas.) Elle se dirigea vers la serre la plus éloignée, se trouva un banc, et s'assit.

Le calme était interrompu par le sifflement contenu des sortilèges d'irrigation, et aussi par un doux bourdonnement. Elle posa son livre et plissa les yeux pour observer la végétation touffue bien sûr, des colibris volaient à une vitesse folle au milieu des plantes. Ça la fit sourire. Plusieurs approchèrent vivement pour l'observer avant de s'éloigner tout aussi vite, et elle resta immobile, regardant leurs petites têtes jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'envolent. Une petite créature au dos couleur d'émeraude, le cou et le corps blancs, se posa sur une petite branche toute proche pour boire dans un bouton de fleur, s'interrompant pour regarder autour d'elle entre deux plongées de son bec. Puis elle se pencha en arrière et se laissa simplement tomber de la branche, ses ailes bourdonnant à pleine vitesse et l'emmenant au loin le temps qu'Hermione batte des paupières.

« Hermione ? »

Elle se raidit. Elle avait su qu'il viendrait, mais ne pouvait expliquer la tension qu'elle ressentait en sa présence.

« Severus. »

Il semblait différent. Elle ne pouvait pas exactement mettre le doigt dessus à première vue, mais… il avait changé. Quelque chose dans sa façon de se tenir était différent, comme si la guerre lui pesait à la fois plus et moins que quand il était espion. Oui, c'était ça.

Il ne fit aucun mouvement pour approcher d'elle c'était plutôt ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Il semblait aussi peu sûr de lui qu'elle se sentait l'être, mais comment _lui_se sentait, elle ne pouvait le deviner. Ses yeux noirs la transperçaient, semblant voir droit à travers elle et lui donnant l'impression d'être à nouveau élève. Elle détourna le regard du sien, regardant au lieu de ça les colibris qui filaient au milieu des feuilles.

« Maugrey a dit que le Magenmagot avait abandonné les charges. »

« C'est correct, » répondit Snape. Sa voix était basse et égale.

« Ils ont cru le portrait de Dumbledore, finalement ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, après qu'il ait été croisé avec des preuves supplémentaires. »

Ces mots lui firent tourner le regard vers lui, surprise. « Quelles nouvelles preuves ? »

« Un souvenir de Dumbledore a été découvert. Il contenait tous les plans que nous avions établis pendant l'année précédant sa mort. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Mais ils ont certainement considéré la possibilité qu'on ait pu falsifier la Pensine. Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait plus fiable que le portrait ? »

« Je peux t'assurer que quiconque aurait essayé de falsifier ce souvenir en particulier aurait passé un sale quart d'heure. » Les lèvres de Snape tressaillirent. « Dumbledore avait placé le souvenir dans l'esprit de Minerva. »

« Comment ? Tu veux dire… elle l'avait en tête pendant tout ce temps ? Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne savait pas que tu n'avais pas assassiné le Directeur ? »

« Elle était consciente d'être porteuse de son souvenir, mais elle n'était pas capable d'en prendre connaissance. Les faits ne sont devenus évidents qu'une fois après qu'il ait été sorti de son esprit et placé dans une Pensine. »

« C'est… c'est tout simplement stupéfiant. Est-ce que la Directrice a dit comment c'était, d'avoir un souvenir de Dumbledore dans son esprit ? »

« La plupart de ses pensées conscientes étaient réprimées, jusqu'à ce que le souvenir soit extrait. Mais elle a bel et bien remarqué une envie persistante de pastilles au citron. »

Hermione rit, et sentit une partie du poids de ces quelques derniers jours commencer à quitter ses épaules. Puis elle soupira.

« Je suis contente qu'il ait pris des dispositions te concernant. » Snape répondit d'un hochement de tête et elle demanda. « Comment va Drago ? »

« Il est revenu à Poudlard avec moi. C'est un jeune homme très solide. »

« Je crois que tu as raison, » dit Hermione. Elle le regarda. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« J'ai considéré Lucius Malefoy comme un ami, autrefois, quoique je ne me sois jamais fait d'illusions sur ce qu'il était en réalité. Je suis content de sa décision finale. Si ma cause devait jamais l'emporter, il n'y avait pas d'autre destin pour Lucius que l'agonie et la mort. Je le savais, mais je me rends compte que je suis content qu'il ait défié le Seigneur des Ténèbres en voyant son fils. Cet acte a été très précieux pour Drago également. »

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'il se serait retourné contre Voldemort s'il n'avait pas tué Narcissa et menacé son fils ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas, mais je crois qu'au moment où les dernières pièces se mettaient en place, il a compris et que ça l'a fait rejoindre le même camp que son fils. »

« Que va faire Drago maintenant ? »

« Un certain nombre d'options s'offrent à lui, plus qu'il ne s'y serait attendu, je crois. La Directrice a voulu lui parler aussitôt qu'il est arrivé. J'imagine que son avenir était le sujet. Harry Potter était impatient de le voir, aussi, à ma grande surprise. » Il secoua la tête.

« Rien de ce que fait Harry ne peut plus me surprendre. » Elle hésita, puis le regarda bien en face. « Qu'est-ce que _tu_ vas faire ? »

« Un certain nombre d'options s'offrent à moi également, mais je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision. »

Elle avait presque peur de poser la question suivante. « Est-ce que quelque chose te retient ? »

« Je voulais attendre de savoir ce que tu avais prévu de ton côté. » C'était lui qui hésitait maintenant. « Je serais revenu prendre de tes nouvelles plus rapidement, s'il n'y avait pas eu le danger d'attirer plus encore sur toi l'attention du Magenmagot. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis… je te suis redevable, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

« Je vois. » Hermione sentit le poids revenir, lourd de déception. « Je suis une obligation pour toi. »

« Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je veux dire. »

Elle fit quelques pas, et alla toucher du doigt les fleurs rouges d'une plante luxuriante. « Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je ne suis liée à toi d'aucune façon, et tu n'as pas à avoir peur que j'attende quelque chose de toi. Tu es libre de faire exactement ce que tu veux maintenant, alors s'il te plaît, ne te sens pas retenu parce que tu penses à moi. »

« Néanmoins… j'aimerais connaître ta situation ici, avant de quitter les lieux. Je suis conscient des difficultés que tu as connues avec l'Ordre, et je suis responsable de t'avoir mise dans cette situation. »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Tu me l'as demandé, mais j'ai fait mes choix. Et tu avais raison. Je ne nie pas que certains des membres de l'Ordre soient toujours un peu fâchés contre moi, mais je ne cours aucun danger. »

« Mais tes projets, après la guerre… » insista Snape.

Elle l'interrompit. « Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision non plus. Il faut que je parle à un certain nombre de personnes : Harry, Ron, ma famille, la Directrice. Des personnes dont je tiens à avoir l'opinion. » Ce n'était pas sorti tout à fait de la façon dont elle voulait. Elle faillit laisser échapper que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, mais se retint.

Le visage de Snape n'affichait aucune expression, mais sa présence soudain lui donnait envie de pleurer… et elle était fatiguée de pleurer, alors elle lui tourna carrément le dos.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas tout simplement partir ?_

« Dans ce cas je ne m'immiscerai pas dans tes réflexions, ni dans ta vie privée, quoi que tu décides. » Il s'inclina légèrement, avec raideur. « Si tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit… »

Il marchait vers l'entrée, plus vite qu'elle ne s'y serait attendue.

« Severus… »

Il s'arrêta. Soudain, il y avait cent choses voletant dans sa tête comme autant de colibris, des choses qu'elle avait l'impression de devoir lui dire. Mais elles filaient dans son esprit à une telle vitesse qu'elle ne semblait pas pouvoir les attraper suffisamment longtemps pour parler. Finalement, elle chuchota, « Merci. »

Snape cilla. « De quoi ? »

« De m'avoir fait confiance. » Snape fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers elle, comme s'il se demandait si les sorts lui avaient endommagé le cerveau. Hermione fit un pas en arrière, par réflexe. « D'avoir eu confiance en moi pour travailler avec toi, pour ce que tu as fait… pour m'avoir laissé aider. »

Cette fois, ce fut Snape qui détourna le regard. « Je ne t'ai rien demandé dont tu n'étais pas capable. J'avais depuis longtemps conscience de l'étendue de tes capacités. » Mal à l'aise, il ajouta, « De mon côté, sois assurée que je regrette les circonstances dans lesquelles tu t'es retrouvée, et ce que tu as dû endurer, et je comprends que certaines de mes actions… »

Elle ne comprenait peut-être pas où il voulait en venir, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu rougir auparavant.

« Je ne les regrette pas ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Il battit des paupières, et elle se sentit rougir à son tour. « Je… euh… oui, je regrette certaines choses, mais… euh… pas ça. »

Snape marmonna. « J'ai inutilement compliqué une situation déjà dangereuse. Je t'ai souvent dit, tout comme à Potter, qu'il était nécessaire de garder le contrôle de ses émotions. Je ne m'attendais pas à perdre ce contrôle moi-même. »

Hermione s'indigna. « Si on t'avait écouté, nous nous serions battus dans cette guerre sans même savoir pour quoi on se battait. Harry tient à chacun de nous, et je tiens à lui, et à eux, et… et… »

Il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans les yeux de Snape alors qu'il la considérait. C'était comme si un rideau s'était entrouvert. Tout aussi rapidement, son expression se referma à nouveau, et il se redressa, comme si quelque chose lui faisait mal, physiquement.

« Tu es très jeune. Tu ne connais pas encore suffisamment la vie, et les réalités de la guerre, et quels choix s'avèrent nécessaires. »

« Je connais suffisamment la guerre pour savoir qu'on ne devrait jamais abandonner les gens qu'on aime ! » s'impatienta-t-elle.

Il ne réagit pas, mais elle fut horrifiée, se souvenant de ce qu'il lui avait dit. _« Afin de mettre fin à cette guerre et à la menace qu'est la domination du Seigneur des Ténèbres une bonne fois pour toutes, j'ai assassiné le seul homme au monde que j'aie jamais véritablement appelé mon ami. »_

A nouveau, elle avait l'impression d'être une écolière, bêcheuse et inexpérimentée, ouvrant la bouche alors qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont elle parlait. Peut-être, après tout, que ce serait mieux pour tous les deux si elle prenait un peu de temps pour grandir. Elle n'était pas une demoiselle héroïque, et il n'était pas un noble combattant… ce n'était pas un livre. Il la regardait toujours, et elle se força à le regarder à nouveau, terriblement honteuse.

« Tu as raison, » murmura-t-elle. « Nous avons tous les deux plusieurs options maintenant, et nous devrions prendre nos décisions avec… impartialité. »

Snape détourna le regard et se racla la gorge. « Tout à fait, » dit-il, sec et impersonnel. « C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. »

« Oui, bien sûr, » convint Hermione, s'émerveillant d'entendre sa voix si posée.

Snape s'inclina une fois de plus, et prit congé.

_C'est la bonne décision_, se dit-elle. _C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire._

XoXoXo

Quand elle revint au château, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était aller dans sa chambre et se blottir sous ses couvertures. Mais aussitôt qu'elle franchit les portes principales, elle put entendre des voix qui criaient.

_Dieu du ciel, qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ?_

Alors qu'elle approchait de la Grande Salle, ses peurs furent confirmées : l'une des voix était celle de Harry, et l'autre, celle de Ginny. Elle allait poser la main sur la poignée de la porte quand elle s'ouvrit soudain, pour laisser sortir un Ron à l'air épuisé. Ils eurent tous les deux un réflexe de recul, mais Ron prit ensuite une inspiration sifflante, et la poussa loin de la porte. Il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir personnellement, alors elle devina ce qu'il était sur le point de dire.

« N'entre pas, » lui dit-il. « Tu ne ferais que les faire enrager de plus belle. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui poser de questions, une voix en colère et blessée parvint à ses oreilles. « Harry, s'il te plaît ! »

Son estomac se noua. C'était Remus Lupin.

La voix lourde d'émotion, Harry criait. « Eloigne-toi de moi. Tu n'as pas le droit. Bordel, je ne t'appartiens pas ! »

« Si tu voulais seulement écouter… » La voix de Ginny était en colère, mais Hermione pouvait entendre qu'elle était en train de pleurer.

« J'ai écouté ! J'ai écouté tout le monde me dire ce que je devais faire, ce que je devais penser, à qui je pouvais faire confiance… pendant _TOUTE CETTE FICHUE GUERRE !_ J'en ai assez, et la guerre est finie ! Si vous n'approuvez pas mes fréquentations, vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre ! »

Ron grinçait des dents, et Hermione était lourdement appuyée contre le mur, près des portes, alors que des pas furieux tapant sur le sol de pierre leur parvenaient. Quelque part dans la Grande Salle, une autre porte claqua violemment, et ils tressaillirent tous les deux. Dans le couloir, derrière eux, quelqu'un laissa échapper un long sifflement bas.

« Il les a envoyés balader, hein ? » Ron et Hermione se retournèrent pour voir Drago Malefoy adossé nonchalamment au mur opposé. « Je savais que ça ne tarderait pas. Quand je suis arrivé, il ressemblait à un chaudron sur le point de déborder ! »

« Il tient assez du coucou bien remonté, » admit Ron. Voyant Hermione grimacer, il dit, « Crois-moi, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire. Ils sont tous cinglés. Et tu… enfin, tu sais. » Il lui tapota le bras en matière d'excuse. Il fit signe à Drago en disant, « Je te laisse faire, » et commença à s'éloigner dans le couloir. Il marqua une pause et se retourna vers Hermione. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

La gorge d'Hermione se serra, et elle ne put regarder rien d'autre que le sol. Drago approcha.

« Il a raison, tu sais. Quand il dit que ce n'est pas de ta faute, et qu'ils sont cinglés. »

Ça lui fit lever les yeux vers lui, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Mais s'ils se disputent… » commença-t-elle, mais il l'interrompit.

« Ce n'est pas seulement à cause de toi, » finit Drago, croisant les bras. « Je dois reconnaître que j'ai été surpris. Je ne me serais jamais attendu à voir Potter devenir le plus grand fan de Snape. Ça a été le morceau de charbon qui a fait bouillir le chaudron, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Il secoua la tête. « Hurler comme une fichue banshee. J'ai cru qu'il aller arracher la tête de la Weaslette. Et Lupin ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » demanda Hermione.

« Il n'était pas mauvais professeur de Défense ce fichu imbécile aurait dû savoir quand s'arrêter, surtout quand Potter a commencé à s'énerver sur Weasley. » Drago semblait sincèrement déconcerté. « 'Exposer les faits'… ou les faits tels qu'il les connaissait, tout du moins… »

« Quels faits ? » interrogea Hermione.

« Les gens qui sont supposément morts d'avoir eu confiance en Snape. »

« Tu veux parler de Dumbledore ? »

« Oui, lui d'abord… Je crois que Potter l'aurait peut-être laissé passer, si Lupin n'avait pas continué. Il a cité Sirius Black, et même le père de Potter. »

Hermione siffla entre ses dents. « Oh mon Dieu ! C'est… c'est… ! »

« Ça ne sied pas à un loup-garou qui se respecte ? » proposa Drago.

Hermione cracha presque. « Il _sait_ que c'est plus compliqué que ça. Oh… comment est-ce qu'il a pu ? »

Drago leva les mains. « Tu prêches un converti, Granger. Mais oui, c'est ça dans les grandes lignes. Potter nous a fait une belle imitation d'hippogriffe enragé, et il jure qu'il va quitter Poudlard. »

Hermione gémit, et Drago dit. « C'est inévitable. Il n'y a pas que lui. Nous ne sommes plus élèves maintenant, et Poudlard n'est plus le bastion de sagesse et d'accueil qu'il a été. » Il fit la grimace. « La Directrice, ça va, mais malgré tout, je crois que moi non plus je ne vais pas tarder à mettre les voiles. »

« Toi ? » Hermione le dévisagea, et put voir qu'il n'était pas simplement en train de la faire marcher. Elle soupira. « Oh, Drago… qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« La fortune des Malefoy est un peu sens dessus dessous en ce moment, et il va me falloir quelques années pour y remettre de l'ordre. Il faut que je sorte nos intérêts des vieilles transactions de Mangemorts, et que je les réinvestisse dans des entreprises plus légitimes. J'ai déjà perdu plus de la moitié des biens de la famille en amendes ministérielles. Tu en as certainement entendu parler. »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Mais quels sont tes projets pour toi-même ? »

Drago haussa les épaules. « Peut-être un apprentissage dans quelques années, quand les choses se seront calmées. Pas avant que je n'aie sorti de la boue le nom des Malefoy. Et toi ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore vraiment pris de décision, mais j'imagine que je vais partir moi aussi. »

« Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et les mauvaises aussi… j'espère. Et Snape ? »

« Comment ça, 'Et Snape ?' ? »

« Allez, Granger. C'est à moi que tu parles. » Il lui adressa un sourire rusé. « La guerre est finie maintenant, et toi et lui… » Il remua les sourcils.

« Eh bien non ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Il va de son côté… et moi… je vais du mien. Et tu as raison… la guerre est finie et c'était seulement… je veux dire… nous… »

A son immense soulagement, Drago rougit et baissa les yeux. « Désolé, c'est juste que je ne savais pas si vous étiez toujours… »

« Non, c'est fini. » Elle le dit d'un ton dépourvu d'expression. « C'était seulement une de ces… choses. »

« OK. » Drago ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, puis, « Hermione, » dit-il lentement, « si tu n'as pas de projets… je veux dire, d'engagements… alors qu'est-ce que tu dirais de… je veux dire, est-ce que tu envisagerais… »

« Est-ce que j'envisagerais quoi ? »

« Je sais que toi et Snape vous étiez… je veux dire, je sais que tu n'étais pas… comme ça, avec moi. Et je n'étais pas comme ça avec toi non plus… pas que tu ne sois pas… sympa, et tout. Mais maintenant que la guerre est finie, il n'y a pas tant de gens que je… tu sais, que je respecte… et pas beaucoup qui m'aiment bien, non plus. »

Hermione était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. « Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire ? »

« Eh bien, comme tu t'en vas, et je m'en vais, et qu'on s'entend… plutôt bien… peut-êtrequ'onpourraits'enallerensemble. »

A cet instant, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander lequel de leurs visages était le plus rouge.

« Euh… en fait… Je ne comprends pas bien. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi… de nous ? »

« Je ne veux rien dire par là, » dit rapidement Drago. « Seulement… on s'entend bien, et je me disais que peut-être… plus tard… des choses pourraient… arriver. »

« Arriver ? Des choses ? »

« C'est seulement que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'opportunités. » Il en resta bouche bée. « Oh, merde ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en gloussements hystériques. « Je ne l'ai pas mal pris. A dire vrai, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'opportunités moi non plus. Et je te trouve… sympa aussi. Mais simplement parce qu'on n'a pas d'opportunités … ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour… tu sais. »

« OK. » Drago croisa les bras et lui sourit. « Mais ça aurait pu être marrant. »

_Il s'est peut-être singulièrement amélioré l'année dernière,_ se dit Hermione, _mais c'est toujours un jeune homme sacrément culotté._

« Si tu sais te tenir, » le taquina-t-elle, « je viendrai peut-être te rendre visite. »

« Sous couvert d'obscurité et derrière un voile noir, j'espère, » susurra-t-il.

« En tant _qu__'__amie_, espèce de crétin ! »

Son sourire devint moins rusé, et il lui répondit avec une sincérité peu habituelle. « En tant qu'amie… j'aimerais ça. »

XoXoXoX

Hermione fit léviter son coffre hors de sa chambre, et lui fit descendre les escaliers vers le couloir principal. Trottinant derrière elle dans les escaliers, Harry était encore moins chargé, un simple sac jeté sur son épaule.

« Tu n'emportes pas grand chose, » dit-elle.

« Je ne possède pas grand chose, » répondit Harry. « Ça ira. »

Elle ne lui posa pas de questions, sachant d'après des recherches passées concernant la famille de Harry que son père lui avait laissé un héritage conséquent. Tant qu'il n'était pas absurdement dépensier, son coffre chez Gringotts lui permettrait d'être à l'aise pour le restant de sa vie. Mais connaissant Harry, s'il devait être dépensier de quelque façon que ce soit, ce serait parce qu'il était trop généreux.

« Alors, où est-ce que tu vas aller en premier ? »

« Je fais la traversée vers la France. C'est le plus facile. On est allés en vacances à Douvres une fois, mais les Dursley m'ont laissé dans la chambre toute la journée. J'ai adoré m'asseoir sur le balcon et regarder les ferries aller et venir. Alors, je commence par ça. »

« Tu rêvais de t'enfuir sur un de ces ferries, hein ? » sourit Hermione.

« C'est ce que je fais, non ? »

« Non, tu explores. Pas d'emploi du temps, pas de règles, pas de contraintes, pas de… »

« Prophétie, » termina Harry. « Et pas de Harry Potter. » Il tira sa frange sur sa cicatrice. « J'ai essayé un Sortilège de Glamour, mais ça n'a toujours pas réussi à cacher ce fichu truc. Il faudra que je me contente de la manière moldue. »

« En parlant tourner des pages, » Ils étaient dans le couloir, hors de la Grande Salle, et elle en désigna la porte d'un signe de la tête, « tu devrais dire au-revoir. »

Le visage de Harry se durcit, et il secoua la tête. « Ça ne sert à rien. Ils savent que je pars. »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose, » dit-elle, et alors qu'il essayait de continuer à marcher, elle s'arrêta et lui attrapa le bras.

« Harry, tu ne sais pas combien de temps tu seras parti. Si tu ne prends pas au moins congé, ça pèsera sur toi pendant tout ton voyage. »

« Même pas vrai, » marmonna Harry comme un enfant boudeur. Mais le fait qu'il ne cherche pas à se dégager était révélateur, et elle ne bougea pas, lui tenant le bras et le regardant jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende.

« Ils campent toujours sur leurs positions à ton sujet, tu sais, » dit-il. « Je n'aime pas ça. C'est pas juste. »

« Quelqu'un m'a dit que rien dans la guerre n'était juste. Je peux accepter ça, mais quelles que soient les choses qu'ils pensent, bonnes ou mauvaises, ils t'aiment et tu le sais. Tu as parfaitement le droit de t'en aller, et de découvrir ce que la vie a d'autre à offrir que des prophéties et des cicatrices. Mais s'il te plaît, n'emporte pas de regrets avec toi. Dis-leur seulement au-revoir. »

« Mais je leur ai laissé quelque chose, » commença Harry, mais elle secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas la même chose, et tu le sais. Si tu pars d'ici en colère, et si tu te sépares d'eux en colère, les choses ne s'arrangeront jamais. »

Harry semblait être sur le point de craquer. Il refusait de croiser son regard. Elle regarda le jeu des émotions sur son visage, l'indécision, la colère, la douleur, la frustration, la tristesse. Il jeta un œil par dessus son épaule aux portes de la Grande Salle, puis se retourna vers elle avec un lourd soupir résigné.

« Bon… » il regarda derrière elle pendant un instant, vers l'entrée du château, puis secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te laisse me convaincre de faire ces trucs, mais tu as raison. Je te retrouve à la gare. » Puis rapidement, comme s'il avait peur que le courage lui manque, il tourna les talons et se précipita dans la Grande Salle.

Hermione eut un reniflement amusé pour elle-même alors qu'elle se retournait. _Quel goût du mélodrame… _Elle se figea. Dans l'ombre, au bout du couloir se tenait une haute silhouette sombre… telle une sentinelle attendant qu'elle passe. Essayant de toutes ses forces d'ignorer le bouillonnement dans son estomac, elle rassembla son courage et avança vers lui.

« Severus… est-ce que tu es venu me dire au revoir ? »

« J'ai entendu dire que tu partais. » Il commença à avancer au même rythme quelle, vers les portes. « Le Connemara, alors ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Ça semble une université plutôt modeste pour une sorcière de ta stature. »

« C'est le but. Minerva les a décrits, en fait, comme isolationnistes. Certains d'entre eux ne connaissent peut-être même pas le nom de Harry. Ils ne risquent pas vraiment de connaître le mien. Un bon nombre d'étudiants sont enfants de moldus, et je n'aurai pas à affronter là-bas les préjugés que j'ai rencontrés ici. »

« Grâce à toi, ce sera différent pour ceux qui te succèderont ici. »

« J'espère que c'est vrai, » dit-elle.

« Minerva compte parmi ceux qui sont déterminés à ce qu'il en soit ainsi. »

« Et toi ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Je ne reviendrai pas à Poudlard. Quoique je pense prendre des apprentis particuliers, et de petits groupes d'élèves qui désirent poursuivre leurs études à des niveaux avancés ou spécialisés au delà de ce que propose Poudlard. »

« En d'autres mots, ceux qui ont dépassé le stade de cornichons, » commenta-t-elle, moqueuse.

« C'est mon objectif, » répondit Snape avec beaucoup de dignité.

« C'est formidable, » lui dit-elle en toute franchise. « Oh ! Drago… »

« Je lui ai déjà parlé. Il n'est pas encore prêt à s'engager de la sorte, mais j'ai toute confiance que le jour venu, il le fera. Il a un grand potentiel dans de nombreux domaines de la magie, mais je ne tiens pas à le décourager ou le distraire de ses responsabilités concernant les biens de sa famille. »

Ils se tenaient devant les portes. Elle se retourna vers lui, et dit, « Il y a une chose pour laquelle je ne t'ai jamais remercié. »

Il fronça le nez.

« D'avoir tenu parole pour Harry, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de manquer à ma parole, » dit-il posément. Puis, il admit, « Je suis content de voir qu'il comprend entièrement la raison de ton choix, finalement. » Son visage s'assombrit. « Même si d'autres ne comprennent pas. »

« Il est moins indulgent que moi. Je comprends pourquoi certains d'entre eux ressentent toujours ça. »

« Alors pour la première fois, je partage plutôt l'avis de Potter, en ce qui concerne le traitement qu'ils te réservent. »

« J'apprécie, mais je préfèrerais simplement que tout le monde pardonne aux uns et aux autres, » dit-elle.

« Ces choses n'arrivent pas si vite le pardon est facile quand on est jeune. »

Hermione rit. « Dis un peu ça à Harry ! »

Snape leva un sourcil. « Je crois comprendre, alors, qu'il ne t'a pas dit qu'il avait requis mon aide pour transférer un tiers du contenu de son coffre à la banque vers celui de la famille Weasley ce matin même. Et un autre tiers pour Remus Lupin. »

Voyant Hermione bouche bée, il ajouta, « Je doute qu'ils en déjà aient été avertis. »

« Mais… mais Harry… »

« Reste un jeune homme très riche, second dans l'Ordre seulement derrière Drago. »

« Et moi qui croyais que rien de ce qu'il ferait ne pourrait plus me surprendre. » Elle se souvint tout à coup de la façon dont Harry avait regardé derrière elle avant de changer d'avis et d'aller dire au-revoir à Remus et Ginny. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il… Elle se retrouva bouche bée pour la deuxième fois en cinq minutes. « Oh mon Dieu ! Il sait ! »

Snape rougit. « En effet. »

« Est-ce qu'il t'a jeté un sort ? »

« Non. »

« Est-ce que _tu_ lui as jeté un sort ? »

« _Non._ »

« Alors, il sait que tout est fini ? »

« C'est le cas ? »

Elle le dévisagea. L'air légèrement mal à l'aise, Snape dit, « Hermione, je n'ai aucun désir de t'imposer une situation quelle qu'elle soit… je suis conscient que Drago t'a fait une proposition… »

« Je ne _veux pas_ de Drago, » dit-elle sèchement, puis elle se reprit et ajouta, « Du moins, pas comme ça. »

Il attendit qu'elle continue.

« Je sais quel genre d'homme je veux… je l'ai toujours su. » Elle ne pouvait plus le regarder maintenant, et elle chuchotait, « Cette partie-là est facile. Le problème, c'est… » Zut, sa gorge devenait trop serrée pour qu'elle puisse parler. « Le problème, c'est que je me suis rendue compte, pendant les quelques dernières semaines de la guerre, que je ne suis pas la personne que je veux être, quand je serai finalement avec lui. J'ai encore besoin de temps pour devenir cette personne. »

Snape avait approché très près d'elle, sans qu'elle ne le voie jamais bouger. Il y avait une douceur dans ses yeux qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant, ou peut-être que si… il y avait des mois de ça, mais sans réaliser à ce moment ce qu'elle voulait réellement dire. Il leva une main, et prudemment, toucha ses cheveux des doigts avant de les laisser glisser le long de son visage.

« Tu planifies ta vie avec une véritable sagesse. » Son pouce caressa sa joue une fois encore, puis il baissa la main et s'écarta d'elle. « Tout au long de la guerre, c'est moi qui ai fait les plans pour moi, puis pour toi. Je sais qu'ils n'ont pas été faciles pour toi. Il est bon que tu fasses des projets pour toi-même. Je n'interfèrerai pas, mais j'attendrai d'y avoir ma place, si tu veux de moi. »

« Comment est-ce que je te trouverai ? »

« J'ai toujours eu confiance en ton ingéniosité. Si un jour tu es prête, tu sauras quoi faire. »

_Si__…_ Avec ses yeux et sa voix, si près d'elle, elle ressentit une envie désespérée d'en faire une certitude, de parler de _quand_, mais son côté raisonnable la retint. Il lui avait donné du temps pour prendre cette décision, et elle savait qu'elle était trop perdue, dans sa tête, et trop embrouillée dans son cœur, pour la prendre sagement. Il était temps de faire ce qui était raisonnable, ce qui était rationnel.

Elle fit un pas de côté, et il s'écarta de son chemin, lui libérant l'accès à la porte.

« Au-revoir, Severus. » Sans regarder en arrière, elle sortit, droite et déterminée, et laissa les portes se refermer derrière elle.


	27. Epilogue

**NdT:** un lough, c'est un loch irlandais. Que ça ne vous distraie pas de l'histoire^^

**Epilogue**

Hermione laissa le parchemin lui tomber sur les genoux et soupira. Elle avait passé la majeure partie de sa journée à travailler sur la même dissertation, et elle ne voyait toujours pas par quel bout la prendre. Au milieu du trimestre universitaire, elle en avait déjà assez des devoirs. Une partie du problème venait de son humeur – suffisamment lasse pour s'accorder avec le temps qu'il faisait. Depuis sa fenêtre, elle pouvait voir la pluie maussade qui dégouttait sur le paysage. La brume qui l'accompagnait dissimulait presque les eaux du lough, et masquait à sa vue les collines situées derrière.

La carte posée sur la banquette sous la fenêtre, à côté d'elle, n'était pas étrangère à son humeur. L'Italie… Harry était en Italie. Quoiqu'elle ait toujours le sentiment d'avoir pris la bonne décision en s'en allant et en prenant du temps pour trouver sa voie, il lui manquait.

L'Université avait été un excellent choix, et elle avait écrit au Professeur McGonagall pour la remercier de la lui avoir recommandée. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait espéré au début, les élèves d'ici _avaient_ entendu parler de Harry Potter, et certains avaient même entendu parler de son amie Hermione Granger, mais ils la laissaient tranquille et respectaient son désir de préserver sa vie privée. Elle n'était pas assiégée de questions sur 'l'Elu', et l'accepter sur ses propres mérites semblait suffire aux autres étudiants. C'était un changement rafraîchissant.

Elle s'était fait quelques amis, et s'entendait bien avec sa camarade de chambre, une fille des environs appelée Keara elle étudiait les Sortilèges, avec de sérieuses références académiques, mais préférait toujours voir du monde plutôt qu'étudier. Ça pouvait être agaçant quand elle revenait des pubs à la chambre à minuit moins le quart avec une armée d'amis, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne prenait pas de haut sa camarade plus studieuse, et ne manquait jamais d'inviter Hermione, qui se mit à sortir avec elle une fois ou deux dans la semaine. Keara était également déterminée à trouver un partenaire à chaque célibataire, garçon ou fille, de l'école. Cependant, sa campagne en faveur d'Hermione ne menait à rien, et un soir, une Keara frustrée exigea une explication.

« Crache le morceau, ma belle. Ça fait des semaines que je pousse des hommes vers toi, certains d'entre eux très… mignons d'ailleurs, mais tu les dédaignes, et tu ne fais pas le moindre effort ! Il n'y a qu'une raison possible. Soit tu n'aimes pas les hommes… et je n'y crois pas une minute, ou tu as déjà quelqu'un, et tu ne me l'as pas dit. Alors… lequel des deux ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, commença à rire, puis éclata en sanglots. Immédiatement, Keara fut contrite.

« Oh, Merlin, je suis désolée. J'ai mis les pieds dans le plat, hein ? »

Il fallut à Hermione quelques minutes pour se reprendre. « Ne t'en fais pas. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. » Mais elle ne développa pas. Keara et les autres filles du dortoir présumèrent naturellement qu'Hermione avait connu une grande tragédie dans sa vie amoureuse, et que c'était pour elle un trop grand déchirement d'en parler.

Hermione ne les éclaira pas.

XoXoXoX

Donc les interventions importunes au sujet des petits amis cessèrent, pour la majeure partie, et Keara finit par devoir plus de quelques faveurs à Hermione quand celle-ci la surprit à faire entrer en douce son propre petit-ami-du-mois dans le dortoir des filles à plusieurs occasions. Mais contrairement à ce que murmuraient certaines autres filles de l'Université, Hermione n'était pas prude et tant que les liaisons de Keara ne la réveillaient pas au milieu de la nuit, elle ne dit rien.

Keara attendit plutôt longtemps avant de la questionner sur Harry Potter, quoique Hermione ne doute pas que l'autre fille sache qui il était et soit curieuse. Un après-midi pluvieux, elle rentra à pas lourds dans leur chambre pour trouver Hermione en train d'ajouter une nouvelle carte à celles qu'elle avait déjà reçues dans sa petite boîte.

« Tu es déjà sortie avec Harry Potter ? »

Hermione cilla. « Moi ? Grand Dieu non ! » L'idée la fit rire, mais sa camarade de chambre sembla perplexe.

« C'est ce que les gens se disent par ici il est parti faire des choses héroïques et t'a laissée pleurer là. » Hermione rit de plus belle. « Non ? Tu sembles… triste quand tu reçois des lettres de lui. Euh… je ne les ai pas lues, » ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

« C'est juste un ami qui me manque, » répondit Hermione. Elle jeta un œil à sa dernière carte postale et marmonna, « et il est bien au chaud sous le soleil de Sicile en ce moment, ce saligaud. »

Keara fronça le nez. « Sacrée chance qu'il a. » Elle jeta son parapluie dans un coin, sur le sol de pierre, et commença à jeter des Sortilèges de Séchage sur cheveux et vêtements. « On se demande seulement tu ne parles jamais de lui. »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « C'est juste un ami que je me suis fait à l'école, comme n'importe quel autre… vraiment. Il n'y a rien de vraiment extraordinaire chez lui. Il te dirait la même chose. » Elle marqua une pause pendant un moment, puis attrapa la carte postale et lut à voix haute. _« J'ai fait la traversée depuis l'Italie hier sur un bateau de pêche. Ce soir je regarde le mont Etna les coulées de lave sont impressionnantes. Il y a des guides touristiques moldus qui font approcher les gens un peu plus près. Je crois que j'aimerais faire ça. Les volcans, c'est extra. J'ai vu le Vésuve quand je suis allée à Naples et j'ai marché dans les deux villes qu'il a ensevelies. »_

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait en Italie, d'abord ? »

« Il voyage, tout simplement. Harry n'a jamais vraiment quitté le pays. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, il veut voir un peu le monde. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas allée avec lui ? »

« J'y ai pensé, » répondit-elle. « Ça ne l'aurait probablement pas dérangé, mais nous avons passé toute notre scolarité ensemble je crois que nous avions tous les deux besoin de connaître un peu la vie de notre côté. »

« Est-ce que _lui_, il a une petite amie ? »

« Oh, franchement, tu es incorrigible ! » Hermione secoua la tête, mais elle souriaient toutes les deux. « Pas que je sache. J'imagine qu'on ne peut jamais savoir qui il pourrait rencontrer autour du monde. Et contrairement à certaines personnes, _je_ n'ai aucune intention de le questionner sur sa vie amoureuse. »

Keara se contenta d'un reniflement amusé.

XoXoXoXoX

Son premier trimestre à l'université se passa bien, quoique la charge de travail soit plus lourde que tout ce qu'elle avait pu connaître à Poudlard. Parfois dans ses lettres, Harry envisageait d'aller à la fac quand il reviendrait, mais elle pensait en son for intérieur que s'il voulait le faire, il faudrait qu'il développe une meilleure attitude envers le travail qu'il n'en avait eu à l'école.

Ron était en Roumanie avec Charlie ses lettres mettaient un peu plus longtemps à parvenir à Hermione, et vice versa, mais ils correspondaient cependant. Quand la première arriva trois semaines après la fin du premier trimestre, Hermione eut droit à un nouveau round d'interrogatoire. « Alors c'est _lui_ ? »

« Nooon ! »

Elle ne révéla pas à Keara et aux amateurs de potins qu'elle et Ron étaient un temps sortis ensemble c'était caduc de toute façon et ne ferait que l'exposer à plus de spéculation. A son intense soulagement, il ne semblait plus avoir la moindre réserve à son encontre, et il élucubrait librement sur la vie au milieu des dragons et les nouvelles qu'il avait reçues de la maison. Harry débarqua en Roumanie à la moitié du deuxième trimestre d'Hermione, et leurs lettres arrivèrent ensemble cette fois, toutes les deux deux fois plus longues que d'habitude, avec des commentaires désobligeants gribouillés par l'autre dans les marges de chaque lettre. Elle gloussa deux heures durant en les lisant.

_Alors, Charlie et moi, on a fait faire le grand tour à Harry et on lui a présenté à nouveau un vieil ami. Son Magyar à pointes de la Première Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! J'ai cru que Harry allait se pisser dessus !_

_**C'est PAS vrai, espèce de crétin, tu mens !**_

_On a aussi Norbert ici. Tu te souviens de Norbert ? Le Norvégien à crête de Hagrid ? Toujours un aussi fichu caractère, d'après Charlie, mais il va bien. Il a presque atteint sa taille adulte les dragons atteignent leur maturité à dix ans, tu sais. Est-ce que tu peux croire que ça fait neuf ans que Hagrid l'a fait éclore dans cette fichue bouilloire ?_

_**Ha ! Et la fouine s'est retrouvée en retenue après nous avoir dénoncés à McGonagall.**_

Elle mit les lettres de côté, et sortit retrouver un groupe d'étudiants qui travaillaient sur un projet d'Arithmancie Appliquée. Ensuite, elle avait prévu de rejoindre Keara et plusieurs amis dans un pub local. La soirée se prolongerait, mais comme le lendemain était un dimanche, elle aurait l'occasion de faire une sieste dans l'après-midi.

L'idée lui traversa l'esprit, non pour la première fois, que Harry et Ron ne lui manquaient pas autant qu'elle aurait cru qu'ils le feraient. Leur compagnie lui manquait, c'était vrai, mais le besoin d'être avec eux à chaque minute avait disparu. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle avait finalement une vie à elle, qu'elle passait du temps avec des gens qui partageaient les mêmes intérêts intellectuels, et des gens qui appréciaient d'être avec elle pour autre chose que parce qu'elle était l'amie de Harry Potter. D'une certaine façon, c'était très satisfaisant.

XoXoXoXoX

Après sa première année, elle décida de ne pas rentrer à la maison pour plus longtemps qu'une rapide visite à ses parents, et consacra son été à un projet de recherche. Elle obtint des résultats assez satisfaisants qui donnèrent le signal, d'après ses professeurs et leurs assistants, d'un début des plus prometteurs pour sa carrière académique. Elle était épuisée, mais très contente de la façon dont tournaient les choses. Avec quelques semaines devant elle avant le début du premier trimestre, elle choisit ses cours à venir avec l'aide de ses professeurs et envisagea de commencer certaines études préliminaires, mais une lettre arriva.

_Très chère Hermione, mon adorée,_

_Je n'ai pu parvenir à me retenir un instant de plus sachant combien vous vous languissez de revoir mon visage à la beauté dévastatrice, j'ai décidé de prendre pitié de vous. Je ne doute pas que votre vie ait été des plus mornes sans mon esprit et mon charme considérables pour égayer vos jours, je vous invite une fois de plus à bénéficier de ces appas :_

_Si vous pouvez vous arracher à vos travaux intellectuels (et je sais que tu peux, Granger, ton foutu travail d'été est fait, et le trimestre d'automne ne commence pas avant un mois !), daignerez-vous honorer de votre présence ma demeure bretonne pendant une quinzaine ?_

_J'attends votre réponse, le cœur au fond de la gorge._

_Eternellement, je reste votre dévoué_

_Lord Dragonis Tiberius Augustus Malefoy._

XoXoXoXoX

_Très cher Lord Dragonis Cretinus Fouinus Malefoy,_

_Ayant reçu votre missive des plus éloquentes, j'ai frémi et pleuré de joie. C'est un tel honneur qu'un individu si droit, si noble et au nez si pointu que vous daigne souiller son perron de mon humble présence._

_Comment pourrais-je refuser ?_

_J'ai immédiatement commencé à annuler les liaisons torrides prévues avec mes nombreux riches amants de haut lignage en Italie, Amérique du Sud, et partout autour du monde afin de pouvoir voler à vos côtés ! J'arriverai à minuit, voilée de noir comme vous l'aviez souhaité il y a si longtemps et j'espère que vous me soumettrez immédiatement à de voluptueux tourments comme vous le désirez depuis si longtemps !_

_Je demeure jusqu'alors, mon amour, lascivement vôtre,_

_Hermioneus Janetus Moldunatus Grangerus_

XoXoXoXoX

Bon, elle n'était pas voilée de noir et il n'était pas minuit, mais elle alla bel et bien à la résidence d'été de Drago. Quand elle arriva dans l'impressionnante propriété, qui semblait plutôt adéquate pour de luxueuses vacances, et frappa à la porte, ni Drago ni aucun serviteur ne l'accueillirent. La porte pivota simplement sur ses gonds.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Le hall d'entrée était plutôt sombre. Comme c'était étrange. Avec une certaine appréhension, elle entra, se demandant si elle allait sortir sa baguette, mais décidant de n'en rien faire.

« Hello ? »

Toutes en même temps, des silhouettes se jetèrent sur elle depuis la pénombre et le silence fut rompu par des hurlements assourdissants de « HER-MIOOOOOONEEE ! »

Elle laissa tomber son sac en poussant un cri de surprise alors qu'on la saisissait à bras-le-corps depuis trois différentes directions pour la faire tournoyer. « Qu'est-ce que… qui ? »

Elle aperçut, confuse, des cheveux de couleurs différentes, puis ses assaillants firent un pas en arrière, arborant trois sourires ridicules et identiques. « Surprise ! » dit Drago, l'air triomphant.

Harry et Ron semblaient tout aussi fiers d'eux, et alors qu'Hermione réalisait finalement ce qui se passait, elle laissa échapper un couinement et les serra dans ses bras l'un après l'autre. « Harry ! Ron ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux ? »

« J'ai appelé des renforts ! » annonça Drago avec gravité. « Après la lecture de cette lettre, j'ai décidé que tu étais trop femme pour moi seul. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Hermione ? » Ron remua des sourcils. « Prête pour une partie à trois ? »

« On est quatre ! » protesta Hermione.

Harry lui décocha une œillade. « Moi, j'aime regarder. »

« Ouais, n'oublie pas de prendre des notes, surtout, » dit Drago.

« Je tiendrai ton manteau, aussi ! »

« Franchement, vous ne pouvez pas recommencer à vous détester, tous les trois ? » dit Hermione, exaspérée. « Sur la même longueur d'onde, vous êtes plus que je ne peux en supporter – comme les triplets Weasley ! »

« Hé ! » s'exclama Ron.

« C'est quoi, une longueur d'onde ? » demanda Drago.

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. « Laisse tomber, » dit Harry. « Allez, viens, Hermione. On a des trucs à se raconter. »

Drago se changea immédiatement en hôte charmant et demanda que les sacs d'Hermione soient montés dans sa chambre, et le thé servi sur la terrasse.

XoXoXoXoX

« Malefoy et moi nous sommes rencontrés à Paris, complètement par hasard, en juillet, » lui dit Harry.

« Juste à temps pour l'anniversaire de Potter, » compléta Drago. « Je ne pouvais pas le laisser fêter ça tout seul, alors j'ai pris pitié de lui. »

« Franchement, tu 'prends pitié' de beaucoup de monde quand tu as envie de compagnie, » ricana Hermione.

Les garçons l'ignorèrent. Harry avait un grand sourire. « On a fait toutes les boîtes de Paris. »

« Est-ce que vous vous êtes soûlés ? » demanda-t-elle, scandalisée.

« Complètement et absolument… je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de mot pour décrire exactement à quel point nous étions ivres, » répondit Harry sans se faire prier, affichant toujours son grand sourire.

Drago fronça les sourcils, « C'était comment, le nom de cette boîte dont on sortait quand… »

« Quand je suis tombé ? » demanda Harry. Il grimaça. « Je suis foutrement incapable de m'en souvenir ! »

« Oh purée, j'aurais voulu y être ! » marmonna Ron.

« Et on chantait… qu'est-ce qu'on chantait ? » demanda Harry.

« La chanson de Poudlard, » dit Drago.

« Non, c'était plus tôt… on _entrait_ dans une boîte cette fois-là, je crois… »

« … ou on se faisait refouler… je me souviens plus. »

« Oh, franchement, même en vous y mettant à deux cette histoire n'a aucun sens ! » grogna Hermione.

« Enfin bon, » continua Harry, « je suis tombé ! »

Hermione le fixait. « Tu quoi ? »

Drago hocha la tête. « Etalé sur le dos de tout son long. »

« Merde alors, j'aurais voulu y être ! »

« C'était un truc à voir, laisse-moi te le dire. »

« Je n'arrive pas… je me souviens à peine de quoi que ce soit ! » Harry ne semblait pas préoccupé le moins du monde par la réaction d'Hermione, atterrée par son comportement. « Alors j'étais là, allongé sur le dos au milieu d'une rue… quelque part dans Paris, et après, tout ce que je sais c'est que cette personne s'est penchée sur moi et a dit, 'Ça va, Harry ?' »

« Oh mon Dieu, quelqu'un t'a _reconnu_ ? » s'écria Hermione.

Drago rit. « Je dirais que oui ! »

« Et je l'ai reconnu. »

« Ce qui est surprenant, vu l'état dans lequel _tu_ étais, » fit remarquer Drago.

« Tu n'étais pas mieux que moi, Malefoy, vu ce que tu faisais dans le caniveau un club plus tôt que ça ! »

« Hé ! »

« Alors tu l'as reconnu ? Qui c'était ? » demanda Hermione.

Harry la regarda avec un grand sourire. « Remus Lupin. »

Elle en resta bouche bée. « Remus ? A Paris ? Et il t'a vu… comme ça ? »

« Il n'a pas été tout à fait aussi fâché avec lui que je m'y serais attendu, » dit Drago. « Je crois que tu lui manquais, Potter. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Hermione l'observa. « Alors… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Eh bien, il a commencé par nous ramener à la maison bon gré mal gré… »

« Et puis il nous a dessaoulés, » dit Drago.

Hermione secoua la tête, les bouffonneries d'ivrognes des garçons ne l'intéressaient plus. « Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Qu'est-ce qui s'est _passé_ ? »

Harry évita son regard, mais dit, « Nous avons parlé… pendant un long moment. »

_« Et ? »_

« Et… bon, tout va bien entre nous. Je suis retourné en Angleterre avec lui pendant un temps… juste histoire de voir comment allait tout le monde, tu sais ? »

Hermione hocha la tête, et Harry continua. « J'ai vu Ron et toute sa famille. »

Il déglutit. « Et Ginny. »

Hermione retint son souffle.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Et… tout va bien. »

Non sans hésitation, Hermione chercha à en savoir plus. « Entre toi et Remus… et entre toi et Ginny ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Au fait, elle te passe le bonjour. »

Hermione sourit, et le nœud qu'elle avait eu en elle depuis un très long temps se dénoua finalement. « Je suis tellement contente. »

XoXoXoXoX

Ils passèrent trois merveilleuses semaines ensemble, profitant d'une version de l'hospitalité des Malefoy quelque peu différente de celle qu'auraient pu proposer les parents de Drago, et refaisant connaissance les uns avec les autres. Sauf que cette fois, ni l'ombre de la guerre ni les menaces de mort ne pesaient sur eux.

Au moment où les vacances prirent fin, ils savaient qu'une tradition annuelle avait commencé, et se promirent que quoi que leur réserve l'année qui venait, ils reviendraient.

Lors de sa seconde année, Hermione étendit son précédent projet d'Arithmancie, et avec l'aide de son professeur, fut capable de publier un traité qui mettait à jour l'utilisation de l'Arithmancie dans la magie moderne pour la première fois depuis cent ans. Il fut bien reçu, et ils se rendirent dans différentes universités pour donner des présentations sur leurs découvertes. Résultat, le nom d'Hermione commença à circuler dans les cercles professionnels et académiques comme celui de l'une des scientifiques montantes les plus en vue.

Alors que la fin de sa seconde année approchait, elle fut bombardée d'offres d'apprentissages et d'emploi à l'obtention de son diplôme qui lui garantissaient plus ou moins l'entrée dans presque toute carrière qui lui plairait.

XoXoXoXoX

« En toute franchise, je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision, » dit-elle aux garçons quand ils se retrouvèrent en Bretagne l'été suivant, pour des vacances encore plus longues cette fois.

(Enfin, c'étaient plus que des vacances. Ron était libre pour tout l'été, et quand les garçons l'avaient approchée avec la suggestion d'allonger leur réunion, Drago l'avait soudoyée avec un accès illimité à la bibliothèque familiale des Malefoy. En conséquence, les elfes de maison arrivaient fréquemment de la chambre forte familiale les bras chargés de livres, et les trois garçons devaient parfois en venir à physiquement l'éloigner de son bureau pour faire en sorte qu'elle passe du temps avec eux.)

« Oui, mais bon, tu as toujours deux ans pour te décider, non ? » demanda Ron.

« En fait, non… je finis mes cours obligatoires un peu plus vite, et j'en aurai terminé après cette année. »

Drago rit. « Ça alors, femme, il n'y a que toi pour parvenir à suivre ton cursus universitaire en accéléré. »

« Ce n'est pas inhabituel pour ceux d'entre nous qui se _concentrent_ sur leur travail, » répondit Hermione d'un petit air sérieux.

Drago s'inclina. « Oui, ô déesse de la sagesse ! »

Harry et Ron s'esclaffèrent.

Hermione les foudroya du regard. « Un peu plus d'éducation ne ferait de mal à aucun d'entre vous, si je puis me permettre ! »

Drago dit, « En fait, je débute mon apprentissage classique à la rentrée. »

Hermione faillit s'étouffer avec son vin. « Tu ne m'avais pas dit ça ! Quel apprentissage ? Où ça ? Avec qui ça ? »

« Avec qui, » corrigea Ron d'une voix de premier de la classe.

« Ooooh, » dit Harry.

Drago leur lança un regard qui les calma aussitôt. « Eh bien, je… euh… je vais étudier les Potions, tu sais. » Il hésita, et jeta un regard à Harry.

La poitrine d'Hermione était soudain trop étroite pour qu'elle puisse respirer. Harry déglutit et dit prudemment, « Tu sais que le Professeur Snape parlait de prendre des apprentis classiques… il a commencé juste avant qu'on se réunisse tous l'année dernière, et, eh bien, il est toujours l'un des meilleurs Maîtres de Potions d'Angleterre. »

Ron acquiesça, « Il a une bonne affaire qui se développe. Environ cinq apprentis pour combien, cinq ans jusqu'au diplôme ? »

« Six, » dit Drago. « Le but ultime est de devenir Maître, mais il se débrouille déjà bien. Je parie qu'il sera l'un des Maîtres les plus en vue du monde dans quelques années. »

Hermione rassembla ses esprits éparpillés. « Donc… il ne doit plus être à Poudlard. »

Les garçons secouèrent la tête. « On ne peut pas enseigner à l'école et s'occuper d'apprentis. »

« Mais est-ce qu'il a pu se permettre de se mettre à son compte avec si peu ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton songeur, retrouvant son calme par des questions pratiques.

« Il a des soutiens financiers, » dit Ron. Hermione battit des paupières, et remarqua que ni Harry ni Drago ne la regardaient dans les yeux.

« Oh. Eh bien, tant mieux. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Je crois que ça lui conviendra. »

« C'est le cas, » confirma Harry. « Les gens se battent déjà pour devenir ses apprentis. »

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête, stupidement. « Est-ce qu'il est… » le mot resta coincé dans sa gorge. « …satisfait ? »

« Satisfait, oui, » dit Drago.

XoXoXoXoX

A six semaines de la fin de leurs cursus universitaires, Hermione et Keara consolidaient leurs plans pour la suite de leurs études et se lamentaient de leur séparation à venir.

« Même si tu as dû supporter que Simon dorme ici une nuit sur deux ? » taquina Keara.

« _Une sur deux_ ? Vous vivez pratiquement ici tous les deux, » rétorqua Hermione sur le ton de la blague. « C'est plutôt injuste que j'aie eu à payer le loyer d'une chambre double ! »

« Je n'aurais jamais rien dit si tu avais ramené un garçon ici ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Alors, vous partez pour Dublin tous les deux, c'est ça ? »

Keara acquiesça. « Je commence mon internat au Département de Charmes Médicaux à l'hôpital St. Brendan. Et toi ? »

« Je crois que je vais accepter la place de chercheuse dans le programme de Développement Magique d'Oxford. »

« Merde alors, est-ce que tu sais à quel point ils sont réservés à l'élite ? Parfois, tu me rends malade ! » Hermione rit. « Alors tu vas vivre à Oxford ? »

« Oxford ou Londres. Le trajet n'est pas contraignant, » dit Hermione. « Et j'ai de bons amis à Londres. »

« Harry Potter ? » Keara leva les sourcils. « Les gens disent qu'il est devenu un véritable richard oisif ! Il ne fait pas grand chose de ses journées ! »

Hermione abandonna son livre. « _Ça_, ce n'est pas vrai ! Harry n'a peut-être pas d'emploi comme toi et moi en aurons, mais il ne se tourne pas non plus les pouces. C'est vrai, il a voyagé pendant un moment, mais il l'avait sacrément mérité, et maintenant il est au Ministère tous les jours. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y fait ? » demanda Keara, curieuse.

« Il est consultant… lobbyiste, en fait, » annonça fièrement Hermione. « Il a beaucoup travaillé pour le compte de Poudlard – l'éducation magique, c'est important. Je ne serais pas surprise s'il se retrouvait au Conseil d'Administration dans quelques années. Il y a tout un tas de lois sur les loups-garous qui vont être abrogées, en grande partie grâce à Harry, et il travaille de façon très proche avec Arthur Weasley sur ce qui concerne le Département de Justice Magique. »

Keara sembla impressionnée. « Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée ! »

« Harry préfère se tenir à l'écart des projecteurs, » répliqua Hermione, et elle changea de sujet. « Est-ce que Simon a déjà réussi à décrocher son apprentissage en Potions ? »

« Non, même si nous avons de bons espoirs concernant celui avec Maître Padriac O'Connor. J'aimerais bien il serait à Dublin avec moi. Celui avec Josephina de Valles en Espagne serait une bonne opportunité également, mais il n'a pas encore reçu de réponse à sa candidature. Il a envoyé des courriers à six autres ce matin. »

« Est-ce que le Professeur Montoya lui a écrit une recommandation ? »

« Oui, alors ça devrait aider, » dit Keara d'un ton songeur. « Ce qu'il veut vraiment c'est en décrocher un avec Severus Snape à Londres, mais c'est le plus foutrement improbable de tous ! »

Hermione parvint à ne pas tressaillir ni rougir. « Il est très sélectif, à ce qu'on dit, » marmonna-t-elle.

Dieu merci, Keara était trop distraite pour le remarquer. « Et un connard vraiment tyrannique, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, mais brillant au possible. Je suis contente de me destiner aux Charmes, les professeurs sont tellement plus agréables dans ce domaine. »

« C'est assez vrai. »

« Tu as dû avoir Snape à Poudlard, non ? » demanda Keara.

Hermione déglutit. « Euh… oui. »

« Alors ? Est-ce qu'il est aussi terrible qu'on dit ? »

Souriant faiblement, Hermione répondit, « Pire. »

XoXoXoXoX

Cette nuit-là, pendant que Keara et son petit-ami étaient sortis pour une soirée tardive de révision avant les examens – au pub, Hermione ne parvint pas à dormir. Même après trois ans, entendre le nom de Severus Snape faisait toujours battre son cœur.

Mais il y avait eu quelque chose de différent cet après-midi. Quoique ses mains soient devenues moites et sa poitrine ait semblé aussi oppressée qu'à chaque fois, pour la première fois depuis une éternité, ce n'avait pas été un sentiment entièrement déplaisant.

Maintenant, elle retournait dans son esprit tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, comment ça avait été d'être embrassée, la façon dont elle avait réagi à ses caresses. Plus que tout, elle se souvenait de l'intensité de ses yeux noirs, de la profonde compréhension qu'ils abritaient, et de ses mots… un au revoir qui était tellement plus.

_« Tout au long de la guerre, c'est moi qui ai fait les plans pour moi, puis pour toi. Je sais qu'ils n'ont pas été faciles pour toi. Il est bon que tu fasses des projets pour toi-même. Je n'interfèrerai pas, mais j'attendrai d'y avoir ma place, si tu veux de moi. »_

_Si tu veux de moi…_

Keara et Simon passèrent la porte d'un pas mal assuré le lendemain matin pour trouver Hermione en pyjama, en train de travailler à quelque chose à la table de la cuisine. En soi, ce n'était pas une chose inhabituelle. « Tu ne dors donc jamais ? » demanda Simon, allant préparer du café.

« Je pourrais vous poser la même question à tous les deux, » marmonna Hermione, sans lever les yeux de son travail. Elle saisit son projet terminé et le transporta jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Keara essayait de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle voyait. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle, alors qu'Hermione se penchait à la fenêtre pour suspendre l'objet de couleurs vives à un crochet sur le mur extérieur.

« C'est une mangeoire… pour les colibris, » dit Hermione.

Simon la dévisagea. « Euh, Hermione, tu es peut-être brillante, mais il n'y a _pas_ de colibris dans les parages. »

« Et même si l'un d'eux se trouvait rabattu ici par les vents, comment est-ce qu'il trouverait ta mangeoire ? » ajouta Keara d'un ton dubitatif.

« Vous seriez surpris, » leur dit Hermione. « Ils ont cette façon de savoir quand on veut d'eux. »

XoXoXoXoX

Avec la fin du trimestre vinrent les au revoirs qui étaient à la fois réticence à se séparer et impatience de commencer les prochaines étapes de la vie. Hermione repoussa la nostalgie alors qu'elle empaquetait ses dernières affaires. Celles de Simon et de Keara étaient déjà prêtes à partir, et ils avaient tenu leur fête d'adieu la veille dans leur pub favori.

Même Hermione avait eu besoin de potion contre la gueule de bois ce matin. Ils allaient lui manquer.

Ses enseignants et professeurs avaient formé pour elle de sincères vœux de succès et de bonheur, et plus de quelques uns s'attendaient garder le contact avec elle en tant que collègues autant que mentors.

Ron était de nouveau en congé de Roumanie, et lui et Harry avaient prévu de retrouver Hermione à la gare des Portoloins pour l'aider à emménager dans son appartement à Londres.

Elle déposait ses derniers cartons sur un chariot à léviter quand Keara et Simon se précipitèrent dans la pièce à toute vitesse. Ils soufflèrent à peine une salutation avant de se jeter sur leurs cartons Keara était à bout de souffle, et Simon était blanc comme un linge.

« Et merde, et merde… »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'exclama Hermione, alarmée.

Simon l'ignora, fouillant désespérément un carton, marmonnant, « CV, lettre de recommandation… _merde !_ »

« QUOI ? » demanda Hermione.

« Il est là ! » balbutia Keara. « C'est lui… ici… dans la cour… tout le monde va… »

Avec un soupir frustré, Hermione la secoua par les épaules. « Sois plus claire, voyons ! _Qui_ est là ? »

« Snape ! » explosa Simon, agrippant une poignée de parchemins. « Il a tout simplement débarqué… personne ne le savait… faut que je lui donne… » Il agitait ses documents de candidature dans un froissement de papiers.

Un calme étrange, qui n'était pas déplaisant, s'empara d'Hermione. Elle avança jusqu'à Simon, lui prit ses papiers des mains, et commença à les remettre en ordre. « Dans ce cas, » dit-elle d'une voix égale, « il faut que tu te reprennes. Est-ce qu'il est ici pour des entretiens ? Est-ce que tu ne devrais pas demander à l'école de t'inscrire à son planning ? »

« Pas là pour des entretiens, » dit Simon, mais il semblait peu à peu reprendre ses esprits. « Personne ne sait ce qu'il fait là, mais tout le monde va lui donner des candidatures et essayer de décrocher un entretien de toute façon. »

« Vite ! » couina Keara.

Hermione épousseta les robes de Simon et les dirigea tous les deux vers la porte. « Allons-y, alors. _Du calme_, vous deux. »

Avec de petits gémissements approbateurs, le duo laissa Hermione les guider vers la cour intérieure. Là, ils se joignirent à une foule grouillante d'étudiants en Potions à moitié hystériques, se demandant tous qui devrait le premier approcher le Maître de Potions le plus demandé des Îles Britanniques.

Hermione resta là où elle était au bas de l'escalier. De l'autre côté des pavés de l'entrée, en conversation avec l'un des doyens de l'Université du Connemara était la silhouette imposante, toute de noir vêtue, qui avait occupé ses pensées et hanté ses rêves ces trois dernières années. Il se tourna, comme s'il avait su exactement où elle se tenait, et croisa son regard.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle bougeait jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rejoignent au centre de la cour. Avec le plus léger tressaillement de ses lèvres, il lui offrit son bras, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux d'Hermione. Elle sourit, levant le menton, et le prit d'un geste assuré. Il fit un signe de tête au doyen étonné, elle, à ses camarades de classe, et puis ils s'en furent.

**FIN**


End file.
